Del Odio Al Amor Solo Hay Un Paso
by Klein W. Stark
Summary: ¿Podrá el amor surgir cuando dos personas están empeñadas en odiarse? Y si prevalece, ¿Podrá el lazo mantenerlo unido o sucumbirá contra la tempestad? (Korra y Asami) Omegaverse.
1. Chapter 1

Klein W. Stark les presenta humildemente esta nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier review es bien recibido. créditos a los respectivos creadores de las imágenes.

Y como siempre antes de comenzar ATLA y LOK no me pertenecen, los tome prestado con la mera intención de hacer una historia. Sin más disfrútenla y sobretodo Feliz Segundo Aniversario de Korra y Asami. (Algo atrasado x3)

 **Del Odio Al Amor Solo Hay Un Paso**

 **Prólogo**

 **El amor es invisible cuando lo tenemos justo frente a nosotros.**

Año 1850, la realeza y la nobleza constan de dos grupos: Alfas y Omegas. La sangre pura que recorría las venas de cada uno de ellos era muy reconocido por todos, eran adinerados.

Era muy raro que la descendencia Alfa y Omega naciera fuera de los nobles de la época considerándose así la sangre por decir "especial" en la civilización.

Cada casa era reconocida inmediatamente por sus estatuas de animales u otro objeto distinguiendo a cada uno. Los animales y objetos estaban cincelados por manos expertas refinando cada detalle de ellos y cada uno tenía una placa que contenía el nombre de la familia.

Los Betas eran más comunes y menos reconocidos siendo personas meramente normales. Pertenecientes a la categoría más baja de los otros dos.

La sociedad estaba constantemente en conflicto, y se debía cuidar desde la vestimenta hasta las palabras, ideas y pensamientos.

Los aristócratas más reconocidos pertenecían a una sociedad llamada "Los Descendientes De La Rosa" quienes eran el rey/reina y los duques. Su linaje era tan puro que constantemente se veían amenazados por ser las familias más poderosas de la época sin contar que todo el que hiciera negocio con ellos simplemente triunfaba dado sus buenas conexiones con todos los continentes.

A pesar de que a veces algunos tenían actitudes barbáricas eran sometidos a las tradiciones de la época y su país.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Una mujer de ojos verde esmeralda iba asomando su mirada en el paisaje que ofrecía el camino de regreso a su hogar. El viento era un silbido que hacia danzar las hojas y el sonido de la locomotora a toda velocidad le hizo hacer pensar en muchas cosas.

5 años han pasado desde que Asami se había ido a estudiar al extranjero, específicamente a Italia con el fin de ampliar sus conocimientos acerca de la restauración y preservación de pinturas.

Ahora era diferente, gracia a su padre ella tenía que volver a su casa en Suiza. De cierta forma no estaba a gusto con la idea pero la veía como una oportunidad, estar de regreso le abría las puertas para continuar con lo que más le gustaba.

El viaje había sido tranquilo y sin ningún contratiempo. Desde luego pronto estaría en su casa para ver a sus padres, más específico a su madre porque su padre era otro asunto. Nunca había tenido un buen contacto con él.

Manteniendo esos pensamientos su mirar verdoso se perdió en las cosas esplendidas que se podían ver por la ventana del tren en el que iba.

Asami Sato es una es una joven amable, soñadora, un tanto rebelde y un poco independiente, justa a la hora de relacionarse con personas que no eran parte de la nobleza, firme al tomar decisiones y buena utilizando su persuasión aunque no siempre le servía de mucho ya que eventualmente ser la hija de nobles era necesaria su presencia en sin número de eventos de la familia así como en otras en la que era invitada sin embargo algo que recuerda era que no soportaba era las fiestas y demás eventos típicos de la sociedad, para ella simplemente eso no era lo suyo y ser obligada a asistir era un total tormento. Y cuando se fue sintió un alivio inmenso de no tener que volver a asistir a alguna fiesta y dedicarse completamente a su más grande pasión.

Y hay algo que nadie sabe y es que ella desea encontrar el amor, un amor de verdad y para toda la vida, alguien que le cambie la vida, que sea amable, muy encantador, fresco e inesperado así como un príncipe azul que ella ha pasado la vida esperando.

Sus padres son el General Hiroshi Sato y su esposa Yasuko Sato duques de Suiza, son una familia noble de Alfa y Omega respectivamente el negocio familiar es la arquitectura. Siendo ella una Omega.

Después de varias horas de la tediosa avenida de regreso a su casa primero en tren y luego en carruaje por fin había llegado a su destino a la casa de La Familia Sato. Uno de los tanto sirvientes salió a recibir a la joven.

–Buenos días Lady Sato. –El abrió la puerta del carruaje, hizo una reverencia y extendió su mano para ayudar a bajar a la bella dama.

–Muchas gracias. –Menciono mientras tomaba la mano del hombre para bajar. – ¿mis padres están aquí?

–Por supuesto mi Lady, la estaban esperando.

Al terminar de decir eso se fue hablar con el otro sirviente que era el que tiraba de las riendas de los caballos para poder bajar el equipaje de la muchacha noble.

Siendo adinerados era normal que hubieran sirviente para todo lo que necesitaban incluso abrir una puerta lo que para Asami le parecía una pérdida de tiempo o más bien de recursos.

Una vez que paso la reja, a su derecha noto la gran estatua cincelada haciendo la semejanza de un Engrane y la placa metálica que decía: Familia Sato.

–Bienvenida. –Dijeron al unísono dos hombres que abrieron la puerta para dejar pasar a la mujer.

–Gracias. –Expreso mientras hacia un ademan con su cabeza

Pasando el umbral de la puerta subió las escaleras e iba a dirigirse hacia la segunda puerta a la derecha para encontrarse con lo que era seguro que sus padres estuvieran en un balcón que dejaba ver el jardín que tenía su madre.

Estaban tomando el té. Por un momento se quedó contemplando a sus padres. Sin duda los extrañaba y volver seria la oportunidad perfecta para reconectarse con ellos después de su ausencia.

–Asami hija. –La mujer mayor se levantó inmediatamente para saludar a su hija.

–Mamá. –Menciono una vez que se unió a un abrazo fraternal con ella, enserio extrañaba a su madre y cinco años eran demasiado.

–Me alegro que estés aquí. –El hombre mayor apenas le dio un vistazo a su hija, para después volver a ver el periódico y regalo una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ambas se separaron para mirar al Alfa sentado todavía bebiendo de su tasa de té como era costumbre los domingos por la tarde.

–Gracias padre. –Menciono decepcionada por la actitud del hombre.

–Es hora que nos pongamos al día acerca de lo que has hecho en estos 5 años. –La felicidad irradiaba en la Omega mayor, después de todo era su pequeña que muy joven vio partir.

–Mamá… te envió cartas 1 vez por semana así que no hay mucho que contar. –Aunque ella sabía que había algo que no pudo contar en las cartas que enviaba así que era hora de decirlo en cuanto no estuviera su padre.

–No digas nada más… ahora hablaremos así que por favor toma asiento con nosotros.

–De acuerdo. –Una sonrisa mostro en su rostro, extrañaba esas conversaciones con su madre más que nada en el mundo.

Durante toda la tarde que pasaron en ese balcón hablaron acerca de todo lo que había hecho Asami en su ausencia así se necesitarían más que unas cuantas tazas de té y unas cuantas galletas para ponerse al día.

En toda la conversación en ningún instante Hiroshi hablo. Las miraba sin siquiera demostrar algún gesto. De cierta manera la había puesto incomoda muchas veces, Asami simplemente no sabía cómo llegar al corazón de su padre y la verdad es que no sabía porque pasaba eso.

Después de conversaciones largas con su madre, ceno y se retiró hasta su alcoba para descansar, el viaje y las constantes miradas de su padre la habían agotado física y mentalmente.

 _Gracias Raava…_ se dijo así misma por ver su pieza tal cual como la dejo. Todo estaba completamente limpio y en su lugar. Le había dado las gracias a las dos mucamas que le habían acomodado de acuerdo a como a ella le gustaba.

Se cambió rápidamente el vestido informal que llevaba puesto desde que había empezado el viaje para ponerse una de las singulares pijamas que le colocaron en la cama. Una vez dentro de las sabanas quería dormir inmediatamente, aun con la luz encendida de la pequeña vela que se encontraba en el taburete cerca de ella y la luna reflejando por su ventana. Sin embargo algo cambio.

Era un buen periodo para descansar un rato, todavía no sabía por cuanto tiempo estaría en su casa así que ahora eran como unas mini vacaciones y lo importante era descansar y después re–entablar viejas relaciones.

Pero algo no estaba bien, su mente le hizo una mala jugada. Lo que había pasado esa tarde había repercutido en ella. Trayendo de nuevo recuerdos de lo que había pasado años atrás cuando era una adolecente de apenas 18 años y ellos vivían en una casa en Suiza.

Una vez escucho a los sirvientes (gracias a su poder de Omega) que su padre quería un heredero digno del apellido Sato para que continuara con el legado de su familia y trajera el prestigio que una vez tuvo. Todos se habían dado cuenta de que la señora Sato ya no podía tener más hijos por la complicación con el embarazo de su única primogénita.

Él de cierta forma había quedado destrozado por que no nació su tan ansiado varón. Y sabía que si él tenía un hijo fuera del matrimonio y de la nobleza iba a ser no solo mal visto sino que también la familia completa caería en la desgracia por esas acciones. Además nada garantizaba si el siendo un Alfa tenía un hijo que no fuera con una Omega saldría de sangre real.

No tenía alternativa alguna más que tragarse su orgullo y dejar que todo tome su curso normal. La restauradora no sabía cómo estaban las condiciones de la familia ultimadamente debido a su ausencia y que también como todo Alfa machista no dejaría que ninguna mujer le ayudase.

Porque según los hombres "las mujeres son amas de casa nada más" era algo que Asami había escuchado en el transcurso de su vida. Y no solo en Suiza sino que también en Italia completa. A pesar de eso ella sabía valerse por sí sola en el ámbito personal, académico y de trabajo.

Ella se consideraba diferente a las demás, no por tener dinero sino porque esa frase común dedicada para todas las mujeres simplemente no iba con ella, no era una "damisela en apuros" estando ausente se tomó la libertad de aprender defensa personal sin dejar de ser toda una dama.

En poco tiempo que estuvo de viaje reconoció el valor de toda las cosas que le rodeaban y no era que no le gustase la vida que tenía pues no sabía que era pasar hambre y poseía todas las comodidades que una adolecente deseaba sin embargo siempre le falto ese amor de padre así como el amor de otra persona, que la hiciera sentir mujer así como también especial.

Sintió por mucho tiempo (exactamente cuándo se fue y estando de viaje en Italia no supo nada de su padre) que al salir ella, simplemente no iba a continuar con ese deseo de su progenitor y por mucho tiempo se sintió mal y vacía por dentro nunca iba a poder hacer algo bueno por él y eso le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser. Después de dos años comprendió que ya no era necesario culparse por algo que ella no había causado.

Siguió con su vida y dejo que todo tomara el curso normal. Con ese pensamiento cayo rendida por su agotamiento.

Dos semanas después y una vez que se adaptó muy bien decidió que era la ocasión de volver a reestablecer viejas amistades así que ese día iba a salir. Iba a la casa de una de sus viejas amigas llamada Kuvira Rain. Ambas habían crecido juntas bajo la ayuda de su madre y gracias a que ella era también de sangre real su padre no se escandalizo. Ya que hubo un par de ocasiones en donde Hiroshi había hecho de las suyas en no querer que la chica de cabello negro hiciera amistad con alguien que no era un noble.

Y eso a Asami le trajo problemas porque ella no veía la diferencia con la que vivían. Siempre pensó en la igualdad y esos caprichos de su padre le daban dolor de cabeza.

El viaje solo duraba unos 20 minutos a pie y la mujer de piel nívea quería caminar para relajar sus músculos y disfrutar del paisaje ofrecido de la naturaleza, sin embargo al sugerirlo su padre no la dejo.

–Eres una dama no puedes irte caminando.

– ¿De qué hablas papá? No voy a regresarme a Italia solo voy ir a la casa de una antigua amiga. –Asami se empezaba a sentir fatigada por esa actitud tan cerrada de su padre.

–No me importa… no saldrás de aquí sino vas acompañada.

–No es necesario… ya no soy una niña tengo 23 años y puedo cuidarme sola.

–He dicho que no… además eres una Omega podría pasarte algo y ya deberías saber que aquí no lo debes ocuparlo porque eres de la nobleza.

–Sabes que no es necesario siempre ocupe esa loción y no me la quitaras.

–Lo harás porque eres de Sangre Noble… todos los Alfas y Omegas deben enterarse y tratarte como lo que eres la mujer de un linaje muy especial y no se discute más.

Sin mediar más palabras el hombre salió de la sala y dio la orden de que la acompañaran o no salía de la casa.

No tuvo más opción de acceder otra vez a los caprichos de su padre, de cierta forma la confortaba por que se preocupaba por ella pero a veces simplemente exageraba. Y más cuando se hablaba de la loción para ella al darse cuenta que era una Omega a los 18 años no era necesario ocuparla si estaban en su tierra natal, pero cuando se fue a Italia la utilizaba siempre ya que para ella no era necesario utilizar su título de noble con otras personas. Era mejor "pasar desapercibido"

En la casa de la familia Rain, la esperaba su amiga Kuvira de vez en cuanto se enviaban cartas para poder hablar así que ahora era la gran oportunidad de discutir acerca de ciertas cosas que solo podría hacer con una amiga de confianza y en secreto.

Después de ser recibida cortésmente como era de costumbre. La chica de ojos verdes fue dirigida hacia el patio trasero para tomar una taza de té y ponerse al día con todo lo que pasaba.

Al verse ambas llevaban en vestido cintura baja, mangas más ceñidas o abombadas solo en el antebrazo, y faldas largas y voluminosas que era los que se utilizaban para los paseos, eran muy populares en la época y más entre la nobleza claro está que en diferentes colores o diseño. La familia Aestus importaba telas de algodón, seda, etc., que era comúnmente los materiales que se utilizaba la familia Rain para hacer las creaciones de vestidos, así como trajes para caballeros.

–Amiga es bueno volver a verte.

–Lo mismo digo… no has cambiado mucho. –Se dieron uno de esos abrazos que dicen te he extrañado desde siempre.

–No sé si sentirme alagada u ofendida. –Lo menciono una vez que se habían separado.

–Para nada eres muy hermosa Kuvira.

–También tu Asami.

Ambas tomaron asiento para disfrutar de la compañía y la tasa de té.

Al cabo de una hora de ponerse al día, la mujer del lunar sentía una eterna curiosidad por lo que le había dicho una vez su amiga. Así que decidió que era buena idea preguntar de una vez para quitarse la duda.

–Y ahora si me contaras lo que no te atrevías a decirme en las cartas.

–¿Te refieres a "eso"?

–Si… dímelo de una vez

Kuv estaba impaciente por saber acerca de todo ese rollo, poso una de las mejores sonrisas que tenía con tal de hacer que Asami hablara de una vez por toda. Pues ella nunca había experimentado eso y siendo hija única era menos probable que alguien le hablara de eso.

–Está bien fue hace un año atrás.

La había convencido y ahora contaría su más grande secreto.

A su mente vinieron recuerdos de una tarde poco soleada en donde predominaba una pequeña llovizna Asami utilizaba un vestido peignoir algo informal para caminar durante un tiempo y en su mano derecha sostenían un pequeño paraguas. Su andar la llevo hasta un pequeño puente en Venecia.

Se detuvo para contemplar lo que ocurría a su alrededor y a lo lejos noto a un soldado que estaba en medio de la llovizna dejando que su ropa se mojara, el hombre sonreía con jovialidad casi parecía que adoraba la lluvia.

Aunque noto algo extraño, el llevaba una extraña bufanda. Algo que no le hacía juego en su atuendo. Sonreía a la nada y de cierta forma le contagio la risa de él.

Decidió acercarse a él con el fin de hablarle y preguntarle ¿Por qué estaba ahí mojándose? Se sentía nerviosa y al mismo tiempo exaltada, nunca le había hablado a un chico que no fuera de la escuela a la que pertenecía, no sabía cómo reaccionar o que hacer al respecto.

Bajo del pequeño puente y a paso firme se dirigía hacia el soldado. Estando a unos pasos de él la inseguridad se presentó fuertemente así que decidió desistir de la idea de conocerlo. Sin embargo no contaba con que el infante se volteara a verla.

Sus ojos color Ámbar la había hipnotizado desde el momento en que los vio directamente.

–Buenas tardes.

Dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia mientras tomaba su gorra con su mano derecha y hacia una leve inclinación.

–Buenas tardes. –Susurro… mientras respondía a la pequeña inclinación. Sus ojos y su sonrisa de cierta forma la hacían sentirse en paz e impresión muy fuerte para ella.

En poco tiempo ambos hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, compartieron la sombrilla de la chica de ojos jade, caminaron mientras compartían sus pasados y presente, fueron a tomar un refresco en una pequeña tienda que se encontraba cerca para hacerlo en un lugar cómodo.

El de inmediato se disculpó por estar empapado alegando que a veces las misiones que tenía simplemente ver la lluvia y sentirla era casi imposible. A Asami le pareció muy interesante lo que decía porque para ella simplemente era una lluvia o llovizna que se aparecía de vez en cuando.

Ella y el soldado hablaron de muchas cosas hasta que en el horizonte se notaba que en poco tiempo la noche iba a caer así que decidieron que cada uno iba a volver a sus respectivas vidas. No sin antes prometerse volverse a ver.

Las semanas habían pasado rápidamente para Asami estando en la compañía del enigmático hombre que se llama Mako. Sin embargo todo lo bueno termina alguna vez y eso le pasaba a la que ahora era pareja.

Ambos caminaban hacia una locomotora que esperaba para transportar a los soldados a otro lugar.

–Bueno mi estancia aquí ha terminado.

Dijo no muy convencido de querer regresar.

–Eso lo entiendo. –Menciono triste, él le había dicho que solo eran unas cortas vacaciones que había recibido y tarde o temprano tendría que volver a las filas del ejército.

–Oye tranquila –Expreso con una sonrisa muy característica del chico de la bufanda, tratando de entusiasmar a su novia. Soltando el agarre que tenía en su brazo, se puso enfrente de su chica y acuno su cabeza entre sus manos y deposito un beso delicado prosiguió–. Volveremos a vernos de eso estoy seguro, aunque sea en cortas temporadas y estoy seguro que en poco tiempo lograre un alto rango militar y para cuando llegue eso podremos casarnos.

Una lágrima resbalaba en la mejilla de la chica de cabello negro. Se había enamorado en tan corto tiempo y parecía un cuento de hadas, y ahora tendría que separarse de su príncipe azul. A pesar de que sabía que sus palabras eran muy sinceras ella sentía una pesadez en su corazón. Más porque sabía que a él podría pasarle algo estando lejos.

–No cariño… no llores…. –Limpio las lágrimas ahora descontroladas que caían como un rio furioso del rostro de su novia–. Estaré bien porque sé que tú me protegerás en mi viaje y sé que volveré a ti como lo he prometido muchas veces.

–Está bien…. –Expreso con la voz quebrada, iba a extrañarlo más que a nada en el mundo.

–Te escribiré siempre…. –Volvió a prometer y no lo olvidaría, pues ella era la mujer que había deseado encontrar desde hace mucho.

–También yo….

Un fuerte sonido hizo el último llamado para que todos los pasajeros subieran al tren para dirigirse a su nuevo destino. Muchas mujeres y niños iban a despedir a sus padres, esposos, amantes o amigos.

Esa escena era muy conmovedora para todos los que estaban ahí. Llantos eran para todos por igual. La mayoría posiblemente no regresaría jamás y esos pensamientos perturbaban a todas las personas.

El hombre de mirada ámbar beso por última vez a la chica de ojos verdes y subió inmediatamente a gran tren en frente de él. No podía flaquear y si se quedaba más tiempo se iba a sentir mal.

–Adiós… –Articulo sintiendo como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, quería llorar y gritar, salir de una vez del ejército y vivir de algo para poderse quedar junto a la chica que le había robado el corazón. Pero tenía órdenes y desertar lo único que provocaría era que lo fusilen.

–Adiós…. –Formulo apenas esas palabras para el hombre que amaba, dejo que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente, sintiéndose impotente.

Ambos agitaron sus manos hasta que se perdió la vista. La mayoría se había ido pero Asami estaba ahí de pie y no se movería.

Después de 10 minutos asimilando que su amado se había ido, decidió que era el exacto lapso de tiempo para volver a su casa. En el trayecto de regreso, se puso a pensar por primera vez en los beneficios de ser de la nobleza. Tal vez con ese poder podría salvar al soldado que robo su corazón y vivir con el de manera pacífica. Después de relatarle lo ocurrido, espero pacientemente algún comentario.

–¿Estas dispuesta a dejar tu título por él? –Pregunto de repente la mujer de tez nívea que la veía y escuchaba atentamente.

–Si lo estoy… lo amo y no me importa lo que pase.

–¿Sabes lo que pasaría si haces eso? Es decir recuerdas el único relato que se ha escuchado en la historia de la realeza y la nobleza acerca de la familia Wind.

–Lo sé. –Menciono sobresaltada por el hecho de que su amiga haya mencionado eso–. Todos los nobles conocen esa historia.

–Además sabes que tu padre nunca dejaría que te casaras con él. –Kuv estaba del lado de Asami pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Hiroshi jamás aceptaría.

–Lo sé y eso es lo que más me preocupa… lo amo y quiero una vida junto a ese hombre aunque nadie esté de acuerdo.

Mako no era de Sangre Noble y eso era un abismo que tenían muy en claro Asami, la familia caería en la ruina por el solo hecho de que un Beta este con una Omega. Sería otro escándalo que trascendería en el tiempo así como el de la familia Wind hace 15 años atrás.

–Dejemos eso a un lado… ahora cuéntame ¿se volvieron a ver? –La mujer de cabello negro estaba ansiosa por saber más y dejar a un lado tan siquiera una vez las obligaciones de la nobleza y amar como Raava manda.

–Si… –suspiro soñadoramente recordando su otro encuentro.

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que se vio con su novio, sin embargo ambos se mandaban cartas. Para ellos era suficiente por en esa época.

Cada uno llevaba una vida que era separada por todo un mundo, pero eso no iba a ser posible en las próximas dos semanas.

Gracias a las clases que tomada en cada rincón de Italia, ella viajaría a Roma y tenía todo listo para las nuevas clases que recibiría. Eso la hacía sentir feliz y más porque el batallón al que pertenecía Mako estaba también ahí y como era lo más natural a ellos les daban dos semanas de descanso en los países al que viajaban.

Ellos tendrían otra oportunidad de encontrarse y seguir con la ilusión, el amor alocado que vivía en las cartas de ambos.

Varios días después, Asami y Mako iban tomados de la mano y con una canasta llena de comida para disfrutar un día de picnic. Si bien eso no le afectaba a ninguno por ser domingo hizo que ambos se dieran una escapada de todo lo que acontecía alrededor.

El lugar estaba rodeado de árboles que se alzaban varios metros al cielo. El cantar de las aves era tranquilizador y el rugir de la cascada que se escuchaba a pocos metros de donde estaban, daba un ambiente hermoso para pasar una tarde de enamorados.

Después de caminar un buen tramo de la pendiente de la montaña acordaron que ese era el lugar perfecto para descansar daba una vista estupenda de una catarata y la cuidad al otro lado. Asami acomodaba la manta que los aislaría del suelo. Mientras Mako acomodaba la comida.

Decidieron sentarse de tal manera que vieran la cuidad desde ahí y escucharan el sonido que eran característicos del agua chocar contra las rocas detrás de ellos.

El sentido curioso de Asami la ataco y decidió caminar hacia el acantilado para ver el torrente tan conocido e inmenso llamada: La Cascada De Marmore.

Volteo a ver por encima de su hombre a Mako para saber qué era lo que hacía y este luchaba para tomar su bufanda que el viento había hecho volar. Sabiendo ambos que estando en un lugar alto era posible que el viento hiciera estragos la comida, sin embargo la cascada era merecedora de quedarse sin comer solo con el hecho de contemplarla.

Se sostenía del árbol que estaba cerca del acantilado como queriendo agarrar algo por si resbalaba aun que no era tan necesario ya que ella siendo Omega no correría peligro porque podría utilizar su poder para ayudarse en caso de una emergencia.

 _No puede ser…_

–¿Qué paso después?

–Continuamos saliendo los días restantes pero como siempre tuvo que irse…. –La chica de ojos verdes ahora estaba triste por recordar ese acontecimiento pasado y sintió una opresión en el pecho.

–¿Se volvieron a ver? –Kuv cada vez se llenaba más de ternura por saber que su amiga había encontrado el amor que tanto anhelaba. Sintió un poco de envidia porque ella también quería encontrar el amor verdadero.

–No y lo peor es que no volví a recibir una sola carta de él. –Desde su otra partida en tren, Asami no sabía nada del soldado era como si se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra y no había a nadie a quien preguntarle.

–¿Terminaron? –La chica del lunar se había percatado del más mínimo cambio de su amiga y sabía que algo andaba mal.

–No lo sé… el solo se fue sin más, no sé si está vivo o muerto o si se casó con otra mujer, la verdad no sé nada de él. –Otra vez sintió la oleada de impotencia porque ¿a quién le podría preguntar acerca de un soldado en el millar que había?

Kuvira se movió de su lugar para poder consolar a su amiga, sobando su espalda y dando un ligero apretón a su hombre quiso transmitirle que todo iba a estar muy bien.

–Tranquila amiga… tal vez lo enviaron a otra misión muy alejada del continente europeo y por eso es que no ha podido enviarte alguna. –Supo que esas eran las únicas palabras que podía decir para hacerla sentir mejor aunque ni ella estaba convencida de lo que decía.

–Gracias… –Se puso de pie y abrazo a su amiga. Quería sentir el apoyo de alguien y quien más que su amiga de infancia para consolarla.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que supo algo del soldado, por las noches lloraba incontables horas por no tener noticias de su amado incluso llego a bajar sus notas por no sacarse de la cabeza que estaría haciendo el hombre de ojos ámbar para no dignarse a enviar una sola carta.

Después de un tiempo ya no se sentía triste sino que su corazón se había llenado de odio. Como él pudo haberla ilusionado y después irse sin decir nada más. Ni siquiera terminaron para ella poder tener el consuelo de pensar que tal vez la relación ya no iba para más. _No… él no hizo eso…_ pensó para sí misma, él solo la abandono sin decirle que iba a volver algún día.

Y de cierta forma estaba agradecida de ir a Suiza pues ya no había nada más que le recordase al hombre del cual ella estaba enamorada.

Asami y Kuvira siguieron hablando de más cosas y menos del que ahora era el antiguo amor de la restauradora. Entre tantas conversaciones salió a relucir las clases que tomaron, del futuro prometedor para ambas y tal vez, solo talvez algún día tomar el puesto de sus padres como era demandado por la reina y actual dirigente de La Hermandad De La Rosa.

Pasaron muchas horas hablando de cientos de cosas hasta que cayó la noche. Asami tenía que volver a su casa antes de que su "tan devoto" padre mandara a una completa caballería para hacerla volver.

Ambas se despidieron, alegando que prontamente ellas junto con otras más se verían para disfrutar de la compañía.

Ya estaba en el carruaje lista para llegar a casa. Visualizo por la ventana mientras los caballos avanzaban lentamente y miro el cielo un poco nublado para la hora que era.

Eso le hizo recordar algo. Que no le había contado ni a Kuvira ni a su madre. De hecho no lo había comentado con nadie y recordar el día que estuvo en la cascada el pensamiento le vino a ella.

 _No puede ser…_

Un caballo negro estaba amarrado a un gran árbol que se encontraba en el peñasco en frente de ella. El equino era inmenso y su pelaje muy brillante. Desde ese efímero punto de vista de Asami supo que era de muy buena calidad y quien lo montara debía de tener mucho dinero para tener a un caballo así.

Con la mirada buscaba al dueño del inmenso animal y contemplo una figura cerca de la cascada. Miro otra vez por encima de su hombro para comprobar si Mako estaba cerca y cuando se cercioro que no era así. Utilizo su habilidad Omega.

Sus ojos se tornaron en un amarillo intenso y pudo ver, pero borroso, la silueta que estaba cerca de la cascada. Inmediatamente supuso que ese hombre era un Alfa por haber bajado con tal de darse un chapuzón.

Y lo siguiente que noto fue a un más sorprendente. El hombre se quitó el sombrero que traía y dejo ver su larga cabellera que se deslizaba por la espalda y ahí se dio cuenta de que era una mujer.

Por lo que alcanzaba a ver tenía el pelo castaño. Y no fue lo único que vio.

 _Por todos los espíritus…_ se dijo así misma. Un ligero calor le recorrió el cuerpo por lo que estaba a punto de revelarse ante sus ojos de color Sinope también sintió como los colores iban subiendo desde su cuello hasta su cara dejando en evidencia lo que estaba por presencia por esos instantes se sintió ruborizada sin saber porque.

La mujer misteriosa se despojaba de su atuendo. Ella iba desabrochando los botones de su abrigo para quedar con su camisa blanca manga larga, desato la pequeña corbata y enseguida se quitó la camisa.

Quedo en vendajes todavía no reflejaba por completo su desnudez. Y no es que le pudiese ver, estaba tan largo que apena si veía pequeños detalles de lo que hacia la mujer de piel tostada. Si era de piel morena al dejar descubierta sus brazos y parte de los hombros.

Asami cada vez más sentía que su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte como el rugir de la cascada. Ella no tenía tantas libertades como esa "señorita" las tenía y al parecer no le importaba hacer cosas que para muchos son indecorosas.

De cierta forma estaba atónita, la mujer misteriosa se quitó el vendaje dejándolo al lado de la otra ropa que se iba desposando. Saco sus botas para luego quitarse su pantalón. Si estuviera más cerca se le hubiera caído la mandíbula. A esa mujer no le había bastado quitarse las prendas que llevaba en el torso sino que también se quitaba las prendas que traía de la cintura para abajo.

Su vista siguió a la mujer para irse perdiendo por el agua que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Y un súbito golpe le llego tras ver a la mujer que se detuvo inmediatamente antes de ingresar a la cascada, y en un ágil movimiento la mujer había volteado.

Rápidamente Asami se escondió en el árbol, sin saber que hacer decidió que era hora de reunirse con Mako. Logro caminar a penas, pues sus piernas temblaban.

–Asami, ¿estás bien? –Dijo el hombre en tono preocupado–. tienes las mejillas rojas.

–Claro que estoy bien. –De pronto le había invadido la vergüenza por estar tanto tiempo viendo a la mujer realizar el despojo de sus ropas y ahora que lo analizaba bien esa acción de espiar a las personas era de muy mal gusto, ella no tenía que estar vigilando a la persona desconocida–. … es solo que me gusto la vista.

Sin nada más que decir continuaron con el picnic. Aunque Asami era otra cosa, todavía no podía apartar el pensamiento de libertad, gozo, serenidad, relajación y tranquilidad que esa mujer le transmitió a ella.

 _¿Por qué es así?_ Pensó. Ella no lo sabía, pero una vocecilla en su interior le dio la respuesta. _Porque esa mujer tenía el carácter de ser libre aun siendo de la nobleza_. No todos se aventuraban a dar rienda suelta a esa libertad que la desconocida poseía en sus manos.

Después de unos minutos escucho apenas un susurro de un lobo. Le estremeció el interior y sintió como de pronto quería convertirse en uno y correr. Meneo un poco la cabeza para que esa idea de fuera.

Solo habían trascurrido 5 minutos, pero para Asami había sido esos esplendidos 10 minutos que paso observando a la peculiar mujer, en lo más profundo de su ser anhelaba esa libertar que se le era arrebatado a cualquiera que lo consideraba y lo expresaba en voz alta.

Quiso volver a rememorar esa suplica de su cabeza y corazón cuando una voz la saco de su ensoñación.

–Mi Lady tenemos un problema. –Tuvo que gritar muy fuerte para que la chica de cabello negro escuchara–. no podremos movernos.

Y antes de poder contestar un fuerte estruendo llego. Había quedado en medio de una tormenta y no solo eso. Asami se había asomado por la ventana cuando empezó a relampaguear, ese resplandor hizo que viera perfectamente a un gran rebaño de vacas bloquear la única vía que había.

–¿Qué haremos?

–Esperemos unos minutos tal vez la lluvia cesa un poco –el hombre no estaba muy convencido con lo que decía, la tormenta que había llegado de pronto posiblemente dudaría unas cuantas horas–. Si dentro de unos 10 minutos más la tormenta no para iré por ayuda.

Habían pasado 20 minutos y al parecer el torrente de Agua que caía del cielo no pensaba en parar de hecho parecía que el agua iba a aumentar su volumen considerablemente. Y eso a Asami tanto como al cochero les empezaba a irritar.

–Iré a buscar ayuda para usted y el carruaje, así podremos volver a su casa sin más contratiempos. –le dijo antes de irse– no se vaya de aquí y no se preocupe la llevare sana y salva.

–Vaya con cuidado. –Atino a decir cuando el hombre había desaparecido en plena oscuridad.

No tuvo más remedio que esperar, es decir aunque podía irse así hasta su casa tampoco era algo que se veía bien así que no le quedaba de otra y esperar le estaba colmando la poca paciencia que tenía en ese conciso instante. La situación era completamente ridícula, haciéndola parecer una mujer totalmente en apuros.

 _Si tan solo mi príncipe azul apareciera y me rescatara._ En su cabeza se formuló esa idea, aunque era una probabilidad muy nula. Ya nadie hacia rescates de ese tipo. Los caballeros eran tan solo una fantasía y aunque existían por la nobleza de las familias la mayoría no eran dignos de serlos.

Pasaron otros 10 minutos y el chochero todavía no había regresado. De cierta forma se sentía que la habían dejado.

 _5 minutos más aquí y alguien no aparece me iré caminando_ para ella fue como una promesa e iba a contar segundo tras segundos, minutos tras minutos y si nadie aparecía para ese entonces, ella se iría caminando aunque fuera reprendida después. Por algo que decía su papá siempre: "eso no es de una dama"

Y como si Raava había escuchado su promesa alguien había llegado. Un pequeño sonido en medio de la tormenta la hizo sobresaltarse. El sonido en si venia específicamente de la ventana. Se asomó un poco para contemplar una figura que solo podía denotarse como "espectral"

–Disculpe mi Lady parece que necesita mucha ayuda. –Una voz muy profunda hablo con autoridad y con mucha fuerza para hacerse escuchar– déjeme llevarla en mi caballo hasta su casa.

–No lo conozco y tampoco es que confió en un completo desconocido. –hace apenas unos minutos atrás quería que alguien apareciera pero no alguien que parecía que la quería secuestrar– así que por favor le pido que me deje tranquila.

–Eso lo entiendo. Aunque piénselo bien, usted es un blanco fácil si algún bandido que de verdad llega hasta aquí y se la lleva sin preguntarle a usted. – tomo un respiro para proseguir con su buena exposición de los hechos– ¡que estaba varada! De hecho –exclamo con mucho ánimo para hacerle entender que tenía razón–. Así que usted necesita mi ayuda para llegar hasta su hogar.

Se detuvo un momentáneamente a pensar las palabras de su "salvador espectral" _Por los espíritus, ¡buen punto!_ Su cerebro se lo dijo con fuerza.

–De acuerdo aceptare su ayuda. –Estaba segura que esas palabras la iban a condenar por su imprudencia–. Pero si haces algo indebido le aseguro que no soy nada frágil–. Amenazo con mucha avidez, ella era una mujer hecha y derecha, y no dejaría que alguien se propasara con ella.

Abrió la puerta del carruaje para quedar frente a frente con él. Alfa y Omega se miraban con los ojos rojos y amarillos respectivamente. Era lo único que se podía distinguir en la tempestad. A excepción de ella que podía ver una mancha oscura.

–Lo entiendo mi Lady y estoy de acuerdo con sus condiciones, ahora por favor tome esto. –el incognito le ofreció una gran capa de piel para que ella pudiera cubrirse.

–No creo necesitarlo. –dijo al tocar el objeto y de inmediato hizo una mueca de desagrado–. Prefiero irme mojando todo el trayecto hasta mi casa. –

–Por favor entiéndame, no puedo hacer eso. –Con su voz llena de autoridad volvió a ofrecer el abrigo que ayudaría a la chica de ojos jade a no empaparse por la fuerte tormenta–. Y así como acepte sus términos usted acepte el mío.

 _Tuche_ … El hombre tenía mucha razón y ella debía reconocerlo. Así que sin más preámbulo acepto a regaña dientes (que ella no dejaría que él la viera haciendo eso) acepto el abrigo.

Desde un inicio pensó que el gran abrigo con la piel tendría el olor de algún animal putrefacto y/o en estado de descomposición. Sin embargo al ponérselo un olor a bosque la embriago por completo, no era ni por cerca lo que ella se imaginaba y eso de cierta forma la hacía sentir aliviada. Decidió que el abrigo la cubriría desde la cabeza hasta donde pudiera llegar a su vestido y pudo notar que no era tan grande como ella había pensado. Aunque era muy acogedor y la abrigaba completamente el cuerpo.

El hombre se acercó al carruaje totalmente empapado, estando oscuro y con mucha neblina que había aparecido de repente. A penas si lograba divisar a su incognito salvador. _Nada que pueda utilizar si te propasas_ se dijo así misma.

Ella estaba dispuesta a bajar así que coloco su mano en la puerta haciéndola retroceder por completo para bajarse y llegar hasta el caballo del furtivo y salir de inmediato de ese molesto lugar.

–¿Qué hace?

–Voy a bajar hasta llegar a tu caballo.

–No mi Lady no hará tal cosa. –El borrón se acercó más–. Yo la llevare en mis brazos para que no arruine su vestido y ya que estaba bien abrigada no podrá mojarse más haya sus zapatos.

–Ni se le ocurra ponerme una mano encima. –ya estaba enojada y no dejaría que hiciera eso.

–Mi Lady por favor. No lo haga más difícil, piense un poco en mi estoy debajo de una fuerte tormenta, ensucie mis botas y toda mi vestimenta, seguramente mañana tendré un resfriado y ni hablar de mi caballo así que no complique las cosas y ayúdeme a ayudarla.

El tono del hombre parecía una súplica y eso confundía un poco a Asami sin embargo el tenía mucha razón y gracias a ella tendría un resfriado y la chica de ojos verdes estaría como si nada para mañana.

Sin decir nada más dejo que el hombre se acercara y la tomara estilo nupcial para llevarla hasta el caballo que estaba cerca de ambos.

La restauradora no sabía si era la piel en la que estaba envuelta o los fuertes brazos del hombre que la acunaban con delicadeza sin quitar la fuerza completa del agarre, pero ella se sentía protegida en brazos de alguien que parecía que la quería secuestrar.

Llegando al caballo del clandestino subió a la mujer en la montura, Asami se percató en la fuerza del hombre por varios factores él la había cargado como si nada, camino en el suelo lodoso sin flaquear y la acomodo en la montura sin que los brazos le fallaran.

 _Seas quien seas podre decir que si llegamos sanos y salvos eres mi héroe._ Lo pensó para sus adentros y sonrió definitivamente si la quería ayudar como decía había hecho un buen trabajo.

El anónimo de inmediato monto al semental e hizo que el animal avanzara haciendo que las vacas se apartaran para poder pasar por el carril casi inundado.

Continuaron por 5 minutos, el trote del semental era lento con el fin de que ninguno de los dos pasajeros pudieran caerse o el caballo se golpeara una pata o se quedara estancado en un charco.

Los minutos para Asami eran eternos aunque acogedores. _Fuerte y justo… ¿Qué haces?_ Se reprendió a sí misma. Estaban pensando demasiado en la amabilidad del hombre y eso no lo entendía. _El solo ha mostrado unos cuantos gestos de un caballero para ayudar a una dama nada más._ Otra vez esa vocecilla aunque algo en el fondo de su ser se sentía intrigada por el enigmático hombre.

–Hey… traiga a los caballos y ya mañana ven si vuelven por el carruaje –le grito al hombre–. Yo llevare a la mi Lady hasta su casa.

Ese repentino cambio había sobresaltado a Asami, hasta que diviso apenas al cochero gracias a la porta velas que llevaba en la mano y que le iluminaba el rostro.

–De acuerdo…

El hombre solo hizo caso a la indicación del desconocido y emprendió su deambular para recoger a los caballos. Y en el recorrido pensaría cual sería la excusa que le diera a sus patrones por lo que había pasado.

Pasaron otros minutos para llegar a la casa de la nívea, el hombre reconoció de inmediato que ese era el hogar de la chica porque había varios policías que hablaban a la misma vez haciendo que la bulla fuera más fuerte que la tormenta.

–Dígame… ¿su casa es aquella que parece como si 100 guardias van a ir al boscaje en busca de usted? –Asami apenas alzo la mirada y efectivamente esa era su casa, estaba iluminada por varias porta velas y una persona gritaba histérica y no precisamente era su mamá.

–Si así es…. –De cierta forma Asami había predicho que si no volvía rápido a su casa, su padre haría un enorme escándalo. Eso la alegro pero al mismo tiempo era bochornoso.

–De acuerdo, no quiero que me maten por haber hecho esto así que la dejare sana y salva sin hablar con nadie –Más parecía una afirmación que una sugerencia a su acompañante–. ¿Le parece bien?

–Si… y antes de que se vaya quería darle las gracias fue muy caballeroso de su parte.

–De nada. Yo siempre ayudaría a una dama en apuros.

Ese comentario hizo que Asami arqueara una ceja, brevemente él fue encantador ahora era arrogante. Dejo atrás eso para tener en su mente que solo había hecho un comentario gracioso nada más para romper el denso ambiente que había en ambos.

El desconocido bajo del caballo e hizo una señal para que la mujer se dejara ayudar. Con ambas manos el hombre ayudo a descender delicadamente a la chica depositándola en el piso como si fuera una tasa frágil. Estaban frente a frente y ella todavía no podía verle la cara solo sus ojos color escarlata que brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad.

El hombre se había acercado más para susurrarle algo, por un instante Asami lo considero un poco atrevido. Pero ella quiso saber que era lo que el hombre tenía que decirle.

–Cuídese mucho porque la próxima vez no estaré aquí para ayudarle. –Le dijo con un reforzado y extraño acento con mucha suavidad y porte.

El comentario para Asami casi parecía un coqueteo. Por brevedad sintió como una descarga eléctrica le había recorrido el cuerpo dándole una agradable sensación en cada poro de su piel. Su mente por primera vez se había quedado en blanco y al siguiente instante quiso saber si el dueño de esa extraña, profunda y sensual voz que la había ayudado era tan encantador como lo había sido hace muy pocos minutos.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a responder su coqueteo algo descarado. Escucho unos pasos detrás de ella. Y sintió como un fuerte abrazo aplastaba su ser.

Era Hiroshi que salió corriendo como loco para ver si las dos figuras que había acabado de llegar era efectivamente su hija lanzando hacia un lado su porta velas y se encamino rápidamente para encontrarse con ella.

–Papá estoy bien gracias a este caballero que me ayudo. –Le dijo una vez que había terminado el abrazo.

–Estoy muy agradecido con usted por ayudar a mi hija, como poder pagarle.

–No hace falta, solo quiero mi abrigo para irme.

Hiroshi rápidamente envolvió en unos abrigos a Asami mientras ella se quitaba el peculiar abrigo con piel que tiene olor a bosque, caliente y acogedor que tenía en su cuerpo. Se lo entrego en las manos directamente y por brevedad ella roso la yema de sus dedos nívea con la piel desnuda de la mano del enigmático. A pesar del intenso frio que debía hacer estando debajo de la lluvia la piel del Alfa estaba caliente. Ella inmediatamente sintió un chispa enardecida propagarse por su cuerpo.

Sin medir más palabras el Alfa alzo en el aire el manto y se cubrió completamente haciendo un movimiento muy elegante. Monto su caballo y se agilizaba a trote lento.

Asami ya se había girado en dirección a su casa sin embargo había visto por encima de su hombro que él y otro jinete se habían acercado para hablar así que ella utilizo sus habilidades de Omega para escuchar que era lo que decía y se quedó estática por unos minutos hasta que su padre la llamo para que continuara.

Se cambió la ropa completamente estando en su habitación después de una larga charla que parecía más bien regaño por parte de su padre. Se acostó en su cama a rememorar lo acontecido hace algunas horas atrás. Y un pensamiento fugaz le hizo eco en su mente.

 _Ella me demostró su caballerosidad…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Carrie Fisher "La Princesa Leia" Ahora Es Una Con La Fuerza…**

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

En algún lugar de Asia una chica se divertía en compañía de la próxima que sería su acompañante y luego de dialogar unos minutos. Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en la cara de la tez morena una vez que había hecho la conquista. En sus ojos destellaban la lujuria y esa noche iba a satisfacer sus deseos más primitivos. Dejando a un lado cualquier gesto de la nobleza la mujer coloco su mano en la espalda baja de la tez pálida llevándola a la habitación en donde se iba a desatar todos sus oscuros deseos.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y la mayoría de las personas ya estaban despiertas, ella contemplo el cuerpo que estaba a su lado. Supuso que estaba agotada por el riguroso esfuerzo de la noche anterior. Así que se levantó, se vistió, monto su caballo y se fue al hostal en donde se hospedaba para borrar la poca evidencia que llevaba consigo.

Se tenía que quitar todo rastro de la noche anterior. No le iba a costar porque ya lo había hecho muchas veces.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que no sabría más de ella nunca, porque como era un hábito, la Alfa se iría y no volvería con esa persona. Y si algún día ellas se volvían a encontrar y la chica le hablase, ignoraría por completo de quien se trata. Eso ella ya lo sabía y todo el que la conocía lo sabía, eso era cuestión de una noche, fuera de ataduras.

Después de un relajante baño y ropa limpia (algo más formal) le dio indicación a uno de los sirvientes para que fuera a buscar a su compañero de viajes. Tenían que irse de una vez por todas, todavía le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer y esa locación era apenas una de las tantas que tenía que visitar, que requerían su completa atención.

El nuevo itinerario llego a los viajeros, que tenían debían llegar a una casa en lo recóndito de Australia así que sin más preámbulo tomaron el tren e iniciaron otra vez. Sus maletas estaban hechas y todo estaba listo. Salida, llegada y salida. Todo iba en ese orden desde que habían empezado.

La duquesa Korra Skywalker junto con el príncipe Baatar Jr. Beifong se les dio la misión de concretar negocios con la nobleza que se encontrara en los 5 continentes. Ese viaje duraría años así que lo iniciaron desde África como mandato de la reina se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Bueno era simple en Europa todo estaba bajo control para la familia Skywalker y Beifong pero en los otros continentes necesitaban la presencia de los nobles y siendo ellos los siguientes al tomar el puesto tenían que iniciar las relaciones públicas tanto con las empresas matrices así como las subsidiarias que les pertenecen a la familia con el único objetivo que de una vez fueran conociendo a las personas que iban a trabajar para ellos y a con los que iban a negociar.

La otra parte de la nobleza (que no eran duques) se estructuraba por cientos de personas de una categoría más baja como lo eran los marques, condes, vizconde, barón, señor y Betas así que el viaje era agotador aunque no si se iban a lugares específicos y con los linajes pertenecientes a Los Descendientes De La Rosa (reyes y duques).

Así habían pasado los últimos años, era agotador pero tenían una gran libertar que solo los lideres o los siguientes a tomar el puesto tenían. Eso era bueno para Korra, Baatar Jr. Y los demás que venían en ascenso.

Cada uno de los herederos a cierta edad empezaban las primeras pruebas divididas en dos partes: 1–. Entrenamiento militar con la princesa Lin. 2.– conocimiento y perfección de su profesión con la princesa Suyin. Ambas tenían la facultad de expulsar a alumnos de sus respectivas pruebas logrando que fueran más temidas aun.

Una vez que pasan ambas pruebas los ganadores inician el recorrido. Korra y Baatar Jr., estaban al tanto que cada uno visitaría a las familias sin ver a los nuevos herederos, personas con las que convivieron y formaron un fuerte vínculo. Además los líderes tenían que momentáneamente quedarse en sus casas con el fin de atender a todos y cada uno de los siguientes al mando.

Las cosas eran muy simples una vez culminado el trato no había nada más que hacer que celebrar y Korra y Baatar Jr., eran buenos en eso. Una noche antes de irse, tomaban todo tipos de licores que se servía en esos lugares y disfrutaban la compañía de hermosas mujeres para quitarse el estrés.

Ellos eran buenos en conseguir lo que se proponían y más a la hora de seducir mujeres. Aunque a veces se tornaba un poco violento. Siendo seres sobrenaturales a veces peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo como diversión, así como también peleas de espadas.

Todo con tal de divertirse y disfrutar plenamente de la vida. Aunque siempre pasaban desapercibidos debido a que no ocupaban los nombres de la realeza o nobleza debido a que eso mancharía el buen nombre que poseían desde los inicios de los tiempos.

Además de que no podían permitir que sus padres se enteraran. Aunque más de una vez llegaron los chismosos acusándolos. Pero todo se desmentía con el tiempo. Y no existían pruebas de lo que hacían aun siendo Alfas, cada uno había cuidado muy bien que sus encuentros no engendraran algún heredero.

Korra Skywalker es una persona inteligente, valiente, de carácter fuerte y convicciones muy centradas. Despierta el deseo de las mujeres y la envidia de algunos nobles porque posee riquezas en todo el mundo debido a que su familia es perteneciente a Los Descendientes De La Rosa. Aunque en los últimos años se ha ganado un merecido apodo: "Wolf"

Una mujer fuerte y letal, tanto como persona como ser sobrenatural. Siempre ha conseguido lo que ha querido y más si se trata de mujeres. Ocupando sus exóticos encantos ha enredado tanto a mujeres solteras como casadas sin dejar que alguien la enrede. El apodo fue un secreto a voces porque nadie ha confirmado que efectivamente ella sea a la que muchos llaman Wolf.

Ella ama su vida sin ataduras ni preocupaciones. Solo tenía que precisar tratos nada más y lo más obvio mantenerse con vida.

Aunque era sencillo para ella, por las mañanas era la duquesa Skywalker que se reunía para concretar negocios para su familia y por la noche era la Wolf que parrandeaba hasta al amanecer y dedicaba sus encantos a cualquier mujer que le gustase para pasar una noche de placer antes de su siguiente aventura.

Sus padres son el duque Tonraq Skywalker y la duquesa Senna Skywalker de Escocia. Ella es una Alfa y la siguiente al mando de la familia en la sociedad. Actualmente se encuentra viajando con el fin de entablar nuevas relaciones con los que estarán bajo su mando así como los que negociaran para enviar provisiones o alguna otra cosa que la familia Skywalker necesita.

A la edad de 18 años su padre le regalo el Castillo de Dunvegan está situado en la isla de Skye, en la costa oeste de Escocia y cuando vuelva se encargara del viñedo familiar, ya que esa es la profesión de los Skywalker, los vinos de toda clase y mundialmente conocidos.

Ahora tiene que completar su papel como la siguiente al mando. Aunque le costara adaptarse ya que su fama le precede. Algunos nobles conocen la actitud altanera, seductora y despreocupada que tiene la escocesa y que raramente tenía amistades con personas que no fueran los descendientes ya que poseía una mirada que nadie podía descifrar lo que pensaba así como sus gestos controlados y fríamente calculados.

–Entonces a, ¿cuál iremos esta vez? –habían viajado un buen trecho y querían descansar antes de que la reunión que tendría con otra familia.

–Esta vez iremos a Indonesia a ver a la familia Rain. –Baatar Jr. conocía a la familia pero era muy raro que se relacionaran demasiado.

–He hablado con ellos pero no conozco a su única hija y por lo que se, ella no es de las que han hecho el viaje.

–Todavía no se sabe si ella será la sucesora o seguirá siendo su padre.

–De cualquier forma a algunos simplemente no consideran eso siendo hijos únicos mientras que otros pelearon para llegar a hacer el viaje como lo es Zhyo la duquesa de una familia extensa y me comento que era la menor sin embargo se ganó con mucho esfuerzo el privilegio de ser la sucesora.

–Bueno yo también lo gane, ¿recuerdas? Tengo muchos hermanos sin embargo fui el que gano –una risa salió escandalosamente del joven.

–¿Muchos hermanos? Los gemelos no fueron rivales para ti.

–Sobresalí eso es lo que cuenta en cambio tú ya lo tenías ganado desde que naciste y más siendo una Alfa.

–Oye… si hubiese sido Omega y con muchos hermanos igual lo hubiera ganado. –trato de defenderse.

–¿Tu Omega? Jajajaja. Tu padre te obligaría a casarte ¿lo sabes? –le gustaba molestar a su "otra hermana"

–Jamás. Yo no soy de esas que les obligan a casarse además si hubiera sido Omega no hubiese problema ya que como sabes de todos los que hicieron el viaje solo tú y Madisson son hombres mientras que los demás Alfas y Omegas son mujeres. Así que nosotras ganamos. –una sonrisa victoriosa se posó en sus labios, ella tenía razón.

–Los tiempos han cambiado desde que la reina Kyoshi y luego mi abuela Toph ingreso en su papel. Es decir antes solo eran aceptados Alfas hombres y míranos ahora, Alfas y Omegas mujeres siendo las sucesoras de sus padres. –como todo príncipe Baatar Jr. Conocía la historia desde los comienzos antes eran muy machistas pero eso fue cambiando con el tiempo.

–Solo algo no tengo entendido… si las costumbres han cambiado porque es que el señor Sato nunca ha hablado de renunciar a su papel para dejar que la siguiente generación tome las riendas. Es más, ni siquiera conozco a su única hija. –Korra empezó a meditar un poco, a pesar de ser olvidadiza conocía a muchos de la descendencia pero nunca antes vio a la única hija del señor Sato.

–Tienes razón, yo nunca le he visto por alguna fiesta antes de nuestra partida. Es muy extraño.

–Mucho. –comento.

–¿Será que alguna vez los duques Bumi, Zuko, Varrik, Rain y Hiroshi dejen sus puestos? 3 de ellos no tienen herederos todavía y Hiroshi no puede tener más hijos, la familia Rain no se sabe que hará todavía así que me pregunto ¿Qué harán?

–La verdad no se… –la Wolf siempre había pensado que cuando llegara el tiempo de retirarse ella dejaría a sus hijos continuar con la dinastía no importaba si eran solo mujeres.

Después de descansar como se debía al día siguiente los chicos llegaron a la casa de la familia Rain en donde una gran estatua en forma de pavorreal se alzaba. Fueron recibidos pero como era de esperarse la única hija de la familia Rain no estaba.

Ambos estaban decepcionados pues querían saber la identidad de esa mujer y ahora tuvieron que resignarse.

El patriarca Rain los hospedo en su casa para que al día siguiente fueran a visitar la empresa matriz de su familia y para conocer un poco más de los expertos sastres que son. Un oficio muy conocido que ha llegado a impresionar por el buen gusto y la fineza de su trabajo. Ya que la vestimenta de la realeza y los nobles estaban hechos a la medida por ellos y las estandarizadas eran realizadas para las personas en general estaban hechos por la empresa matriz y subsidiaria de la familia.

De paso irían a visitar subsidiarias de la familia de ambos para hacerse conocer como los nuevos en el linaje y entablar buenas relaciones con ellos.

Una vez que terminaran como era lo más natural para ellos, irían a divertirse.

Ellos habían aprovechado en todo momento lo que cada continente ofrecía, si bien en la mayoría no se quedaron en otros habían derrochado el tiempo. Usualmente un día antes de irse iban (como lo llamaban ambos) "de cacería" o a veces solo tomaban caminos separados para probar la gastronomía o contemplar las excelentes vistas que poseían las regiones.

Estaban viajado por áfrica, Asia, Oceanía, las 3 Américas y por ultimo Europa. Visitando a 15 familias de 17 que son las principales de Los Descendientes De La Rosa. Ellos están distribuidos por los 5 continentes.

Korra y Baatar Jr. A los que conocían a la mayoría de los linajes pero habían algunas familias o individuos que simplemente no se llevaban bien con ellos o no habían tenido ningún contacto como lo es la familia Sato y Rain.

Su viaje continuo hasta Australia y consigo llegaron a la siguiente casa.

–Y bien, ¿a quién iremos a visitar?

–A la serpiente.

–Hay no… mejor enviémosle un mensaje con algún cuervo, una águila, un rata o ya por ultimo una serpiente para que no tengamos que negociar con el directamente. –Korra no quería ir, todos conocían a Varrik Snake y a su esposa muy excéntrico para muchos y a veces nadie les entendía. Y ambos amigos estaban más que seguros que Varrik los había difamado revelando que ellos eran la Wolf y Jr.

Tomo su cara con ambas manos mostrando su exasperación. Era muy bueno en lo que hacía pero era demasiado hasta para la misma reina. Hasta entonces nadie conocía lo que hacía con exactitud aunque la mayoría quería hacer negocios con él.

–Tranquila… –Dijo Baatar mientras ponía la mano en el hombro de la morena y le daba un ligero apretón–. Estamos juntos en esto así que no te preocupes y esta vez deja que hable yo.

–Eres muy considerado además lo salvaras de que yo quiera darle una paliza porque estoy segura que él fue quien revelo lo que hacemos.

–Supongo que esta vez no habrá parranda y solo nos iremos a nuestro siguiente destino.

–¡Que aburrido! –Exclamo, le gustaba divertirse antes de marcharse pero no podía dejarse ver por la serpiente y que siguiera difundiendo lo que ellos hacían en secreto–. Bueno hagamos esto de una vez y después marchemos al siguiente destino si es posible el mismo día.

–Buena idea. –Baatar tampoco quería relacionarse mucho con él, así que harían todo en tiempo record y viajarían, porque ellos no necesitaban alguien que los controlara.

Y como si fueran relámpago que pasa por el cielo fugazmente, Korra y Baatar llegaron, hablaron, aceptaron términos y se fueron a su siguiente destino. Suficiente habían tenido con la fiesta que había protagonizado la última vez en donde se habían sentido vigilados por la serpiente en todo momento.

Continuaron su viaje y prontamente iban a terminar, solo quedaban pocos lugares y eso alegro a cada uno. Pronto volvería a sus casas (no sin antes ir a la fiesta en su honor en Ucrania) para luego descansar y esperar que la reina hiciera una ceremonia para que los neófitos tomaran su puesto en Los Descendientes De La Rosa.

Una vez que visitaron a la familia que vivía en roma, cada uno tomo un camino separado Baatar Jr., iba a ver algunas pinturas así que eso le daba un momento a solas a Korra para buscar algo que comer, estando en las calles de roma, busco un lugar adecuado y con buena vista para gozar de sus alimentos tranquilamente.

Aunque eso fue un poco breve ya que vio como varios soldados iban pasando en las aceras del recinto. Haciendo mucho ruido, hizo una mueca de desagrado. Si bien cada uno de los nobles tuvo entrenamiento militar y si algunos si querían irse al ejército podían hacerlo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que dejaran de ser muy educados, algo que esos militares no eran.

 _Vaya… es muy elegante a pesar de ser una Beta._

Korra miraba a unas parejas pasar tomadas de la mano y noto el singular vestido que llevaba puesto una chica, bebió de su tasa de té recién hecho y contemplo por segunda vez a la chica, estando de espalda no podía ver mucho sin embargo el color de su cabello era de un intenso atezado que brillaba en esa tarde.

Escucho a unas personas hablar fuertemente acerca de una singular cascada que se encontraba escondida y la mayoría de personas no iban a ese lugar así que pensó que era un buen momento para relajarse aún más.

Se acercó a la mesera para poder preguntarle algo.

–Disculpe… –menciono con una sonrisa coqueta.

La mujer inmediatamente se quedó estática.

–Si… ¿Qué desea? –dijo a penas con un hilo de voz.

–Me preguntaba si usted mi Lady sabia donde se encuentra una cascada escondida aquí en roma. –los gestos que hacia tenían cada vez más encantada a la mesera así que tarde o temprano caería al igual que todas.

La mujer empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, nunca antes había visto un profundo color azul marino en los ojos de una persona y eso le parecía muy atractivo.

Después de darle las indicaciones exactas para llegar, Korra pago por el té, monto a su caballo y se fue de inmediato. Quería comprobar si era tan hermosa y misteriosa a como dijeron varias personas del local.

Efectivamente ahí estaba la cascada sin embargo no iba a conformarse con eso. Amarro a su pura sangre a un gran árbol y convirtiéndose en licántropo bajo el acantilado.

Podría escuchar el rugir de la feroz cascada. Antes había visto muchas pero ninguna comparada con la belleza exótica que tenía en frente. Comprobó con sus ojos color bermejo de Alfa que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a quitarse la vestimenta.

 _Voy a pensar si me hare un nuevo corte._

Para Korra a veces era tedioso esconder su cabello en sombrero de copa que tenía que ponerse. Y en cuanto su cabello se zafo se sintió libre. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para que sus cabellos se acomodaran. Prosiguió con su chaqueta, corbata pequeña y camisa.

El aire era halado en ese lugar y se estremeció un poco le gustaba porque es escocesa y el área donde ella vivía recibe por lo menos unos sesenta a ochenta pulgadas de lluvia al año. Era muy delicioso le encantaba ese clima y cuando viajo a climas extremos se sintió como un pez fuera del Agua. Tuvo que soportar calores tan fuertes que a veces sintió como se empezaba a marear.

Y ahora estaba ahí, quería probar esa deliciosa agua y quedarse un buen rato.

 _No hay que pensarlo mucho solo hay que hacerlo._

Estaba quitando los vendajes que estaba acostumbrada a usar con cualquier vestimenta. Desde hace años que le habían aparecido un par, lo ocupaba porque era más cómodo para hacer cientos de cosas.

Quito rápidamente las botas de montar y luego el pantalón las dejo dobladas para irse decentemente después de que terminara de darse un merecido baño. Y se adentró a las profundidades de la cascada.

En cuanto su piel abrazo el agua helada, sus ojos se dilataron por las agradables sensaciones que experimentaba. Estaba helada muy helada, pudo sentir como varios animalitos rosaban sus piernas. Y los dedos de sus pies se hundían para tocar las piedras en el fondo.

Siguió avanzando lentamente para sentir como otras partes de su cuerpo llegaba el agua y en ese instante su cerebro hizo un clic. Sintió que era observada, así que se detuvo cuando el agua le había llegado hasta la cintura y se giró con sus ojos color tinto para querer comprobar si efectivamente sus sentidos habían atinado a ver algo.

Busco con la mirada pero no había nada así que solo siguió avanzando y ya en la parte más profunda nado hasta llegar a las rocas con que el líquido golpeaba ferozmente.

Aferrándose muy bien, logro subir para recibir el elemento completamente en su cuerpo, martillaba con vigor su piel indefensa. El agua es vida y ella lo recibía con mucha vitalidad.

Doblo el cuello hacia arriba y lanzo un agudo aullido sintiendo el frenesí del líquido pasar por su cuerpo. Sus ojos se intensificaron es un escarlata oscuro. La locación de la cascada había hecho que el sonido se pudiera intensificarse aún más.

Estuvo ½ hora bañándose en las ricas aguas que estaban a su disposición, hasta que sintió como el estómago empezaba a rugirle porque no había comido nada por andas explorando.

Volvió a vestirse y rápidamente subió a su caballo para ir a buscar un lugar a donde comer carne. Estaba hambrienta y podía comerse una vaca entera pero no lo diría en voz alta, eso no era muy elegante.

Una de las ultimas localizaciones era la de la familia Sato en Suiza, a ambos les había dado mala espina desde que fueron recibidos directamente por Hiroshi. Él no les comento nada al respecto solo camino hasta ellos y les dio una dirección para que los jóvenes llegaran. Y sin decir más palabras se fue.

–¿Qué diablos le pasa a este hombre? –expreso muy molesto Baatar Jr.

Desde que habían iniciado el viaje todos los pertenecientes a Los Descendientes De La Rosa, los habían tratado como los que eran: aristócratas muy reconocidos. Y Hiroshi los trato como niños. El solo les dio una locación para que llegaran dentro de unos días, ni siquiera les ofreció un lugar en su mansión para que se hospedaran.

–Creo que anda en sus días. –rio con muchas ganas.

–De seguro… –se unió a la risa del pequeño chiste de la morena.

–Bueno supongo que esta vez tendremos que encontrar algún hotel o algo para descansar y mañana ir a esta dirección. –todavía no se le había quitado el fastidio del hombre que debía mostrar amabilidad y respetarlo porque eran igual que él.

–De acuerdo, eres bueno para eso así que encuentra un lugar para dejar las maletas y yo buscare algún lugar para comer y buscare el otro local. –Korra ya iba a buscar alguna taberna para iniciar sus borracheras y con más animo ahora que habían hablado con ese hombre pedante.

–Busca un buen local, porque te acuerdas de aquella vez que tuvimos que pelear con 20 hombres porque la mujer que escogiste estaba casada con un hombre muy corpulento. –se quejó.

–Oye no me digas nada, que la que escogiste tu era la otra esposa de él. –le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

–Está bien tienes razón, además les ganamos a esos idiotas que creían que éramos unos pequeños indefensos. –sonrió con malicia, ni siquiera les habían hechos unos rasguños.

–Jajajaj… pobres idiotas creo que los mandamos directo a un hospital.

Ambos iban en el carruaje para un hotel que un chochero les dijo que había de muy buena calidad y con los estándares de los dos ricachones.

Durante su estancia en Suiza, a ninguno de los dos les agrado lo pretencioso de Hiroshi, el Alfa los menospreciaba en todo. Creyéndose que el seria el siguiente para portar la corona. Y esos comentarios muchas veces hicieron enfadar al par y a veces los hacía reírse.

Nadie seguiría a un hombre que lo único que le importaba era el dinero y el poder sobre todos. A ninguno de los dos se les ocurrió tan siquiera un poco acercarse a la mansión Sato, ya que por lo visto no la iban a conocer y tampoco eran bienvenidos ahí.

Después de la visita con el noble Sato, buscaron las subsidiarias para terminar de una vez por todas. "el otro local" ya estaba estipulado. Así que una vez que terminaron con todos los deberes, decidieron que era hora de ir.

Como siempre se habían vestido completamente de negro, sin sobreros y con togas de piel. No necesitaban ser reconocidos en ningún momento de sus paseos.

Ambos montaron sus caballos y se dirigieron a la taberna que Korra había escogido. Muchos decían que era un lugar tranquilo en donde pasarla bien, con mujeres preciosas y muchas bebidas alcohólicas.

Al llegar al lugar ambos fueron directamente en donde se encontraba la camarera. Korra iba a hablar con ella para pedir el licor y Baatar Jr., iba a hacer lo suyo.

–Quiero del mejor ron que tengan. –dijo sin vacilar la Wolf.

–¿Podrán pagarlo? –arqueo una ceja no estando convencida por los forasteros.

–Por supuesto… –mostro el dinero para que a la mujer no le quedara duda de que ellos venían a divertirse a lo grande.

La mujer cambio su expresión, sabiendo de inmediato que ellos querían derrochar todo lo que traían.

–Este ron. –Saco una botella de 1750 ml. –Fue hecho de la mejor calidad por la familia Eagle. –añadió dos vasos de vidrio.

 _Así que hasta aquí han viajado los licores de la familia de Gene Eagle._

–Gracias dulzura. –mostro una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que tomaba la botella, la abrió y bebía el contenido de un solo trago.

El líquido caliente paso por su garganta quemándole, era algo delicioso el sabor añejado del ron.

–de nada… y si necesitan algo más estaré por aquí. –dicho esto se retiró no sin antes guiñarle el ojo.

Le dio otro sorbo directamente de la botella antes de ver que la camarera se fuera. Ella se lo bebería todo sin Jr., aunque la intención era que ambos se divirtieran. Le sirvió un poco en el vaso de vidrio a Jr., y este se giró para tomar el vaso y lo bebió de un solo trago para seguir viendo lo que él había encontrado.

–¿Ya localizaste a alguien? –pregunto la morena aun estando de espalda.

–De hecho si… –Jr. Había visto a dos mujeres hermosas sentadas y viendo en dirección a ellos una de ellas lo llamaba con su mano y la otra solo se limitaba a sonreír.

Korra se volteo para ver a las mujeres y darle el visto bueno. Si no le gustaban le daba un codazo a Baatar para que buscara a otras mejores.

–¡Vamos De Cacería! –exclamo muy entusiasmada.

–¡Vamos De Cacería! –respondió una vez que se movilizaba.

Jr., se había adelantado para hablar con ellas y ofrecerles más licor para entrar en calor. Korra estaba expectante a la indicación de él y hacer su movida. Sostenía la botella de vidrio en la mano mientras veía como hablaba el trio.

Escucho relámpagos y una fuerte tormenta afuera, por suerte ellos habían llegado antes, aunque no había visto en todo el camino nubes que indicaran que llovería esa noche.

Después de unos minutos más un hombre entro rápidamente por la puerta, estaba completamente empapado y sostenía una porta velas en sus manos.

Korra le quitó importancia al infortunado que vestía ropas desaliñadas con lodo en sus zapatos. Hasta que se acercó más a ella para hablar con la camarera que estaba ahí, conversaba muy agitadamente con la camarera pidiendo ayuda.

–Necesito que me ayuden, es el único lugar que está abierto y la mi Lady necesita ayuda. Unas vacas detuvieron nuestro avance y el señor estará visiblemente preocupado si no llegamos de inmediato. –trato de explica.

–Nosotros no hacemos ese tipo de cosas… por si no lo has notado aquí solo vienen personas a beber licor y pasarla bien. –comento la mujer.

–por favor necesito ayuda, no por mi sino por la mi Lady.

Korra lo miro de reojo y noto la mirada llena de frustración que tenía el hombre. Normalmente ella no accedería, eso no era parte de ella sin embargo el hombre se miraba muy preocupado.

 _Maldita sea… ¿algún día dejare de hacer esto?_

Jr., le hizo la señal que esperaba así que se dirigió a la mesa del trio con la botella en la mano.

 _Mi noche de diversión se esfumo._

–señoritas… –hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

–Ella es mi amiga su nombre es Wolf.

–Así que tú eres esa Wolf de la que todos hablan… –menciono la chica de pelo negro.

La morena no sabía si era una pregunta o una afirmación así que respondió defensivamente.

–No lo sé… podría ser que si o podría ser que no –respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

–De cualquier manera –dijo la chica de cabello marrón. –queremos comprobarlo.

–Deja algo para mí. –menciono Baatar con una sonrisa.

–Nos disculpan un momento señoritas… –expreso mientras tomaba el brazo de Baatar para comentarle algo.

–Por supuesto. –respondieron las mujeres al unísono.

–Vuelvo en seguida. –declaro.

–¿A dónde vas? Ya tenemos a las chicas. –pregunto, el hombre no estaba seguro porque ese cambio tan repentino.

–Tengo que hacer algo, así que tú diviértete con ambas y nos veremos mañana.

–¿Te sientes bien? –Coloco su mano en la frente de la morena–. No estas enferma y ni siquiera has bebido mucho.– señalo una vez que vio la botella de ron.

–Estoy bien… –quito rápidamente la mano de hombre–. Solo tengo que hacer algo así que ve por ellas.

–Si tú lo dices… –el hombre recibió la botella de la Wolf para ir con las dos mujeres.

El hombre todavía seguía discutiendo con la mujer y ella le seguía diciendo que nadie de este lugar le ayudaría.

–Yo te ayudare así que dime donde esta ella y yo la llevare hasta su casa.

El individuo miro sorprendido a la mujer que le hablaba. Tanto así que no podía articular alguna palabra.

–¿Te quedaras ahí viéndome o harás lo que to digo? –la Wolf empezaba a irritarse por el comportamiento del varón que no hablaba.

Si… si… –tartamudeo–.

Ambos salieron de la taberna y el hombre le indico el carril que debía tomar para encontrarse con la señorita y el rebaño de vacas que impedían el paso. Sin dejar que el cochero dijera algo más se acercó a las caballerizas y tomo su caballo para emprender la cabalgata hasta la mujer que necesitaba ayuda.

Empezó a divisar el carruaje así que aminoro el paso, de ante mano ya lo había hecho por la razón de que estaba lodoso y un poco inundado.

 _Esto es una mala idea pero ya estás aquí así que no puedes arrepentirte._

Bajo del caballo y se acercó a la puerta con las riendas del corcel en su mano, pensó por unos momento que hacer para que no sobresaltara a la mujer que estaba ahí.

 _Un golpe leve bastara…_

Con sus nudillos golpeo la ventana para que la mujer se diese cuenta de su presencia. Y una vez que noto que tenía toda su atención porque el brillo de sus ojos la miraban fijamente. Se dispuso a hablar de manera calmada y segura para que no creyera que era un vil ladrón de mala muerte.

–Disculpe mi Lady parece que necesita mucha ayuda. –Hablo con autoridad y con mucha fuerza para hacerse escuchar en la inmensa tempestad en la que se encontraba–. Déjeme llevarla en mi caballo hasta su casa.

Por lo que pudo notar la mujer titubeo un poco entrecerraba los ojos y supuso que no la había convencido todavía.

–No lo conozco y tampoco es que confió en un completo desconocido. – Respondió la mujer – así que por favor le pido que me deje tranquila.

Dejo salir todo el aire de sus pulmones. _Desde luego eres toda una Omega_. Le gustase o no a esa doncella aceptaría la ayuda de ella.

–Eso lo entiendo. Aunque piénselo bien, usted es un blanco fácil si algún bandido de verdad llega hasta aquí y se la lleva sin preguntarle a usted. – tomo un respiro para proseguir con su buena exposición de los hechos– ¡que estaba varada! De hecho –exclamo con mucho ánimo para hacerle entender que tenía razón–. Así que usted necesita mi ayuda para llegar hasta su hogar.

No podía verla en la oscuridad reinaba, no había un solo haz de luz y ni hablar de la espesa neblina que se estaba formando pero sin dudas por las expresiones y movimientos que hacía con los ojos de Omega, la Alfa estaba segura que estaba procesando todo lo que le decía.

–De acuerdo aceptare su ayuda. –Asedio al fin–. Pero si haces algo indebido le aseguro que no soy nada frágil–. Amenazo con mucha avidez.

Ahora era ella la que procesaba las palabras de la dama. _No eres tan indefensa como pareces._

Se abrió la puerta del carruaje para quedar frente a frente. Alfa y Omega se miraban con los ojos rojos y amarillos respectivamente. Era lo único que se podía distinguir en la tempestad. Aunque a para Korra no era necesario que esa mujer le viese y supusiese quien era en realidad.

–Lo entiendo Mi Lady y estoy de acuerdo con sus condiciones, ahora por favor tome esto. – ella sabía que no era necesario pero aun así era el gesto que cualquier Alfa haría, se quitó su gran manto que la protegió del agua en todo momento y se la ofreció a la enigmática mujer directamente en las manos para que reconociera lo que era.

–No creo necesitarlo. –Respondió una vez que lo sintió en sus manos–. Prefiero irme mojando todo el trayecto hasta mi casa.

 _Eso es ridículo…_

–Por favor entiéndame, no puedo hacer eso. –En su morena cara expresaba un gesto de total incredulidad–. Y así como acepte sus términos usted acepte el mío. –volvió a ofrecer la toga.

Si algo habían aprendido durante el viaje, es que ella y todos los demás, son muy buenos negociando así como leer hasta la más mínima expresión facial e inmediatamente pudo interpretar por los ojos de la Omega (ya que había visto esa expresión ciento de veces en otras mujeres y estaba segura que era) que la mujer creía que esa capa de piel era de algún animal muerto que ella acababa de recoger en el trayecto.

 _Es de muy alta calidad la familia de Cryp Volcano me la regalo hace años._

Se acercó al carruaje totalmente empapada incluso su caballo, si bien ella se había alejado de la lluvia durante el tiempo ahora ya no podía. Toda su ropa estaba arruinada y ni hablar de sus botas. En ese momento un golpe que pudo escuchar que provenía de la puerta del carruaje la alarmo.

–¿Qué hace? –pregunto por ver cómo el carruaje se mecía apenas.

–Voy a bajar hasta llegar a tu caballo. –Menciono la Omega–

–No mi Lady no hará tal cosa. –Trato de acercarse más–. Yo la llevare en mis brazos para que no arruine su vestido y ya que estaba bien abrigada no podrá mojarse más haya sus zapatos.

–Ni se le ocurra ponerme una mano encima. –Grito con enojo

–Mi Lady por favor. No lo haga más difícil, piense un poco en mí, estoy debajo de una fuerte tormenta, ensucie mis botas y toda mi vestimenta, seguramente mañana tendré un resfriado y ni hablar de mi caballo así que no complique las cosas y ayúdeme a ayudarla.

Ocupo una nota de voz muy pasiva para su gusto, si bien podía tomarla y llevarla de una vez, creyó que era mejor ser menor ruda porque tal vez esa mujer no estaba a acostumbrada a que hicieran todo con brusquedad.

Si no fuera por la lluvia y los relámpagos lejanos que se escuchaban. Entre ella y la señorita habría un silencio de ultratumba. Supuso que le estaba dando el permiso cuando dio un pequeño gesto así que ella se acercó y la llevo estilo nupcial para colocarla en la montura del caballo que estaba cerca de ambas.

 _Peso pluma…_ Korra por unos instantes pensó que la mujer misteriosa pesaría aunque esa idea se fue de inmediato, lo que hizo que ella se estabilizara muy bien en el suelo lodoso, trato de tenerla lo más estática posible para evitar que las dos fueran a dar al suelo húmedo.

La deposito con delicadeza y ella de inmediato monto al semental e hizo que el animal avanzara haciendo que las vacas se apartaran para poder pasar por el carril casi inundado.

Continuaron por 5 minutos, el trote del semental era lento con el fin de que ninguno de los dos pasajeros pudieran caerse o el caballo se golpeara una pata o se quedara estancado en un charco.

A pesar de que no llevaba mucho tiempo, Korra ya estaba impaciente por dejar a la mujer en su casa. Ese día ya no habría más para celebrar nada así que solo regresaría al hotel para descansar y esta vez a penas con unas gotas de ron en su sistema.

 _Si sigue así de terca será una increíble mujer._

Un porta velas iluminaba el rostro del hombre que Korra había visto hace unos minutos atrás.

–Hey… traiga a los caballos y ya mañana ven si vuelven por el carruaje –Grito bajo el torrente–. Yo llevare a la mi Lady hasta su casa.

–De acuerdo… –respondió el hombre mientras se quedaba viendo los ojos brillantes de la Alfa que no había visto antes.

El hombre emprendió su deambular para recoger a los caballos. Y en el recorrido pensaría cual sería la excusa que le diera a sus patrones por lo que había pasado.

Pasaron otros minutos y Korra reconoció de inmediato que ese era el hogar de la chica porque había varios policías que hablaban a la misma vez haciendo que la bulla fuera más fuerte que la tormenta.

–Dígame… ¿su casa es aquella que parece como si 100 guardias van a ir al boscaje en busca de usted? –todos gritaban así que no sabía cuál sería el padre de la mujer.

Korra tenía ganas de dejarla ahí y salir huyendo por si esos hombres trataban de hacerle algo, eran demasiados para enfrentarse a ellos precaviendo que la mayoría debía ser Alfas no podría escapar pero no dejaría que la dama se lastimara si caía en alguna parte.

–Si así es…. –expreso–

–De acuerdo, no quiero que me maten por haber hecho esto así que la dejare sana y salva sin hablar con nadie – le afirmo con preocupación por si misma–. ¿Le parece bien?

–Si… y antes de que se vaya quería darle las gracias fue muy caballeroso de su parte.

Una risilla salió de la boca Korra. _¿Caballeroso? Bueno de seguro cree que soy un hombre porque soy Alfa._

–de nada. Yo siempre ayudaría a una dama en apuros.

 _Si maldita conciencia, espero que algún día deje de ser así o yo que sé._ Se dijo, ya que no era la primera vez que ayudaba a alguien de esa manera.

La morena bajo del caballo e hizo una señal para que la mujer bajara también. Con ambas manos ella le ayudo a bajar delicadamente a la chica depositándola en el piso como si fuera una tasa frágil. Estaban frente a frente y ella todavía no podía verle la cara solo sus ojos color ambarino que brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad.

Se acercó un poco más para susurrarle algo. A pesar de todo la morena no dejaba de hacer esos gesto cuando quería seducir a una mujer.

 _Es peligroso… las mujeres así te pueden retener_. Aunque ese pensamiento se esfumo para darle paso a lo que siempre hacia.

–Cuídese mucho porque la próxima vez no estaré aquí para ayudarle. –Le dijo con un reforzado acento escoces con mucha suavidad y porte.

Korra logro su cometido. Concentrándose lo suficiente pudo escuchar los latidos de la mujer alterados por aquello que ella había hecho. Sin duda sabia como hacer temblar a una mujer con un simple susurro.

Estaba ansiosa por saber si esa mujer le iba a corresponder o solo la ignoraría.

Korra escucho perfectamente unos pasos que golpeaban el suelo y el agua con potencia así que no le quedo de otra que esperar al Alfa que se acercaba a que le dijera algo o tomar otra opción como lo era huir de ahí.

–Papá estoy bien gracias a este caballero que me ayudo. –Le dijo una vez que había terminado el abrazo.

 _¿Su papá…? mejor me voy de una vez por todas._

–Estoy muy agradecido con usted por ayudar a mi hija, como poder pagarle.

–No hace falta, solo quiero mi capa para irme. –inconscientemente estiro la mano para poder recibirlo.

Espero unos segundos que le resultaron eternos. Hasta que sintió en sus manos la capa y como si fuera poco sintió como una piel le rosaba la mano y una descarga eléctrica fue disparada a cada rincón de su ser.

No iba a decir nada más… no era necesario así que solo alzo en el aire la capa y se cubrió completamente haciendo un movimiento muy elegante. Monto su caballo y se agilizaba a trote lento.

Escucho unos relinchos de caballos acercarse así que supuso que era el cochero con los caballos.

–Estoy muy agradecido con usted mi Lady. –menciono el cochero.

–No es nada… solo trate de cuidarla más –expreso–

–Lo hare…

El hombre junto con los caballos se alejó completamente de la Alfa.

Korra se fue galopando hasta llevar al hotel en el que estaban hospedados. Su ropa era un total desastre. Y sin mencionar el hecho de que ese día simplemente no se iba a divertir para nada.

Quiso verle el lado bueno a todo esto. Había conocido a una mujer de carácter arrebatador y eso hizo que se le formara una sonrisa. La cuestión era que no iba a verla otra vez y para ella eso era bueno. Pues no quería que nadie la atara de alguna manera.

.

.

.

A todos los que pude les conteste vía inbox. Mzjk-94hotmail, Liz y Karol gracias por sus mensajes, me alientan a continuar con esta historia así como a las 17 personas que le dieron clic en seguidores y favoritos por igual, también gracias a Ruha que compartió el enlace en esa hermosa página que se llama Korrasami Nation. Gracias a todos y pronto volverán a saber de mí y la historia.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

La travesía de Korra y Baatar jr. Estaba completa ambos habían enviado una carta directamente a la reina para anunciarlo y en poco tiempo recibieron una respuesta. Dentro de poco harían la sucesión de poder para que los que formaban parte del legado tomaran el puesto de sus padres.

La realeza y la nobleza estaría presente para un acontecimiento histórico sin embargo es un secreto bien guardado. Teniendo a toda la familia real junta en un mismo lugar podía ser peligroso sin embargo era algo que se tenía que hacer.

Los amigos antes de volver tuvieron la gran idea de asistir a una fiesta en Venecia que fue patrocinada por los condes Nixon que viven ahí. Si bien la fiesta no tendría lugar hasta febrero, ellos anticipadamente ya tenían la invitación.

Es una fiesta de disfraces así que todavía no contaban que era lo que ocuparían para ir. Si bien sabían que los condes los invitaron alegando que sería una fiesta memorable como todos los años, no querían mezclarse tanto con las personas.

Ellos tenían conocimiento de las fiestas era un total espectáculo, que es visitado por distintos personajes alrededor del mundo, pero no tenían conocimiento si iría alguien más de la nobleza o solo ellos dos.

Además había algo que los chicos no sabían era que este año por la presencia de duques, los condes habían cambiado un poco la temática con una inmersión en duelos con el fin de conseguirles parejas a sus hijas. La intención era que varios Alfas compitieran por un baile para demostrar su fuerza ante una Omega y posiblemente llegar a algo con ellas.

La unión de un duque y un conde seria elemental para ingresar a los negocios además de tener el prestigio más alto que solo Los Descendientes De La Rosa tienen. Y los condes habían considerado eso desde la llegada de los herederos. Así que a los que pasaron ese año se les dieron una invitación aunque la mayoría no estaba con la certeza que llegarían.

Korra y Baatar jr. Están almorzando gustosamente en el hotel con vista al horizonte. No era tan esplendido pero era acogedor, aunque no era eso los que les importaba a ambos sino la comida.

El mesero les sirvió los platos y demás para acompañar el almuerzo. Cuando comprobaron que estaban solos decidieron conversar acerca de la fiesta.

–¿Entonces que nos pondremos? Que no sea algo que llame tanto la atención –expreso Korra.

–Unos trajes de galas del ejército estaba bien y les agregamos unas mascaras. Aunque no sé si a ti, ¿te parece bien? –señalo Baatar.

–Creo que no trajimos nada de eso… es decir no pensé que nos invitarían con "mucha antelación" –la Alfa sabía que eso no era de lo más normal.

–Supongo que algunas madres estarán de casamenteras ya que 5 meses de antelación es demasiado. –jr. Lo había analizado muy bien y esa era la respuesta más acertada.

–Deberíamos ir donde algún sastre para que nos haga los trajes a la medida y exacto como los que tenemos.

–El evento será en 3 días… ¿será que los tengan listos?

–No lo sé… pero a menos que quieras que sean los que usamos cuando vamos al "otro local" no creo que tengamos otra opción. –Korra había considerado eso mismo y si querían asistir tendrían que ir inmediatamente.

–Bueno tienes razón y la ropa que tenemos está bien pero creo que no es para ese tipo de eventos. Y piénsalo bien tenemos que impresionar a algunas chicas.

–De acuerdo… lo haremos para impresionar chicas.

El príncipe y la duquesa terminaron sus almuerzos y fueron directamente donde un sastre de Italia y como era de esperarse la familia Rain tenía a unos empleados ahí. Así que supusieron que todo saldría excelente y como ellos lo pidieron.

En la Casa de la Familia Nexus más específicamente en el jardín trasero, 4 condesas Omegas y 2 duquesas Omegas conversaban alegremente acerca de los viajes de una mujer de tez blanca como la nieve entre otras cosas.

–Viaje por diferentes lugares de aquí… y son hermosos –dijo la duquesa Asami.

–Hemos vivido aquí toda nuestra vida y casi no conocemos Italia –menciono la mayor de los Nexus.

–Es cierto… nosotras no hemos tenido tantas libertades como usted duquesa –expreso la menor.

–Por favor nada de "usted" ya nos conocemos desde hace años incluso pase una de mis vacaciones aquí con todas. –declaro, para la restauradora no había nada de títulos cuando se trataba de personas tan allegadas a ella y sin dudas todas las hijas de él conde y la condesa Nexus eran parte de ese círculo íntimo.

–Estamos agradecidas contigo y Kuvira es raro que alguien de tan alto rango se lleve muy bien con los demás.

–Eso es cierto…

–Hablando de eso… escuche rumores de que habrán más invitados especiales en la fiesta y estoy considerando la posibilidad de que algún duque de la nueva generación venga.

–He escuchado de ellos… dicen que todos son muy encantadores. –expreso con suspiros la segunda hija.

–¿Has escuchado? Es decir que, ¿no los viste en ningún momento? –Pregunto curiosa Kuvira–

–No los vimos, de hecho nuestro padre nos envió a unas vacaciones a mis hermanas y a mí para que no "interrumpiéramos" sus conversaciones con ellos.

–¿En ningún momento vieron a alguno de ellos? –ahora era el turno de Asami de curiosear.

–No… y es una lástima dicen que son majestuosos, intrigantes y encantadores.

–¿Kuvira alguna vez viste a uno de ellos?

–La verdad no… y, ¿tu Asami?

–Yo tampoco, aunque ahora que lo pienso mi padre estaba algo raro unos días después de mi llegada. Según mi madre tenía compromisos muy importantes así que estuvo más tiempo de lo debido fuera de casa. Supongo que el también me mantuvo alejada de las visitas.

–Por cierto Asami… podrías contarnos acerca de lo que paso con el misterioso hombre que te ayudo en una tormenta.

En ese momento Asami no sabía que cara poner, el acontecimiento había sido en Suiza y ahora en Venecia se habían dado cuenta de eso también.

 _Los chismes viajan más rápido que un relámpago._

–No nos mires así… fue un acontecimiento que salió hasta en el periódico.

 _Por Raava…_

–Si habla… queremos con lujo de detalles.

La duquesa correspondió con una sonrisa a la insistencia de sus amigas. Si bien al día siguiente no había escuchado nada acerca de ese evento. Pensando que tal vez quedaría en el olvido y efectivamente se había equivocado. Tampoco su madre o padre habían mencionado algo al respecto.

Y aunque ese acontecimiento paso hace mucho tiempo, ella se estremecía de la misma manera como esa vez. Sin querer ella había acontecido dos sucesos totalmente ajenos en si… pero de cierta forma similar.

Esas dos mujeres habían sido un grito de libertar pura. Era obvio que ella viajo pero solo en Italia conociéndola y estudiándola, y desde entonces no había conocido a nadie que fuera tan autónomo como lo aparentaban esas dos incógnitas.

Dejo a un lado esos pensamientos y comenzó a relatar el segundo suceso de manera suelta, con lujo de detalles para que ellas pudieran siquiera asimilar lo que ella misma había experimentado con ese encuentro. No obstante jamás le hablaría a alguien del primer evento.

Ciertamente ambos hallazgos habían llegado a conectarse vivazmente con ella. Con timidez pero al mismo tiempo con alegría contaba como habían sucedido las cosas. Si bien no era algo que la hacía sentir orgullosa, sin embargo por esos instantes empezó a creer que los nobles podrían ser mejor de lo que la sociedad describía, no específicamente todos, pero si a la mayoría.

Después de hablar por horas, al fin decidieron cambiar totalmente la conversación y centrarse en la fiesta que daría la familia Nexus.

Inclusive habían visitado el salón en donde se presentarían. A Asami y a Kuvira les dieron un recorrido por todo el lugar. Que era muy llamativo y decorado para la finesa de las personas que lo presenciarían.

Después pasaron una tarde de chicas para escoger los atuendos adecuados y máscaras para la fiesta. Que dilataron otras 4 horas buscando algo apropiado.

Los vestidos y la mascaras eran esplendidas, la mayoría estaban ansiosas por asistir y conocer a posibles pretendientes para ellas. Sin embargo una no lo consideraba de tal manera.

La última vez que la chica de ojos color esmeralda estuvo en una fiesta era considerada una de las mujeres más hermosas y deseadas a su corta edad provenientes de Suiza, sino es que de todo el conteniente europeo. Aunque ese mismo día bajo las expectativas de los caballeros por su personalidad rebelde, independiente y de carácter imponente que hacía que prácticamente cualquier pretendiente fuera excluido inmediatamente por ella.

Nadie podía creer que una mujer como ella había rechazado a tantos hombres que la pretendían. Con el tiempo la mayoría había olvidado a la mujer de cabello atezado, debido a que ella se había ido a Italia. Aunque para algunos era irremediablemente no recordarlo. (Familia y amigos).

Los días pasaron rápidamente y la tan esperada fiesta llego, así como todos los invitados que iban desfilando por la puerta. Como buenos anfitriones, la matriarca Nixon había recibido a cada uno de sus invitados, recordando en todo momento quienes eran y de donde provenían.

La familia Sato y Rain había llegado. Como era de esperarse fueron recibidos cordialmente y mientras los patriarcas se acercaban a hablar de negocios. Las matriarcas buscaban pretendientes para sus hijas. Y la nobleza más joven buscaba como mezclarse con la multitud.

El derroche pintoresco era de impresionarse y para Asami había parecido que ese día la familia había botado la casa por la ventana.

Todo era elegante, aunque Asami no sabía la razón.

A la mayoría se les había hablado de lo que acontecería ese día, a excepción de una. La Sato no le interesaba nada de eso, así que cuando la matriarca Nixon hablaba ella simplemente la había ignorado pensando en otras cosas que podría hacer y con una sonrisa fingida le dio las gracias por la explicación y se fue.

Se acercó a una ventana para apreciar lo que acontecía en el patio, la luna estaba en lo más alto. Era preciosa y despampanante, mejor que otros días. Estaba tan absorta en lo que sus ojos Sinope venían que no noto la presencia de alguien detrás de ella.

–Disculpe mi Lady, me preguntaba si usted podría concederme esta pieza. –sugirió un joven más alto que ella y con una máscara un tanto extraña.

La mujer de tez albina giro completamente para encontrarse con los ojos del joven mirándola fijamente y cuando estaba a punto de rechazarlo otro hombre se apareció ante ella.

–Mi Lady podría concederme esta pieza. –pregunto un joven moreno.

–¿Disculpa? Yo llegue primero.

–¿Así? No te vi…

–¿Porque no lo arreglamos?

–¿Estás seguro?

–Porque no nos enfrentamos en un duelo. –Afirmo y de inmediato el otro hombre acepto.

Asami no entendía completamente la escena que estaba presenciando con esos dos hombres. Muchas personas le habían dicho lo agraciada que es con el paso del tiempo, si antes estaba hermosa ahora estaba fenomenal. Sin embargo para ella eso no era para tanto, al menos no para ver a dos hombres pelear cuando ella ya sabía que los iba a rechazar de una vez.

Cuando estaba a punto de detenerlos vio como todos hacían una conglomeración para poder presenciar lo que acontecía en ese instante.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué todos actúan como si nada en vez de detenerlos por el disparate que van a hacer?

Uno sirviente se acercó a ellos y ofreció un sable para cada uno y así empezó el duelo para demostrar la fortaleza de ambos ante la mirada de la doncella que querían impresionar.

Asami desde un principio lo considero innecesario, así que solo se dio la media vuelta y se escabullo entre las personas. Más específicamente donde estaban las mujeres que por ningún motivo los caballeros las invitarían. Un conjunto de mujeres más gordas, menos agraciadas y aunque llevaran mascaras difícilmente no podían ser distinguidas.

1, 2, 3 horas habían pasado para la restauradora siempre había sido lo mismo cada vez que alguien la invitaba a bailar salía con un cuento nuevo y si eran dos, dejaba que pelearan y después se escondía en algún lugar para no ser vista.

Desde largo había visto a varios personajes emblemáticos pasar por la puerta y ser recibidos por los condes. Aunque ella no los podía distinguir de quienes se trataban la mayoría se detenía para contemplarlos como si se tratase de las mismísimas deidades.

Busco un lugar más apartado para posicionándose en un balcón, detrás de ella se podía escuchar el ruido de los instrumentos musicales que le daban vida a la fiesta y de frente a ella el ruido de la naturaleza, era más confortable escuchar eso que lo otro.

Suspiro, estaba cansada, le dolían los pies de tanto caminar y la máscara le estaba empezando a estorbar. No veía las horas para regresar a la casa que su familia tenía ahí. Y lo peor era que sus amigas si se habían ido a bailar con varios Alfas, mientras ella se escondía.

 _Raava… por favor termina esto de una vez._ Volvió a suspirar y elevo su vista hasta encontrarse con la luna.

Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, el sonido era de unas zapatos chocar contra la madera. El estruendo venía desde una esquina del balcón que estaba completamente oscura.

Retrocedió y hablo enérgicamente para que el desconocido se diera a ver.

–¿Quién anda ahí? –Pregunto en inglés, era la manera más común de hablar de Asami para las personas que no conocía–

–Eso mismo me pregunto… ya que yo estaba primero que usted mi Lady. –Respondió en el mismo idioma.

Dos horas atrás, Korra y Baatar Jr. Habían llegado tarde por estarse arreglando, los disfraces habían llegado de último momento así que tuvieron que hacer todo lo más rápido que podían.

Cuando por fin llegaron pensaron que pasarían desapercibido y se equivocaron la condesa Nixon se acercó a ellos para hablarle de las fiestas y la temática de ese día. La Omega insistió tanto que la duquesa y el príncipe no tuvieron otra alternativa que aceptar un baile con las dos hijas mayores de ella.

Otras personas habían llegado también así que se zafaron de las garras de la mujer para ir a buscar algo que beber. Tan pronto como encontraron whisky se relajaron un poco, sin embargo ambos se separaron para perderse con la multitud.

Korra se vistió con una camisa y pantalón azul marino con redingote blanco, traían hombreras de color amarillo así como algunos accesorios del mismo color, con abrigo abierto que dejaba ver el conjunto y este le llegaba hasta las piernas, un pañuelo blanco que acompañaba en el cuello, guantes negros y con un sable en su cinturón. Con máscaras blanca que le cubría toda la cara y estaba modificadas de tal manera que se permitía cambiar el timbre de voz. Ella decidió llevar un sombrero para ocultar su cabello.

Baatar Jr. Llevaba uno igual en color negro y según el esos uniformes de gala hacían resaltar los ojos de cada uno.

Después de varias horas y cumplir con su palabra, decidió esconderse de la multitud. No sin antes saludar a algunos amigos de ella y Baatar Jr. que habían llegado a la fiesta.

Steel llevo una armadura completa, parecía pesada a la vista de todos pero el con los años había perfeccionado la técnica y su oficio de labrar el hierro, haciendo que fuera más liviana pero igual de resistente, le habían dado un aspecto más refinado que combinaban su talento y originalidad.

Soulwolf Dark ocupo una vestimenta de un general, con una gorra muy característica y varias medallas. Tenían un antifaz de color verde oscuro.

El Khal utilizo una vestimenta barbárica hecha de cuero, pantalón, camisa que cubría el torso, cadena para la cintura formada por enormes medallones, una trenza como era de costumbre, zapatos también de cuero y por ultimo una arakh y unas dagas en cada costado. Con una máscara de un cráneo de animal.

Para Korra y Baatar Jr. Eran trajes muy originales aún más de los que ellos habían pensado en llevar. Si bien uno de ellos había exagerado demasiado, sin duda dejaría en claro que era un completo bárbaro así como su padre y madre en frente de todos, pero ellos dos sabían el porqué.

Ambos se habían separado y la Alfa buscaba se acercó al bufet a degustar los platillos preparados. Para ella le resultaron exquisitos así como también las bebidas etílicas ofrecidas.

Después de andar merodeando por ahí, decidió tomar un poco de aire y se acercó a un balcón muy alejado de las personas. Un enorme árbol estaba al lado de la casa y cubría una gran parte de la baranda así que se sentó encima de ella en silencio, contemplando la noche y la paz que le brindaba la brisa.

Aunque todo se acabó rápidamente cuando una persona irrumpió en el lugar que ella había escogido. La miro detenidamente, la mujer llevaba una camisa con las mangas anchas dejando ver sus muñecas de tez de porcelana, llevaba unas cuantas joyas, en su cabello llevaba una redecilla, la falda eran varias capas y voluptuosa. El conjunto completo era de un rojo intenso. Y para completar una máscara muy femenina que cubría con malicia la parte central del rostro, dejando entrever sólo las mejillas y del mismo color de su ropa.

La había visto suspirar un par de veces así que decidió salir de su escondite para preguntarle que hacia ahí.

–Por favor acérquese que no puedo verlo –era cierto lo que le decía, en parte, ya que vio sus ojos brillar debajo de esa mascara. Como solo esa iluminación la puede hacer un Alfa u Omega.

Korra sonrió por debajo de la máscara, otra vez alguien se refería a ella como un hombre. Aunque para ella ya era costumbre.

–Por supuesto. –Marco el paso muy fuerte en el piso de madera y se acercó lentamente como queriendo asechar a su presa.

La voz y el ruido de la madera estremecieron repentinamente a la Omega. Por un momento creyó que ese hombre le podría hacer algo así que dio un paso hacia atrás.

Cuando por fin estuvieron frente a frente. Asami se le había ido la voz. La vestimenta de esa persona se le veía muy atractiva. La revisaba sin ningún recato de pies a cabeza y sintió una lástima de no poder verle la cara completa.

En cuanto Korra la miro fijamente se perdió en los jades que portaba la mujer. Miro sus labios de color rubí y por un momento se preguntó si sabían tan exquisitos así como se veían.

–Mi Lady… –extendió su mano su mano derecha.

–Mi Lord… –ella también extendió su mano derecha.

Korra tomo con su mano enguantada la delicada mano de la dama y la acerco a su cara e hizo el gesto de querer besar su mano aunque sabía que eso no se podía.

Ese gesto hizo que la de tez blanca se le sonrojara las mejillas y también le pareció gracioso.

–Dígame mi Lady ¿Por qué suspiraba tanto? –Pregunto mientras se acercaba más–

–Creo que tuve suficiente de la fiesta –retrocedió–

–Eso lo entiendo.

–Lo dudo.

–¿Por qué lo dice tan segura?

–Porque a usted no lo buscan hombres desesperados por una pieza de baile y eso la verdad me molesta, muchos se desafiaran y me di a la tarea de huir. –se puso a pensar un momento lo que había dicho y se dio una reprimenda por haber hablado demás.

–Bueno es cierto a mí no me buscan los hombres pero si las mujeres, más bien sus madres queriendo que baile con alguna de sus hijas. –a Korra ese comentario temerario de la chica le había resultado un tanto interesante. Normalmente las mujeres le dirían que no era nada o inventarían alguna escusa pero ella era diferente hablaba con más sinceridad.

Asami por un momento se sintió emparejada, pensando que todos los Alfas eran iguales, que les gustaban las mujeres por montón y que no les importaba bailar para sacar pecho con otros hombres, por así decirlo.

Se sostuvieron la mirada, el silencio no era incómodo. Ambas querían pasar el tiempo conversando más y la restauradora quería conocer si ese apuesto Alfa era más que un cazador.

–Puedo preguntar… ¿Qué hacía usted aquí? Además de lo evidente. –expreso Asami

–Después de admirar el trabajo en las hermosas pinturas con distintos diseños que por cierto lo hizo la familia de una amiga…

–¿Amiga?

–Si… ella es una excelente pintora y muy reconocida de apellido Winter.

 _Rukia Jr.–chan tiene un talento nato._

–He escuchado ese apellido muchas veces y dicen que la Omega que tomara el puesto es muy talentosa

–Es cierto… es muy talentosa y su trabajo es conocido mundialmente.

–Es muy interesante lo que usted dice… dígame, ¿qué más estuvo admirando? –Asami se sentía intrigada por el conocimiento de esa persona, ella ya las había visto y les pareció un trabajo muy hermoso aunque no sabía quién lo ha hecho.

Korra se giró y Asami hizo lo mismo.

–¿Ve ese mueble que esta haya? –Señalo el enser donde estaba el bufet.

–Si claro. –para Asami no tenían nada de especial ese mueble.

–Puede notar el característico color rojizo –enfatizo–. Ese mueble tiene madera de un árbol de cerezo y si lo quiere así tiene que pedirlo a la familia Stella ellos son los encargados de que se miren magníficos.

 _A Cielo debe de pedirlo personalmente._

Asami ahora entendía, no era cualquier mueble es uno de una calidad inigualable.

–¿Pudo notar esos jarrones con características especiales?

–Si los note. –la restauradora cada vez quedaba más impresionada con la explicación del misterioso. Aunque no eran términos de conversación que a las mujeres les gustaran, a ella le resultaba interesante el conocimiento que tenían más que solo hablar de política, joyas u otra cosa que se les ocurriera.

–Bueno fueron hechos a mano e influenciados con la cultura de Italia. No cualquiera puede hacer esos diseños y le aseguro que la familia King es la mejor para hacer algo totalmente original.

Tengo varios hechos directamente de la mano experta de Ali.

–Y por último admire a una mujer que vino suspirando al mismo palco en el que estaba yo. –seguía viendo paisaje acogedor cuando lo dijo, y rio para sus adentros porque sabía lo que iba a conseguir.

La chica de tez albina no supo que responder y no solo eso paso sino que también sus mejillas se habían tornado de un característico color igual al de la madera de la mesa que vio hace unos minutos.

–Sé que esto le sonara muy monótono pero… –se volvió para quedar en frente de ella– disculpe Mi Lady… –miro atreves de la máscara, directamente los ojos de la mujer– ¿me concedería el gran honor de disfrutar la siguiente pieza musical con usted? –extendió otra vez su mano enguantada–

Korra pudo notar que la mujer sonreía y el carmín de sus mejillas le informo que había logrado su cometido, solo esperaba que esa mujer la aceptara su invitación cuando ya le había dicho de ante mano que había rechazado a todos los que se lo habían pedido.

Asami había extendido la mano pero antes de llegar se detuvo. La morena no entendió que era lo que le había pasado así que tenían que averiguarlo.

–¿Sucede algo?

–Si usted quiere que yo acepte su propuesta primero usted tiene que aceptar la mía. –dijo firmemente

–Por supuesto. –no sabía que esperar pero si quería bailar con ella tendría que acatarlo.

–¿Podría dejarme ver quién está detrás de esa mascara?

Esa pregunta la había sacado de su comodidad, pero no tenía nada que perder.

–Claro que sí, solo si usted me deja ver quién está debajo de ese antifaz. –contraataco.

–Disculpe mi Lord pero usted no está siguiendo las reglas. Usted me pido algo y yo le pedí algo así que no puede pedirme otra cosa. –sabía que con esa explicación el misterioso tendría que aceptar si y solo si quería que bailara con ella.

La chica de ojos opalinos se vio en una encrucijada. La dama le vería completamente la cara pero ella no podría y si quería bailar con ella tendría que aceptar las condiciones que había puesto.

–Me parece perfecto. –sentencio–. Claro está que usted tendrá que averiguar quién está debajo de esta mascara.

Asami sabía que estaba tratando de hacer así que le seguiría el juego, acercó sus manos sigilosamente hasta llegar a la máscara, la desato y lentamente le quito la careta.

Sus ojos cetrino se sorprendieron mucho, al principio se sintió tonta por haber confundido a una mujer con un hombre, sin embargo estaba consiente que las máscaras tenían el objetivo de ocultar la identidad de la persona pero eso no se lo esperaba.

A pesar de todo no quitaba la vista de los ojos color índigo de su acompañante. Le parecía que simplemente eran atrayentes. Los rasgos de su cara muy asentados le daban un perfil rudo y algo siniestro. Tenían todo el porte de un caballero con una sonrisa fresca y vanidosa.

–¿No era lo que esperaba? –Pregunto Korra con una sonrisa.

–Es mejor de lo que esperaba… –soltó con un hilo de voz apenas audible, ahora pudo escuchar esa voz profunda y con un acento bien marcado, sintió como si una gota de sudor bajo por toda su espalda haciéndole erizar la piel.

Volvió a colocar la macara en su lugar. En el interior de la chica de cabello negruzco sentía un revuelco de sentimientos que no lograba comprender.

–Entonces… ¿vamos?

Antes de que Asami pudiera responder, alguien se había acercado a las dos mujeres.

–Mi Lady la he buscado por todos lados, ¿quería saber si podría bailar conmigo la siguiente pieza?

–De hecho estaba pensando bailar con alguien más…

El hombre alto de piel albar miro como otra persona se iba a llevar a la señorita con la que él quería bailar desde hace horas y que por fin había encontrado. Y sin dudarlo le propuso algo.

–Lo reto a un duelo, para saber cuál de los dos va a bailar con la dama.

La duquesa escocesa lo miraba con desdén, si bien no quería armar una escena con ese hombre porque la chica de tez blanca ya le había aceptado el baile. Su orgullo no la dejaría tranquila y si alguien la retaba ella iba a responder.

–No es necesario… mi acompañante y yo, ya íbamos a la pista de baile… tal vez en la próxima. –quería deshacerse de él, desde hace rato ya lo había rechazado y ahora tenía ganas de bailar con su acompañante misterioso, lo que hizo fue aferrarse al brazo de la mujer con fuerza para que a ese hombre le quedara claro que no iba a desistir de la danza.

–Ella hablo por ti… –dictamino–. ¿Eres demasiado cobarde como para no enfrentarte a mí?

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de la Alfa. Nunca dejaría que nadie la llamara así y ella sin duda era más Alfa de lo que ese blanquito era.

–Disculpe Mi Lady… –se volteo a ver a la mujer–. Pero si alguien me reta se pone en duda mi honor así que voy a aceptar además así podre impresionarla.

Ese comentario había hecho que Asami se sonrojara rápidamente. Para ella no era necesario que hiciera eso, sin embargo conocía los orgullosos que podrían llegar a ser los Alfas.

Los 3 caminaron hasta llegar al lugar donde se iban a enfrentar. A su pesar Korra tuvo que dejar el agarre que tenía la mujer para poder pelear con el osado que la había retado.

Varias personas se habían amontonado para ver lo que acontecía. Porque como era de costumbre los rumores habían corrido como pólvora y se sabía que la que vestía ese traje era un duque perteneciente a la descendencia.

Un sirviente ofreció el arma a los contrincantes sin embargo, Korra lo rechazo ya que ella portaba un sable.

Tomaron las posturas habituales de esgrimas. Korra y su oponente mantuvieron el sable apuntando hacia arriba e inclinarla ligeramente hacia la izquierda haciendo que "cruce" la cara.

Cuando el hombre hizo la marcha o desplazamiento hacia adelante para lograr una estocada en línea recta apuntando directamente al hombro de Korra.

La duquesa lo espero y hasta el último momento para desplazar su brazo derecho de izquierda a derecha de manera rápida. No solo neutralizo el ataque sino que también había hecho que el hombre soltara el sable y cayera.

Coloco la punta del sable en la barbilla del hombre que había quedado avergonzado por el golpe tan repentino que no se esperaba.

–Gane –dijo y aunque nadie la pudiera ver tenía una sonrisa porque sabía que ganaría solo por verle la postura.

Enfundo su sable y se disponía a regresar donde estaba la dama que la esperaba. Por la sonrisa que veía de la nívea supo que la había impresionado por lo rápido que había sido el encuentro.

Marcho dando la espalda al perdedor. Pero no conto con que este agarraría su sable furioso queriéndole dar una estocada en la espalda.

Pudo escuchar sus pasos apresurados y agitación entre las personas que se encontraban cerca. El hombre hizo la marcha para darle una estocada directamente en la espalda baja, la morena se apartó y el hombre pasó de largo.

Se detuvo ágilmente y cuando giro su cuerpo para encontrarse con su oponente, Korra ya había desenfundado su sable y paso la hoja de manera horizontal contra el sable del hombre.

Este se quedó estático el movimiento había sido en cuestiones de segundo y después solo vio que tenía el mango del sable y la otra mitad había caído en el suelo.

–La próxima vez que quieras atacarme de esa manera… utiliza un sable de mejor calidad. –dijo la duquesa.

El vizconde no iba a dejar las cosas así, sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo intenso. Y camino en dirección al enmascarado.

– _Si das un paso más… no podrás vivir para contarlo_ –expreso el Khal

Los labios del vizconde temblaban, porque en su garganta descansaba el arma del bárbaro que era mitad espada y mitad cimitarra. Y la curvatura de esta arma quedaba muy bien posicionada esperando un solo movimiento para separar la cabeza del cuerpo.

–Ella dijo que si te movías te quitaría la cabeza –le dijo Korra al hombre.

–Perdiste y será mejor para ti que te vayas–. Declaro

–Lárgate de una vez vizconde –manifestó Soulwolf

Los 3 sabían que no era necesario que protegieran a la duquesa. Conocían lo feroz que puede ser sin embargo las circunstancias hablaban por si solas. Todos los Alfas tenían actitudes salvajes y podían empezar una repentina batalla para demostrar su poderío, las probabilidades estaban en su contra ya que por ser 4 duques eran un blanco fácil contra los demás Alfas de menor categoría y la fiesta estaba lleno de ellos.

–Vizconde será mejor que se vaya sino quiere que comience algo peor –dijo una mujer–

Los 4 duques se giraron para ver una mujer de cabello negro y ojos ámbar acercarse a ellos. Era la duquesa Azula Balefire.

El Khal bajo su arma y el vizconde se fue a paso apresurado.

–Te estuve buscando por todos lados –la mujer puso su sonrisa seductora mientras sostenía el brazo de Korra.

–Estoy ocupada ahora… si me disculpas –trato de zafarse del agarre de la mujer pero esta la detuvo.

–Ya se fue

Korra se extrañó por esa respuesta así que busco a la mujer con la que anteriormente estaba y descubrió que ya no se encontraba ahí. Trato de encontrar su olor pero era imposible con tantos rodeándola. Así que tuvo que resignarse.

–Lo siento Azula pero yo también tengo que irme –se zafo dejando a la mujer sin opciones de decirle algo más.

Korra sabía que Azula era de armas tomar, son buenas amigas sin embargo muchas veces la escocesa se había percatado de las insinuaciones y acercamientos que tenía la mujer con ella y eso no le gustaba del todo ya que sabía que era una Omega y eso conllevaría en un matrimonio para ambas. Además escucho rumores de que el último pretendiente de la chica de cabello negro desapareció misteriosamente.

Se apresuró a llegar donde sus 3 amigos y hermanos estaban reunidos hablando.

–Gracias… –le dijo a las 3 personas que cubrieron su espalda–. Y Khal trata de no matarlo luego.

– _Ya veremos_ –dijo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

 _Por Raava… no otra vez._

–Yo me tengo que ir… así que ustedes dos se quedaran cuidándola para que no vaya a matarlo.

–Lo haremos –dijeron al unísono y Soulwolf y después soltaron una carcajada.

Salió del lugar evitando que la detuvieran para otra cosa. Monto su caballo y se dispuso a irse, las cosas no habían salido como ella lo esperaba no quería más problemas ni más madres desesperadas que quieran que baile con sus hijas. Una sonrisa se formó porque sabía que los otros 3 serían presa fácil para las madres casamenteras.

Minutos atrás, Asami estaba viendo la escena tan deshonesta del vizconde antes de que fuera jalada del brazo hacia otro lugar.

–Tenemos que irnos puede ser muy peligroso –expreso el joven de ojos dorados.

–No es necesario duque Iroh II.

–Podría pasarle algo peor, usted sabe que algunos pueden ser muy violentos. Y usted misma lo comprobó

–No creo que mi acompañante deje que me pase algo malo.

–Eso no lo sabe… porque usted no le conoce.

Eso hizo pensar un poco a Asami, ella ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre solo había hablado con una extraña pero le transmitió tanta confianza. Por esta vez decidió hacerle caso al duque aunque no estaba totalmente convencida.

Y el suceso dio un giro totalmente diferente a lo que ella esperaba. Iroh II no solo quería alejarla del lugar sino que también le propuso que bailaran juntos y eso ya no era para ella. Decidió apartarse de él y fue directamente al carruaje que la llevaría a su casa. Había tenido suficiente de todo eso aunque sin duda quería bailar con esa misteriosa mujer de tez morena.

Por fin la fecha tan esperada por los 12 duques había llegado. Los 17 líderes se reunieron en Atenas para la coronación y sucesión del poder. Era una reunión muy secreta y fuertemente vigilada. Tenían que impedir a toda costa que algo les pasara a las familias reales y nobles.

La reina Toph Beifong llamo uno por uno para consagrarlos y entregarles el nuevo papel que emplearían en la sociedad y en Los Descendientes De La Rosa. Para Toph era sumamente importante que cada uno cumpliera con su rol y más su nieto que sería el sucesor de Suyin y mano derecha de ella.

Cada uno fue llamado en orden para darles instrucciones y su nueva posición en la descendencia. De las 17 familias dependía que continuara el orden que se ha estaba llevando desde la primera generación.

Por esa razón los 12 se habían adiestrado en diferentes ciencias y artes, educados para emplear la forma correcta de negociaciones y perfiles tanto de personas como mercados. Pudiendo evaluar el comportamiento de los diferentes tipos de oferta y demanda. También cada uno fue instruido para emplear diferentes lenguajes tales como: mandarín, inglés, indostánico, castellano, ruso, árabe y bengalí.

El más común era el inglés por la razón de que la mayoría lo empleaba para poder hacer negociaciones a lo largo del mundo.

Soulwolf Dark, Zhyo Jarjayez, Ali King, Kitsune Aestus, Cielo Stella, Rukia Jr. –Chan Winter, Cryp Volcano, Gene Eagle, Steel, Khal, Korra Skywalker y Baatar Jr. Beifong.

Después de horas y horas para el inicio de las nuevas vidas de los 12 por fin pudieron descansar y concentrarse en el banquete hecho con sumo cuidado para los nuevos y viejos líderes.

Los chicos estaba muy felices, para ellos todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena, porque tuvieron que recorrer un largo camino para llegar a ser lo que son ahora. Las personas más importantes y las únicas que pueden contribuir con la vida como la han llevado hasta ahora.

Aunque las cosas no sean solo diversión, sin duda tendrían sus recompensas. Y más que todo una familia, si porque eso es lo que son. Los 12 son una familia, una hermandad, un vínculo irrompible.

Después de celebrar, bailar y beber. Los 12 hermanos tuvieron que despedirse. Cada uno iría a su tierra como nuevo gobernante y continuar con su profesión que jugaba un papel importante en el mundo.

Korra antes de ir definitivamente a casa fue con sus padres a pasar una temporada con ellos en Noruega. Ya los había visto en la coronación y su madre insistió tanto que fueran con ellos que no pudo negarse.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su llegada y sentía que estaba empezando a engordar por su mamá. Aunque ella le decía que no.

Se sentía cansada pero no físicamente era más bien mentalmente quería volver a ver a las personas que tanto quería y ahora estaba ahí, además había dejado demasiado tiempo el castillo a cargo de su capataz.

Y aunque su padre llevaba los negocios, ella tenía que volver para hacerse cargo de una vez. Su plan era sencillo, emplear su título universitario oficial denominado: Licenciado en Enología.

Su objetivo era simple emplear los métodos y técnicas de cultivo de viñedo, elaboración de vinos, mostos y otros derivados de la vid, análisis de los productos elaborados y almacenaje, gestión y conservación de los mismos. Existían excelentes catadores de vino y varios trabajaban para ella.

Estaba ansiosa por volver a recorrer sus terrenos montando a caballo, ayudar a administrar el castillo y dar órdenes ya que lo hacía de maravilla.

Volver a ver a sus…

Un golpe en la puerta la saco de su momento privado.

–Adelante

–Disculpe duquesa le acaba de llegar una carta –el hombre entro por completo a la habitación donde se encontraba la morena y en una bandeja llevaba una carta que había llegado hace poco.

Korra tomo la carta y el hombre salió de inmediato.

Examino el sello y supo de inmediato que era de la familia Beifong. Rompió el sello de lacre y empezó a leer lo que contenía.

 _Korra me alegra informarte que me voy a casar dentro de 2 semanas y quiero que estés en el día más feliz de mi vida…_

 _Y no quiero una negativa, recuerda que somos hermanos y tenemos que apoyarnos. Además si no llegas a aparecerte ese día…_

 _Le diré a los demás que vayan a buscarte a los confines del planeta._

 _Baatar Jr. Beifong_

Korra no supo que cara poner. Conocía a Baatar de hecho conocía a todos los duques de la descendencia y cada uno era alérgico a casarse. Y de pronto su compañero de viaje, mejor amigo, confidente y hermano se iba a casar.

Comenzó a rememorar en que momento en frente de sus narices paso el evento, pero nada. Ambos siempre buscaron diversión durante años y ahora iba a contraer nupcias con quien sabe quién.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Desde cuándo llevabas esa idea?

No estaba enojada, total era su amigo después de todo, sin embargo no entendía el cambio tan repentino. Si apenas hace algunas semanas se habían visto antes de ir a Oslo y ahora él se iba a casar. De ser necesario lo golpearía para sacarle la verdad y también por el hecho de que no se lo había contado antes.

Salió de la habitación en la que estaba para buscar a sus padres. Estaban conversando en el jardín.

–¿Ustedes sabían que Baatar se iba a casar?

–No lo sabíamos Korra –dijo Tonraq

–Eso es bueno… ya es hora de que ustedes busquen como desposar a alguien –expreso Senna.

–Ustedes ya saben lo que pienso sobre eso… y a mí nadie me obligara a casarme –la duquesa tenía el ceño fruncido por el hecho de mencionar siquiera eso.

–Hija… –menciono con paciencia Senna–. ¿Cómo sabes que él está obligado a casarse?

–¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Lo conozco –resalto–. Él y yo siempre nos negamos a casarnos y ahora se casara.

–El amor es así cariño –trato de tranquilizarla–. Uno no manda al corazón… y piénsalo tal vez Baatar encontró a la mujer que tanto había esperado. Algún día eso te pasara a ti y estarás tan feliz como él lo debe de estar ahora.

Con la mención de eso estaba aún más furiosa, lanzo una mirada fulminante a su padre quien aparto rápidamente la mirada. La escocesa trataba de encontrarle la lógica a todo. Pero seguía con la idea de que lo estaban obligando aunque sus palabras eran sinceras. Está muy feliz por él aunque fue tan repentina esa invitación iría, después de todo eran hermanos y no quería sufrir la ira de los demás.

–Nos iremos hoy –ordeno una vez que se dio la media vuelta para ir su habitación.

–Pero Korra acabamos de llegar –grito Tonraq pero fue ignorado.

La morena quería ir cuanto antes para comprobar si era cierto o no que Baatar Jr. Se iba a casar por felicidad o porque lo estaban obligando.

En el jardín sus padres se quedaron viendo por la actitud de su hija.

–Tú la tienes así cariño… siempre caprichosa –le insinuó Tonraq.

–¿Yo? Querrás decir tú. Desde que nació la consentiste con todo y le aceptaste todo, por eso tiene tu actitud tan altanera. Dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra y sobre todo eso que se divierte tanto –respondió la Omega.

–Yo no soy así… –dijo frunciendo el ceño

–Tonraq Skywalker… antes de que nos conociéramos eras todo un aventurero y eso lo saco a ti. Cuantas personas nos han dicho cosas acerca de su actitud, ¡lo sabes! Así que no trates de negarlo.

El patriarca se sintió avergonzado con lo que decía su esposa, ella tenía razón pero era algo que nunca comento con Korra y ahora ella seguía sus pasos hasta en eso.

Korra fue la primera de los invitados especiales en llegar a Alemania, pero los demás no tardarían en llegar. Desde que supo de la noticia se sentía impaciente. Su humor había cambiado drásticamente, estaba más irritada de lo normal y la poca paciencia se le había ido completamente.

–¿Dónde está? –pregunto en tono muy elevado.

El sirviente sintió terror por lo que presenciaba. Una mirada que daba directas/indirectas de "será mejor que me contestes o te destrozare"

–El… el… –tartamudeo y empezaba a sudar frio–. El príncipe Baatar Jr. Está en el jardín trasero de la casa.

Dio zancadas largar, quería encontrarse con él de una vez. Iba a pedir explicaciones a como diera lugar. Llego y noto que el joven estaba tranquilamente sentado.

–Baatar… –grito con rabia.

El joven se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con una Korra que echaba humo por la orejas. De inmediato sintió un escalofrió, se levantó de su silla para "enfrentar su destino". La conocía, normalmente no mostraban emociones cuando se trataba de interactuar con otras personas, sin embargo eso cambiaba cuando se trataba de "ellos"

–Korra que bueno que llegaste… no sabes todas las cosa que tenemos que hacer para la boda –embozo una sonrisa para molestar a su amiga.

–Tu… –lo señalo–. Pequeña sabandija

Se iba acercando más y más y con cada paso Baatar se sentía acorralado. Sabía porque esa actitud y eso le hacía mucha gracia.

–No pongas esa cara… deberías estar feliz por mi ¡me voy a casar!

El príncipe trago saliva dificultosamente, no era necesario ese escándalo, pero tratándose de Korra todo era dramático.

–No me vengas con eso… te conozco Jr. Porque rayos no me dijiste cuando nos vimos por última vez.

–Es que no lo sabía hasta hace poco… ¿estas preocupada por mí? Ahhh que ternura que es la pequeña korrita –estando tan cerca pellizco una de las mejillas de la morena, le pareció muy gracioso y después se atendría a las consecuencias.

–Bastardo –dijo en cuanto le dio un manotazo.

La abrazo con fuerza casi asfixiándola y comenzó a darle un discurso.

–Tranquila korrita… sé que me amas lo pude sentir desde la primera vez que nos vimos pero ahora mi corazón ya tiene dueña. No te preocupes por nada yo te seguiré queriendo como siempre y tendrás que vivir con el hecho de que voy a estar casado.

–Mal nacido –soltó el agarre y le torció el brazo pasándolo por la espalda del joven–. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

–Yo… ahhh mi brazo.

–Cállate y respóndeme –todavía sostenía el agarre con rigidez para que no se escapara y luego paso su mano izquierda alrededor de la cabeza de Baatar dificultando su capacidad de respirar.

–Sabía que te pondrías así… reconozco que… no puedo respirar…

La duquesa lo soltó y empujo para que pudiera hablar. El príncipe trataba de recuperar todo el oxígeno en sus pulmones y no quitaba esa mirada de cariño que le tenía a su otra hermana. Mientras la morena seguía con el ceño fruncido.

–Sé que hice mal en no decirte Korra, hemos sido amigos durante años y sé que soy tu compañero aventurero pero sabes muy bien que algún día tendríamos que hacer esto cuando la persona indicada llega a ti sin buscarlo. Estoy enamorado de ella sin duda alguna estar de lecho en lecho no será por siempre. Tú muy bien sabes que algún día pasaría, somos hermanos y me gustaría que estuvieras feliz por mí.

–Lo estoy… pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me lo hayas ocultado.

Comenzó a quitarse el abrigo, se arremango las mangas hasta llegar al codo y se abalanzo contra él otra vez. Ya tenía lo que quería pero lo iba a hacer pagar por haberlo ocultado.

Ambos cayeron al suelo dando un par de vueltas tratando de controlar la situación. Korra quería hacerle una llave al cuello pero Baatar era escurridizo.

–¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?... Ayyy… –el príncipe trataba de contener la risa que le producía y sobre todo no dejar que ella lo dominara.

Luego de minutos de dar vueltas Korra pon fin logro sujetar la cabeza de Baatar con su brazo derecho y envolvió el torso de el con sus piernas.

Los dos no se habían dado cuenta de que un par de ojos los observaban divertidas. Se iban acercando más y más, conocían muy bien esas actitudes.

–Siempre supe que tenían algo –expreso en castellano.

–Kitsune tenemos que ayudar a Baatar –manifestó en el mismo lenguaje.

–Cryp creo que él se sabe cuidar solo además se mira muy gracioso.

10 de los 12 descendientes eran del nuevo continente como a veces era llamado américa. Frecuentemente hablaban castellano cuando estaban juntos. Era discreto y sobre todo un lenguaje que solo ellos podían entender en continente europeo.

Ambas se rieron, recordando cómo era convivir con todos ellos. Aunque parecían peleas rudas nunca lo fueron a excepción de cuando se entrenaba con Lin.

Baatar apenas sintió el olor tan conocido, grito por ayuda.

–Kitsune ayudaaaaaaaaaaa

La Alfa hacia más presión en el cuello, iba a hacerlo pagar por lo que había hecho sin importar quien estuviera.

–Tú sujeta a Korra y yo tratare de zafarlo de las garras de ella. –opino Cryp no muy segura pero no les costaba nada intentarlo.

Se acercaron a ellos para poder sepáralos.

–Tranquila… o no se podrá casar. –la Alfa sujeto de los brazos a Korra y lentamente la desplazaba hacia atrás.

–Sí creo que su futura esposa quiere que esté vivo –dijo la otra Alfa mientras jalaba a Baatar.

Lograron separarlos y ambos respiraban con dificultad, con el cabello alborotado y con sudor en sus frentes. Cabe mencionar que sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre.

–¿Estas más tranquila Korra? –pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa. Ciertamente a nadie se le escapaba el hecho de que todos eran demasiado infantiles.

–Si Cryp –dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo–. Ahora dame un abrazo–. Se acercó peligrosamente.

–Ni se te ocurra –trato de alejarse–. Estas hecha un desastre.

–Vamos solo quiero un abrazo… ¿somos hermanas no? –no había terminado la frase cuando emprendió el rumbo para abrazarla.

Cryp solo atino a correr y Korra no dejaba de reírse por la maldad que iba a hacer.

–Ella está mejor… y ¿tu?

–Estoy bien Kitsune gracias por ayudarme

–Siempre supe que tenían algo –dijo mientras le daba un pequeño codazo.

–Eso no es cierto… somos muy buenos amigos –respondió sobándose las costillas.

–Por cierto… felicidades. Te abrazaría pero estas hecho un asco –menciono mientras reía.

–Lo se… creo que a todos los sirvientes se dieron cuenta de lo enojada que estaba mira como me dejo.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercarse a donde estaban y cuando vieron de quienes se trataba. Ambas Alfas habían pasado embistiendo a Kitsune y Baatar. Para tomar otro rumbo hasta que sin previo aviso las dos se toparon con alguien y les cayeron encima.

–Uhhhh creo que eso dejara un moretón. –expreso Zhyo que vio la caída aparatosa de las dos Alfas.

–Korra me estas aplastando –dijo Gene mientras trataba de zafarse.

–Cryp tú también trata de levantarte –Ali trataba de recuperar el aliento porque la Alfa había atinado a golpearle el estómago.

Zhyo ayudo a levantar a Korra y Soulwolf ayudo a Cryp.

–Veo que no han cambiado en nada –dijo Soulwolf mientras ayudaba a levantar a Ali.

–¿Zhyo que estas esperando?… ¡ayúdame! –reflejo Gene.

–Ya voy, ya voy. –la tomo de los brazos y la ayudo a levantarse pesadamente del suelo.

Otros pasos se escucharon mientras trataban de tomar otra vez la compostura.

–Son todo un espectáculo –declaro alegremente Cielo mientras se acercaba al grupo.

–Si somos un gran espectáculo montado por los nuevos de la descendencia. –saco a relucir sarcásticamente Korra tratando otra vez de quitarse la suciedad por haber caído por segunda vez.

–Todo esto no hubiera pasado si Korra no estuviera tan enojada –reclamo Baatar.

Más pasos se escuchaban aproximarse.

–Ya me imagino porque debe de estar enojada –destaco quien atino a escuchar lo que decía el príncipe.

Todos rieron por lo que dijo el Alfa. Conocían el carácter explosivo que tenía Korra sin embargo era inofensiva con ellos.

–Ya quiero que me cuenten de que tanto se ríen –Rukia Jr.–chan se juntó con el grupo.

Baatar revisaba quienes habían llegado para saber si ya estaban todo pero se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno.

–¿Dónde está el Khal? –pregunto.

–De seguro en el camino se entretuvo matando a algún animal para traértelo –respondió Soulwolf.

El grupo volvió a carcajearse porque posiblemente era eso. Unos segundos después todos se quedaron en silencio completo por el peculiar olor que llevaba las fosas nasales de los Alfas y las Omegas. Giraron para ver de quien se trataba y todos sintieron como si habían invocado al mismísimo Vaatu.

– _Muy graciosa…_ –dijo el Khal en su idioma natal dothraki, para luego poner su mano en el hombro de la Alfa.

–Me alegro que hayas llegado –soltó con entusiasmo Baatar mientras se acercaba para abrazarla.

–No–embozo una sonrisa por el aspecto que tenía el Alfa.

–Está bien todos espéreme aquí mientras me cambio. –se fue resignado.

–¿Dónde está el venado? –pregunto Korra acercándose a la Alfa.

– _Lo cazare después, así que tú también deberías hacer lo mismo que Jr._ –la miraba de pies a cabeza y sabía exactamente qué había pasado sin haber presenciado el suceso.

Todos rieron sabían que esos dos desde una pasada época siempre habían estado juntos, con el tiempo cada Alfa y Omega fue agregándose al grupo. Después de que Baatar, Korra y los demás se cambiaron para parecer más decentes los 10 empezaron a felicitar a Baatar.

Al comienzo fue un total desorden como era lo natural para la descendencia, ya que viniendo desde todos los rincones del mundo, con tradiciones diferentes y sobre todo actitudes distintas. Con el tiempo y mientras se iba reduciendo el número de participantes hasta quedar lo 12 empezaron a llevarse mejor de lo esperado. Inclusive mucho mejor que la orden anterior.

Pronto iba a oscurecer, cada uno venia cansado de su viaje para llegar hasta Alemania. Así que iban a celebrarlo desde ya. Haciendo algo así como una despedida de soltero para Baatar totalmente privada y sobre todo solo para los 12.

, Zhyo, Cryp, Korra y Khal fueron a cazar para llevarlo a tiempo para la cena. Los 5 Alfas montaron sus caballos y llevaron algunos sabuesos con ellos para poder atrapar animales grandes para los 12.

Soulwolf trajo una mesa para poder colocar los complementos de las carnes y Kitsune trajo dos grandes robles para que todos pudieran acomodarse. Rukia Jr.–chan había hecho varias fogatas para cocinar los animales. Cielo, Gene, Ali acomodaron platos en la mesa así como los condimentos para las carnes.

Baatar Jr. Era el invitado especial así que no debía hacer nada más que esperar a que estuviera la cena y poder sentarse a conversar con todos. Ya los modales se habían dejado a un lado cuando los 12 duques estaban reunidos sin ninguna interrupción de padres o socios y si bien para la sociedad no era correcto ese comportamiento a ellos no les importaba porque por esos breves momentos dejaban de ser los líderes para convertirse en hermanos de toda la vida.

Después de una hora, en el mueble de pino había una gran variedad de arroz, queso, maíz, vegetales, whisky, ron, tequila y vinos, y cualquier otro tipo de comida para complementar la rica carne que se asaba a fuego lento.

Cryp estaba asando bien la carne de jabalí, cerdo y venado. Sin duda sería un gran banquete para los protagonistas y como todos conocían el apetito feroz de cada uno posiblemente todo se terminaría.

El sol se había ocultado por completo y las 12 figuras eran iluminadas por el fuego intenso de una fogata. El aire era cálido, los sonidos naturales tranquilizadores y la fuente que se encontraba cerca hacia que las gotas de agua que golpeaban tranquilamente hacia que el ambiente fuera perfecto para un grupo de amigos/hermanos. Esta sería apenas la primera celebración que tendrían durante los años.

Como es de esperarse los hermanos de Baatar más los 11 duques serian por así decir los padrinos de la gran boda entre el príncipe y la duquesa.

Una vez que todos se habían servido se sentaron en los arboles de robes, 6 a la derecha, una fogata en el medi la izquierda.

–Entonces Baatar… ¿ella es linda? –pregunto .

–Si de hecho si lo es… es muy hermosa.

–¿Es una Alfa u Omega? –Zhyo lo pregunto con la intención de hacerle una broma.

Los demás se quedaron expectantes con ganas de reírse por la pregunta. Baatar por primera vez en todo el día estaba serio por la pregunta.

–Es obvio que es una Omega –dijo secamente.

– _Eso lo comprobaremos cuando veamos a la afortunada –_ intervino Khal.

Todos rieron escandalosamente, si bien no todas las mujeres eran Omegas algunas tenían el aspecto de una Alfa, eso podía resultar muy engañoso.

–Todos lo tenemos comprobado por nuestra Omega ruda, ¿o no Rukia? –sonrió ampliamente Korra.

Volvieron las risas, todos sabían que Rukia Jr.–chan tenía el aspecto de una Alfa sin embargo era una Omega.

–No me tientes Korra – Rukia sonrió de manera maliciosa y golpeando con su codo directamente en las costillas de la morena, que gimoteo de dolor.

–¿La conocemos? –ahora fue el turno de Ali de preguntar antes de que la conversación se fuera por otro lado.

–No lo creo.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –Cryp estaba curiosa de saber la razón, ¿cómo era que su hermano si iba a casar si ninguno de ellos la conocían antes?

–Bueno…

–¿Ella no es de la descendencia? – Cielo intervino con algo de preocupación.

–Si es de la descendencia, pero no creo que ninguno de ustedes la hayan visto.

–¿Es de la familia Rain o Sato? –Gene así como los demás, sabía que era las dos únicas mujeres que ninguno de ellos había visto además del hecho de que Bumi no tenían hijos, ni Varrik y Zuko tenía un hijo.

–La familia Rain.

–¿Cómo la conociste? –interrogo Kitsune, en todo su viaje nunca supo algo de ella y ahora sorpresivamente alguien la había conocido.

–Bueno hubo una fiesta de disfraces y…

A Korra le hizo un clic, la fiesta a la que ambos habían asistido en Venecia y desde que se separaron no lo volvió a ver otra vez, incluso se había ido y no supo más de él.

–¿Por eso es que no te volví a ver en la fiesta? –pregunto alterada Korra.

–Entonces esa era la chica con la que te vi –señalo Soulwolf haciendo memoria de la fiesta a la que ella había asistido y se había encontrado con ellos, cuando se estuvo paseando por el gran salón.

–La invite a bailar y después de hablar durante horas acordamos encontrarnos luego. Salimos de paseo y bueno nos enamoramos y le pedí permiso a su padre de casarme con ella y bueno aquí estamos.

–Felicidades –gritaron todos al unísono alzando las copas de distintas bebidas etílicas.

Siguieron molestando a Baatar más horas, queriendo conocer todo acerca de la misteriosa mujer de la cual nadie había visto en el viaje y ahora les resultaba muy interesante por ser la futura esposa del Alfa. El joven príncipe estaba muy entusiasmado hablando acerca de la mujer y de los viajes que haría para su luna de miel. De los trajes de todos se iban a poner para la boda y sobre todo de los acompañantes de sus 15 hermanos.

Aunque el país de origen de Kuvira Rain es Armenia, empezaría a hacer los planes desde Alemania. Sus amigas habían llegado para ayudarla con todo lo que se necesitase. Si bien la mayoría de sus camaradas estaban alejadas cuando llegaron las invitaciones, todas habían estado puntuales.

Pasaron los días como locas para encontrar las mejores galas para asistir y por lo que había hablado con Baatar antes tenía conocimiento de que el poseía demasiados hermanos y eso no lo entendía, pero pronto lo averiguaría así que no había que perder tiempo. Le había dicho que eran 15 personas una combinación de Alfas y Omegas.

Al comienzo no podía creer que era demasiados, sin embargo Baatar no entraría en detalles hasta los últimos momentos cuando todos estuvieran acomodándose.

Estaba nerviosa no mentiría, pero ahí estaban sus más fieles amigas. Sin embargo había algo que la preocupo, una de sus amigas.

–Tienes que hacerlo… por mí, recuerda que es mi boda –decía casi rogando Kuvira.

–Sé que soy una de tus madrinas pero no puedo hacerlo –respondió Asami.

Ambas discutían, la restauradora sabía que debía acompañar a alguno de los caballeros, pero la verdad es que no quería y se estaba resistiendo más de lo esperado por la otra albina.

–Es por mi recuerda Asami y si fueras tú, yo lo haría sin renegar –empezaba a agotarse pero debía convencerla.

–De acuerdo –le gustase o no sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

Habían pasado varios días de fiestas para los duques, todos habían ayudado para la realización de la esperada boda. Y por fin había llegado sin duda sería algo por así decir histórico.

Los trajes de gala completa incluyendo un sable estaban hechos a la medida para los militares, ya que eso son ellos, militares así que debía hacerse de esa manera sin embargo la novia llevaría su tradicional vestido blanco. Faltaba poco para iniciar la tan ansiada boda, solo que había un problema con todo esto.

–¿Por qué a mí? –pregunto casi enojada.

–Porque ya todos habían escogido con quien irían excepto tu… porque recuerda que te escapaste ese día.

–Te dije que traería a una belleza para hacerme compañía y ahora tú sales con eso.

–Anda no estés de obstinada, sabes muy bien que esto lo haces por mí –dijo casi rogando.

–¿Por qué hermano? ¿Por qué yo?

–Porque ya no hay nadie más y ella tampoco había querido ir con alguien así que la única que quedaba eras tú y ella así que hazlo por mí –puso una cara de lo más parecido a un cachorro para que Korra por fin lograra aceptar.

–Está bien, la llevare pero eso no significa que me agrade esta idea.

–Podría resultarte interesante… mi prometida dijo que es una belleza de mujer y a ti te gustan así.

–Sabes que no me interesan las Omegas

–La verdad no sé si es Omega porque no pregunte y ella tampoco me lo dijo, ¿qué tal si es una Beta? Podrías llevarte bien con ella si sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo guiñando un ojo.

–Eso lo averiguare cuando la vea –Korra lanzo un largo suspiro, ella no tenía planeado todo esto sin embargo esperaba tener suerte. Esta vez y como las otras, tenía que fingir y hacer muy bien el papel por Baatar Jr.

–Esa es la actitud así que andando, debes de vestirte y esperar a la chica.

–De cuerdo…

–Oye por cierto como me veo –se fijó otra vez en el espejo.

–Hermano te vez muy bien así que de una vez por todas sal de aquí y ve por la chica.

Sin más contratiempos ambos salieron del vestidor con sus atuendos militares de color azul oscuro. Lo primero era ir al ayuntamiento y luego a la ceremonia en la iglesia.

Una hora después, Baatar debía esperar en el altar así como todos los demás invitados estaban colocados en posiciones esperando a la novia y sus madrinas/padrinos. El joven príncipe se miraba más nervioso que de costumbre y sus hermanos estaban ansiosos por ver a la futura señora Beifong.

Después de pasar por todo el proceso de la ceremonia, lo último que quedaba era pasar por el pequeño túnel de sables en forma de X. la Omega tomo del brazo al Alfa y pasaron por el corredor una vez terminado, se tomaron las respectivas fotos con los padrinos, madrinas y familiares y después se montaron en el carruaje para ir a la recepción junto con todos sus familiares y amigos.

Las tradiciones de las bodas alemanas era muy significativas sin embargo dejaron una fuera, después de todo nadie conocía a Kuvira y ninguno de los padrinos la iba a secuestrar como dictaba las costumbres así que solo hicieron las otras como "la noche de los cristales rotos" que consistía en romper vajillas enteras de porcelana y después los novios recogían los escombros, simbolizaba el trabajo en equipo.

Una vez que ya todos estaban reunidos, era hora de continuar con el brindis de la recepción. Los novios iban a beber de una copa gigante que simboliza la unión de cada uno. Después una típica sopa del norte de Alemania compuesta de un caldo, pequeñas albóndigas de ternera, pasta y verduras.

Como era de esperarse, al llegar había un gran tronco puesto en un caballete. A ambos se les entrego una sierra de doble mango y comenzaron a cortar el tronco por la mitad. Esto significaba que ambos pasaban por el primer obstáculo como matrimonio.

Después de todas estas pequeñas tradiciones, continuaron con el baile. Primero los novios y luego los padrinos y por último Alfas con Omegas, esto era una tradición pero para los 12 hermanos así que no se hicieron esperar y cuando la banda toco el vals de las flores. Los primeros en entrar a la pista fueron Baatar Jr. y Kuvira. Una vez terminada esa canción y la siguiente era Sous Le Ciel De París. Los demás padrinos y madrinas con sus acompañantes entraron.

Hasta ese entonces cada uno tomo a su respectiva pareja y la saco a bailar. Mientras todos danzaban con maestría algunos comenzaron a elogiar a las parejas.

–Yo te conozco –soltó Asami.

–¿A mí? –respondió Korra y hasta ese entonces se quedó intrigada por el color verde de sus ojos.

–Si… soy la chica de la fiesta de disfraces en Venecia –sonrió ampliamente.

–¿Eras tú? Por Raava… el mundo es un pañuelo –apretó el agarre que tenía en la cintura.

–Ya lo creo mi Lord –bromeo.

–Ohh si eso… por cierto no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Korra, te daría la mano pero bueno ya ocupada –sonrió con picardía.

–Mi nombre es Asami… un placer –le devolvió la sonrisa.

–El placer es todo mío, Asami –dijo mientras añadía un giro para su acompañante.

Continuaron danzando más y nunca se dejaron de verse a los ojos, ambas atraídas e hipnotizadas. Para algunos era un simple vals pero para otros era algo más y esa pareja irradiaba algo que no muchos podían entender.

Una vez que terminaron los novios fueron a sentarse para que las felicitaciones llegaran, esto tomaba mucho tiempo pero debían hacerlo.

Mientras tanto los 11 duques se sentaron en una sola mesa, esperando pacientemente que terminaran las felicitaciones para continuar con lo otro.

–Tanto que te quejaste, para que después no quisieras soltarla –menciono Rukia Jr.–chan llamando la atención de los demás.

–Si hablemos sobre eso… esa chica es muy linda –agrego Soulwolf mientras bebía de su vino.

–Me podría llegar a interesar después de todo es una Beta –respondió Korra.

–Pero no eres la única a la cual le interesa esa mujer, note como Iroh II la veía – se percató del aura que se traía el chico, cada vez que esas dos se sonreían entre sí.

–Tal vez esta chica pueda hacerte caer –Cryp había soltado sin más, haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver–. ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? –medio segundo después se percató de la torpeza que había cometido.

–Está muy linda y todo, pero no creo que acepten otra vez eso –no era por ser aguafiestas pero Zhyo estaba muy consciente de las reglas y esta otro factor en juego.

–Vamos déjala –Cielo golpeo levemente el brazo de la chica–. El amor puede ser lindo aunque sea prohibido además, podrías ser feliz con ella.

–Cielo tiene razón, tendríamos otra boda en tan poco tiempo y solo quedaríamos solteros y solteras nosotros 10 –comento alegremente Gene haciendo que Korra arrugara la cara enseguida.

–No me quiero casar y ustedes lo saben, además solo fue un baile. Ustedes podrían bailar con ella también, cualquiera podría decir que es una mujer asombrosa o yo que se –se defendió la morena.

–Tienes razón le estamos viendo el lado equivocado a las cosas… debería bailar con ella para comprobar si lo que te paso a ti, también me pasa a mí –señalo Kitsune ganándose una mirada recriminatoria de Korra.

–¿Porque pones esa cara? Es que acaso, ¿te molestaría que alguno de nosotros bailara con ella? –pregunto Ali y el aura en la mesa cambio por completo, había dado en el clavo.

– _Te gusta pero no quieres aceptarlo porque sabes que si eso pasa, podrías llegar a casarte con ella y es lo que menos quieres y esto no se trata de las reglas, se trata de que no quieres tener un vínculo con nadie más_ –todos guardaron un silencio de ultratumba por las palabras del Khal.

Cada uno se quedó divagando en sus pensamientos, ciertamente ninguno se quería casar pero la felicidad del Beifong era contagiosa y estar completamente enamorado o enamorada como él era algo astrológico. Todos se giraron para ver la cara de felicidad de su hermano y quedaron complacidos con tanta miel que segregaban.

–Ella es la Alfa –la morena rompió el silencio.

–Así parece –dijeron los otros 10 al unísono.

Cada uno guardo como pudo la compostura para no estallar en risas, luego de unos momentos parecía como si Baatar los había escuchado y lanzaba miradas amenazantes para todos ellos.

–Idiotas –movió los labios formando esa palabra.

–Ella es el Alfa de los dos –cada uno movió los labios diciendo lo mismo.

Esto solo hizo enfurecer a Baatar. Volvieron a contener las carcajeos, para suerte de los 12 solo ellos entendían bien los diferentes gestos e idiomas, lo que hacía que la mayoría de las personas no captaran las conversaciones que a veces tenían de manera tan personal entre ellos mismo.

Continuaron comiendo y bebiendo, hablando poco ya que cada uno eran presos de las miradas expectantes de muchos después de todos Korra y los otros 10 eran los nuevos sucesores. Así que debían mantener el estatus cosa que era aburrido para ellos y algo sofocante por ser víctimas de las malas miradas y adjetivos despectivos, para muchos considerados unos niños ricos y que la suerte los había llevado hasta ahí.

Pero ninguno conocía la verdadera historia de cada uno de ellos, tampoco los esfuerzos y pérdidas que habían enfrentado durante los años que estuvieron en entrenamientos a una corta edad dejando todo lo que conocían para formar un papel crucial en la descendencia.

De los 25 originales de Los Descendientes De La Rosa solo quedaron 17 por diferentes factores, como lo eran conflictos en las tierras natales o entre los mismos duques y ahora estaban ellos ahí, unos chiquillos que fueron alejados de toda disputa por territorio, por aranceles o posiciones en la sociedad, ese era el motivo principal que demás Alfas y Omegas de baja categoría los juzgaban sin piedad.

Mientras los novios atendían a la última persona en felicitarlos. Baatar decidió cruzar unas palabras con la señora Beifong. La noche continua, entre bebidas y el banquete y ambos tenían que hacer algo antes de que la noche acabara.

–Bueno ya que estos son los ultimo hay algo debemos hacer –dijo Baatar.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Es otra tradición como la de los platos? –pregunto extrañada Kuvira.

–Es una tradición entre hermanos

–Ya me di cuenta cuantos hermanos tienes y que todos de vez en cuando voltea a vernos.

–Solo se están asegurando de que este feliz.

–¿Lo estás? –pregunto la chica de tez blanca con una ceja elevada.

–Por supuesto –tomo la mano de la chica y la beso–. Es por eso que quiero compartir mi felicidad con ellos. Tenemos que bailar una vez más.

El chico de cabello marrón les hizo una seña a sus hermanos. En la mesa de los duques, Cryp fue la que anuncio que debían hacer el siguiente movimiento. Así que debían escoger quien iría primero.

–Primero las damas –señalo .

–Primero los caballeros… a perdón eres el único hombre de todas nosotras así que ve tu –contraataco Ali.

–Chicos tranquilos, todos tenemos que ir a bailar con ellos –trato de calmar los ánimos Rukia.

–Primero Alfas – dijeron al unísono Cielo y Gene.

–Mejor Omegas – expresaron al unísono Soulwolf, Zhyo y Kitsune.

–No quiero ir… –se quejó Korra.

–Korra basta, deja de ser así. Prometiste comportarte por Baatar así que deja de lloriquear –dijo ya exasperada Cryp–. Recuerden que esto lo hacemos por nuestro hermano así que vas primero con Kuvira y Gene tú con Baatar Jr. Luego ustedes escogerán quienes son los siguientes. ¿Les parece bien?

–Si –formularon todos.

El Alfa y la Omega se levantaron de su lugar, el Alfa ofreció su mano para dirigirse a paso firme a encontrarse con los novios. Ambos hicieron sus reverencias que fueron respondidas inmediatamente. La banda hicieron una pausa, Cryp había ido a hablar con ellos para que sonaran una serie de canciones para que las 13 personas pudieran bailar.

Así inicio la pieza musical que bailaría las parejas, mientras hacían sus movimientos cada uno tuvo unos minutos para hablar acerca de cómo estuvo la velada. Sin ser consciente de lo que pasaban los 4 atrajeron la mirada de los presentes, la mayoría sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver con la boda por eso le llamaron la atención. Pasaron los minutos para que la siguiente pareja siguiera con la danza.

De vez en cuanto sentada en su mesa, Korra contemplaba a su acompañante de baile le resultaba muy intrigante la mujer y de ser otras circunstancias, ella hubiera optado por seducirla pero no lo haría en frente de todas las figuras aristocráticas porque sería una condena. Así que solo se limitó a observarla de vez en cuanto y sonreírle.

y Gene se situaron en la mesa para escoger al siguiente par de personas y las afortunadas eran Kitsune y Ali, a regañadientes se levantaron, la Alfa ofreció su brazo para llevar a la Omega y continuar con el proceso.

La banda manipulo los instrumentos para la siguiente canción la Alfa y la Omega se inclinaron y fue respondido. Tomaron sus posiciones y comenzaron a balancearse con las ondas sonoras. Cada una hablaba con sus respectivas parejas y esta vez iban a pasar de un extremo a otro, en un movimiento las parejas cambiaron quedando Kitsune con Baatar y Ali con Kuvira.

El plan de los 12 era muy sencillo, así cada uno tendría un momento para hablar con la novia y poder conocerla un poco más que de la primera presentación que habían tenido momentáneamente, los preparativos habían tomado demasiado tiempo como para interactuar con la duquesa así que esta era una pequeña oportunidad para hablar con ella. La tonada termino y cada uno se despidió.

El ambiente en la fiesta había cambiado para comprobar que era lo que hacía cada uno de los duques conforme pasaba el tiempo. Algunos hacían bromas y otros juzgaban, también hubo algunos que formaban parejas de Alfa y Omega cuando los venían avanzar hasta los recién casados.

Las chicas escogieron a otras dos así que las siguientes eran Cielo y Soulwolf. La Alfa brindó su brazo para llevar a la Omega. Cada una hizo el saludo y prosiguieron a tomar su lugar en la pista, después de un par de minutos cambiaron de pareja para poder conversar.

Algunos comenzaron a hacer negocios en plena fiesta, sociabilizando de vez en cuando. Para suerte de los duques ninguno se había acercado a la mesa en la que estaban y ellos le dieron gracias a Raava que así fuera, ya que el momento era de celebrar y dejar a un lado cualquier negocio. Pero sus padres no caían en la misma categoría.

Cuando termino la canción prosiguieron a escoger a las otras dos que pasarían a bailar. El Zhyo y Rukia Jr.–chan, la Alfa dedico su brazo para que ambas llegaran al encuentro. Pudieron ver la cara de la pareja que parecía cansada con tanto ajetreo por el prolongado tiempo de estar bailando pero tenían que aguantar. Saludaron y les fue devuelto para empezar con la danza, ahora los movimientos de Kuvira eran algo torpes ya que empezaba a sentirse cansada así que decidieron que debía ser rápido para que las últimas dos parejas tuvieran la posibilidad de bailar con ellos antes de que la chica de tez blanca colapsara.

Uno de los tantos que empezó a hacer negocio sin preocupaciones fue Hiroshi Sato, hablo con varios Alfas y con otras familias de bajo linaje. Trato de pasar desapercibido y casi lo consiguió sino fuera por la mirada inquisidora de Tonraq.

Terminaron rápidamente para que las últimas 4 tomaran su lugar junto a la pareja. Primero Cryp y el Khal. Continuaron con la danza pero un poco más lento de lo normal.

Todo ese tiempo una chica de ojos verdes no le despegaba la vista la morena. Le veía muy alegre hablar con sus acompañantes y a veces podía sentir su mirada. Trato de disimular bien que le interesaba después de todo no era como si alguna de las dos iba a hacer algo al respecto.

Después de que ambas terminaran, continúo Korra y Gene otra vez. Por fin cuando habían terminado de bailar con ellos, Kuvira tomo un respiro. Se fue a sentar un rato con su familia y amigos y Baatar hizo lo mismo.

Se pasaron riendo por el hecho de que Kuvira era considerada Alfa y de que casi la matan por bailar tanto. Todos estaban muy animados cuanto estaban juntos y esta no era la excepción.

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa, Kuvira hablaba de sus amigas y les contaba un poco acerca de los hermanos de su esposo. Hasta ahora ella había sido la única que hablo con todos ellos y a su parecer son increíbles personas. Pero no sabía que tanto iba a convivir con cada uno ya que todos vivían en países distintos y esta era la única vez que iban a estar todos reunidos además de que ella y su esposo viajarían por la luna de miel antes de que tomara el puesto definitivo al lado de la reina.

La noche iba llegando a su clímax, personas bailando, riendo y comiendo todo lo que estaba presente.

Después de dos horas más, la recepción había terminado por completo. Cada uno se fue a la habitación que se le había asignado. La mayoría cansado y otros con más alcohol de lo normal en su sistema.

Pasaron 3 días completos para los 12 hermanos y aunque quisieran quedarse cada uno tenía que ir a su respectivo hogar, después de un desayuno cada uno de los invitados especiales de Baatar, ellos se despidieron de la pareja.

Nadie podía quedarse más tiempo, en sus respectivos países los necesitaban para los negocios que habían dejado para estar reunidos. Así que cada uno empaco sus cosas y se prepararon para el viaje de regreso por tierra y agua.

.

.

Gracias a todos los que siguen apoyando esta historia y a los nuevos que se unieron, de verdad me ayudan a continuar escribiendo. FLddd y Lobofeo2234 me alegro mucho que les guste la historia y como escribo, reviso una y otra vez para que todo esté muy bien así que me disculpo si por ahí se me va un error garrafal.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

La morena iba con sus padres una vez que habían abandonado la casa de los Beifong. Ya era hora que volviera a su hogar y sentía una necesidad insaciable de regresar a su castillo.

–Korra tenemos que hablar –menciono Tonraq.

–¿De qué se trata? –pregunto mientras veía a través de la ventaba.

–Tienes que venir con nosotros a Ámsterdam –revelo.

–¿Qué acabas de decir? –la sola mención del país hizo que la morena volcara toda su atención hacia su progenitor.

–Lo que escuchaste… debes de quedarte un tiempo ahí para un negocio.

–No, ya deseo regresar a mi castillo y tomar las riendas de todo. Ve tu si quieres pero yo voy a mi hogar –ahora estaba más molesta que de costumbre, odiaba que le dijeran que hacer y esto caía en esa categoría.

–No estas entendiendo –levanto la voz–. Iras porque tenemos que hacer unas cosas, te guste o –no.

–¡Nooooo! –Grito–. Me voy a mi casa y ni tú, ni nadie podrá impedírmelo. –ya había perdido la poca paciencia que conservaba y estaba a pocos segundos de tirar por la pequeña ventana a su padre e irse.

–Tranquilo los dos –intervino Senna–. Korra cariño, si tu padre dice que es importante debemos ir, así que por favor compórtate y hazle caso.

–Madre por favor, no me obligues a hacer esto

–… –tomo del brazo a su hija y le dio leves carisias–. Te lo pido Korra, tu padre tiene compromisos por todo el mundo y si este requiere tu presencia deberías de asistir sin renegar.

–De acuerdo –accedió de mala gana.

El trayecto se llenó de un silencio de lúgubre, se detuvieron un par de veces a comer y descansar en hoteles para continuar con su viaje. Sin embargo ninguno de los tres volvió a hablar. Korra estaba más que fastidiada por no poder regresar, porque no sabía que era ese tal tratado que la necesitaba con tanta urgencia que no podía aplazar y sobre todo por pasar tiempo con su padre.

Los 661 kilómetros, 10 minutos por kilómetro equivalente a 110 horas aproximadamente que daban un total de 4 días y medio más o menos era lo que iban a recorrer, para Korra eran los más largos de su corta vida, continuaron en carruaje y después en tren. Los días iban pasando y cada vez era más tedioso. Los había contado todo el recorrido y desde en el instante que se montó al carruaje junto con su progenitor sabía que iba a hacer fastidioso en todos los sentidos.

De vez en cuanto examinaba cartas que le eran enviadas directamente, unas del castillo y otras que se las arreglaban para llegarle desde las 3 américas. Revisaba viejas fotos que mantenía de sus hermanos, cuando iban de vacaciones juntos o cuando cada uno se iba a su propia tierra.

 _El tiempo pasa lentamente, antes éramos unos niños caprichosos y llenos de deseos de superación ahora somos hombres y mujeres que conseguimos todo lo que nos propusimos. Tan fácil fue para todos aprender nuestros oficios siendo mejores que nuestros padres y guardas estos conocimientos para la siguiente generación._

Recordó las veces en que cada uno se había frustrado por el trabajo, era gracioso para la contienda pero para las personas más cercano era un tormento no poder ayudar a un compañero herido. Lin había enseñado que no debían mostrar debilidad pero era algo casi imposible cuando te esforzabas a más no poder y tu trabajo no estaba a la altura.

 _Suyin nos había enseñado que si caíamos podíamos aprender a levantarnos, era un lema para ella. Mientras que Lin su lema era enfrentar nuestros temores más oscuros. Según ella era lo único que nos detenía. Más de alguno de nosotros desbordo lágrimas de impotencia y de ira. Con el tiempo fuimos capaces de hacer la mayoría de las cosas muy bien. Nos volvimos adictos a practicar una y otra vez cuando el sueño no pretendía llegar a nosotros, la ansiedad que a veces nos atacaba con tal fuerza que era imposible dejarla a un lado._

El viaje con Baatar había sido genial, conociendo nuevos rincones, otras costumbres y sobre todos otro tipo de licores. Dejando a su paso amores que con el tiempo se irían al olvido.

 _Los viejos tiempos._ Se dijo, a veces se sentía muy vieja y solo tenía 25 años, pero los años que vivió con sus entrenadoras, el viaje y otros acontecimientos, había acumulado mucho tiempo. Algo que no podría recuperar nunca pero no era como si quisiera hacerlo en ocasiones pensaba así y en otras solo aspiraba volver al pasado.

Las veces que lo pensaba de esa manera lo desechaba de inmediato, abarcaba una familia que mantener a flote y el tiempo apremio cuando por fin se volvió una de las sucesoras. No sería feliz hasta volver a su hogar y con su familia que la esperaba ansiosa, o eso era lo que reconocía en cada una de sus cartas.

Volvió a echarle una ojeada a las fotografías que portaba siempre en las bolsas de su abrigo, habían pasado más de 5 años que no los veía, desde la última vez que fue para unas vacaciones cuando estimaba los 18 años, así que deseaba terminar todo esto para volver a los brazos de…

–Mi Lady, acabamos de llegar –menciono su fiel sirviente.

–Gracias teniente… lleva mis cosas al hostal y toma un descanso.

–Como usted ordene mi Lady –el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

Se levantó de su asiento y camino por los vagones para salir a tomar un poco de aire puro. Su carruaje ya la esperaba y en poco tiempo llegaría al hostal para poder tomar una ducha caliente.

Todos los preparativos se hicieron de inmediato, le gustaba que las cosas fueran así. Ella daba una orden y se cumplía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Desprendió todo su atuendo, se metió a la tina y lanzo un suspiro por el agua caliente bañando sus músculos.

 _Necesito un poco de sexo y licor para sentirme mejor._

En otra parte, una joven había llegado a un hotel con el fin de descansar ya que no estaba tan feliz como su padre se veía. Según el iban a hacer unas pequeñas vacaciones que no terminaban de cuadrar muy bien a la chica.

Él nunca había demostrado ese amor de padre que todo hijo se merece y menos a ella, por la simple razón de nacer mujer y Omega. No supo que hizo para convencer a su madre pero a ella no le cavia la menor duda que este pequeño viaje traería consecuencias a largo plazo.

Volvió su atención hacia su sirvienta y mejor amiga de la casa Sato. A su padre no le gustaba esta amistad, para él era un descarrío. Un noble y una sirvienta, cuando se enteró casi la mando sin remordimiento a la calle, de no ser por su madre.

Ella había alegado que era muy buena en lo que hacía así que la conservaron por más tiempo, desde que Asami había vuelto en las tardes le contaba todo lo que pasaba y viceversa.

"La niña Sami" era como solía llamarla, la vestía, alimentaba y sobretodo la bañaba cuando en las tardes iba al jardín a hacer de las suyas. Creando un gran vinculo y que a pesar de los años de ausencia seguía intacto.

–Tengo ganas de descansar ha sido un largo día –dijo sobándose el cuello.

–De acuerdo señorita Sami –le contesto–. Preparare todo lo necesario para que tome una siesta.

–Gracias Analay…

Después de tomar el baño e irse a su respectiva habitación. Sus últimos pensamientos eran el próximo día fuera mejor que este y así cayo definitivamente rendida ante el sueño.

Durante su estancia, Korra decidió ir a dar una vuelta por los lugares que ofrecía Ámsterdam. La cuestión es que esta vez no iba a poder divertirse a lo grande y menos con su familia en el mismo sitio que ella, así que solo se limitó a ver el paisaje, probar comida y todo tipo de bebidas pero sin excederse. Llevaba tres semanas y todavía su padre no le había hablado acerca de lo que tenían que hacer. Todavía no entendía el motivo por el cual ella estaba ahí, es más llego a considerar la idea de que estaba haciendo tiempo pero desecho rápidamente eso.

Como era costumbre, salió muy temprano a recorrer los pueblos cercanos, de vez en cuando habían peleas de espadas ciertamente hubiera participado pero debía mantener el estatus. Lo cual cada vez le resultaba más aburrido.

Ya no sabía de qué más quejarse, si del clima o de que todo parecía exactamente igual. En su interior estaba el deseo de agarrar un caballo, decirle a su sirviente que empacara sus cosas y se fueran a todo galope hasta su castillo. Codiciaba escapar, precisaba de todas las posibilidades de hacerlo pero no lo iba a hacer, en una de las conversaciones con su madre le rogo que se quedara hasta finalizar los tratos que mantenía su padre así que le hizo prometer que no haría nada imprudente y como todo Skywalker iba a cumplir con su palabra.

De un día a otro parecía que las cosas iban a cambiar, su padre le había dicho que en esta semana iría a visitar varios empresarios con el fin de formular una cita para hablar de compromisos, eso le hubiera entusiasmado pero ese no era el caso.

Los días seguían pasando pero nada nuevo ocurría, hablo con su madre un par de veces pero no le supo decir que era lo que pasaba en realidad. Asami empezaba a sentirse intranquila, las "vacaciones" no eran más que unas cuantas caminatas cerca del hotel. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en esas tierras que le abordaba la intensa sensación de que algo estaba pasando. Pero ni siquiera su madre sabía muy bien que era lo que Hiroshi se traía entre manos.

Cada vez que sacaba a flote el asunto, su padre desviaba la conversación convenciéndola que en poco tiempo todo se arreglaría y esto la estaba promoviendo a que se sintiera sofocada por lo que pasaba, sino fuera por las cartas de Kuvira ya se volvería loca con tanto encierro. En Italia no iba de un lado a otro pero experimentaba más libertad de lo que ha tenido estos últimos lapsos.

Monotonía era lo que vivía todo su tiempo esos dominios, mañana, tarde y noche no se daba cuenta si el clima había cambiado o no, solo veía pasar amaneceres y atardeceres. Había ido a un par de fiestas que Hiroshi había indicado, pero no pudo negarse y ella vio que solo iba por una razón y era que hacia transacciones con toda persona que se presentara aunque no estaba al tanto de que era lo que realmente ocurría.

Tres semanas después su padre salió repentinamente sin decir nada más, Asami creía que era otra de sus oportunidades de compra o venta de algún artículo así que no le dio la mayor importancia, solo se quedó con su madre a tomar el té y ver las olas que chocaban contra las rocas. El viento marino soplaba y llenaba el ambiente de una brisa fresca. Ese día en particular, era de los pocos que había tenido un momento tranquilo para leer un libro o apreciar las aves danzar en el cielo.

Muy temprano el señor Sato, se arregló y llego con muchos minutos de anticipación a su ansiada conversación que le prometieron hace semanas atrás. Fue recibido rápidamente por uno de los trabajadores esperando pacientemente que su compañero llegase, había pedido un desayuno ligero para hacer pasar el tiempo. 15 minutos después a la lejanía noto su presencia, se elevó para recibirlo estaba tan ansioso que no podía esperar a que todo se concretara.

–Me alegro que hayas venido –ofreció su mano.

–También me alegro de verte Hiroshi –le correspondió al saludo.

–Mantuve a mi hija todo el tiempo que pude mientras hacia otros contratos.

–Ya me di cuenta que operaciones son de las que hablas… deberías dejarlo.

–Tonraq, no estamos aquí para hablar de los otros convenios que hago sino para hablar de las operaciones que tenemos tú y yo –su voz cambio radicalmente.

–De acuerdo… –acepto resignado–. Ya falta poco para terminar el mes así que tenemos todo listo, será exactamente el 29 de agosto.

–Me alegro que seas tan comprensivo –formulo una sonrisa.

–Va a ser mejor que dejes de hacer ese tipo de actividades si quieres que este todavía de acuerdo con este pacto –amenazo el hombre moreno.

–Tranquilo amigo mío, será incluso mejor de lo que crees –el hombre de tez blanca se regocijaba incluso más que su amigo.

–Entonces, sino tenemos nada más de que hablar… nos veremos en dos días más –el hombre se levantó de su lugar y se fue.

Una vez que estaba fuera de la vista, Hiroshi dio el júbilo más emocionante de su vida, ya que este sin dudas sería el mejor convenio que podría firmar. Solo quedaba que todos hicieran su papel y rezar con todas sus fuerzas que la Wolf hiciera lo acordado y que fuera como sus espías la describían, con un sentido del honor inquebrantable.

Por fin llego el día acordado, parecía que llovería por las múltiples nubes en el firmamento, la humedad era la ideal para que cayera un aguacero y con la brisa fresca, era un día correcto para hacer el tan ansiado proyecto y lloviera o no todo saldría a la perfección así que el patriarca Sato había llegado con mucha antelación al evento que se iba a presenciar. Su hija iría con un vestido renacentista y sombrero extravagante de acuerdo con lo establecido.

–¿Ya me dirás porque voy vestida así? –pregunto Asami mientras le echaba un vistazo al vestido.

–Es un evento tradicional así que las damas deben vestirse así –respondió.

–Pero no son tradiciones de Suiza así que no sé porque debo ir así.

–Lo se hija, pero no te preocupes después de este día regresaremos a casa y luego veremos que hacemos –en el rostro de Hiroshi se reflejó una gran sonrisa.

–¿Nos iremos después de hoy? –la sonrisa falsa de su padre le daba mala espina.

–Así es… en cuanto terminen los juegos empacaremos todo y nos iremos a casa

–¿Lo prometes?

–Lo prometo hija, así que pon tu mejor cara

Asami no dijo nada más, si tenía que soportar este evento y después ir a su casa lo haría. Tal vez de una vez por todas podría poseer la tranquilidad que no había tenido desde que llego.

Desde el carruaje pudo ver a un sin número de personas vestidas para la ocasión con faldas escocesas, vestidos renacentista de diferentes colores, sombreros, escucho sonidos de gaitas. Era todo un espectáculo y eso que apenas había visto un par de cosas.

–Bienvenidos a todos los concursantes y personas invitadas… –hablo el presentador en ingles por la naturaleza de la situación–. Hoy daremos inicio al segundo día de los juegos de Ámsterdam, ¿están preparados para los 80 eventos que se realizaran hoy?

El público estallo en gritos y comenzó a vitorear frenéticamente. El evento del 29 de agosto era uno memorable. Había 80 participantes de la nobleza que concursarían entre sí, en los juegos más populares.

De un lado las gaitas y tambores anunciaban la llegada de diferentes bandas que tocaban al unísono cuando iban marchando. Por otra parte había bailarinas demostrando su destreza en categorías individuales y grupales para ganar títulos. Había degustaciones de platillos típicos, eventos meramente culturales. Todo con el fin de demostrar un festival de calidad para los jóvenes y señores que llegarían de varios rincones del planeta.

Asami, Hiroshi y Yasuko se acomodaron en las gradas, en breve presentarían a cada uno de los participantes y los torneos en los que concursarían. Lentamente fueron preparando el terreno para los 80 concursantes.

–Antes de empezar… queremos seleccionar a bellas damiselas para que les den fuerza a los competidores y estos los entusiasme más para que ganen –vocifero.

Uno a uno, los ayudantes fueron seleccionando mujeres al azar para sentarse en las gradas principales, ellas tendrían la mejor vista de todos para poder apreciar a cada uno de los hombres y mujeres que se enfrentarían entre sí.

Las mujeres iban saludando al público cuando fueron seleccionadas una vez sentadas en sus respectivos lugares se les iba preguntando su nombre, título nobiliario y emblema de la casa a la que pertenecían. Habían llegado participantes de África y Oceanía así como también de las islas Bahamas, Indonesia, América del Norte y del Sur.

–Disculpe Mlady… se le solicita que este en las gradas de las damas para contemplar los juegos.

–¿Uhm? –Asami estaba confundida con la petición del joven.

–Ve Asami, ellos te solicitan –espeto Hiroshi.

–Papá no quiero hacer eso… estoy muy bien aquí con ustedes –señalo.

–Tonterías, ese es el mejor lugar para ver los juegos además debes de demostrar tu belleza ante todas esas damas.

–¿Mamá? –su única salvación era su progenitora.

–Anda hija, podrías divertirte –mostro una sonrisa.

Su felicidad había decaído completamente, iba a soportar ese asunto pero no disponía haber planeado con antemano estar sentada junto a un montón de desconocidas viendo juegos que no le interesaban en absoluto.

El plebeyo ofreció su brazo para llevar a la restauradora hasta su lugar junto con las demás nobles y antes de sentarse un hombre se le acercó para preguntarle sus datos.

–En este momento nos acompaña, Asami Sato duquesa de Suiza y su emblema es el engrane. –alabo en voz alta.

El ambiente lleno de ovaciones se había quedado tan callado como un cementerio. Asami trago saliva dificultosamente, ella siempre había pasado desapercibido en los últimos años y en ese pequeño instante había quedado al descubierto. Estaba muy nerviosa y las miradas criticas de las personas no ayudaban en absoluto y para rematar era la única presente de más alto rango.

Continuaron seleccionando mujeres en los alrededores, presentándolas y todas a excepción de Asami, habían recibido aplausos llenos de alegría.

–Ahora continuaremos con los Alfas que participaran en los juegos –el presentador saco un pergamino en donde estaban los datos de las personas–. Una vez que sean llamado deberán estar presentes en el centro y proseguiremos con darles las indicaciones de los juegos.

Sato buscaba de un lado a otro, a su socio pero no había señales de él. Había llegado temprano como tenían acordado y empezaba a sentir ansiedad por el hecho de que ese era su as bajo la manga. Incluso se había movido de su lugar para encontrar información que le pudiera ayudar a calmar la angustia pero nada, nadie le había visto.

Volvió resignado a sentarse y rogar a los espíritus que apareciera aunque fuera la última persona en llegar.

El hombre fue llamando a todo los nobles que participarían, haciendo el mismo proceso de las damas. Nombre, título nobiliario y emblema de la casa a la que pertenecían.

Los hombres y mujeres fueron desfilando, saludando, flexionando los músculos y tirando besos para las damas en las gradas. Unos parecían más corpulentos que otros, bajos, altos, de tez morena o albina.

El carruaje que transportaba a los tres Skywalker iba más rápido que de costumbre, por culpa de la morena menor habían tardado más de lo normal en salir del hostal así que el teniente había apurado el paso y tratar de llegar lo menos tarde posible.

–¿Me dirás porque ando un kilt? –pregunto fastidiaba Korra.

–Iremos a un evento así que la necesitas

–Por favor… ¿dime que no es al que estoy escuchando?

–Está bien… no es el que estas escuchando

–No te hagas el gracioso conmigo –vocifero con más enojo–. ¿Me puse mi falda escocesa con el tartán de mi clan para ir a unos juegos que no son de mi tierra natal?

–Es para que te diviertas un rato… –menciono Tonraq–. Además eres la persona más competitiva que conozco así que no rechazaras una oferta como esta.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que envidio participar? –ironizo.

–¡Vamos! No me digas que no quieres derrotar a varios nobles para demostrar tu grandeza –quería insinuar las situaciones para lograr convencerla.

–No te has puesto a pensar de que talvez si quisiera demostrar lo fuerte que soy, lo haría con mis hermanos –la morena no iba a caer en esas provocaciones tan tontas.

–Has convivido con ellos más tiempo que con nosotros así que no lo puedes tomar en cuenta. Además no competirían de manera ruda.

–Tienes razón no lo haríamos, nosotros nos respetamos –expreso con mucho énfasis en las últimas tres palabras.

–¿Qué estas insinuando? –el patriarca frunció su ceño rápidamente.

–Que…

–Basta los dos –intervino como siempre Senna–. Vamos a disfrutar este evento en familia así que dejen de pelear una vez en su vida.

–De acuerdo mamá –sonrió de manera socarrona. _Te salvo la campana_ dijo con un movimiento de sus labios.

Cuando Tonraq iba a responder el teniente abrió la puerta del carruaje.

–Mis Ladys, mi Lord acabamos de llegar –expreso mientras ayudaba a salir a la señora Yasuko.

El cochero se fue con el carruaje y los tres comenzaron a caminar para sentarse en las gradas pero las cosas iban a cambiar. Antes de llegar a su destino Tonraq detuvo a Korra.

–Tú vas a participar –soltó de inmediato.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Que vas a participar en los juegos –sonrió con malicia.

–¿En los juegos? En esos –señalo con el dedo–. Es una copia barata de los Highland Games

–¿De qué hablas? –se hizo el desentendido.

–Se llaman juegos de las tierras altas de Escocia por una razón… lo sabes porque eres escoces –grito llamando la atención de varios transeúntes.

–¿Y?

–Tsk… no participare, es más me parece un insulto que tomen nuestras tradiciones.

–Mira… –la tomo de los hombres con rudeza y la hizo que se girara para verse fijamente–. Vas a participar y dejar en alto nuestro apellido.

–Mira tú anciano –le tomo las muñecas y se las quito encima–. Uno: No me asustas en absoluto que te quede muy claro eso. Dos: no caeré en tus provocaciones. Tres: ya soy parte de los descendientes y desde ahora te digo, no te metas en mis asuntos. Será mejor que no aumentes más tu deuda conmigo.

Tonraq ya estaba cansado de la actitud de su hija e iba a hacer que se tragara sus palabras. Había levantado su mano con toda la intención de pegarle una cachetada y hacerla callar.

–Inténtalo –reto y sus ojos cambiaron a un color bermejo intenso.

–La ultima participante es Korra Skywalker duquesa de Escocia con el emblema del lobo –anunciaron su nombre e hizo que su atención fuera directamente al hombre.

–Te llaman

–Me importa muy poco –dio la media vuelta para irse y en ese momento venia su fiel sirviente–. Teniente tráeme un caballo, nos vamos de aquí.

–A la orden

–Nooo –grito el moreno–. Si das un paso más, despídete de tu trabajo.

El teniente no movió un musculo, conocía muy bien la rudeza de su patrón y no iba a desobedecerlo.

–Korra Skywalker… se le solicita de inmediato.

–Y tu… –tomo del brazo a su hija y la llevo a arrastras–. Participaras te guste o no.

–Lady Skywalker –volvió a decir.

–Aquí esta… –grito Tonraq cunado empujo a la morena.

–Qué bueno que nos haya honrado con su presencia. ¿Usted tiene algún apodo o algo en particular?

 _Que se está tramando este hombre…_

–La Wolf –se escuchó desde lejos.

El público quedo atónito y Korra solo se limitó a no gesticular algún seña en particular.

–¿Wolf? –dijo sin poder creerlo–. La Wolf de que todos hablan.

 _¿Qué todos hablan?_

Los nobles que estaban ordenados voltearon a verla mostrando su desaprobación. La morena no entendía nada de lo que se trataba la treta que tenían todos. Así que solo se formó a un costado de uno de los tantos.

–Así que tú eres la Wolf –dijo el hombre al lado de ella.

–Tsk… –Korra gruño, estaba con ganas de irse muy largo de ese lugar.

–Esta vez no escaparas –amenazo.

–¿Yo, escapar?

–Si… la última vez te fuiste con ese blanquito pero esta vez no iras a ninguna parte.

–Ni siquiera te conozco

–Pero yo a ti si… y ahora yo te humillare como tú lo hiciste conmigo.

No le siguió prestando atención al hombre después de todo no lo conocía y tampoco le interesaba de que hablaba en realidad.

–Los eventos son los siguientes: Lanzamiento de tronco, Lanzamiento de martillo, Lanzamiento de piedra, Lanzamiento de bala y Palo perezoso. –tomo aire y prosiguió–. Esto es de eliminación absoluta así que todos fueron escogidos al azar. Cada uno será llamado para que participe en el primer evento junto con su contrincante y como bono extra, pueden utilizar su poder Alfa.

Hombres y mujeres Alfas fueron llamados para participar en el primer evento 40 versus 40 en el lanzamiento de tronco.

Las reglas eran sencillas, lanzar el tronco de manera que diera una vuelta completa y además debía quedar como las agujas de un reloj que marca las 12 quienes lograran ostentar la caída del tronco directamente alejado del ejecutor pasaban a la siguiente ronda. Los troncos eran de aproximadamente 6 metros con un peso que va de 80 a 130 libras Uno a uno se pusieron en posición, los nombres había sido al azar así que las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Cada uno de los lanzadores concentró las manos sobre la base del tronco y lo levantaron, una vez que estaba en posición vertical y manteniendo el equilibrio, tomaron impulso y arrojaron el tronco que debe dar una vuelta de 180 grados y la posición ideal era las 12 en punto.

Para algunos resultaba demasiado fácil hacer el lanzamiento mientras que otros no les resultaron hicieron el despido y el tronco no daba la vuelta así que quedaron descalificados.

En el público residía una euforia desmedida con cada participante, palabras de felicitaciones y groserías salían por igual. El premio era uno de los más altos y los nobles lo querían con desesperación.

En las gradas, las mujeres alentaban a sus favoritos hablando de la fuerza que poseían algunos y entre tantas conversaciones salieron a flote varias revelaciones.

–¿Sabías que esa competidora trajo problemas cuando vino hace algunos meses atrás? –señalo a la última que paso.

–Así escuche… ella y su amigo hicieron un alboroto además, dicen que es como una diosa del olimpo.

–No sabía su verdadero nombre hasta ahora, solo era conocida como la Wolf.

–Dicen que ha dejado muchas mujeres suspirando –dijo otra mujer.

–Lo que yo he escuchado es que después del acto no la vuelven a ver otra vez –opino otra.

–Con su compañero tuvieron una pelea y salió en los periódicos aunque solo se conocía su apodo.

–Por lo que se de ella es que no ha tenido ninguna relación con Omegas.

Las 3 mujeres siguieron conversando de lo que sabían acerca de Lady Skywalker y alguien más las había escuchado. Asami no dijo una sola palabra acerca de lo que hablaban después de todo no las conocía y tampoco conocía a la duquesa a excepción de esas dos veces que la vio.

Un extraño sentimiento se instaló en su pecho, por pensar que esa persona de alto rango era diferente a los que ella conocía. Durante su estancia en casa y después en Italia tuvo un sin número de acercamiento con personas nobles, unas excéntricas y otras demasiado repugnantes para su agrado pero la duquesa había demostrado ser diferente a cualquiera que ella haya conocido antes, hasta ahora que veía la verdadera cara de la Skywalker.

Eventualmente cada uno de los clanes fue pasando como solo era un lanzamiento había sido rápido y solo quedaban 40 personas para la siguiente ronda.

Lanzamiento de martillo el evento consiste en lanzar una bola de metal acoplada al final de una vara de aproximadamente 1,20 m.

Los competidores se fueron posicionando para enviar lo más lejos que podían la esfera. Plantaron los pies en posición fija para después hacer girar el martillo sobre su cabeza y lanzarlo por encima del hombro.

Hasta el momento Korra iba de maravilla, los verdaderos Highland games originarios de Escocia son un deporte local que databan desde el siglo XI, ella había participado en varias ocasiones, los juegos tienen lugar a lo largo del año para celebrar las culturas escocesa y celta, y en especial la de las Tierras Altas. Así que para ella no había sido un problema avanzar.

Durante la espera a su turno había notado a varias personas realizar un buen trabajo, aunque eso no era algo que debía preocuparle. Siempre había sido segura de sí misma y esta no era la excepción, sin embargo ese hombre que le había hablado antes de que iniciaran la conservaba muy inquieta.

No perseguía iniciar una pelea, pero de ser necesario lo haría y lo peor de todo era precisamente la desventaja, ya se había ganado el odio de muchos al convertirse en uno de los nobles de los descendientes y agregándole el hecho de su personalidad, le traería problemas quizás no inmediatos pero con el tiempo llegarían a ella.

Las siguientes dos competiciones fuero las siguientes: Lanzamiento de piedra el competidor coloca la piedra en una mano y después debe apoyarla contra el cuello hasta el momento de la expulsión. Lanzamiento de bala los pesos están hechos de metal y tienen un asa unida directamente o mediante una cadena. Se lanzan utilizando solamente una mano y se emplea la rotación del cuerpo, quien alcance mayor distancia gana.

Varios Alfas empezaron a pelear debido a que habían perdido, de no ser por las constantes intromisiones de los jueces, posiblemente se entablaría una batalla descomunal entre Alfas.

Después de las dos competiciones solo quedaban 10 en total, la morena había avanzado sin problema alguno. Solo quedaba competir unas cuantas veces más para terminar todo el proceso y poder irse de una vez.

–Tu hija es muy buena en lo que hace –alago Hiroshi.

–Es muy competitiva –respondió Tonraq.

–Aun así, escuche rumores acerca de ella. Espero que eso cambie cuando este casada.

–Eso no lo sabes Hiroshi, además tú la quisiste a ella así que tienes que aceptar todo lo que es

–Tiene que ganar para tener derecho a casarse con mi hija

–Tu y yo sabemos que eso es lo de menos –el hombre moreno volteo a ver directamente a su acompañante.

–Aunque no lo creas, viejo amigo. Ella tiene que ganar –respondió.

Hiroshi sabía que si ella ganaba, no tendría más remedio que aceptar a casarse o su honor quedaría perjudicado así como también dañaría irremediablemente la moral de Asami. Era algo de lo que el patriarca Skywalker no tenía ni la menor idea de los planes que él dominaba.

Las tradiciones escocesas dictaminaban que cuando alguien está a punto de contraer nupcias, el novio en este caso el Alfa del clan debe ganar los Highland Games a fin de tener derecho a la novia. A pesar de no estar en Escocia esto se mantenía en Ámsterdam así que los competidores jugaban y peleaban para eso: ganar la mano de Asami, que su padre había ofrecido sin menor remordimiento el día anterior.

Después de un breve descanso el último evento se llevó a cabo: el Palo perezoso es una prueba de fuerza disputada por dos hombres sentados en el suelo con las plantas de los pies del uno contra las del otro. De este modo, que ambos sujetan un palo entre las manos y tiran de él hasta que uno de ellos consigue levantar al otro.

Cada uno compitió, después de las rondas eliminatorias y una repentina retirada de dos hombres. Los eventos se llevaron de forma normal. Al cabo de unos minutos solo quedaron Korra y su compañero Hasook.

–Así que nos volvemos a enfrentar

–No sé de qué hablas

–Unos meses atrás viniste aquí y peleaste con varios amigos míos. Utilizamos todo nuestro poder, sin embargo no logramos detenerlos.

–Ya me acuerdo de ti –dijo con una sonrisa altanera.

–Esta vez te ira peor que antes –amenazo.

–Si eres igual que el de antes, lo dudo mucho. –Reto.

–Tu humillare frente a todos y me ganare el honor más grande que un Alfa puede tener –el hombre sonreía con mucho entusiasmo, si ganaba se casaría con una de las mujeres más bellas y ricas del planeta.

Las palabras de ese hombre todavía no las entendía, solo había estado presente para cuando dijeron su nombre así que debía haber un trasfondo a todo esto y en cuanto se terminara todo preguntaría que era tan importante que parecía tener a todos descontrolados.

Ambos se pusieron en posición, sosteniendo la vara con ambas manos y empezó el tironeo para tratar de levantar al contrincante. El hombre escondía bastante poder, cada vez que jalaba lograba que Korra apretara más los pies a tierra para evitar ser levantada. La corpulencia era notable en él y el poder Alfa lo completaba muy bien.

El Alfa dejaba un rastro de garras cada vez que tiraba con fuerza del tronco, sus dientes rechinaban y empezaba a jadear por el esfuerzo que estaba representando la morena. Korra por su parte, todavía no ocupaba todo su poder pero la energía era evidente en su cara por esa vena que se resaltaba así como la que tiene en el cuello, apretaba la mandíbula y también empezaba a dejar trastos de garras en el tronco, en su mente solo ambicionaba demostrar que gozaba más poderío que cualquier otro Alfa presente.

Un grito para darse poder salió descontrolado de la boca del hombre, ya empezaba a sentir signos de cansancio así que debía terminar cuanto antes. La chica de ojos azules se cansó, ya no iba a perder más el tiempo con ese tipejo que se daba aires de grandeza, el color de sus ojos cambio a un carmesí, su poderío Alfa junto con años de entrenamiento en el ejército le daban una ventaja muy grande.

El vitoreo de la multitud, alentaba a Hasook por ser el que residía en esas tierras ellos querían tener un ganador y demostrar que también Alfas de bajo rango era muy fuertes y sobresalientes en cualquier ámbito.

Korra jalo de forma furiosa el tronco trayéndose consigo al Alfa y dejándolo de pie, todo el estruendo que alentaba a su contrincante se calló de inmediato siendo sustituidos por abucheos y malas palabras para la ganadora de los juegos.

Dejando a un lado el gran leño, la morena se alzó y sacudió el kilt con la intensión de quitarle el lodo y pasto que se habían quedado pegados, sus instintos se percataron de lo que venía a continuación.

El perdedor se había lanzado contra ella, Korra como pudo rodo hacia un lado para evitar la embestida y se incorporó rápidamente para enfrentar a la bestia enfurecida que se había lanzado otra vez al ataque, con sus garras lanzaba zarpazos a diestra y siniestra tratando de atinar pero la Alfa los esquivaba con facilidad.

Izquierda, derecha, arriba o abajo, cualquier ángulo el hombre trataba de acertar un solo golpe mientras avanzaba, Korra iba de retroceso evitándolos.

La multitud solo veía el espectáculo montado por los dos Alfas, sin perder tiempo el teniente fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo al carruaje donde poseían armas en caso de emergencia. Si su patrona las necesitaba en este asunto, el estaría preparado para defenderla aunque eso representara estar en fuego cruzado contra más Alfas.

Un zarpazo lanzado horizontalmente hizo que Korra retrocediera violentamente cayendo hacia atrás, el Alfa iba a golpearla con el pie pero la mujer lo bloqueo y lo lanzo lejos de ella para darle tiempo de levantarse del suelo con un movimiento de resorte utilizando todo su cuerpo para balancearse y quedar otra vez de pie para cuando lo logro otro hombre se había arrojado sobre ella golpeándola directamente en el estómago. Otro dos más llegaron y la sostuvieron de ambos brazos, ella y los otros trataban de forcejear.

–Nooo –grito cuando se percató de que el teniente venia hacia ella–. No te acerques.

Si esto se descontrolaba aún más, ella y su familia podían salir lastimadas además no quería ver muerto a uno de sus sirvientes en manos de pobres idiotas.

–Ahhh… –gimoteo cuando sintió unas garras pasar por toda la extensión de su espalda. La piel le quemaba y sintió escalofríos cuando la sangre iba haciendo su descenso.

–Te matare por haberme dejado en ridículo

El hombre se acercó a su cabeza mientras los demás la sostenían, iba a terminarlo rápido con solo destrozarle el cráneo, con lo que no contaba era que Korra tiro su cabeza hacia atrás así como su cuerpo asestando un cabezazo de lleno en la nariz que hizo que se rompiera en el acto. Retrocedió sosteniéndose el tabique, los demás solo escucharon un crujido de huesos y se toparon con su peor pesadilla.

La morena se había transformado y no iba a seguirles el juego lanzo una potente patada a los genitales del hombre que la aprisionaba por la cintura y este cayo retorciéndose del dolor, a los que tenían en los brazos giro cada una de sus muñecas clavándolas en las extremidades de sus contrincantes que soltaron quejidos a continuación hizo un movimiento provocando que a ambos cuerpos chocasen y se golpearan la cabeza entre sí, cayeron abatidos.

Con su mirada bermeja buscaba al hombre que la había lesionado y sin esperar se lanzó a la carrera, cuando llego arrojaba garradas mientras que el individuo difícilmente las esquivaba. Hasook lanzo una patada que fue bloqueada por el antebrazo de Korra, arrojo otro puñetazo que también fue obstruido. Ahora le toco al turno de la morena en atacar envió un golpe con el puño cerrado pero fue contrarrestado por la mano ágil del sujeto, después con su pierna derecha Korra impacto una patada en la rodilla de él y logro que se doblara por segundos, que aprovecho para golpearlo de lleno en la cara logrando que cayera de espaldas.

Sintió una presencia detrás de ella y cuando logro identificarlo, envió un potente codazo que logro impactar en toda la cara del otro personaje que la asechaba. Hasook ya se había puesto de pie así que Korra se dejó caer con ambas piernas abiertas y asestó un golpe en los testículos. Se irguió de inmediato y agarro ambas cabezas de los hombres para estrellarlas contra sí. Inminentemente ambos cuerpos fueron despedidos hacia atrás.

Tambaleándose, Korra agarro de sus ropajes al sujeto y le dio un fuerte golpazo que lo mando directamente al suelo inconsciente.

En cuanto a Hasook, la Wolf dio un impulso y salió disparada directamente sobre el torso de él una vez que lo derribo en el suelo, utilizo esta ventaja para enviar desgarrones a diestra y siniestra, él solo logro interponer sus brazos para evitar el mínimo daño pero logro sentir como esas garras se clavaban más profundo en su carne. Gritaba de dolor cada vez que Korra lograba desgarrar su músculo, cortar tendones del brazo, rozando venas de su cuello y haciéndole una grave herida en la clavícula. La nariz rota le pasaba cuentas porque le costaba respirar, simplemente estaba agonizando.

Los presentes habían dejado de hacer lo demás para presenciar una pelea sangrienta y descomunal, algunos ya se habían ido por lo peligroso que se había tornado todo el asunto y otros solo se limitaban a observar las descargar de adrenalina pura por parte de los contrincantes. Algunos estaban con la boca abierta por el poderío de la Wolf ella era ágil y muy fuerte.

Otros hombres se acercaron a socorrerlo, quitándole de encima a la mujer enfurecida y lanzándola lejos. Cuando se volvió a incorporar, la pelea se había puesto dos Alfas contra uno. Korra se puso en posición de ataque un hombre se le acercó para atinarle un golpe así que ella solo se agacho y con una patada giratoria con su pierna izquierda, logro derribarlo para contraatacar envió una patada desde su posición y ella solo le dio un zarpazo esquivándola, en cuanto se enderezo para agredir otra vez, la morena se agacho y expidió una patada haciendo que todo su cuerpo girara en 360 grados, logrando dar de lleno en la mandíbula que de inmediato se fracturo, el hombre cayo emitiendo gritillos de dolor.

Tonraq y Hiroshi presenciaba el ímpetu Alfa de Korra, ninguno se había movido de su lugar ambos estaban serios y no decían una sola palabra. A su parecer Korra se estaba pasando demostrando que no era una persona de la nobleza sino que era cualquier mujer sin escrúpulos y sin dignidad. El patriarca Sato se preguntó si valdría la pena casar a su hija con esa abominación.

El otro varón se abalanzó sobre ella, Korra bloqueo el primer puñetazo con su brazo izquierdo y le inmediato envió un golpe con su brazo derecho a la cabeza de él pero fue esquivado, con su extremidad todavía ahí lo movió de forma horizontal pero fue esquivada otra vez cuando el hombre se agacho, gimoteo de dolor al sentir un golpe en sus costillas haciendo que se fisuraran de inmediato retrocedió y se sostuvo su abdomen.

Acechando a su presa se acercó para golpearla pero de inmediato Korra lo golpeo en la quijada y este se tambaleo mareado por la fuerza descomunal que recibió, la chica de ojos rojos alzo su pierna derecha en toda su extensión y acertó una patada giratoria en la cabeza del hombre logrando desencajar toda la clavícula lo aturdió tanto que se derrumbó inconsciente.

Las mujeres en las gradas gritaban escandalizadas y llenas de miedo con cada golpe, patada y zarpazos lanzados. Una pelea de Alfas podría resultar fatal para cualquiera que estuviera cerca o peor aún que quisieran participar. Tendrían el mismo infortunio que los pobres hombres que habían atacado a la Skywalker.

Korra doblo el cuello hacia arriba y lanzo un potente aullido descargando toda su furia, este se escuchaba varios kilómetros a la redonda logrando hacer que el público presente se estremeciera de inmediato.

Sus ojos carmesíes buscaron a su presa y cuando la ubico se acercaba a ella de inmediato. Hasook se iba arrastrándose por el pasto dejando una estampa de sangre. La chica de piel tostada agarro al hombre moribundo por los hombros e hizo que se quedara hincado mirando hacia el cielo.

La Alfa poso su mano en el cuello sosteniéndolo con firmeza ayudándose con sus garras, mientras Hasook decía palabras inentendibles y sangraba a borbotones. Alzo su mano, le iba a dar el golpe final, los espectadores estaban atónitos iban a presenciar la ejecución de un Alfa.

–Alto –dijo Senna acercándose cada vez más.

Korra se detuvo a pocos milímetros de llegar al cráneo del sujeto que agonizaba y volcó su atención a la voz de su progenitora. La chica de ojos azules tiro el cuerpo en el pasto y se encamino hasta donde estaba su madre.

–Teniente, por favor traiga nuestro carruaje. Nos vamos de inmediato.

–A la orden –el hombre se echó a correr de forma urgente cargando todavía las armas que no utilizo.

–¿Me darás un sermón? –pregunto la chica de piel tostada mientras caminaba al lado de la mujer morena.

–No… estoy muy consciente de que no lo iniciaste, además parecía que pretendía matarte –respondió.

–Así parecía…

–Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tú, precisamente tú perseguías lo mismo que él –señalo, mirándola y examinando los rasguños y la sangre en su ropa.

–Me deje llevar

–En ese caso, no vuelvas a dejarte llevar por los impulsos.

Continuaros su camino hasta el carruaje que las esperaba, su padre por otra parte se había quedado a tratar de enmendar la situación que Korra había generado, no con los autores de la pelea sino con su futuro suegro.

Ya que todos habían presenciado los hechos, no era necesario que dijera algo para cambiar las cosas, ellos lo habían iniciado y su hija solo actuó en defensa propia, pero aumentaría la reputación que disfrutaba su descendiente: una completa bárbara, que no tiene educación alguna y que solo fue entrenada para matar y divertir a la muchedumbre.

Para cuando llego al hostal, Korra se despojó de su ropa arruinada y e ingreso a la tina de baño que ya estaba lista para ella. Sus heridas habían desaparecido, ciertamente esa era una increíble habilidad de Alfas y Omegas, poder sanar sin necesidad de un médico.

Limpio todas las imperfecciones y lavo su cabello, el agua caliente había sido un bálsamo para su piel. A sus pensamientos vino la seguridad de que volvería, sin el más mínimo percance, a su castillo. Disponía de muchas cosas que hacer así que no veía la hora de partir.

Después de limpiarse gustosamente y a continuación secarse, se puso otra de sus vestimentas camisa, chaqueta, redingote blanco, botas y pantalón como era costumbre todos de colores oscuros optando por el color negro. Ordeno a un sirviente que recogiera sus cosas, iba a partir de inmediato a su hogar.

Estaba guardando las cosas más importantes en una sola maleta cuando escucho ruidos provenientes del pasillo, parecía que una estampida de toros pasaba por su puerta. En cuanto escucho que se abrió sin pedir permiso, ella se giró inmediatamente apuntando con su colt dragoon de 1848, en revólver calibre .44, para su poca gracia era su padre quien había entrado.

–¿Qué quieres? –Korra no ostentaba muchos ánimos de verle la cara.

–Debes irte de pronto a concretar un negocio –extendió su mano mostrando una carta.

–No estoy interesada –menciono despreocupadamente sosteniendo todavía su arma.

–No me importa si te interesa o no –expreso con enojo–. Este es completamente tuyo así que tendrás que ir, te guste o no.

No iba a esperar respuesta, tiro la carta a los pies de su hija y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Ya no había nada más que hacer, todo lo que planeo se llevaría a cabo, así que solo esperaría que su heredera llegara al lugar para darle la noticia.

La chica morena guardo su arma y agarro la carta con el sello de lacre en forma de un engrane. _Hiroshi Sato… ¿Qué te traes entre manos?_ Rompió el sello y leyó la carta.

 _Quiero informarle que hace poco tiempo su padre y yo hemos hecho un contrato beneficioso para ambas familias y siendo la sucesora del clan Skywalker me veo obligado a incluirla con el fin de hacer transacciones futuras. Deberá llegar a Zúrich lo más pronto posible con el único interés de cerrar las negociaciones._

 _Hiroshi Sato_

Estaba indecisa sobre ir o no, un trato del que no sabía absolutamente nada y que además su padre no había mencionado antes. Creyó que tal vez era por eso que su padre había estado yendo y viniendo a cada rato y que hasta ahora ella iba a incursionar. A la ojos azules solo le importaba una cosa: su familia. Lo que no evaluaba era lo del bendito contrato, así que solo ella juzgaría si traería beneficioso o no a su linaje y lo rechazaría de ser necesario.

Agarro su maleta y camino por el pasillo hasta salir por el hostal, su medio de transporte ya la esperaba al igual que sus pertenencias. Le dio a su sirviente el nuevo rumbo que tomarían y sin esperar el carruaje avanzo.

Como era de costumbre había calculado la distancia que recorrería para llegar a Zúrich, y eran aproximadamente 815 kilómetros, alrededor de 135 horas, más o menos de 5 días para llegar.

No sabía que podría esperar de alguien que no le había agradado desde un principio y estaba segura que lo último que quería Hiroshi era una enemiga, así que por el bien de ambos mantenía la certeza que no haría algo indebido o inesperado.

Mientras tanto, Asami iba de camino a casa había tenido muchas emociones fuertes y quién lo diría, había conocido a una persona maravillosa pero era como las dos mujeres que vivían en su diario, una fantasía y peor aún la duquesa era una salvaje sin escrúpulos.

Esa escena montada en el festival era una prueba innegable que los nobles no iban a cambiar sin importar cuantos años o décadas pasaran. Para Asami era una lástima, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo había creído que el linaje y el dinero no lo eran todo. Que las personas aristócratas podrían ser mejor de lo que aparentaba. Pero ya no era algo de lo que debía preocuparse, para su muy buena fortuna no se verían nunca más.

En las Bahamas Baatar Jr. se desplazaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, la carta que le había llegado lo tenía frenético. Debía volver antes de que se suscitara todo el asunto, porque de poner las cartas sobre la mesa para él le sería imposible impedir la boda.

Estimaba el tiempo en contra, le tomaría un período largo en llegar y posiblemente cuando pusiera un pie en Zúrich ya todo estaría dicho.

–¿Por qué lo harás? –pregunto molesta Kuvira.

–No lo entiendes… –se giró para mirar a su esposa–. La están engañando para que se case en contra de su voluntad y si puedo, yo mismo lo voy a impedir.

Era la primera discusión que tenían como casados y vaya manera de hacerlo. Kuvira estaba en contra de lo que su esposo hiciera, mientras que Baatar no podía creer que su esposa estuviera de acuerdo con la unión.

–Te has puesto a pensar, ¿qué tal vez ellas dos quieran esto?

–Korra no quiere esto, lo sé –grito exasperado–. La conozco, ella no lo desea y este es un plan de ese bastardo de Hiroshi. Tenemos que irnos ya o no llegaremos para impedirlo.

–Y si mi amiga es lo que quiere –trato de persuadir.

–Hace meces atrás ninguno de nosotros las habíamos visto, a ninguna –puntualizo.

–Lo se Baatar… pero aquí estamos. Tu y yo nos casamos, ¿Qué tal si a ellas le pasa lo mismo?

–Créeme… este es un matrimonio arreglado –conocía la ambición de muchos hombres y el Sato no era la excepción–. Además la información es clara… léela por ti misma.

Baatar entrego la carta para que Kuvira pudiera estudiar y entender lo que realmente pasaba y ella estaba ignorando.

 _Las nuevas noticias de mis espías son claras y no soy la única que las ha recibido, semanas antes se comentaba por todos los pueblos que había un gran evento y tal información se filtró. El 28 de agosto en los juegos de Ámsterdam, Asami Sato será ofrecida como premio por su padre quien gane los juegos el 29 de agosto se casara con la duquesa. Korra está inscrita en los juegos._

 _He tratado de comunicarme con ella y no he recibido respuesta, yo al igual que mis hermanos iremos de inmediato a Zúrich._

 _Z.J._

La peli negra se sintió conmocionada, jamás se pasó en sus pensamientos lo que estaba haciendo el padre de su amiga. La iba a vender como un trofeo y estaba más que segura que Asami no sabía nada al respecto. Se habían mandado cartas desde que se separaron y en ninguna menciono ese evento, además la restauradora no era de las que se le obligaba a hacer algo que no quisiera.

Kuvira arreglo todo para que partieran de inmediato a la tierra natal de la chica de ojos verdes, si era posible ella también lo impediría. No era justo que alguien fuera obligado y conocía muy bien a su amiga y no deseaba que sufriera con un matrimonio que no pretendía.

La noticia se había enviado 3 semanas antes del 28, ellos conocían muy bien a Korra y si participaba, ganaría eso no les cabía la menor duda. Por lo que les habían dicho Tonraq era el mensajero que daba las cartas pero no llegaban las respuestas así que el traía algo entre manos y al parecer la morena no se había percatado de lo ocurrido.

Barco, tren y diligencia era el transporte de 12 personas. Al saber la noticia la mayoría había partido de inmediato, otros solo les tomo poco tiempo arreglar todo para su ausencia e irse de forma urgente. Esto era un plan más grande e implicaba a más personas, que sacarían beneficios a corto o largo plazo.

Korra iba a ser estafada, esa era la única palabra que podría describir todo y Asami iba a sufrir las consecuencias de los actos de su padre. La única persona que sabía todo al respecto y con lujos de detalles fue la primera persona en enterarse y dar la noticia a los demás.

Los asuntos legales eran la suyo y empezó a valorar e investigar porque se llevaría tal evento y después de poco tiempo fue consciente de lo que pasaba. Hiroshi estaba en quiebra y presentaba tantos problemas financieros de los cuales Korra se iba a hacer cargo de cada uno de ellos.

La restauradora había llegado sin contratiempo y se dispuso a pasar sus días monótonos pero ya en la comodidad de su casa, aunque algo le preocupaba tiempo atrás envió cartas a Kuvira y ninguna había sido respondida.

Su mente empezó a divagar en las situaciones que podría presentar pero lo descarto de inmediato, Baatar Jr. había demostrado ser todo un caballero tanto con su esposa como con sus amigas. Él era el hombre para su compañera, alguien que la cuidara y amara como Raava mandaba, como debía ser la unión entre un Alfa y una Omega.

Unos golpes la sacaran de sus pensamientos, pidiendo permiso para entrar a sus aposentos.

–Adelante –expresó en alemán.

–Hija –Hiroshi apareció–. Mañana pretendo que me acompañes a una reunión, estoy muy seguro que será temprano así que trata de descansar.

–Claro –Asami se sorprendió por ese trato tan cordial que tuvo.

Hiroshi abandono la habitación dejando un tanto indecisa a la de tez blanquecina. Él nunca le había pedido que lo acompañara a hacer algo, es más había escuchado que se avergonzaba totalmente de ella y eso le dolía, es su progenitor pero solo actuó de esa forma engendro a una niña y ahí acabo su labor de padre.

Minutos después a su morada llego Analay la fiel amiga de todos los años.

–Siéntate por favor –demando la restauradora.

–¿Qué sucede niña Sami? –pregunto preocupada.

–¿Sabes algo del invitado que tendrá padre mañana?

–No niña, no sabría decirle –toco su mentón pensando un poco–. Pero creo que se algo de otro asunto.

La empleada estaba dudando si contarle o no de los cambios que tenían en la mansión. Ella era algo así como la espía de Asami cuando lo necesitaba, pero el patrón había especificado que no se tratara del tema más allá de lo necesario. Pero nunca dijo que no podría mencionárselo a la hija del patrón.

–Vamos no me dejes pensativa y suéltalo –la de cabello azabache empezaba a impacientarse.

–El patrón mando a arreglar 12 cuartos, dijo que son para los huéspedes que vendrían en cualquier momento. Deben ser gente muy importante porque pidió que todo quedara impecable.

–¿Sabes algo de las personas que vendrán?

–No niña Sami, solo dijo como quería los cuartos pero no especifico nombres.

Esa información dejo aún más pensativa a Asami, de todo lo que pasaba y algo se le escapaba, su intuición no le estaba ayudando esta vez. Pero no había manera de averiguarlo, la indicación es meramente estricta de lo que aspiraba pero no para quienes.

1 semana le tomo a Korra llegar hasta su destino, demasiados percances tuvo como si el destino estuviera implicado en hacer que su viaje tardara más de lo necesario. Se hospedo en el mismo hostal cuando llego a Suiza. Mañana temprano iría de inmediato donde Hiroshi para hablar claro y una vez que terminara por fin lograría irse a casa.

Se acomodó en su cama mirando a ninguno punto, ya estaba cansada de tantos viajes era hora de instalarse definitivamente y si salía algo irregular lo trataría con la esperanza de que volvería a su morada sin que nada la detuviera.

Korra abrió sus ojos no recordaba el sueño que había tenido pero una opresión en el pecho le hizo pensar de que no eran de esos buenos recuerdos que gozaba a veces.

Probablemente serían las 5 a.m. apenas el sol levantándose en el horizonte, pero no importaba ya no iba a poder dormir y los recuerdos que le taladrarían la cabeza eran más constante que de costumbre.

Llevo su mano hasta su cara y se percató de una lágrima que resbalaba sin permiso por su mejilla. No era su imaginación había soñado ese momento que permanecía congelado muy atrás en el tiempo.

Furiosa se levantó de su cama y se preparó para el encuentro que tendría con el patriarca Sato. Aspiraba acabar con esto de una vez e irse y con el sueño que tuvo su humor se había ido muy largo.

Muy temprano esa mañana ya estaba en la casa de los Sato, entro por el porto y luego abrieron las puertas donde la recibió uno de los sirvientes que la guio hasta una habitación. Su indicación fue que esperara a que el patrón llegara.

Para hacer que el tiempo pasara más rápido, empezó a inspeccionar a su alrededor. Sin duda Hiroshi contenía buen gusto, pero el exceso de rojo en el tapizado le parecía un poco exagerado. Sillones de revestido rojo, cortinas del mismo color, toques de blanco en las paredes así como los marcos de las dos ventanas, arañas de techo con algunas velas así como en algunas partes de esa habitación muy bien iluminado por los ventanales.

Se asomó por una de la lumbrera más cercana, estaba un poco nublado con la temperatura en unos 15 grados, parecía que quería llover además de que el viento estaba un poco inquieto. Centro su atención en otra cosa y sonrió por el hermoso jardín, de cierta forma le recordaba al suyo pero no iba a obtener la certeza de que fuera así.

La de ojos verdes, se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre. Habían dado la orden de que debería estar arreglada de inmediato así que empezó su rutina más anticipada de lo normal. Después de asearse muy bien, otro sirviente llego dándole la indicación de que su invitado había llegado así que necesitaban su presencia, pero el patrón no llegaría hasta después.

La llevo hasta una de las puertas que se encontraban en el segundo piso, no era que le importaba, al contrario poseía la curiosidad de saber el asunto tan importante de su padre y esta era la oportunidad, se había puesto las mejores galas para ese día. Nada ostentoso un vestido de verde olivo con un estilo de hombros redondeados y mangas que apenas cubrían su bíceps, una falda larga y abultada de varias capas, la cintura y el talle eran más estrechos y por lo que decía su fiel amiga, este presentaba mejor sus curvas.

Un sirviente abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar y se quedó estática. El tiempo parecía tan lento y se sobresaltó al escuchar el ligero clic de la puerta cerrarse.

Vestía un traje rígido y oscuro muy común en la época, y a pesar de solo verla de espalda su fuerte olor a Alfa la delataba, dejo por unos momentos que esa esencia la invadiera. Dio varios pasos adelante indecisa, ya había visto de lo que era capaz de hacer pero no sabía hasta qué grado mostraría su impulso.

Korra ya estaba consciente de la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, un olor a Beta que no pasaba desapercibido para su olfato. Se giró para encarar a la persona que la vigilaba y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

–¿Qué hace usted aquí? –pregunto la morena inglés como lo hizo la última vez para comunicarse con ella.

–Es lo mismo que estaba pensando, ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –hizo la misma interrogante, estaba a la defensiva porque aspiraba saber cuáles eran las intenciones de esa persona.

–No creía que a Hiroshi le agradaran los Betas –Korra estudiaba de pies a cabeza a su acompañante y tuvo ese presentimiento de que algo no cuadraba.

–Se sorprendería –Asami empezaba a sentirse intimidada, esos ojos azules la veían con mucha devoción como si tuviera el secreto de la vida frente a ella.

–Vine a aclarar un asunto con Sato –respondió a la interrogante mientras avanzaba de forma sigilosa.

–No se acerque más –puso los límites y retrocedió unos pasos.

–¿Ya me dirá que es lo que hace aquí? –se detuvo estando demasiado cerca podía sentir la respiración agitada de la mujer.

–Mmm… –medito lo que diría a continuación, la cercanía y ese olor estaban haciendo estragos a su ser. La abatía, no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato y al parecer esa persona estaba disfrutando de lo que le provocaba.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, sorprendió a Asami mientras que Korra no se había inmutado. La restauradora dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se puso al lado de su padre.

–Llega muy temprano –señalo Hiroshi.

–Pretendo terminar esto de una vez –la de tez oscura estaba muy hostil, odiaba a ese hombre y el ambiente que predominaba estaba asfixiándola.

–Así será… –el patriarca sonrió.

Esa mueca burlona de parte de él, la incomodo aún más. _¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué te traes entre manos?_ Para ella, los tiempos no habían cambiado. Desde que lo volvió a ver, Korra todavía pensaba en lo sucedido hace tiempo así que no se sorprendió mucho la seguía tratando como si tuviera 17 años y ahora esto.

El progenitor sostuvo con mucho enojo el brazo de su hija.

– _¿Por qué te lo pusiste?_ –pregunto con el lenguaje alemán.

– _No enviaste el comunicado de que no podía usarlo hoy_ –respondió Asami, sintiendo una ligera molestia donde le aprisionaban con rudeza.

La escocesa no se había dado algún gesto personal, solo miraba la escena atentamente que mostraban esos dos personajes. El hombre ofreció asiento a su huésped y se dignó a soltar a la mujer así logro ver el ligero color rojo que había marcado en su piel.

Asami tomo asiento primero y luego los dos Alfas. La Omega sentía más hastío, ni un solo ruido y el ambiente incomodo en todo momento. Los dos Alfas se miraban continuamente sin parpadear y pronto empezaba a sentir que alguno pelearía en la pequeña sala en donde se encontraban y se lamentaba profundamente de todo el lugar que sería dañado.

La puerta se volvió a abrir sacando de sus pensamientos a cada uno, todos pusieron su atención a los tres invitados. A la duquesa escocesa le aumentaron considerablemente sus sospechas. Algo se traían entre manos y ella saldría más perjudicada.

–Señora Sato –saludo respetuosamente mientras se levantaba.

–Korra… –la mujer se acercó y brindo un abrazo afectuoso–. Mírate –se separó un poco–. Estas más alta y ahora eres toda una mujer.

–Gracias señora Sato –mostro una sonrisa sincera, esa mujer era igual que su madre. Una sola palabra la podía definir: bondadosa.

–¿Qué te he dicho sobre señora? –le regaño.

–Disculpe… Yasu, es que hace tanto tiempo que no le he visto.

–Es culpa tuya –se acomodó en el sofá junto con su esposo e hija–. No has venido a verme en ningún momento además ya no recibo tus cartas.

–He estado algo ocupada viajando en todo momento –se acomodó al lado de su madre–. Pero hoy tengo un asunto importante que tratar así que estoy aquí y estoy muy feliz de volver a verla.

–Eres todo un amor Korra –sonrió con nostalgia.

–Bien ya que todos estamos aquí… deberíamos tratar el asunto tan importante por el cual todos nos reunimos –intervino el Sato mayor.

Luego de ofrecer algunas bebidas y galletas para acompañar la charla. Por fin se iba a dar la nueva gran noticia.

–No quiero ser grosera con su hospitalidad señor Sato –ironizo, pero sin mostrarlo demasiado, cuidando muy bien cada faceta de su aspecto–. Pero deberíamos tratar el asunto muy pronto.

–Es cierto… creo que no estábamos desviando del tema –devolvió una sonrisa sínica–. Nos reunimos aquí porque según lo que me ha dicho Tonraq, su hija quiere hacerlo oficial.

–¿Oficial? –pregunto Asami, que había estado al margen en todo momento.

–Así es… –intervino Tonraq–. Hiroshi accedió a la petición, así que felicidades a ambas.

–¿Nos estamos perdiendo de algo? –pregunto Senna quien miraba a Korra, y pudo percatarse que estaba pálida.

–Si querida, nuestra hija pidió la mano en matrimonio de Asami y ganando los juegos en Ámsterdam demostró que era digna de ella –el hombre moreno sonreía por la importante noticia.

Korra se levantó de inmediato, había escuchado bien. Miro a los demás con mucho asombro estaba atónita. Eso simplemente no se lo esperaba.

 _Tiene que ser un error… no puedo, ella y yo no podemos…_ su monologo interno empezaba a desatar muchas ideas pero ninguna concreta.

–Hija, no me habías contado ese asunto –dijo Yasuko mirando a Asami que estaba a su izquierda.

Asami se levantó, completamente mareada por la noticia, ella de pronto no lograba respirar. Podía catalogarse como un golpe directo a su estómago que dio como reacción que todo el aire saliera. Enteramente su alrededor giraba sin parar, lo último que escucho fue un grito y vio unos ojos azules.

Korra la había atrapado antes de que cayera y la levanto del suelo, cargándola de inmediato.

–Llevémosla a su habitación –dijo Yasuko preocupada.

–Vamos de inmediato –la morena llevaba a Asami.

Alfa y Omega salieron por la puerta y caminaron a otro pasillo para llegar de inmediato a la habitación de la tez blanquecina. Yasu indico donde era y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Korra, quien deposito a Asami en su cama con delicadeza y su olfato se percató de algo. De inmediato la examino pero no mostraba algún signo de problemas.

–Solo fue un desmayo –expreso.

–Gracias a Raava… –se alivió por el repentino cambio.

La morena seguía registrando toda la habitación procesando todo lo que acababan de decir, ellas no se podían casar además Asami era una Beta. Las reglas eran muy rígidas, no se podían casar era imposible.

–¿Sucede algo? –la actitud de Korra era muy extraña incluso para Yasu.

–Huele a…

–Si lo sé, la esencia Omega de Asami está en toda la habitación… aunque ella sigue insistiendo en no dejar de usar ese líquido.

Korra sentía un nudo en su garganta, estaba incrédula por las palabras de los dos hombres pero ahora todo asumía el sentido y esta era la prueba palpable de lo que pasaba.

 _Ella es Omega y yo… yo me voy a casar con ella_. Retrocedió unos pasos tratando de comprender todo lo que pasaba. Tomo el picaporte con fuerza para no caer de bruces al suelo, su respiración se había agitado, su cuerpo se tensó y en su frente y cuello resaltaban sus venas.

Salió de la habitación y la cerro. Se dirigió otra vez a la habitación en donde se habían reunido pasando a un lado de su madre que se dirigía a la morada de Asami. Llego a la estancia donde había estado primeramente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–¿Así que de esto se trataba? –Escupió con furia viendo a los dos individuos–. No me importa que ellas lo sepan, yo puedo negarme.

–Ahí es donde te equivocas –le sonrió Hiroshi–. Ya se lo hemos comunicado a la reina y en cualquier momento enviara su aprobación, estoy seguro que vendrá el día de la boda.

–Me engañaron –grito, ya había perdido la paciencia–. Es un matrimonio arreglado, ella no lo aceptara, ni siquiera la conozco.

–Vuelves a equivocarte –ahora le respondió Tonraq–. La fiesta en Venecia, la boda de Jr. Y las 3 semanas que estuviste en Ámsterdam, ella también estuvo. ¿Debo mencionar que participaste en los juegos? Ganaste y sabes cuál es la tradición.

Los dos se regocijaban. Korra estaba en un shock total, aunque quisiera negarlo ellos tenían razón. Había tenido encuentros con la Omega consciente e inconscientemente. Cada uno podía alegarle a la reina Toph que ambas podían tener una relación a escondidas y la prueba que la haría hacer caer, eran los juegos de los cuales participo y gano.

–No me importa lo que digan, yo no me voy a casar aunque lo apruebe la reina –no iba a dar su brazo a torcer e iba a pelear con todas sus fuerzas.

–Jajajaj –Hiroshi se sostuvo el estómago, ese comentario le había causado mucha gracia–. Admiro tu valentía de querer seguir luchando, pero se te olvida algo importante. Tenemos reglas muy estrictas y eso también va para ti como Alfa. Si te niegas, tu título te será revocado y todo lo que sea tuyo pertenecerá a tu padre.

La gota que derramo el vaso, el semblante de Korra se desencajo se movió como un animal herido y moribundo, se sostuvo la cabeza, tratando de callar los pensamientos. Le iba a quitar todo lo que conservaba con recelo, lo que había construido. Ya no podía respirar, demasiados recuerdos agolpándose en su mente, tantos que no podía procesar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Sin embargo uno se le hizo presente, esa Omega le había tendido una trampa. Había ocultado su verdadera apariencia, engañándola y atrayéndola al fraude bien formulado. Ella al igual que su padre y el propio, habían montado toda el acontecimiento para hacerla caer en una encrucijada. Korra estaba en otro mundo y tiempo, con su cuerpo más tenso, ya no se percataba que sucedía a su alrededor.

Eran las primeras en llegar, con un leve asentimiento se adelantó a su compañera. Sabía exactamente a donde estaba Korra así que no perdería más el tiempo, cuando estuvo en Zúrich tomo uno de los caballos a su disposición y se fue galopando de inmediato. En cuanto llego a la propiedad, un sirviente tomo su caballo. Iban a anunciar su presencia pero solo le dio una advertencia al trabajador, nadie debía meterse en su camino. Así que avanzo y percibió el olor que buscaba, subió las escaleras de prontamente hasta llegar a la estancia en donde la fragancia se concentraba aún más.

En el interior escucharon que alguien estaba tratando de abrir el único acceso que existía y se podía oír el picaporte moverse de manera descontrolada. Tonraq y Hiroshi estaban atentos a lo que podría pasar a continuación y solo lograron escuchar un crujido, continuamente ambas puertas se abrieron y chocaron contra la pared con tal magnitud que tendrían que arreglarlas completamente.

A Kitsune solo le tomo un breve impulso abrir la puerta de una patada, sudaba a mares por el esfuerzo de hace rato y una vena se resaltaba en su frente, respirando agitadamente examino a las personas adentro con sus ojos carmesíes y su atención se centró en la persona tirada en el suelo tratando de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, se acercó dando enormes zancadas y con una de sus garras rompió el redingote dejando pasar más el aire.

La sangre le hervía, la Alfa estaba consciente de lo que pasaba y un sin número de pensamientos envenenados con odio iban acrecentándose considerablemente. Pero ahora la prioridad era Korra, le ayudo a levantarse del suelo, agarro su brazo derecho enrollándolo en su cuello y paso su brazo izquierdo en el torso de la chica para ayudarla a caminar. Estaba muy conmocionada para poder hablar así que la Alfa solo se limitó a llevarla al carruaje que llegaría en cualquier momento.

5 minutos después, el carruaje venia junto con su sirviente. El asistente de Korra, se quedó a esperar a los demás de acuerdo a las indicaciones de la Omega que venía dentro del transporte. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Gene, se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a las dos Alfas.

–Korra… Korra –la Omega trataba de hacerla reaccionar–. Esto te va a doler un poco –cachetada.

La morena salió de su aletargo para darse cuenta en donde estaba y quienes la miraban con preocupación. Bajo la cabeza avergonzada, no asumía completamente la culpa pero lo sentía de esa manera.

–¿Te casaras?

–Si…

–… –la Omega tomo entre sus manos la cara de Korra y pudo ver en esos ojos azules la consternación que guardaban–. ¿Qué dijeron?

–Me lo quitaran todo… ellos, ellos… –no termino de decir lo último cuando sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que solo reflejaban impotencia.

Se abrazó a su hermana, dejando que su frustración corriera libremente. Gene la apretaba con más fuerza, sentía su estómago revolverse. Las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas y solo había una manera de impedirlo y es aceptar el hecho.

–No lo permitiré –intervino Kitsune–. Los protegeré Korra, a todos –se acercó aún más para abrazarlas a ambas. –lo prometo.

La escocesa iba a necesitar el apoyo de todos, era uno de esos casos delicados a los que se enfrentaban pero en la unión esta la fuerza, iban a sobreponerse a como diera lugar y no iban a dejar que una mala jugada del destino infringiera en ellos, podían superarlo como lo habían hecho años atrás.

Habían llegado al hostal donde estaba hospedada la morena como había dicho el sirviente de ella. Estuvieron unos minutos más, Korra ya se había calmado pero todavía conservaba la mirada perdida.

–¿Quieres que te lleve? –bromeo la Alfa haciendo referencia a que si quería que la cargasen.

–No, puedo caminar sola –respondió Korra regalándole una sonrisa.

–Entonces vamos…

La Alfa abrió la puerta y salió primero ayudando a la Omega a bajar cuando espero que Korra bajara esta se desconectó del movimiento natural e iba a caer así que Kitsune se adelantó a tomarla. No iba a esperar una negativa, la morena claramente no estaba bien. Demasiadas ideas harían que perdiera el control así que utilizo el mismo proceso para ayudarla a moverse dentro del recinto.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, la Alfa le ayudo a acomodarse en su cama quitándole botas y abrigo, la enóloga se hizo un rollito arropándose con la manta. Alfa y Omega se miraron con mucho desasosiego entendiendo visiblemente la intranquilidad con la que se enfrentaba su hermana.

La experta en vinos nunca mostraba sus emociones a flor de piel como en esta ocasión, podría resultarle muy catastrófico pero estaba con sus compañías más cercanas. Nunca iba a ser juzgada y dejada a un lado, al contrario iba a encontrar todo el apoyo necesario para salir del lio al cual sin querer se había metido.

–Me quedare con ella, tu ve a traer algo de comer y si puedes consigue el ron dorado que hice –la Omega demando–. Por cierto, recuerda lo otro.

–¿Sigues con eso mujer? –Sonrió con complicidad–. Nunca te debí de haber enseñado.

Salió por la puerta riéndose, ciertamente hacer un ron no era una ciencia oculta o astrológica, pero su hermana estuvo muy orgullosa cuando logro que la bebida etílica tuviera la consistencia y el sabor que deseaba, un ron dulce que podría recordar al sabor de guayaba o toronja. Así que cada vez que podía lo sacaba a flote y más con ella, después de todo Kitsune era una experta en elaborar bebidas alcohólicas y le había enseñado muy bien, lo que no esperaba era que se regocijara tanto, no le molestaba más bien le daba mucha risa.

–Oye… –le acaricio los mechones de cabello descontrolados–. Todo estará bien, Kitsune y yo lo tenemos controlado. No les harán nada, recuerda que los demás vendrán y harán lo mismo.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –ahora se sentía peor que antes–. Yo debería estar con ellos, cuidándolos como lo hicieron conmigo.

–Ninguno de nosotros pudo prever que esto iba a pasar –la hizo girarse para verle la cara y le rompía el corazón ver así a la morena, seco sus lágrimas y acaricio sus sienes–. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

–Si… –dijo con hilo de voz, dejándose llevar por las carisias dulces.

Continúo por varios minutos, acariciando el vértice de la ceja, pómulos y mejillas. Korra estaba muy tensa y el ceño que antes estaba fruncido ahora se había relajado. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la venezolana y no se sorprendió ni siquiera un poco.

–Unos minutos lejos y ya la estas consintiendo –se quejó.

–No seas cruel, ella lo necesita –la Omega defendió a la escocesa.

–Nos estas mal acostumbrando a todos –poso su mano en el hombro de la Omega y miro a la Alfa. Parecía que Korra había rejuvenecido unos 15 años.

–¿Lo hiciste?

–Llegaran en unos días Gene.

–No tenemos unos días Kitsune –empezaba a impacientarse aún más de lo que estaba. Dejo a Korra por un momento y centro su atención a la Alfa–. Lo que hizo Hiroshi es una declaración de guerra y ellos, si sale todo mal, llevaran la peor parte.

La Alfa reconoció de inmediato el rostro afligido de su hermana y ofreció un abrazo protector que fue muy bien recibido.

–No lo permitiremos, ni tú, ni yo, ni ninguno de nosotros. Los protegeremos con nuestras vidas –la apretó con más fuerza, también tenía miedo de lo que les podría pasar. Personas inocentes podían morir por un hombre desalmado que solo pensaba en sí mismo–. Tenemos que hacer tiempo mientras las tropas llegan, si ocurre algo podremos sacarlos del país con período de sobra.

–Y, ¿Dónde irán? Si todo se pone muy mal aquí –Gene estaba algo escéptica, porque también ellos estaban en peligro y habían muchos nobles que los odiaban. Así que tenían mucho que perder en tierras ajenas.

–Oye… –se separó y tomo entre sus manos la cara de su familiar–. Mantén el lado positivo, los demás vienen en camino y si llegara a pasar algo, debes de tener en cuenta que hay solo un lugar en el planeta que Hiroshi no pondría un solo pie. Esa es nuestra ventaja.

Como siempre en una situación, existía un pero. Kitsune no le recordó que también era uno de los lugares más peligrosos con solo pasar la frontera, sin la protección necesaria también corrían riesgo.

Un estruendo hizo que Asami despertara, para cuando reviso la habitación se encontraba completamente vacía. Se incorporó y así como ese sonido había llegado de repente los recuerdos también lo fueron, haciendo que fuera tan parecido a un torbellino.

 _¿Me voy a casar? ¿Cómo ha sido eso posible?_

Los encuentros que había tenido con Korra habían sido muy pasajeros para que de pronto llegara a su casa con sus padres a pedir su mano. Era inaudito, ellas no gozaban alguna relación.

 _A menos que ella, ya lo hubiera traído en la mente y de alguna forma convenció a mi padre de darle su aprobación. Tiene el poder y los recursos para hacerlo posible, además ¿Quién no quisiera casarse con alguno de la descendencia?_

Ella no deseaba casarse con una persona que no amara, era imposible vivir así. Trato de contener las lágrimas pero no le fue posible. Pensó que se había librado de ese compromiso, que nadie tendría algún interés en ella. Caviló que la dejarían libre de elegir con quien pasar su vida pero estaba equivocada completamente.

La sociedad era así y las variables ya estaban puestas: gozabas de mucho dinero, poder y eres un descendiente. Solo daba una solución: tenías la autoridad de hacer lo que quisieras.

Ahora ya estaba convencida de que Korra era así, con un chasquido de dedos obtenía todo lo que ambicionara y a todas las que deseara.

Iba a negarse a como diera lugar. No iba a permitir que nadie le obligara a hacer algo que no quisiera.

–Hija… –ingreso por la puerta Yasuko–. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

–Si mamá… –ella era su solución, lograría explicarle muy bien las cosas y podría conseguir tenerla de su lado para evitar esta locura–. Tengo que decirte algo.

–Ya lo sé todo… –sonrió y se acomodó al lado de la mujer–. No tenías que ocultarme que sentías algo por Korra, pero eso ya no importa. Ella es una increíble mujer y te aseguro que será una buena esposa.

 _Espera, ¿qué?_

–Quien… quien… ¿Quién te dijo eso? –en sus ojos reflejaban frustración.

–Hable con su padre y me dijo que está muy enamoradas…

–No, eso no es posible… es decir…

–No trates de esconderlo más jovencita –amenazo–. Tonraq dijo que se vieron cuando estábamos en Ámsterdam.

Asami sintió una estocada directamente en el pecho. Como era posible que esa mujer alterara todo tan descaradamente. Jamás se vieron hasta el día del evento y dudaba mucho que la morena se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Se le fue la voz, la mujer esa le había mentido a todos para convencerlos de que tenían algo y así hacer que su padre accediera más rápido a la petición.

–Ahora levántate, ella se fue hace unos momentos pero de seguro regresara –se incorporó del lugar para salir por la puerta, comprendía muchos invitados.

–Espera mamá…

–¿Sí? –se detuvo en frente de la puerta.

–Tengo que decirte algo… –era ahora o nunca, debía confesárselo.

Giro su cuerpo para ver directamente los ojos verdes de la restauradora. Lagrimas era lo que reflejaba el rostro de su madre, trago saliva dificultosamente ese pequeño gesto solo concebiría a que se hundiera más profundo en la arena movediza donde se encontraba o más bien donde la apresaban sin su consentimiento.

–Estoy tan feliz por ti, por fin encontraste el amor en alguien y ahora mi pequeña se va a casar –su voz se había quebrado–. Ella te cuidara y vivirás muy feliz con todo el amor que te mereces.

Yasuko continuo con su andar, si seguía un minuto más no dejaría de llorar por la placidez que gozaba en ese momento. Cuando se trataba de relaciones, Asami era de las personas que no permitía a nadie pasar y ahora alguien la iba a desposar así que profesaba la seguridad de que todo saldría bien porque no pecaba de ignorancia, conocía muy bien a la joven con la cual se iba a casar su heredera.

Asami tomo una decisión e iba a afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos pero también haría que la otra persona enfrentara las malas decisiones que poseía. Rebusco cerca de su cama y agarro uno de sus diarios sin utilizar y escribió el día más trágico de su vida, en la página número 1.

 _5 de septiembre de 1850_

 _Hoy, a las 7:30 me dieron la peor noticia de mi vida…_

 _Me voy a enlazar._

Lo cerró de inmediato y lo guardo en un lugar secreto dentro de su habitación ¿Por qué lo hacía? Era sencillo, esa fecha cambiaría su vida por completo y se convertiría en la persona más terrible del planeta. No le iba a dar el gusto, le haría desear no haberse casado con ella.

.

.

 **Hola chicos, quería decirles dos cosas:**

 **1… como ya notaron ingrese 10 personajes nuevos y espero que los acepten de buena manera y puedan tratarlos con todo el respeto que se merecen. Hace mucho tiempo atrás yo les pregunte a los lectores que si ellos desean estar en un fic y bueno así llegaron hasta aquí. Yo desee hacerlo en este instante porque no quiero terminar como una mentirosa que dijo algo y después no lo efectuó. Y como lo presentí antes las fuerzas del mal no iban a evitar que lo cumpliera.**

 **Quería darles las gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado y no solo ellos, sino todos los demás con sus favoritos y Followers ya somos 29 por ambos y eso me alegra de sobre manera también me alegra leer sus review. FLddd y Mariana jones los continuare, no se como pero lo hare no tengo ninguna intencion de dejarlos asi quiero por lo menos lograr terminar los dos proyectos.**

 **2… anteriormente también dije que si el cable de mi computadora se descomponía bueno ya no podría seguir escribiendo ya que es mi único objeto de trabajo. Así que aquí vienen las malas noticias, ya no puedo ocupar la computadora y no se hasta cuando voy a poder utilizarla de nuevo. Así que espero que me tengan misericordia porque volveré a publicar pero no puedo darles una fecha exacta.**

 **Por el momento me despido, así que cuídense mucho y espero volver a saber pronto de ustedes.**

 **Psdt: si se preguntan, la computadora que utilice para publicar no es mi así que no puedo ocuparla con el fin de seguir escribiendo.**

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

 _[Este capítulo va dedicado a 4 personas. Cryp, Zhyo Jarjayez y HanelBlumaTanu. Gracias por sus palabras en inbox, por responderme y sobre todo ser pacientes] y [Rukia Jr. Chan. Amiga hace tanto tiempo que no sé nada de ti, -w- lo siento sino te he enviado ningún mensaje, mi celular murió y como no tengo tu FB. No he podido comunicarme contigo.]_

.

.

Paso un día completo, ninguno de ellos volvió a verse las caras y era mejor no achicharrar más el asunto. Ya luego se hablaría de lo que pasaría al respecto. Después de un día tan pesado Korra se incorporó y froto su sien, tenía una terrible migraña y el bullicio podía escucharlo muy cerca de su oído.

–Ya era hora de que te levantaras… Cryp se comerá todo tu desayuno.

–No le creas a Cielo, yo solo probé un par de cosas.

–Me duele la cabeza –el constante martilleo era muy molesto.

–Lo se… por eso te hice esto –la Alfa se irguió de su lugar y le entrego un copa.

Sorbió todo el contenido de golpe y tocio, estaba horrible. La infusión de hojas de manzanilla era espantosa pero muy buena para curar dolores de cabeza y resfriados. Un remedio casero muy efectivo.

–Siéntate a comer –invito la Omega originaria de Perú.

Dejo la cama a un lado y sintió el piso helado, que envió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. El clima no gozaba de buen humor ese día incluso podía percibir que no iba a cambiar para bien. Se adaptó en una de las sillas disponibles de la mesa cuadrada en donde lograron acomodarse los demás. Carne, verduras, pan y vino, estaban a su entera disposición. Sirvió todo lo que desayunaría y llego a pensar que haría falta un poco más.

Los 5 engullían la comida, nadie iba a hablar acerca de lo ocurrido no por el momento tanto Cryp como Cielo llegaron en la noche tras el viaje, descansaron en ese hostal junto con las demás y estaban al tanto de lo que paso la jornada anterior.

Los ojos azules de Korra se concentraron en la única taza de café que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa. Agarro el platillo junto con el recipiente soplo con la clara intención de que se enfriara porque lograba observar el vapor y no pretendía quemarse la boca por descuidada, repitió el soplido un par de veces para luego beber. Cuando estaba muy cerca de probar el café, fue rápidamente quitado del recorrido a su boca.

–Oye… –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

–Lo siento… iré a traer más –se disculpó Cryp con una sonrisa en su rostro y prosiguió a beberlo–. Este delicioso –La puerta se cerró dejando enojada a la morena.

–No le hagas caso, toma –la sureña le ofreció vino clarete.

–Gracias Cielo –bebió un poco y se quedó pensando–. ¿Desde hace cuánto llegaste?

–llegue ayer pero el primero fue Cryp –la miro concisamente a los ojos, reconociendo lo que exactamente aspiraba preguntar–. Lo sé todo.

Las otras dos mujeres en la mesa dejaron los cubiertos de raudamente y prestaron más atención a la Alfa y Omega que conversaban, era un silencio muy incómodo. Compartir el desayuno o cualquier tipo de bocado para los 12 duques era divertido, sumándole la convivencia y el buen trato podría decirse que era uno de los mejores momentos, pero las circunstancias no daban para eso. Korra pretendía decir algo pero de muy pronto se abrió la puerta.

–¿Trajiste los tamales? –pregunto la escocesa.

–No… me los comí todos en el camino –reveló la colombiana–. La señora Sato quiere que vayamos a su casa.

–¿Qué? –Dijo con fastidio–. Se supone que irías a traer café y no una razón.

–No fue mi culpa, ¿de acuerdo? –Se defendió–. Se supone que tu sirviente daría el mensaje y llegaríamos hasta aquí pero no contaba con la señora Sato.

–No he comido nada –se quejó.

–Yo también tengo hambre pero tenemos que ir –a Cryp no era que Yasuko le desagradaba al contrario era una increíble persona. Pero su enojo era por otra cosa.

–Nos deben estar esperando, así que vamos ya –la voz de la razón sonaba convincente, Gene al igual que los demás estaban al tanto que sus hermanas o hermanos iban a estar ahí para el encuentro.

Korra no tardó mucho en volver a arreglarse para ir a su reunión. Los 5 iban en el carruaje exasperados, unos más que otros pero comprometían poner su mejor cara para ser recibidos amablemente por Yasuko.

Como si lo habían previsto, en la entrada estaba la matriarca Sato esperándolos.

–Señorita Volcano –saludo inglés. Era una de las formas que tenía para comunicarse con los duques.

–Señora Sato –devolvió el gesto amable y fue envuelta en unos brazos cálidos.

–Espero que esta vez te quedes y cocines algo de tu tierra –se apartó para verle la cara.

–Estaba al tanto que no olvidaría el sabor de Colombia –sonrió con orgullo.

–Y yo pensando que le gustaba la gastronomía de Venezuela –Gene se hizo la ofendida.

–Ven aquí –demando la Omega y recibió un abrazo–. También me gusta y me alegro que hayas venido para cocinar aquí –dijo en voz alta –no como estos jóvenes, que solo dieron un hola y después adiós.

–Yo no lo hice –intervino Cielo mientras se acercaba más a la matriarca.

–Sé que tu no cariño –recibió otro apretón afectivo.

–Lo siento –expresó Kitsune un poco cohibida.

–Acepto tus disculpas –le dio un estrujón–. Ahora por favor entren.

Los 4 avanzaron dejando un poco atrás a Korra con Yasuko existía algo de lo que debían hablar.

–Entren por esa puerta, estaremos con ustedes en unos minutos –indico.

Abrieron la puerta de doble hoja, para cuando desaparecieron de la vista de ambas mujeres, Yasu prosiguió a hablar.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tu misma? –la enfrento–. Tu padre tuvo que aclarar mis dudas cuando te fuiste.

A este punto no sabía que habría dicho su progenitor y hasta qué punto logro con sus palabras convencer a una de las mujeres más nobles que conocía y una idea lógica se presentó en su mente haciendo que lograra razonar que lo más seguro era que le había echado más leña al fuego. No vislumbraba cómo retractarse, no cuando esa mujer de seguro creía que todo era verdad.

–Yasuko Sato –saludo respetuosamente.

La nueva presencia de más personas la había salvado momentáneamente y agradecía de todo corazón que llegaran justo a tiempo antes de que dijera algo o peor aún que le mintiera.

–Pero miren si es el Alfa –se apartó de Korra para saludar como se debe.

–Es tan bueno volver a verla –capturo su mano y la beso.

–Eres todo un caballero –le quito la mano y lo envolvió con mucho cariño.

–¿Qué hay de mí? Yo también soy Alfa –renegó e hizo un resoplido de molestia.

–Señorita Soulwolf… –le dio una reprimenda–. Ven aquí pequeña.

–No soy tan pequeña –dijo con una sonrisa carismática–. Me alegro volver a verla –la refugios dándole una cálida bienvenida.

Alguien estaba más atrás viendo todo lo que pasaba pero no había dicho nada, tenía malas noticas desenado con todas sus fuerzas no darlas así y menos cuando esa mujer era muy cordial con todos ellos. Conocía el verdadero significado de tener a alguien que los apoyara y los tratara muy bien sin recibir nada a cambio. La mayoría de las personas se acercaban a los duques con intenciones de conseguir algo de lo que ellos gozaban y era muy molesto como consecuencias recibieron palabras como las personas menos afables de la sociedad.

–Zhyo, ¿te encuentras bien? –se acercó a saludar a la Alfa.

–Si –alegó secamente como lo hacía a los empresarios con los que negociaba–. Es una migraña.

–Te miras algo agitada –acerco su mano hasta la frente tanteando si estaba caliente–. No tienes fiebre.

–Es solo que venía cabalgando y el sol empieza a pegar fuerte –mintió en parte.

–De acuerdo… los llevare con los demás y así tomen un poco de aire fresco –ofreció afectuosamente.

Los 4 caminaban detrás de la Suiza. Zhyo empezaba a sentir que la pajarita le ahorcaba y una sensación en el estómago que podría describirse como acidez. Odiaba mentirle a una persona que solo le demostraba un cariño inmenso. Le encanta ayudar a los demás y eso a veces podría resultar un poco tortuoso y ahí estaba en una de las tantas encrucijadas que le había puesto la vida, envidiaba a las personas que huían de los problemas porque ella simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta y los dejo pasar para que se acomodaran con las demás visitas que poseía ese día. Ella iría a traer algo para sus las personas que estaban ahí y luego se uniría a ellos.

Baatar Jr., Kuvira, Rukia y Ali habían llegado hace poco y los estaban esperando. Cada uno los fue saludando como se debía poniéndose al día con todo aunque el ambiente parecía como si era el velorio de una persona y en este caso era el de Korra. El aire parecía un poco más pesado de lo normal y podía cortarse la tensión con un cuchillo. Nerviosismo y angustia se recitaba en las caras de los presentes.

–¿Te sucede algo? –Le pregunto Ali en castellano a Zhyo–. Luces más presionada que los demás.

–No –confesó rápidamente.

–No me mientas –saco un pañuelo y limpio le frente aperlada con sudor–. Algo te está hostigando pero no lo quieres decir.

Sus labios se movieron pero no reflejaban algo entendible. Si seguía de esa manera colapsaría, la verdad ostentaba doble filo y ambas podían cortar profundamente.

–Respira… –la Omega le agarro el rostro con ambas manos, mirándola fijamente y le dio la indicación que hiciera lo mismo que ella.

Aspiro y exhaló aire, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente así que la Alfa solo le siguió el ritmo. El poder de persuasión y convencimiento de la Omega era muy efectivo, consciente o inconscientemente la Alfa obedecía. Ya estando más tranquila podría decir lo que avispaba con envenenarle la razón.

–Hiroshi no tiene riquezas –hablo en dothraki para que personas no deseadas pudieran entenderle.

–La va a estafar –respondió Ali, llevándose una mano a la boca sorprendida por tal revelación.

La situación no solo era para detener la unión sino que también era para impedir que Hiroshi se aprovechara de Korra. La preocupación de la Alfa era muy notable así que no eran tan gratas las noticias que daría a su hermana.

El único acceso se dividió para dejar pasar a las últimas personas que vendrían para la reunión. Todos pusieron su atención a la Omega que estaba algo nerviosa eso es lo que indicaba su aspecto. Los duques se inclinaron levemente hacia adelante asintiendo de manera respetuosa.

Senna se adelantó a saludar a todos los duques, les tenía un gran cariño y le encantaba convivir con ellos por las locas historias que contaban.

–Buenos días –saludo Tonraq.

–General –dijeron al unísono con un leve asentimiento.

La energía maligna era desprendida por cada uno de los duques, no era de dominio público pero los chicos no se llevaban bien con esos dos Alfas, las riñas del pasado todavía no habían sido olvidadas y con esta nueva noticia menos. Los Alfas y Omegas poseían asuntos pendientes con ellos.

Después de los saludos cada uno se ubicó en los asientos del gran comedor cuadrado que estaba en medio de la sala, les habían servido vino, café, ron y varias frutas adornaban el comedero, todo a disposición de los invitados. Todavía no se hablaba de la boda hasta que se aprobara que pudieran hacerla.

Se tomaron esos pequeños momentos para respirar de forma menos estremecida. Solo esperaban que la suerte estuviera del lado de los duques y que esto solo fuera un mal entendido.

Por ahora solo eran unos espectadores, no sabían cuándo o como vendría el consentimiento. Solo una persona conocía todo ese proceso ya que es abogada y también Baatar pero él se había casado con buenos términos no como este.

Discretamente los nobles observaban a la Omega, movimientos, miradas, gestos eran captados. Asami se sentía un poco extraña por todas las personas que ahora se encontraban en su morada. Solo una vez los había visto a todos y ahora estaban ahí y podría jurar que a veces más de alguno no la perdían de vista.

¿Les agrado? ¿Me odian? ¿Soy una amenaza?

No era de su conocimiento, para ella solo eran simples extraños que consiguió poner en su contra, sin estar sensata de eso. Su cabeza empezaba a punzarle, la noticia y la presencia de esas personas ilustres la mantenían demasiado tensa.

–Me disculpan un momento… –indicó Cryp para luego levantarse y salir de la estancia.

Todavía nadie se había dignado a decir alguna palabra, limitándose meramente a verse, beber algo y comer.

–Espero que puedan quedarse –disipo el silencio Yasuko.

–¿Disculpe? –hablo Gene que estaba más cerca.

–Sus habitaciones están listas para que puedan quedarse el tiempo que quieran.

Enviándose miradas los duques alertaban que no debían quedarse, no era seguro para ninguno.

–Considero que es muy amable de su parte, pero ya tenemos donde quedarnos y no queremos incomodar –manifestó por todos.

–Acabaron de llegar así que dudo que tengan donde quedarse –declaró–. Además no es ninguna molesta, ¿verdad Hiroshi?

–No lo es –expreso con tal de estar bien con su esposa.

Se ganó urgentemente miradas llenas de aborrecimiento por parte de los duques que se encontraban entre la espada y la pared.

–Insisto, no queremos molestar –volvió a decir el Alfa.

–Al contrario, estaré feliz de tenerlos a todos aquí por un momento.

–Está bien –accedió de mala gana, pero todo era por la señora Sato.

–Disculpen la tardanza –volvió a entrar la colombiana y traía una tasa con ella, camino directamente a donde se encontraba Asami–. Para usted mi Lady.

Asami estaba totalmente confundida de lo que trataba de hacer ese personaje. Hasta ahora ninguno se le ocurría hablarle, solo había sido un leve asentimiento en cuanto entro mostrando su respeto pero nada más.

–Gracias –expreso agarrando la tasa y viendo su contenido.

–Es un té de manzanilla para su dolor de cabeza –expuso rápidamente cuando noto los gestos desconfiados de la Omega. Dicho esto volvió a tomar su posición en la mesa.

¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¿Es una trampa? ¿Veneno talvez? Muchas ideas rondaban en la cabeza de la restauradora y ninguna concreta. Solo está siendo amable, no seas tan paranoica.

–Gracias cariño por tu atención –respaldo la matriarca Sato.

–De nada Yasu –respondió con una sonrisa.

–¿Te sucede algo? –pregunto Cielo por el aspecto que tenía su compañera de al lado.

–¿Qué? No… –Rukia se desacomodaba la pequeña corbata.

–Te encuentras muy nerviosa –manifestó–. Además no eres buena mintiendo –se acercó para acomodarle la corbata.

–No es nada, te lo aseguro –trato de restarle importancia al asunto.

La puerta abriéndose saco a todos de sus pensamientos y dirigieron su mirada a la persona que entraba. Los duques casi se echan a reír por la expresión de Hiroshi. La duquesa caminaba por toda la sala viendo a las personas reunidas pero sin inmutarse con algún gesto y se acomodó en una de las sillas disponibles muy cerca de la familia Sato y de frente a Korra.

–Señora Sato –saludo.

–¿Tuviste un buen viaje Khal? –pregunto amablemente.

–No

–Ya estás en tierra firme.

Unas leves risillas se escuchaban en la inmensa sala, siempre había sido la última en llegar y esta no era la excepción. Era alguien poco común, los duques no decían nada acerca de su vestimenta pero para otros era totalmente diferente como para Asami. Nadie en ese tiempo vestía así con piel de animal, con su epidermis un tanto visible, armas evidentes y una larga trenza.

Verde y café chocaron por primera vez, la de tez blanca ya la había visto antes pero no con esa vestimenta. Parecía una persona sin educación alguna y preparada para una batalla contra barbaros. Le forjaba a sentirse más incómoda que con cualquier otro en ese salón incluso con la persona que la iba a casar y que estaba a su lado en ese momento, no podía describirlo más acertadamente que un aura maligna le invadía y era propagaba a otros.

Otra vez el silencio sepulcral y todo se debía al nuevo invitado. Algunos tenían conocimiento y otros no pero eran odiados a muerte y si estaba ahí solo era por el compromiso.

–¿Quieres que Cryp te traiga algo para el malestar? –le pregunto Gene.

– _No es necesario, estoy muy bien_ –respondió la Alfa.

–¿Segura? Te ves algo exasperada.

– _Sabes muy bien que odio estar aquí, pero lo hago por Korra._

– _Relájate un momento, estas asustándola_ –le señalo en dothraki.

Las dos le dieron una mirada fugaz a la Omega y efectivamente era intimidada de manera muy fácil. Así que la Alfa le hizo caso, cogió una copa de ron y la bebió de golpe.

Horas más tarde ahí sentados todavía, llego el almuerzo. A todos les fue servido pero eran muy desconfiados, nada absolutamente nada que viniera de Hiroshi Sato era bueno, pero no era como si pudiera envenenarlos en su propia residencia junto con su familia.

La forma más fácil de matar a un Alfa u Omega era el acónito, un olor característico a incienso podría delatar. Cada uno comprobó que la comida no era toxica y se dispusieron a comer.

Terminado el almuerzo llevo un sirviente con una carta que fue entregada directamente al patriarca Sato. El hombre rompió el sello de lacre y leyó la carta. Su felicidad no podía ser más placentera, sus planes habían salido de maravilla.

Se levantó de su lugar y le dio unos leves golpes a la copa que mantenía en sus manos llamando la atención de todos los presentes para dar las buenas noticias.

–Tengo el placer de comunicarles que la reina bendijo esta unión y vendrá a la boda –su sonrisa de oreja a oreja no podía ensancharse aún más.

–Felicidades a las dos –apoyo Tonraq.

Ninguno de los presentes se lo esperaba, mantenían la esperanza que tal vez la reina vendría un día de la semana personalmente para hablar con las dos pero no fue así. Una carta, fue lo que basto para que el plan de los 13 de impedir el vínculo se fuera por el vertedero.

–No me puedo casar… –fue el pensamiento de Korra y Asami.

La carta fue desfilando hasta su señora que se encontraba a su derecha que a su vez la pasaría a los demás, con el único objetivo de que todos los presentes fueran testigos de la autenticidad de la información. Más claro no podía estar, era la letra de Suyin escrita en inglés para que fuera fácilmente leída.

Ya no había manera de impedirlo, aunque fueran a alegar que todo era mentira. Hiroshi al igual que Tonraq lo más probable era que enviaron testigos para corroborar que todo era una realidad. Ahora lo que les quedaba era aceptar las circunstancias de todo y no oponerse a los deseos de que se hiciera la alianza entre un Alfa y Omega.

fue el que se levantó de su lugar luego de que Hiroshi se sentara otra vez, debía decir algo al respecto así que este era el momento oportuno.

–Ahora que está claro que se casaran, Asami Sato te damos la bienvenida a nuestra familia –miraba fijamente a la Omega–. Mi nombre es de la casa Steel, México. –di una pequeña reverencia y volvió a tomar su lugar.

 _–Nosotros te protegeremos… por mi honor de Alfa –le prometió._

Con esa iniciación los duques debían hacer lo mismo que el Alfa, para mostrar su respeto a la joven que ahora era parte del círculo íntimo. Así como lo hicieron con Kuvira o algo parecido.

Korra se alzó de su lugar y ofreció su mano para Asami quien sin entender que era lo que proseguía solo consiguió ver a su madre hacer un leve asentimiento. Ambas estaban de pie en el gran comedor y tomadas de la mano.

–Mi nombre es Cryp de la casa Volcano, Colombia. Un placer.

 _–Cuida de ella, es muy importante para nosotros… –mostro su mejor sonrisa_.

–Soy Ali de la casa King, El Salvador. Bienvenida.

 _–Nunca te había visto tan feliz –menciono con una sonrisa en su rostro._

–Kitsune de la casa Aestus, Venezuela.

 _–Brindemos por la felicidad de las dos–levanto su copa de vino._

–Zhyo de la casa Jarjayez, México.

 _–Pronto haremos la unión formalmente, además tengo el poder para hacerlo –se enorgulleció._

–Mi nombre es Senna de la casa Skywalker, me alegra mucho tenerte en nuestra familia.

–Tonraq de la casa Skywalker, espero que hagas feliz a nuestra hija.

–Mi nombre es Soulwolf de la casa Dark, México.

 _–Mi padre dice que para atraer a una persona debes empezar por su estómago así que te enseñare a cocinar –estaba muy animada._

–Soy Cielo de la casa Stella, Perú. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

 _Me alegro mucho por ambas, puedo percibir su prosperidad así que cuídense la una a la otra –sonrió con felicidad–. ¡Tengo otra hermana!_

–Rukia Jr.–chan de la casa Winter, El Salvador. Es bueno saber de ti.

 _–Quédense ahí, retratare este momento –buscaba el mejor ángulo._

–Gene de la casa Eagle, Venezuela. Un gusto conocerte.

 _–Si ella no te hace feliz, sabes que la alejare de ti –lo dijo en forma de broma._

–Khal, Nicaragua.

 _–Tienes mi apoyo y el de todo mi pueblo._

–Kuvira de la casa Beifong –sonrió pero no estaba tan feliz del todo.

–Baatar Jr. De la casa Beifong, Alemania.

–Mi nombre es Yasuko de la casa Sato, Bienvenida Korra a nuestra pequeña familia –menciono afablemente.

–Hiroshi de la casa Sato. Cuida a mi hija –le sonrió sínicamente.

Gano, el plan concluyo de la mejor manera posible ahora solo faltaba la conciliación permanente para que todas sus deudas desaparecieran.

Todos se les quedaron viendo a la nueva pareja, cada una trataba de guardas los sentimientos en contra que sentían. Odiándose mutuamente por las trampas impuestas de terceros.

Un golpe por debajo de la mesa hizo que Korra reaccionara. Era el Alfa y debía otorgar un regalo de compromiso.

–Yo… yo Asami –le observaba concisamente aun sosteniendo su mano–. No traje ningún presente por venir muy aprisa.

–No hace falta – menciono fría y secamente mirando a su compañera.

–Tonterías, Korra debería buscar algo lindo para ti pequeña –intercedió Hiroshi–. Lo más pronto posible.

–Estoy totalmente de acuerdo –secundo como siempre Tonraq.

Sus gestos no se habían inmutado, aunque por dentro deseaba con todos sus nervios despertar de la pesadilla pero todo era real, su cruda realidad.

–Iré a tomar un poco de aire –otra patada en su pie le advirtió, carraspeo un poco cambiando lo que dijo–. Es decir, ¿Quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo?

–No –respondió tajantemente.

Esa mirada desafiante por parte de Asami era igual a la de Korra, ninguna de las dos se soportaba como pasar otro minuto juntas. Cada una mantenía opiniones divididas de lo que causo todo el asunto pero en algo coincidían y era la idea de que fueron engañadas la una por la otra.

–Ve Asami a tener un momento con tu prometida y de esta forma no ocultaran más su compromiso –Yasu no lo inventaba con la intención de incomodar a ninguna y fue lo único que hizo.

En el patio de la inmensa vivienda de los Satos, Korra iba apresurada tratando de dejar a un lado a Asami mientras que ella la seguía de mala gana si regresaba lo más probable era que le dieran una reprimenda pero tampoco codiciaba estar cerca de esa insoportable mujer.

En su andanza se encontró con uno de los jardines que poseía la señora Sato así que se detuvo a admirar la belleza de la flora y la fuente. Se agacho prestándole atención a la parra de jade turquesa.

–No puedo creer que logre crecer aquí –dijo embelesada por la belleza exótica de la flor.

–Mi mamá mantiene el suelo húmedo para que pueda desarrollarse –reconoció sin darle importancia y al mismo tiempo se regañó mentalmente por el comentario, se suponía que debía ignorarla.

–Es difícil hacerlas prosperar en lugares donde el clima es muy templado, además están en peligro de extinción –era une especie única y ella también las protegía–. De seguro una de mis hermanas…

–No me digas… una de ellas se las regalo a mi mamá –afirmo en tono neutro.

Se levantó de golpe contemplando con resentimiento a la joven y en ese momento Asami palideció, sus intuiciones le gritaban que se alejara de esa persona así que dio unos pasos hacia atrás, jamás se esperó esa reacción de advertencia de la mujer.

–Ten mucho cuidado de cómo te expresas –sus ojos de color bermellón denotaban un fuego peligroso–. No permitiré que nadie diga o insinué algo de manera despectiva dirigida a ellos en mi presencia.

Asami no tenía hermanos, si amigos muy cercanos pero no de la manera como la morena los poseía así que no entendía del todo como funcionaban las cosas y de esa manera tan agresiva se dio cuenta de que la Alfa tiene una coalición más allá de lo conocido con otros de su misma especie. Ella ya conocía el comportamiento explosivo de su próxima pareja así que por un momento se puso a pensar en su propio carácter y en el de ella, ambos causaban una onda expansiva lo suficientemente impetuoso para destruir una gran parte del planeta.

Ambas se percibían de manera retadora, para la restauradora fue un comentario fuera de lugar pero no se iba a retractar, quería seguir provocándola para que ella misma rompiera el compromiso pero, ¿A qué costo? Korra le podía contestar igual o peor y hasta que instante lo iba a seguir aguantando antes de hacer un movimiento más brusco.

Con el duelo de miradas, prontamente la Alfa se percató de la presencia de alguien más e instintivamente se colocó delante de Omega protegiéndola de invitado anónimo y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

–Korra… –susurro.

–Azula, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto en inglés, era lo que le faltaba para aumentar las malas noticia ese día.

La heredera miro por encima del hombro de la morena y no conocía a esa nueva persona que se presentaba ante ellas.

–Escuche rumores así que vine a este lugar –dijo menospreciando el hogar de los Satos.

–… –no había que conocerla mucho más, ya no le agradaba esa mujer prepotente.

–¿Te casaras? –Pregunto, no tomando en cuenta a la otra muchacha.

–Si ahora, ¿Qué pretendes viniendo hasta aquí? – indago, para Korra la presencia de ella traía mal augurio y conociendo a sus hermanos tan supersticiosos debía tenerlo en cuenta.

–Proponerte un trato que no rechazaras –sonrió seductoramente acercándose mucho más e invadiendo el espacio personal de la Alfa, acaricio sus hombros sin recato alguno y se acercó a su oído para poder susurrarle algo–. Te aseguro que es más beneficioso.

Korra no entendió que significaba eso, ¿Cuál era la diferencia que se casara con una o con la otra? Las dos opciones le parecían una mala idea.

–¿De qué tratado está hablando? –intervino por fin la de ojos verdes dando un paso adelante.

–Asami Sato –comentó y hasta ese entonces sus ojos se posaron en la chica, sonrió de la manera más curvada posible. Esa pequeña no se llevaría a la mujer que apetecía.

–¿Nos conocemos? –siempre mantuvo su estatus oculto así que le sorprendía que esa mujer la conociera.

–Tu no me conoces, pero yo a ti si –sus gestos denotaban que la familiarizaban muy bien, le dio un corto beso en la mejilla a la Alfa y se separó un poco de ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos–. ¿Segura que quieres enredarte con los Satos?

¿Qué más le ocultaban? ¿Cómo podría tomarse la advertencia de la Omega? Esas eran las interrogantes en la cabeza de la escocesa. Seguramente es algo más que solo casarme y brindar un apellido.

–¿Azula? –soltó sorprendida de la presencia de la duquesa.

La ojos ámbar se alejó de manera lenta por la presencia de más personas, odiaba que la interrumpieran cuando esta con Korra y más si eran esos entrometidos.

–Pero si es el pequeño pajarito y el guerrero sin honor –manifestó de manera burlesca, sin siquiera verles la cara de las dos nobles que llegaban.

Korra avanzaba enfurecida fijándose directamente a los ojos de la mujer, odiando esas actitudes y todavía seguía sin comprender porque Azula se empeñaba en rebajarlos. El Khal ya mostraba sus ojos color escarlata.

–No lo vale –le detuvo Soulwolf–. No caigas en su juego.

–Le hare tragar sus palabras –exhibió con mucho enojo el Khal.

–Quisiera que lo intentaras –hablo la duquesa en dothraki sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Era uno de los idiomas más difíciles y que casi nadie lo hablaba por eso ocupaban personas para que lo tradujeran o conversaran más a gusto en inglés para poder entablar un diálogo.

–Lady Balefire… –dijo adelantando a las dos Alfas–. Como siempre es un gusto tenerla cerca de nosotros.

Detrás de él venían los demás Alfas y Omegas. La duquesa de Argelia era peligrosa en todos los aspectos y eso no pasaba desapercibido de los duques.

–Es el pequeño lobito y su camada –ironizó.

–Lord Sato le busca –siempre ocupando su tono calmado.

–Fue un placer verlos a todos –tenía asuntos pendientes con Hiroshi así que se fue de inmediato–. Nos veremos luego Korra –le dio un giño.

–Lady Asami, su madre y Lady Kuvira le buscan –reflejo el Alfa.

–Muchas gracias mi Lord – se fue a paso apresurado en busca de su amiga, estar con todos ellos reunidos podría preocuparle ya que no conocía las intenciones de cada uno.

Korra y los 10 duques se fueron a sentar en las bancas que se encontraban los alrededores del jardín y cerca del boscaje que cubría una parte de la mansión. Necesitaban pasar un tiempo a solas, la presencia de Azula traería un problema y estar en la residencia de Hiroshi no ayudaba a ninguno de ellos.

Asami, Kuvira, Yasuko y Baatar estaban reunidos y se fueron a caminar para ir preparando los detalles de la boda. También fueron acompañados por otras personas de manera incógnita con el fin de protegerlos de lo que podría pasar.

Azula entro al despacho de Hiroshi, conocía muy bien todo a su alrededor así que no necesitaba alguna indicación.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el hombre mayor.

–Te advertí Hiroshi Sato, que si te metías en mis asuntos te iría muy mal –señalo enojada.

–No sé de qué hablas…

–¿Casar a Korra con tu hija? Sabes que esto es una declaración de guerra.

–No es asunto tuyo, Korra y tú no tienen nada –grito enfatizando muy bien las palabra.

–Sabías que la información puede ser más letal que un arma –se acercaba acechando a la pobre presa delante de ella–. Y te aseguro que la investigación que tengo acerca de ti podría hundirte –en sus ojos color ambarino destellaban una furor inigualable cualquiera que se ponga en su camino lo destrozaría de forma apresurada.

–Lárgate de mi casa… –exhibió haciendo un ademan con su mano–. Márchate y no vuelvas.

–Hiroshi Sato… te enclavaste con la persona equivocada –salió del despacho, ya no había más que decir.

Si algo era lo que tenía la Balefire era que podía obtener todo lo que deseaba ya que se poseía la especialidad en conseguir información estratégica para poder utilizarla a beneficio y en este instante era su caza Hiroshi Sato y su hija Asami Sato. Se retiró del local pero iba a volver para la boda y algo más, demostró una sonrisa torcida por los planes que tendía entre manos, no estaría feliz hasta verlo destruido junto con su hija.

Mientras tanto los duques que estaban reunidos no iban a celebrar ya que no era como debía ser pero también tenían que ver los preparativos. Hablaron en castellano con la intención de que nadie les entendieran.

–Entonces… ¿quieres algo tradicional? –pregunto Gene.

–No –contesto tajantemente.

Se miraban unos a otros, esa actitud la verían muy a menudo cuando se entablara conversación acerca de la boda.

–¿No ocuparas el kilt? –Interrogo Rukia–. ¿Iras con el uniforme?

–Es lo más conveniente –su tono seguía igual de frio.

–Tengo que decirte algo… – Zhyo no podía quedarse cayada por más tiempo, era un tema delicado y debían conversarlo.

Un leve eco puso los sentidos alertas de Ali, alguien más estaba ahí, no podía verlo y tal vez el jardín o los arboles disfrazaba el olor pero sus instintos le decía que una persona los vigilaba. Poso su mano en la pierna de Kitsune y dio unos leves golpes simulando el código morse que la Alfa entendió, de aceleradamente registro con su mirada los alrededores pero nada era visible como una sombra o alguna parte del cuerpo de alguien. El mensaje fue enviado masivamente, haciendo que los sentidos de todos se pusieron completamente alerta.

Una ligera inclinación pero perceptible hizo que la Omega de Perú le indico en clave la ubicación exacta en donde debía enviar su tiro a la Omega originaria del Salvador agarro uno de sus dagas escondidas estratégicamente en su vestido, se alzó y en un ágil movimiento lanzo la cuchilla impactando en un árbol inmediatamente un lastimero gemido se escuchó.

5 Alfas se levantaron de súbitamente para ir a la persecución de las personas ocultas. Soulwolf de manera ligera subió a un árbol en donde un hombre tenía clavada la mano, la extremidad le sangraba bastante y trataba de quitarse la hoja afilada sin éxito alguno. Saco raudamente el objeto filoso y el hombre soltó un grito, antes de que hiciera algún meneo lo atrapo de la camisa y lo lanzo en dirección a las mujeres.

Gene se acercó al individuo y lo desarmo antes de que pudiera disparar torciéndole la mano buena. Agarro un pedazo de cuerda que mantenía escondida, le amarro las manos y lo puso de rodillas. Reviso el arma con el objetivo de encontrar algo que pudiera herir de gravedad a sus hermanos pero solo eran balas comunes y corrientes. Saco su puñal de misericordia y la coloco directamente en el cuello manteniéndolo agarrado para que no tratara de huir.

–¿Quién te envió? –pregunto la venezolana en inglés.

–Nunca lo sabrás –respondió en somalí con una sonrisa macabra.

Una persona miraba detenidamente a los Alfas y Omegas en su jardín, pensó que los matarían en cuanto los vieran pero parece que las cosas no serían así. Así que maldijo el momento en que solicito los servicios de ese grupo totalmente inepto.

Se escucharon disparos a lo lejos, Kitsune iba tras uno de los incognitos tratando de esquivar las balas lo mejor posible no estaba al tanto de que tan perjudicial podrían ser así que más le valía no arriesgarse. Escondida detrás de un árbol escucho el ligero clic cuando ya no hay balas, saco su Colt Pocket Revolver modelo 1849, apunto cuando el individuo seguía corriendo y disparo, oyó cuando el hombre se derrumbó y grito por el intenso tormento que sintió. Corrió de rápidamente, agarro al sujeto y palpo para percibir si llevaba otra arma y se encontró con un cuchillo que lanzo muy lejos. Lo engancho del cuello de la camisa y lo traía arrastras.

Lo lanzo violentamente y Cielo le amarro las manos y lo hinco. Manteniéndolo apresado con sus muñecas, saco su daga de puño de 35 centímetros una ligera inclinación y cercenaría su cabeza.

El Khal se acercó con el individuo y lo tiro de cara contra el suelo. Ali se aproximó a él y comprobó que tenía una pierna y un brazo roto, gritaba con mucha aflicción con cualquier agitación de alguna de sus extremidades.

–Lo bueno es que no lo mataste –ironizo.

Korra traía consigo a otro de los tipos, le clavo su daga escocesa directamente en la mano cuando trataba de escapar. Lo lanzo sin remordimiento y Rukia se arrimó a él, que desesperado se buscaba algo en sus ropajes y cuando lo encontró trato de lanzarlo pero la salvadoreña sustrajo su Derringer Pocket Pistol de 1825 y detono su arma acertando a su mano derecha e hizo que soltara el frasco gimoteando angustiosamente. Le amarro las manos y también hizo que se arrodillara.

–Que descuidada –le regaño a Korra.

Con todo el alboroto, los sirvientes de cada uno de los duques fueron a inspeccionar lo que acontecía llevando consigo armas, navajas y equipo médico. Sus acompañantes no solo estaban para arreglar las maletas y demás cosas que llevaran sino que también estaban entrenados para ayudar a sus amos si lo necesitasen.

Se oía a lo lejos disparos de escopeta y no cualquiera una de caza. El personaje era muy diestros con el arma y tenía acorralado a después más descargas de otro tipo de armas. Parecía que venía preparado para matar a todo lo que se acercara. El Alfa esperaba un pequeño descuido para dispararle con su Colt Paterson de 1836. En su espera el árbol empezaba a astillarse aún más con cada proyectil enviado, así que no iba a seguir esperando.

Corrió hacia otro árbol y podía escuchar pasar muy cerca de él las balas de plomo descargadas por el fusil de percusión. Era ahora o nunca salió de su escondite, trastabillo pero logro disparar una sola vez acertando directamente en el hombro derecho del sujeto, este se desmorono con un quejido de malestar pero antes uno de esos proyectiles fue directamente al pecho del Alfa, este se desmoronó y dio un leve gemido de sufrimiento.

–Maldito –se quejó, era punzante pero no lo mataría aun así sintió que fracturo una costilla.

La bala de plomo se había desintegrado causando que los residuos perforaran la caja torácica del Alfa. Impidiéndole respirar con normalidad sintió que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por la pérdida de sangre.

El tipo se levantó de su lugar con un revólver y balas especiales, sostenía su brazo ensangrentado y se acercaba aún más al Alfa herido, sudaba estrepitosamente y le dolía demasiado, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de morir no sin antes llevarse a uno con él.

–Con esta si te mueres lobo –le dijo en alemán mientras le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza.

Dos detonaciones se escucharon, por un momento el Alfa pensó que iba a morir pero el que se derrumbó inerte fue el hombre. Zhyo disparado con su Colt Walker de 1847 y Cryp detono su Colt Navy modelo 1842 ambos estallidos fueron directamente en el pecho. Era un Beta así que no iba a poder vivir.

–Idiota… eres muy descuidado –la colombiana se allegó a su hermano levantándolo del suelo con ambas manos y con cuidado fue en busca de los demás, estaba muy decaído.

La mexicana se quedó a inspeccionar el cuerpo del hombre y agarro el arma y exploro. Era una común y corriente, pero escucho muy bien lo que dijo el sujeto. Saco las balas y se sorprendió esa munición mantenían un fuerte olor a acónito.

Los 4 prisioneros seguían quejándole de dolencia. Pero se iban a quejar aún más, las Omegas los estaban interrogando. Tenían toda la paciencia del mundo y podían hacerlos sufrir de manera inigualable.

–Puta –grito uno de ellos en kazajo, ya llevaba dos dedos fracturados pero todavía no decía algo importante.

–¿Quién te envió? ¿Por qué querías matarnos? –le pregunto Ali en ruso ya que era esos dos vocablos que se ocupaban en Kazajistán pero no entendía el otro.

–Jamás te diré… puta barata.

–… –quería un nombre pero todavía se resistía a decirlo así que opto por otro método, mostrando sus ojos color dorado levanto un poco su vestido para poder sacar su navaja francesa y con su filo rompió el pantalón yendo del muslo hacia arriba.

El hombre trago saliva sonoramente, unos centímetros más y llegaría a su condición de hombre.

–Te preguntare una vez más… –la tela iba rasgándose a medida que la navaja subía–. ¿Quién te envió? –llego por fin donde el bulto se mantenía oculto.

Los demás prisioneros miraban aterrorizados la escena, si él no hablaba probablemente le pasaría lo mismo a cualquiera de los otros y para que mayor fuera su tormento, otra de las mujeres tiro el cuerpo sin vida de uno de sus compañeros cerca de donde se encontraban.

–Hiroshi… Hiroshi Sato –grito a todo pulmón, su cara estaba totalmente blanca y sudando estrepitosamente.

Cryp acostó en una de las bancas a , rompió chaqueta y camisa para inspeccionar el pecho lleno de sangre.

–Mi Lady –le dijo su sirviente sosteniendo el equipo médico que siempre traía consigo.

–Gracias –busco el instrumento necesario.

Tanteo la zona afectada y con un bisturí abrió la carne, se apropió de las pinzas y saco una parte pequeña del proyectil. Su ayudante limpiaba la sangre que salía por montones de las heridas.

La doctora suturo de instantáneamente, aunque un Alfa sanara podría quedarle partes de balas en el cuerpo y lo más recomendable era sacarlas antes de que el proceso de curación iniciara. En el pecho estaban dos orificios donde salían sangre así que los inspecciono, si sus pensamientos eran claros posiblemente la bala había estallado y los fragmentos se alojaron en otras partes. Utilizo el proceso anterior y finalizo suturando las heridas. Solo tardarían unos cuantos minutos en sanar por completo y que su hermano recuperara la conciencia.

Los duques se fijaron en las balas de acónito eran muy letales para su especie. Hiroshi los quería matar pero no sabían la razón. Aunque también existía algo que no entendían, si los querían muertos a todos por qué no utilizar ese tipo de balas en todo momento.

No pasarían un minutos más en ese inmueble, así que le dieron las indicaciones a sus empleados de llevar sus cosas a otro lugar.

se levantó y lo pusieron al tanto de las cosas. Así que no se discutía nada, se irían repentinamente antes de que mataran al patriarca Sato. Como si hubieran invocado a Vaatu, el hombre estaba en pie mirándolos a todos con el ceño fruncido junto con él estaba Tonraq. El Alfa se acercó a ambos Alfas pero le dirigió la palabra al patriarca Sato, no lo mataría no aun.

–Si alguien me sigue a mi o a alguno de mis hermanos, cortare tu cabeza y la clavare en una estaca –le miraba con sus ojos color carmín, no iba a permitir que ninguno de ellos saliera heridos–. Como debí hacer años atrás.

Se apartó y continuo caminando, las demás Alfas y Omegas fueron tras de él. Si las cosas continuaban de la misma manera solo daría el resultado de desaparecer del mapa a un Descendiente De La Rosa ya luego afrontarían las consecuencias de sus actos.

Hiroshi dio la orden de que nadie hablara acerca de lo pasado con los duques y si una sola palabra salía de sus empleados los asesinaría a todos, también mando a encerrar a los pobres hombres que quedaron mal heridos.

Eran las 7 de la noche cuando el grupo volvió a la mansión Sato y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que los invitados ya no se estaban ahí.

Un sirviente se acercó a Baatar y le dio las indicaciones exactas de donde se encontraban sus hermanos.

–Discúlpeme señora Yasuko pero tengo que irme también –trato de ser lo más educado posible.

–¿Estás seguro? –se acercó más a él–. No les paso nada, ¿verdad?

–De seguro fue algo urgente para que se fueran, de todos modos seguirán viniendo para arreglar lo de la boda.

–De acuerdo –se tranquilizó un poco–. Ve con cuidado.

–Gracias Yasu… Kuvira vamos –se llevó del brazo a su novia ya pediría explicaciones.

Según las indicaciones del joven la hacienda en donde estaban hospedados quedaban a un 1 kilómetro y ½ de la construcción Sato así que no tardarían mucho en llegar y sabría exactamente qué fue lo que paso para que todos se fueran tan aprisa.

–Yo me retiro, creo que han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy –Asami camino hasta su recamara.

Necesitaba tiempo a solas para volver a ordenar sus pensamientos. Todo en este día se fue por el basurero. Jamás pensó que su padre junto con su nueva prometida hicieran este espectáculo.

Durante su tiempo fuera, estuvieron revisando distintos vestidos y decorativos. Según el esposo de su amiga, la boda seria de lo más sencilla posible y lejos de tradiciones por parte de alguno de las familias. La boda seria en un recinto muy íntimo y con los menos invitados posibles.

También se tomaron la libertad de enviar las invitaciones así que estaba contra el tiempo, tendrían solo un mes y medio para organizar la boda o sabotearla.

 _6 de septiembre de 1850_

 _Hoy anunciaron en la reunión que me voy a casar, la reina Toph lo hizo oficial. Sigo pensando que debería negarme pero no se mis opciones._

 _En la recepción de hoy me di cuenta de algunas cosas como lo era que, la gran mayoría de duques residían de un país lejos de Europa. Mi curiosidad de preguntar la razón por lo cual es así, crece mucho en mí. Ya sé que mi padre no me dirá algo al respecto y mi madre posiblemente desconozca todo lo relacionado a ese asunto._

 _Los duques fueron amables con sus palabras aunque no creo que hayan sido totalmente sinceros. No se la razón por la cual me miraban de esa manera, ¿Tristes? ¿Decepcionados? No sabría cuál de las dos escoger pero sus ojos los delataban._

 _Mi prometida me examinaba como si me odiara aunque no entiendo porque, si fue ella la que pidió mi mano en matrimonio. También estoy preocupada por lo que hará._

 _Si no logro mi objetivo, ¿Qué será de mí? ¿Cómo viviré junto a esa persona que odio? ¿Seré la desposada por alguien que no quiero? ¿Me obligara a tener relaciones sexuales? Sino cumplo, ¿Me golpeara? ¿Será adultera sino consigue nada de mí? ¿Me utilizara hasta que encuentre a otra persona?_

 _Estoy consciente de que no igualare su fuerza y me impondrá su voluntad a como dé lugar. Así como todos los Alfas lo hacen._

Suspiro cerrando su diario, y se preguntó cómo había sido capaz de poner un sentimiento cuando estuvieron juntas, esa persona no sentía alguna afecto por ella o por alguien más, que no sean las prostitutas con las que se ha revolcado y vaya que se ha hecho con muchas.

Las personas no son lo que parecen, ¡recuérdalo Asami! Se dijo mentalmente, era una lección que iba a considerar por el resto de su vida.

Cuando estaba de regreso a su hogar, comenzó a investigar más sobre esa persona a la que llamaban Wolf y se dio cuenta de muchas cosas como: dar órdenes directas y sin que le discutan, utilizar su título como beneficio en todo, le gustaba emborracharse, y parecía que adoraba acostarse con cualquier mujer que quisiera, ser prepotente en todo los aspectos, muy violenta y sin la más mínima estimación.

Excepto Omegas, ¡que considerada! Ironizo acompañándolo con un bufido molesto. Su futura consorte era de los que algunos llamaban casanova y se iba a enfrentar a que los demás nobles y Betas se lo echaran en cara ya que era conocida mundialmente y en ese circo ella estaba incluida.

Grito muy molesta diciendo groserías en romanche una de los idiomas que conocía muy bien. Todavía seguía sin entender porque su padre quería que se casara con esa persona, que a su parecer aborrecía todo lo que era de la aristocracia.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y trajo consigo a su amiga. Traía la cara muy pálida así que supo que estaba al tanto de la situación.

–Mi niña –sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Rápidamente se abrazaron para poder llorar juntas, ella conocía a la más pequeña de los Satos y todo este acontecimiento se estaba haciendo en contra de su voluntad. Porque de no ser así, sería la primera en saberlo.

–¿Me acompañaras? –pregunto sollozando.

–Mi niña, no creo que su venidera esposa quiera que yo vaya contigo –respondió secando sus lágrimas.

Asami odiaba la idea de ir sola con esa mujer y estaba segura que en cuanto se casaran se irían a vivir a otro lugar, cerca o lejos necesitaba a alguien que la apoyase en todo momento y quien más que la persona que era su amiga.

–¡Por favor! Ven conmigo –rogo estaba necesitada de compañía, de alguien que la conociera.

–No lo sé mi niña, Lady Skywalker tiene cara de pocos amigos.

–Te lo pido, si ella y yo nos vamos tu vienes conmigo –supo la cara más afligida que podía con tal de convencer a su amiga.

–De acuerdo, pero si dice que no tienes que acatar sus órdenes.

–No lo hare, ella no es mi dueña –ese comentario hizo que Asami se enojara aún más. Ella no le pertenecía a nadie y aunque se casara no cambiaría esa mentalidad.

El Alfa siempre es cabecera de familia al transcurrir del tiempo se enseñaba como debía ser una ama de casa cuando se contraía matrimonio para una Omega era vital contentar al Alfa en todo lo que quisiera y eso incluía los rituales de apareamiento.

Su aliada la miraba de forma desaprobatoria aunque la unión fuera sin su consentimiento no debajo a un lado que, una mujer cuando se casaba y más si era Omega, debía le gustase o no acatar las órdenes de su esposo o esposa. En su interior deseaba que su niña lograra encontrar el amor en esa persona y lograra quitarle la terquedad que siempre había reflejado, tal vez solo tal vez Lady Skywalker podría ser la indicada para su más grande tesoro aunque su pequeña no lo viera así.

Continuaron conversando sobre todo lo que tendrían que hacer en todo el mes y por consiguiente la gran boda de la Omega y la Alfa. Por su parte Asami no estaba tan contenta como se reflejaba en los ojos de su camarada.

Mientras tanto en la hacienda de la familia King. Los duques hablaban acerca de lo que harían con forme los días pasaran, aunque Korra no estuviera entusiasmada con la preparación era inevitable retrasar aún más las cosas.

También conversaron sobre lo que harían con el mayor de los Satos, él al igual que Azula eran un peligro para ellos y para la señora de su hermana. Iba a acordar todo, pero sería después el viaje fue muy cansado y demasiada emociones para un solo día.

Los días continuaron como la brisa de la mañana, muy refrescantes. Por una razón que Korra y los demás desconocían Zhyo se fue de la propiedad sin decir nada y las noticias seguían lloviéndole.

Con ya estaba muy claro el compromiso, Korra y Asami debían estar un período juntas como pareja oficial a pesar de que las dos se estaban oponiendo fervientemente a cada cosa que resultara estar de manera muy cercana pero sus madres eran muy insistentes.

En uno de sus tantos paseos, ambas fueron convocadas para tomar aire fresco y lejos del terreno Sato. Korra estaba impaciente por alejarse de su posterior cónyuge pero los planes ni por cerca iba a seguir estaba afuera esperando a su compañera.

A lo lejos una de sus hermanas venía a su dirección como siempre montando a un potro y para mayor fuera su desgracia traía consigo una yegua. Se percató precipitadamente que rumbo tomaría el asunto. Lo más raro fue que no le mencionaron nada con antelación.

–Se lo que piensas y créeme que por eso no te lo dije –le hablo el Khal cuando estaba de frente a ella.

–Sabías que me negaría –afirmo con el ceño encogido.

–Si –le respondió en castellano con una carcajada.

Minutos después ambas miraron a la restauradora que salió por el portón principal, vestía muy hermosa y sensual con chaqueta entallada de color negro, sombrero de copa, cuello y corbata blanca de hombre pero de cintura para abajo una falda larga, tan larga que casi toca el suelo, el color del vestido era un verde pálido que le hacía resaltaba sus ojos verdes.

–Tienes suerte –le menciono la Alfa.

Korra no le respondió, aunque presentía que era una mujer muy atractiva y que lo noto mucho antes, no iba a aceptar que le latía el corazón a todo lo que daba y que la impresionaba cada vez que le veía con ese color escarlata en sus labios que parecían cerezas o fresas y se volvió a preguntar si sabían también exquisitos cómo se miraban. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa idea, es su peor enemiga y debía tratarla como tal.

El Khal bajó de su corcel, sujeto las riendas de la yegua blanca y la acerco a la mujer. Fue idea de ella que ambas dieran un paseo a caballo por el pueblo más cercano pero como previo lo que pasaría, solo se lo sugirió a la madre de Asami y como Korra viajaba con su equino no habría algún inconveniente.

Le ofreció las riendas y la Omega recibió el obsequio, un caballo andaluz originario de España un ejemplar fuerte y elegante de un excelente porte con una espesa cola todo un pura sangre majestuoso, le acaricio el pescuezo y se puso a pensar un momento en lo que le diría y se dio cuenta de: uno, no dialogaba mucho y dos, tampoco parlamentaba su dialecto.

–¿Cómo se dice gracias en su idioma? –pregunto a la escocesa.

–No existe esa palabra en el idioma dothraki –le respondió–. Además no hace falta, ella entiende muy bien el inglés.

–Gracias –comentó mirándola a los ojos, por alguna razón se sentía un poco contrariada con los sentimientos hacia ese personaje.

La morena solo le dio un pequeño asentimiento. Se acercó a la potra y le acaricio la parte trasera haciendo que de inmediato tomara una posición de reposo. La restauradora entendió y se posiciono en la silla de montar con ambas piernas al costado y sosteniendo con fuerza las riendas, la mula retomo su posición original lista para avanzar.

–Cuídala –demando la Alfa que volvió a montar su cuadrúpedo para ir a otro lugar junto con su acompañante.

–Lo hare –trajeron su caballo y subió a la montura.

Ambas continuaron con el paseo, ninguna de las dos trataba de hablar de algo en particular haciendo que el ambiente fuera muy incómodo o eso era al parecer de Asami, porque su prometida continuaba haciendo lo mismo.

10 minutos después y todavía seguían sin decirse nada, en su andar se encontraron con unos puestos de fruta. A la morena le dio ganas de comer algo así que desmonto y agarrando las riendas se acercó para comprar manzanas.

–¿Gustas una? –curioso amablemente a Asami.

–No –manifestó desdeñosamente.

–Bien.

No le dio más importancia y empezó a devorar las manzanas rojas y verdes, se encontraban en el punto exacto haciendo que su sabor fuera más distinguido. Le ofreció a su potro unas cuantas que acepto gustosamente.

Sonríes eso me sorprende, porque siempre tienes la mirada sin algún gesto facial. La restauradora examinaba los movimientos de su acompañante y se dio cuenta que estaba feliz, por el simple hecho de darle de comer a su potrillo.

Sus labios se curvaron sensualmente pero de manera fugaz cambio su ademán. Korra continuaba siendo el enemigo y debía tratarla como tal. Miro a la escocesa que le daba de comer a su potra y le palpaba el cuello de manera gentil.

Degusto la última manzana y volvió a montar. El recorrido fue un poco más tranquilo, de vez en cuanto Asami miraba de reojo a la morena pero se corregía. Tenerla demasiado cerca le alteraba los sentidos de manera equivoca.

Se adelantó unos cuantos metros y fue cuando un relinchó la saco de sus pensamientos, la yegua estaba muy alterada haciendo que se parara en sus patas traseras. Algo le dio mucho miedo y se sacudía de manera violenta, agarro con fuerza las riendas pero la potra demostraba ser muy enérgica. Sentía que en cualquier segundo caería al suelo mientras que la mula siguió chillando despavorida.

Fueron los segundos más largos de su vida, hasta que presintió una opresión en su espalda y vio como era rodeaba por unos brazos no tan desconocidos el calor que emanaba le tranquilizo aunque su pesadilla todavía no terminaba.

Korra aprisiono con fiereza los correajes e hizo que el caballo se moviera a su lado izquierdo cuando lo quito de la vista de la serpiente saco de su bota una daga y se la lanzo cortándole la cabeza.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –averiguo desde su posición.

–Si… si… –Asami continuaba alterada.

–Ya está todo bien –trato de tranquilizarla aun cuando los latidos del corazón de Asami continuaban perturbados.

Bajo del caballo para examinar más detenidamente a la víbora de rusell que salió de la nada y se percató de que ese tipo de reptil no era de esta zona de Zúrich, es más no debía estar de esta lado del continente, observo a todas direcciones buscando ese mismo olor de culebra impregnado en una persona y otra vez alguien fue más astuto para camuflar la esencia. Demasiadas coincidencias para su gusto una persona quería lastimarla y sobre todo conocía las características de Alfas y Omegas, de ahora en adelante iba a tener más en cuenta sus sentidos.

Volvió a poner la navaja en su lugar y se acercó a la mujer que se daba aire con su mano, el pulso se calmó un poco y eso no pasó desapercibido por la escocesa.

Tenía sus brazos a los costados de la restauradora mirándole fijamente el rosto con sudor. En su mente vago la posibilidad de que si Asami caía probablemente el reptil la mordiese y tendría sus momentos más horribles por lo fatal del veneno aunque sanase el instante de experimentar el dolor seria inolvidable.

–¿Po… podrías dejar de mirarme así? –el nerviosismo se hizo evidente en su voz. Korra estaba muy cerca aunque estuviese la diferencia de altura entre ellas.

Aparto su mirada y saco algo de su gabardina.

–Ten –le ofreció una tableta.

–¿Qué es? – miraba con desconfianza a su compañera.

–Chocolate, te ayudara a restablecer la calma de tu cuerpo.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Una de mis hermanas me lo dijo, las propiedades que posee hará que te sientas mejor después del susto –sonrió, lo comprobó muchas veces y servía.

–Gracias –mastico el trozo con sabor a cacao y un poco a licor.

Korra jineteo a su caballo y traía consigo las riendas del corcel de Asami, con todos sus raciocinios al tope decidió que era hora de volver y no arriesgar a la Suiza. A su parecer debían proteger a la mujer de cualquier cosa y no es porque le tuviera estima al contrario todavía contenía antipatía hacia ella pero tampoco dejaría que le pasara algo y trato de convencerse que lo hacía por Yasuko Sato.

Se despidieron y cada una tomo su propio rumbo, claro que esto se lo diría a los demás para estar más alertas. Descaradamente un sujeto trataba de lastimar a la joven Sato e iban a averiguarlo antes de que lograran su cometido.

 _12 de septiembre de 1850_

 _Por tercera vez, ella se mostró como la persona que yo pensaba que era. Me salvo de una caída dolorosa, de una mordedura letal y de que mis padres se alarmaran._

 _Tal vez no seas lo que intentas aparentar._

Varios días después y por órdenes de las Omegas, iban a traer a Asami para poder conversar con ella. Ahora tenía una nueva allegada así que correspondían conocerla más a fondo y mientras tanto seguían conversando acerca de detalles que se habían pasado por alto antes.

Se acordó vigilar a la restauradora cuando no estaba en su mansión, claro que se haría discretamente, todo con la intensión de que estuviera a salvo.

–¿No te llegó ninguna? –Soulwolf se sorprendió al escucharlo.

–Ni una sola, pensé que se habían olvidado de mi –Korra sorbía un poco de ron y con una mirada llena de fastidio.

–Te envié varias antes del evento –dijo Ali.

–Todos nosotros de hecho –puntualizo Cielo.

Había gato encerrado, como era posible que ninguna carta llegara a su destino. A menos que alguien las estuviera interceptando.

–Asami tampoco me ha contestado ninguna carta –expreso Kuvira.

Los duques se le quedaron viendo, si a Korra ni a Asami les había llegado entonces alguien estaba obstaculizando cada escrito y ese alguien solo podría ser una persona para evitar que la alarma se diera y se cumpliera con lo que llevaba cada comunicado.

–Soul, vamos –el Khal se había levantado de su lugar, si las cosas seguían así, mensajes importantes podrían caer en manos equivocadas.

–De acuerdo –también se alzó de su lugar.

Las dos Alfas iban a averiguar acerca de los mensajeros, debían obtener respuestas de una vez por todas. Así que no iban a esperar mucho. Se llevaron a sus acompañantes para poder dar indicaciones de lo que tenían que hacer. El plan era muy simple, investigar acerca de quiénes son los emisarios y traerlos para ser interrogados, pero debían ir de manera confidencial.

–Tengo algo que decirte –luego de volver Zhyo se encontraba muy nerviosa–. Korra, Hiroshi está en quiebra –disparo de una sola vez.

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros en la cabeza de la escocesa, ahora todo tenía sentido. Los encuentros, el evento y el matrimonio solo daban un resultado: una deuda. Si ella se casaba con la joven Sato iba por proclamación a adquirir todos sus conflictos financieros y hasta ahora entendía de lo que hablaba Azula.

–Ella tiene algo que ver con esto –declaró la escocesa es castellano.

Kuvira no entendió porque el cambio tan repentino de inglés al castellano.

–De eso no estas segura, podría ser que ella no tenga la culpa –la duquesa trataba de tranquilizar los pensamientos de su hermana.

–¿De qué lado estas? –se levantó molesta.

–¡Otra vez con eso! Por supuesto que del tuyo –le encaro–. Pero no podemos juzgar sin antes tener pruebas. Podría ser inocente de todo esto al igual que tú.

–Ella al igual que su padre hicieron todo esto, ¡me engañaron! Y ahora debo casarme –Korra estaba muy exasperada como para razonar.

–No estás segura de ello –intervino Baatar.

–Él tiene razón, además es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario –alego la mexicana.

–Por primera vez, ¿podrías dejar de hablar como abogada? –odiaba que le dijera esas cosas, porque siempre anteponía los típicos argumentos de protegía a la otra persona.

–Este asunto no tiene nada que ver que Zhyo es abogada o no. Sabes muy bien a lo que nos referimos –Kitsune seguía sin entender porque tomaba esa posición tan infantil.

–Interróguenla y sáquenle toda la verdad

–¿Estás loca? Ella no es un prisionero de guerra para que la torturemos hasta que nos diga todo lo que queremos saber –Baatar se sorprendió con esa declaración tan salvaje.

Kuvira que seguía con ellos, no entendía ni una sola palabra del lenguaje castellano. Así que solo se limitó a observar a cada uno de ellos. Por sus gestos y gritos supo que esta discusión era fuerte.

–Se tiene que hacer justicia, ver los hechos como son sin tener que recurrir a la violencia –la abogada estaba consciente de que eso no iban a hacer aunque lo propusieran mil veces.

–Deberías apoyarme –grito muy molesta.

–Lo hago –contesto de la misma manera–. Todos nosotros lo hacemos, pero no vas a esperar que la tratemos como sino valiera nada.

–Sí, ya me di cuenta que vale demasiado –ironizo.

–¿Podrían tranquilizarse? Pelear entre nosotros no nos llevara a nada y tampoco resolverá algo –los ánimos se habían caldeado demasiado así que Kitsune estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento brusco por parte de ambas.

En ese momento Korra miro por encima del hombro de su hermana y se dio cuenta de la Omega que venía entrando por la puerta. Estaba muy furiosa para reaccionar de una buena manera así que se apartó de ellos y se iba acercando peligrosamente a la mujer de Suiza.

El color carmesí intenso de los ojos de la Alfa la asustó, no había puesto un pie dentro de la alojamiento de los duques cuando ya su cónyuge quería hacerle algo pero no dejaría que observara lo temerosa que estaba así que ella le mostro sus ojos color cerúleo, si intentaba hacer algo respondería de la misma manera. Quería mostrarle que era tan poderosa como lo era ella y que no desistiría que le faltara el respeto o se aprovecharan de su condición de Omega.

–Korra –le llamo una de las Omegas del Salvador.

La Alfa detuvo su andar de vertiginosamente aunque todavía no le quitaba el ojo a la actitud de la Omega, mirada penetrante, cuerpo tenso y a la defensiva. y Cryp estaban detrás de la chica Suiza, si llegara a intentar algo ambos la detendrían de forma fulminante.

–Gracias por recibir a nuestra visita ahora, ¿Serias tan amable de dejarla pasar? –indico la venezolana.

–Tsk… –salió del lugar necesitaba calmarse de una manera u otra.

Sus hermanas y hermanos, la miraron y decidieron acompañarla para ayudarle a procesar toda la idea que se manejaba en su cabeza.

–Gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación –sonrió de manera amistosa la chica de Perú–. Ahora por favor síguenos.

Es una conversación solo de Omegas así que los demás debían retirarse y con la clara intención de no hacer sentir incomoda a la chica, Kuvira estaría con ellas. Son grandes amigas así que no habría ningún inconveniente.

Asami solo continúo junto con la joven. Ese día llegaron hasta su hogar con esa extraña propuesta y no solo eso, también había sido ¿Escoltada? Por dos duques. Ellos continuaban siendo amistosos a excepción de su prometida. Su mente le advertía que solo era un truco pero parecía que verdaderamente ellos le apreciaban aunque no la conocieran del todo.

–No debes de preocuparte, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia –había notado lo consternada que estaba y trataba de ocultar sin éxito alguno–. Kuvira está aquí por si no tienes la suficiente confianza.

–Disculpe mi Lady por los modales que le he mostrado –trato de sonar lo más convincente posible.

–Por favor no… mi nombre es Cielo y me gustaría que me llamaras de esa manera –se le quedo viendo fijamente siempre mostrando una expresión de tranquilidad–. Seremos hermanas.

–Cla-claro –esa declaración la atrapo completamente desprevenida.

–Ya nos debes de conocer a todos, pero lo más seguro es que se te olviden nuestros nombres.

–Es cierto son muchos.

–Bueno ella es Ali, Gene –le señalo a cada una de las que se encontraban.

–Hola buenos días –le saludo afablemente.

–Qué bueno que hayas venido –sonrió.

–Gracias a ustedes por la invitación.

–Ella es Rukia –le punteo en dirección a la Omega.

–Maestra –se inclinó levemente mostrando sus respetos.

–Hola –se sonrojo y empezaba a transpirar.

–Porque no… te cómodas con las demás, nosotras te alcanzaremos en un momento.

Asami se apropió en una de las sillas cerca de Kuvira para saludarla y esperar a las demás.

–¿Así que la conoces? –noto la actitud tan extraña que tenía así como el día anterior.

–Bueno… –jugaba con sus dedos.

–Habla –exigió.

–Di algunas clases en Italia y la conocí, pero no sabía que era una Sato –trato de enmendar el error que cometió al no decirlo antes.

–¿No lo sabias? ¿No te diste cuenta de que era una Sato y una Omega?

–¡No! Solo hablamos un poco de pinturas, ella no me dijo su apellido y tampoco olía a Omega.

–Ya verás cómo se pondrá Korra cuando se entere –se fue de con paso apresurado.

–Oye… –la capto del brazo–. Ayúdame, no sabía que era ella y Korra me matara si se entera que la conocía desde antes y no dije nada.

–Es tu problema por ser tan olvidadiza –se zafo del agarre y sonrió amistosamente acomodándose en uno de los lugares.

Se acomodó tratando de hacerse más pequeña ante la mirada de las demás. Todavía no entendía porque debía estar con ellas, era una Omega claro pero un tanto diferente ya que no se vestía o se mostraba tan femenina como lo eran las demás. Según lo que le dijeron iba a dar el carisma que poseía compartiéndolo con las demás para romper los momentos incomodos.

–Té de jazmín –ofreció.

–Gracias –estaba muy tensa, no le gustaba sociabilizar mucho con personas extrañas.

–Relájate Asami, no te haremos nada nosotras solo queremos conocerte más, Kuvira solo a dicho pocas cosas.

–¿Sí? –se le quedo viendo.

–Sí, les conté que eres restauradora y que eres muy buena en ello.

–¿Te ha llevado a explorar muchos lugares? –pregunto Ali.

–Si, por toda Italia.

–Tengo una curiosidad de saber cómo es que tú y mi hermana se conocieron –Gene sorbió un poco de su té y se percató de la expresión llena horror que demostraba Asami.

–Es una larga historia, no les quiero quitar su tiempo –la Omega no quería hablar sobre eso.

–Descuida, tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra –revelo su mejor sonrisa–. Como te dije anteriormente serás nuestra hermana y que mejor manera de llevarnos todas de maravilla que conociéndonos.

–Ella tiene razón –expreso Rukia–. También podríamos hablar de la boda.

La expresión de Asami pasó de total pena y nerviosismo a una fría y sin vestigio de afabilidad. Aunque debió preverlo pero ellas no asumían la culpa del todo. Rukia se percató de lo que dijo y que no le gusto a la restauradora. Aunque no quisiera había que hacerlo ya que también por eso estaban ahí.

Continuaron hablando y conociéndose un poco más, era muy educativo el hecho de que cada una mantenían una anécdota que contar acerca de los viajes que hicieron pero también el centro de atención era la duquesa Skywalker. Asami relato con muchos detalles los momentos que gozó con ella y el incidente que tuvieron con Lady Balefire. Brevemente se llevó una descripción de la mujer y también una advertencia que no debía ignorar. Todos los duques poseían enemigos en cada rincón y a parecer de las Omegas, Azula veía a Asami con antipatía así que lo más recomendable era evitarla a toda costa.

Los días seguían desfilando y durante todo ese tiempo, Asami siguió visitando la hacienda King y pasando por lo menos 10 minutos al lado de la escocesa por insistencia de las hermanas de la duquesa con el único objetivo, que decían ella, de conocerse y empezar a convivir juntas. Ninguna mostraba algún interés de conversar sobre algo, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban caminando por los jardines o bebiendo alguna copa de vino o té.

Para cada una era mejor ignorarse, para la restauradora le fue fácil encararle el hecho de que no deseaba estar al lado de su compañera y sin remordimiento alguno se lo dijo directamente en la cara pero por alguna razón la morena se negaba a hacerle caso, lo que ella desconocía es que también Korra pensaba lo mismo con la diferencia de que sus hermanos le obligaban a pasar el poco tiempo que disponía junto con Asami.

–¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en esto? –le pregunto la duquesa de Suiza con su le tono de rencor que siempre le profesaba.

Korra ignoraba todo lo que salía de la boca de la mujer, todavía seguía sin entender porque sus hermanas le obligaban a hacer esto.

Ambas caminaban cerca de la fuente, cuando noto que no había moros en la costa, apreso con arrebato a Asami y la acorralo cerca de los matorrales que se encontraban cerca de ellas. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca y oculta a la vista de los que se encontraban por ahí.

–Yo tampoco quiero hacer esto, pero ya que nos vamos a casar tendremos que aprender a estar juntas –le hablo de manera calmada y sin quitarle la vista.

El ambiente entre ambas resultaba un poco extraño, Korra le tenía aprensada las caderas y podía sentir su aliento demasiado cerca haciendo que Asami se sintiera nerviosa y su corazón le martillara de manera vertiginosa, examinaba sus ojos azules y por alguna razón le atraía esa aura que desprendía, fuerte y vanidosa con un toque de soberbia.

–Quítame las manos de encima o te juro por mi madre que te golpeare –demando demostrando su ceño fruncido y tratando de que su voz no le flaquera por lo alterada que se apreciaba.

–Te pongo nerviosa –asevero de manera arrogante.

–Eres muy engreída, ¿lo sabes?

–Mmm… eso me han dicho –la aferro con más fiereza y la acerco más a su cuerpo–. Pero no cambia el hecho de cómo te hago sentir.

A este punto Asami estaba muy aprisionada al cuerpo de Korra, sus latidos se dispararon, su cara se puso de un rojo intenso y trago saliva, a su parecer esa mujer era muy presumida pero por alguna razón su sistema respondía a la vitalidad de sus brazos, al olor de agua salada que emanaba y a esa mirada determinada, seria e imperturbable que denotaba cuando estaba con ella. Sus manos que descansaba en la camisa de la morena empezaron a temblar, la duquesa hacia que sus sentidos se volvieran locos. La restauradora se percató de dos cosas, uno que respiraba más sonoramente y dos que Korra estaba tan calmada y triunfante porque era ella que controlaba la situación.

Lentamente la escocesa se iba acercando a los labios de la Suiza, echaba un rápido vistazo a sus ojos y luego a su boca, la tenía a su merced y Asami estaba completamente paralizada, sus labios le temblaban esperando por ese contacto tan íntimo que compartiría. Pero nunca llego ya que sintió un aire caliente golpear su oído.

–Lo siento pero no eres mi tipo –le dijo con una sonrisa astuta y separándose para entrar a la propiedad otra vez.

–¿No soy una prostituta? –le pregunto con toda la rabia que sentía por estar tan frágil ante su presencia.

–Omega –le grito desde lejos.

Asami se quedó un poco más para regular los latidos de su corazón y tratar de despejar lo caliente que temía que su cara estuviese por tanto atrevimiento que se tomaba con ella, se maldijo por dejar que la altanera de su pareja descubriese la forma de hacerla padecer tan quebradiza e indefensa.

Korra tenía otros asuntos que atender, todavía faltaba resolver la trama de las personas que la traicionaron y lo de la recepción, por alguna razón su madre y suegra no entendía lo que significaba sencillo así que estuvo sometida a escoger entre una variedad propuesta por ambas.

 _20 de septiembre de 1850_

 _Gene y Kuvira estuvieron conmigo confeccionando la tela y el estilo del vestido que ocupare después de unas largas horas todavía no he decidido que será. También estuvo en el proceso de probar platillos para el banquete con Rukia y Soulwolf._

 _Por lo que me dijeron algunas de sus hermanas, Korra estaba decidiendo que licor ofrecerían y por lo que se, lo más seguro es que se haya emborrachado varias veces. Otra virtud que profesa con mucho orgullo._

 _Tuve unos momentos para hablar con mi mejor amiga sobre la boda que no quiero y ella me comento que Korra también estaba en contra. Le explique lo que me dijo mi mamá hace tiempo y ella me confirmo que todo era mentira, pero no me dijo porque era que no lo negaba y se oponía a todo._

 _Por alguna razón considero que me están ocultando algo más, pero como preguntarlo. A mi parecer mi padre esta cegado con la idea de que me vaya a casar. He querido enfrentarlo muchas veces, pero me sigue aludiendo._

 _Korra no habla mucho y hoy fue un paso más allá de lo esperado. Voy a detestar con todo mí ser lo petulante que se pondrá cuando nos volvamos a ver._

.

.

Hola.! Me alegra tanto volver, espero que comprendan todo lo que ha pasado y me den la oportunidad de continuar con los fics.

Espero que le den una bienvenida al siguiente fic que estoy realizando para ustedes se llama: **BODAS DE ODIO.**

¿Porque no jugamos algo? Para que sepan que volveré muy seguido. El reto es sencillo (esta vez e.e) toda las armas que mencione son reales y existen dos que sin darme cuenta las puse ahí. Tiene que decirme el dato que representan, si logran acertar por lo menos una. Pueden preguntarme lo que sea del fic, incluso obtener avances del siguiente algo así. Nada de reseñas lejanas, lo que ustedes quieran y que este a mi alcance. Ya saben cómo funciona. "muere ignorada" TwT

Pistas

*una de esas armas mato a un presidente de los estados unidos. ¿Cuál fue y a quién?

*una de las armas salió en una serie famosa y puede matar cualquier cosa a excepción del diablo, la muerte y dios. ¿Qué arma y cuál serie es?

Utilicen todos los métodos que deseen para acertar las respuestas. En el siguiente capítulo daré los resultados.

 **Omegaverse: Los 7 De La Suerte.**

 **Del Odio Al Amor Solo Hay Un Paso Proyecto Número 2.**

Sería el número 2, de los 7 fic que estoy haciendo. Como lo mencione antes y por si no lo saben o no lo han leído todavía, este fic será incluido.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Para que sepan que me fui pero con mucho trabajo que hacer ñ.ñ

Cuídense mucho y espero saber de ustedes pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Tomando un poco de espacio de la mansión de los Satos y con toda la familia fuera, Korra se fue a encontrar con su padre en uno de los despachos del patriarca Sato.

Cada prueba era contundente, no solo estaba endeudado con bancos sino que también les debía a todos Los Descendientes De La Rosa, así que en resumidas cuentas era mucho.

El hombre mayor entro por la puerta y ambos se miraron de forma salvaje. Después de tantos años seguían llevándose muy mal. La heredera se recargo en la silla donde se encontraba, agarro unos papeles y los lanzo a los pies del moreno.

–Así que era esto… quisiera saber, ¿Qué tienes que ver tu con esta deuda? –su expresión de pocos amigos clamaba por respuestas.

–Nada –respondió secamente–. Pero eso ya no importa.

–A mí sí me importa –golpeo con ambas manos la mesa de roble–. Lo más seguro es que estés pagando tu deuda como hiciste conmigo años atrás. Ya deberías saber que un castillo no apaciguara mi ira.

Siempre contundente, Korra arremetió contra él. Fue un obsequio que acepto porque también su madre estaba implicada, pero de lo contrario jamás le aceptaría algo del hombre que se hacía llamar su padre.

–No es cierto, solo quiero ayudar a Yasuko y a Asami nada más –se defendió como pudo aun sin estar seguro de sus palabras.

– ¡¿Asami?! Así que ella es la que está implicada –con su dedo índice golpeaba su barbilla de manera pensativa–. ¿Sabías que no puedes mentirme?

–No lo hago –se puso a la defensiva.

–Soy muy buena en lo que hago Tonraq y sé que estas mintiendo –lo registraba de pies a cabeza–. Estoy pensando en que si tu quisieras ayudarlas, les hubieras ofrecido una pequeña fortuna y un hogar muy prospero con todo a lo que siempre estuvieron acostumbradas, pero resulta que me casas con la hija de Hiroshi para pagar todas las deudas de él –su expresión llena de remordimiento todavía no cambiaba –eso solo me lleva a pensar que estas pagando el favor que te hizo años atrás.

– ¿Cuándo me perdonaras? –Su mirada estaba llena de arrepentimiento–. Algún día entenderás que solo te estaba protegiendo.

– ¿Protegiendo? –Dijo de manera sardónica–. Sí, me di cuenta de que me protegías cuando te detuvieron antes de que me mataras.

–Tú no perteneces a ese sitio, naciste para ser grande y para que un día te convirtieras en reina –vocifero de manera feroz–. Te di todo Korra y tú lo ibas a desperdiciar por un pobre sueño.

–No tenías que intervenir –respondió de manera áspera.

–Ibas a cometer el peor error de tu vida –su contemplación destilaba un ignición ardiente y rabiosa–. Esa prosti…

No supo en que momento Korra se movió de su lugar, pero no termino de decir la palabra cuando dos dientes se salían de su boca y empezaba a babear sangre. Envió un golpe con su mano derecha que rápidamente fue esquivado y sintió como se fracturaban sus costillas del lado derecho, sollozo de dolor y se volvió a quejar cuando un golpazo fue acertado en su quijada y cayó de espaldas.

–Estar lejos del ejército te ha hecho muy lento –se burló su hija.

Sus ojos cambiaron a un color ígneo al igual que los de su heredera. No se iba a dejar intimidar por ella su poder era más fuerte y años de experiencia le daban la ventaja.

Saco sus garras, sus dientes se agrandaron igual que sus orejas. Golpes y patadas lanzadas por Korra fueron bloqueadas hábilmente por Tonraq. Después de estar a la defensiva le tocaba atacar lanzaba arañazos pero la morena retrocedía evitándolos a toda costa, utilizando sus garras intento arañarle el cuello pero su hija logro sortear otra vez. Ledevolvió un puñetazo directamente al ojo haciendo que este se cerrara de inmediato, se agacho y desde su posición en el piso envió una patada giratoria haciendo que su padre cayera.

Korra había sido entrenada en una época distinta, más perspicaz y letal de lo que Tonraq podría pensar. Analizar y arremeter con astucia, le daban la ventaja.

Una serie de golpes fueron lanzados y bloqueados por la Skywalker. Conocía a plenitud el estilo de pelea de su padre y eso le brindaba un conocimiento más devastador. Estando al tanto de donde vendrían los golpes, le hacia la tarea más fácil para arremeter en los puntos ciegos y vulnerables del hombre moreno.

A ambos respiraban precipitadamente y Tonraq se sentía del dolor en las costillas pero todavía podía pelear muy bien. Él se levantó y retrocedió, tomaron la posición de agresión y embistieron con los puños en alto. El moreno se agacho en últimas instancias y envió un golpe a las costillas de Korra que se lanzó hacia adelante dando un giro y levantándose rápido, giro para encontrárselo otra vez. Se acercaron nuevamente y en un golpe enviado por el hombre la morena se inclinó y se alzó acertando un gancho otra vez en la quijada del hombre haciendo que cayera de espaldas y botara más sangre de la boca.

El Skywalker mayor le dolía aún más toda la mandíbula y la sangre que escurría no le ayudaba. Ya los años le pesaban mucho o eso hacía ver su hija. Aunque respiraba estrepitosamente sus facciones decían que estaba gozando del combate que prácticamente ganaría en cualquier momento.

Eso le espanto más, la mirada sanguinaria de la castaña le asusto, erizando sus vellos y enviando señales de alerta por todo su cuerpo. Agachado y escupiendo sangre, Korra lo levanto de sus ropas y lo lanzo con violencia encima del mueble quebrándolo por completo. Tantos golpes y ni uno le logro conectar haciendo que la primogénita sonriera aún más.

El hombre lanzo un grito lastimero, ya su cuerpo no daba para más, lo elevo de su posición y lo lanzo contra la puerta. Él se sostuvo el torso y botaba sangre por la boca, tenía moretones en la cara y se sentía mareado por completo. Korra aulló alertando aún más a las personas que estaban en la mansión, se acercó a él y le dio una potente patada directamente en el pecho, arrancando la puerta por el impacto y arrojado lejos de la habitación hasta la siguiente pared, cayo inconsciente, ese golpe le había causado una fractura de costilla y por ende logro perforar el corazón.

Se escucharon más aullidos a lo lejos, la duquesa salió de la habitación observando a las personas que ayudaban a su padre, yéndose del recinto junto con su manada.

Horas más tarde y con todo el personal de la mansión al tanto de la situación, Korra estaba recibiendo el regaño de su vida por parte de su madre, guardo silencio en el tiempo que hablo y hablo acerca de respetar a su progenitor y muchas veces estuvo tentada a decirle el oscuro secreto que ambos compartían y que durante años fragmento la relación y la tolerancia.

Asami fue puesta al corriente de la penosa situación que vivieron los empleados de su casa y le hizo pensar que estando junto a ella le iría peor, ya que esa mujer a su parecer no le guardaba la menor consideración a ninguno de ellos.

–Mamá… si ella es así con su propio padre, debes de pensar lo que me hará a mí –una excusa perfecta para impedir los planes.

–Ella no te hará daño –le acaricio las mejillas con sus pulgares–. Es solo que ambos no se llevan bien desde hace años.

– ¿Por qué?

–No te sabría decir pequeña, pero un día no volvieron a ser los mismos y Korra evitaba estar con su padre en todo momento. Su pelea debió ser muy fuerte para que recurrieran a los golpes.

Yasuko miraba la compostura de su heredera y en su mente procedía la idea de que tal vez la más pequeña de los Satos no quería que la unión se realizara pero era imposible pensar en ello ya que ambas llevaban una relación secreta.

La puerta se dividió dejando ver al hombre mayor con una mirada llena de preocupación.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Estamos bien –respondió Yasu.

–Me dijeron lo que paso, ella no te puso una mano encima, ¿verdad?

– ¿Estas preocupado por mí?

–No cariño, no le hizo nada a nuestra hija –intervino la Omega mayor.

–Qué alivio –abrazo con ímpetu a su retoño–. Pensé que te había lastimado.

–Entonces… ¿no dejaras que me case con ella? –pregunto esperanzada.

– ¿Qué? –se separó para verle directamente–. Ella es un poco violenta pero te aseguro que te respetara.

–Es lo que le dije, pueda ser que Korra no se lleve bien con su padre pero ella te ama y te mostrara todo su cariño –sonrió cálidamente, ella la conocía muy bien y sabía que no le faltaría la consideración en ningún instante.

– ¿Ella te lo dijo? –arqueo una ceja, esa mujer era una descarada que le mentía a su madre.

–No, Korra es muy reservada en cuanto a mostrar sus sentimientos.

–No sigamos discutiendo sobre esto –sentencio Hiroshi.

Los días siguieron pasando con los ánimos más calmados por parte de las familias. Secontinuó hablando de los preparativos, las invitaciones, el lugar de la boda y la recepción. Iba a ser igual o más grande a la del príncipe Baatar, la madre de ambas se estaban esmerando mucho para que fuera un evento inolvidable.

–Mi señora es para usted.

La guerrera tomo la carta y reviso el sello y olor, claro que sabía que era y de donde venía. Se apresuró a abrirla y leyendo el contenido pego un brinco desde la silla.

Se acercó a sus hermanos que conversaban, ambos se extrañaron al verla siquiera sonreír. Le entrego la carta y la pareja con curiosidad la revisaron una y otra vez, no cabía la menor duda que todo lo que decía era cierto.

Inhalaron y exhalaron con mucho ahínco. Los 3 se abrazaron llenos de felicidad como si habían encontrado oro después de explorar por años.

Korra bebió de su tasa de té tratando de olvidar la presencia a su lado aunque bien sabía que ahora era su sombra o ella era la sombra de su compañera. Fijo su vista en el cielo despejado, casi soñando despierta. Ultimadamente tenía muchos sueños que no lograban tenerla con un descanso reparador, no, su cerebro rememoraba recuerdos guardados con candado en lo más profundo de su cerebro y corazón.

No tenía paz en absoluto y todos empezaron a verlo porque gruñía como animal cada vez que alguien se le acercaba, entre eso, la boda y el otro asunto le estaban destrozando la cabeza. Si algo sabia era que pensar tanto podía nublar su juicio, durante el tiempo que trataba de normalizar todo lo que le pasaba decidió buscar apoyo, ciertamente no le daba vergüenza ya que estaban más que predispuestos a ayudarla en lo que pidiera.

Durante noches se vio acostada al lado de alguna de las Omegas que hablaban de lo que significaban sus sueños y en otras ocasiones bebiendo algún tipo de té relajante, junto con un baño caliente y masajes. Aun así no aliviaban la incertidumbre que vivía día a día. Dio otro sorbo ya sintiéndose cansada.

Asami por su parte se limitaba a mirar a su compañera bebiendo su té otra vez, cada día que pasaba, más se daba cuenta que compartirían ese silencio prolongado y la actitud que mantenía Korra se vio perturbada. Desde el incidente en la mansión, la morena a su parecer estaba más sobresaltada y dispuesta a pelear contra todos.

Aunque con ella era distinto, no sabía si era debido a su aura de Omega que la relajaba o no deseaba discutir con ella, cualquiera de las dos le parecía bien a Asami.

Un bullicio se escuchó cerca de ellas, Asami miro por encima del hombro de la ojiazul para ver lo que sucedía. Muy parecido a la estampida de toros ser acercaba un grupo de personas.

–Korra…

Hasta ese entonces la aristócrata se dignó a ver lo que acontecía y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Un buen augurio. Se levantó a toda prisa y la nota se le fue entregada.

 _Los cambiapíeles de color rojo arribaron en el norte._

 _Según la profecía del cuervo de 3 ojos "el invierno se acerca"_

 _Los huevos fueron disfrazados para evitar a los caminantes blancos._

Reviso otra vez la información. ¿Será cierto? ¿Lo que sus ojos veían era real?

Levanto la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos café oscuros observándola con una sonrisa. La información era confiable. Sus ojos se inundaron y segundos después varios brazos la rodearon. Estaba eufórica y si no la sostenían de seguro caería de bruces al suelo.

 _–_ _Están a salvo…Ellos están a salvo. Lo logramos._

 _–_ _Lo logramos…_ –susurro apenas.

La morena tomo el rostro de la ojiazul entre sus manos obligándola a observarse. Café oscuro y azul opaco, mostraron la pequeña victoria que lograron.

 _–_ _No te preocupes, si algo pasa yo los cuidare con mi vida._ –el Khal manifestó seguridad en sus palabras.

Fue un mensaje enviado para todos, quien más que ella para cuidar a la familia de Korra, quien movió su cabeza aun ausente y luego todo era penumbra.

– ¿Enserio? –se quejó Cryp que le toco cargar a Korra.

–No seas dura con ella, ha pasado por mucho –Rukia que iba a su lado se iba riendo.

– ¿Tanto para desmayarse? ¿Qué le están haciendo por las noches?

Un poco más y llegarían a su destino luego de girar y 5 puertas después la ojicafé abrió la perilla.

–Nada fuera de lo común es decir, ¿qué le haces tú por las noches?

La castaña acomodo el cuerpo pesado de Korra en su cama.

–Los tés no son nada comparado a lo que ustedes hacen.

–Estas celosa de que las demás le den un poco de atención.

–Sus manos pueden moldear lo que sea así que sí, me siento un poco celosa.

La Omega rodo sus ojos, no importaba cuantos años pasaban serian así como unos adolescentes apenas entrando a la etapa de averiguar si eran Alfas u Omegas.

–Entonces. ¿Qué dices? Tú eres el médico aquí –le pregunto la Omega.

–Es cansancio, la próxima le daré un sedante –la Alfa agito su mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

Dieron un último vistazo antes de que ambas dejaran a la morena descansar.

– ¿Ella está bien?

–Claro, solo es agotamiento ha sido difícil para ella.

–Mi papá dijo que vamos a reunirnos –afirmo Asami.

–Así es, todavía hay cosas que debemos resolver –alego Zhyo.

La Alfa detecto algo en la Omega, parecía que quería decirle algo pero no se atrevía. Sus ojos café y sus sentidos analizaban a la de piel pálida que sorbía del brebaje cuando paso su atención a esos ojos y la oscuridad que percibía de ellos.

 _¿Por qué me incomoda tanto tu mirada Zhyo?_

–Lamento mucho si la hago sentir irrita, le aseguro que no es intencional y le prometo de que puede confiar en mí.

Su voz haciendo eco por la estancia despertó la curiosidad de Asami, hasta qué punto la Alfa podría ayudarla. ¿Tal vez una separación? ¿O solo una pequeña penitencia al lado de su futura esposa?

Noto desde hace mucho que Korra solo les haría caso a ellos, ni siquiera con sus padres se miraba tan obediente. Por lo poco que había conversado con cada uno, Zhyo era la segunda Alfa y primera mujer de la camada de 12. Por instinto los Alfas seguirían al más fuerte así que se le había ocurrido una idea.

–No lo dudo –le mencionó la restauradora–. Por eso se lo agradezco mi Lady.

–Si continua diciéndome así, me sentiré más incómoda que usted –la de cabello negro le sonrió de forma amistosa.

–Todavía no me acostumbro a llamarla por su nombre, Zhyo.

–Dele un poco de tiempo Asami.

Esa misma tarde fresca y rebosante de sonidos, se acordó que la reunión paraarreglar los acuerdos prenupciales se daría en la mansión del padre de la novia. Korra, Asami, Zhyo y Hiroshi tuvieron una reunión en privado.

Después de darle tanta vuelta al asunto Asami vio una oportunidad de oro, Zhyo había prometido que podría confiar en ella así que es lo que hará, Korra le hacía caso a sus hermanos así que esta vez hablaría con uno de ellos para de convencerlo de anular el matrimonio. Su plan era poner a la Alfa a su favor de esta manera ganaría y evitaría el disparate que se cometería. Unindividuo más entro por la puerta, el último que faltaba y representante del mayor Sato.

La abogada miraba al representante del patriarca, claro que lo conocía es un hombre muy ambicioso y con ganas dejerarquía, pero sin una pizca de inteligencia y honor.

–Supuse que te escogería después de todo eres uno de los pocos que se revelarían ante mí –el instinto de Zhyo nunca se equivocaba con las personas.

–Todavíaexisten personas que te odian –le afirmo el Beta–. Pero claro, ¿Quién sería tan valeroso para enfrentarse a la gran y poderosa Zhyo de la casa Jarjayez?

–Un exiliado tal vez… –le sonrió con soberbia.

–Eres muy engreída, ¿lo sabias? –el hombre se levantó de inmediato enojado y colorado.

–Basta –intervino Hiroshi–. No estamos aquí para eso.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dejo de tomar enserio al Beta y volvió a ver al Alfa–. Como ya habíamos acordado Korra pagara todos los gastos de la boda.

Sin poder creerlo la castaña se giró para verla con disgusto, los ojos café de ella le devolvieron un gesto que decía y le afirmaban que no debía preocuparse. Korra entendió que la albina le cuidaría el perfecto y bien formado trasero de cualquier mal.

–Me opongo a casarme –soltó sin tanto la reparadora.

Todos le clavaron la vista, eso no se lo esperaban dada las circunstancias en las que la Alfa y la Omega se encontraban.

 _Una mujer con carácter…_ pensó Zhyo que en otros contextos se reiría por la demostración de valentía. Miro a la izquierda donde estaba su hermana que mostraba su mirada llena de incredulidad.

 _Tremenda mujer que tienes Korra, sin duda es la más indicada para ti._

–Disculpe lady Asami, pero usted no está en posición de negarse.

– ¿Por qué no? Yo no deseo casarme con… –la ojiverde miro a la morena y le lanzo una mirada llena de desprecio–. Lady Skywalker y es obvio que ella tampoco, así que no hay que seguir con este teatro aunque la reina lo haya autorizado.

La abogada estaba atónita y sorprendida, valiente y tenaz con el deseo de luchar hasta el final esa son una de las tantas cualidades de Asami y se asemejaba mucho a la de ellos, era una de las pocas mujeres que conocía Zhyo que eran Omegas y poseían los pantalones bien puestos. Claro que había prometido ayudarla pero en este tipo de situación no podía hacer mucho.

La Alfa detecto algo, esa impulsividad por parte de Asami solo le dio señales inequívocas de que no sabía a qué se enfrentaba.

–No le has dicho –afirmo con la voz apagada.

– ¿Decirme que?

Hasta este punto Asami no sabía de qué hablaba la Alfa, la pregunta solo avivo las sospechas de ambas duquesas que se miraban con prevención.

–Ustedsabía que negarse a casarse y casarse con un Beta da el mismo resultado –la ojicafé trataba de suavizar todo lo que pudiera la realidad.

–Traer la deshonran a la familia así como le pasó a la familia Wind.

–Se ha perdido mucho años de historia Lady Asami.

–La muerte es el único resultado –alego con indiferencia la Skywalker.

Asami todavía no asimilaba esas palabras, debían estar equivocados.

–Korra –la reprendió y decidió proseguir–. Las reglas son muy estrictas una vez que la reina dio la aprobación. Ya no puede deshacer su compromiso.

Atónita, la Sato no supo si le estaban tomando el pelo o era completamente cierto.

 _¿En quien confiar?_

–Ellano creerá mi palabra, así que díselo tú –sentencio la morena.

–Vera no sólo traerá la deshonra,también le quitaran todo lo que posee y pasara a su padre.

–No tengo nada así que estoy bien.

–Asami –ahora era el turno de Hiroshi de reprender a su hija por la insolencia de sus palabras.

–Es mi vida padre no la tuya.

–Hay un dato más –respiro hondo conocía de antemano todo el asunto y este sería el golpe más duro–. Ustedserá exiliada, le revocaran su título y no tendrá la protección de su familia.

– ¿Cómo dice?

–Así es Lady Asami, usted no contara con todo lo que posee ahora.

–Ella tiene razón –secundo el otro abogado–. Y todavía falta lo peor.

–¿Haymás? –pregunto tragando el nudo en su garganta.

–Asíes, al no tener alguna afiliación con alguna de las casas, los nobles de menor rango y otros Betas le pondrán precio a su persona y no descansaran hasta encontrarla y asesinarla.

–Sonleyes muy rígidas que se hicieron desde los primeros hombres y no han cambiado mucho con los años –el único Beta seguía sorprendido de que ella no estaba al tanto nada.

–Son unos monstruos –testifico con odio hacia todo los que estaban en ese pequeño salón.

–Y tu querida prometida es la peor de todos –el individuo se le dibujo una sonrisa sádica.

– ¿Dequé hablas?

–¡No te contó! –Se carcajeo de buena gana casi cayéndoseles las lágrimas–. Ella no lo sabe, por Vaatu, Hiroshi donde ha vivido tu hija, ¿debajo de una piedra?

Esto divertía al individuo, escucho muchos chismes durante años y los más calientes llegaron a él sin haberlos buscado y sin duda alguna era el más escandaloso de la corte.

–A su futura esposa la llaman la Wolf por algo y le aseguro que no solo es por todas las mujeres que han pasado en su aposento sino que también –mantuvo la sonrisa y miro fijamente los ojos verdes de Asami–. Cuando el hijo menor del anterior rey fue descubierto de tener un romance con una beta, ellos escaparon y su adorada futura esposa los cazó por todo el mundo. Tenía 17 años cuando los mato a ambos.

–Imposible, escuche que huyo con su mujer muy lejos y no se supo nada más.

–Así es, huyo pero fueron encontrados por la Skywalker–ahora dirigió su mirada a la Alfa que todavía estaba inmutable–. Y esta es la mejor parte de la historia,Lady Wolf los quemo vivos y a sus 3 hijos. Muchos dicen que la vieron hacerlo.

Asami sentía que le faltaba el aire, escucho crueldades toda su vida pero jamás una parecida a esta. Miro con remordimiento a la ojiazul que no cambio su postura en absoluto como si no le importara nada de lo ocurrido y sin algún gramo de remordimiento. De estar de pie, seguro le flaquearían las piernas y de pronto sintió como un golpe en el estómago que le quitaba todo el aire. Trato de tranquilizarse debía ser fuerte.

–Algunos dicen que fue para ser reconocida entre los nombres y otros por la recompensa que tenía la cabeza del muchacho. Por cierto ¿cuánto le pagaron mi Lady por matar a esas escorias?

–5000 libras esterlinas y fueron dadas personalmente su padre lady Asami–expuso la morena.

– ¿Dígame que se siente ser la persona más odiaba del planeta?

–Se siente muy bien a decir verdad –esta vez Korra se levantó de su lugar y tomo por la camisa al sujeto que tembló como una hoja en el viento–. Pero, ¿adivinaqué? te mataría por menos que eso si vuelves a abrir tu maldita boca de Beta.

Lo volvió a empujar contra el sofá, hizo resonancia un golpe seco. El sujeto se acomodó su ropa aun sintiendo miedo de tener muy de cerca al mismísimo Vaatu en persona.

–Que decides Asami, ¿te casarás o no? –el duque aprovecho esta pequeña brecha para continuar con su juego psicológico y ganar con las piezas que le quedaba–. Yantes de que tomes una decisión piensa en tu madre.

–Mecasare –para ella la respuesta era muy sencilla, no podría vivir de esa manera y hacerle esto a todas las personas que conocía.

Dejo de ser egoísta, o era lo que sentía ella, para tomar la decisión. Viviría pero eso no significaba que dejaría a un lado la responsabilidad de Korra, la haría sufrir por la crueldad de sus actos.

Eran 3 documentos en total que serían guardados para validar todo, uno de ellos sería enviado directamente a la reina para constatarlo. Zhyo estaba feliz, para ella el mal nunca ganaba y lo iba a demostrar, el chico que habían escogido sería una de los tantos errores que pagaría caro el mayor de los Satos porque ella le clavaria un alfiler directo al corazón del patriarca.

Firmaron los legajos ajenos a lo que significaban de verdad. Claro que la Alfa había puesto clausuras y acertijos en cada manuscrito. Como por ejemplo, ahora que Korra era la cabeza de ambas familias solo ella tenía el derecho de dirigir el capital y bienes de la familia Sato. Los préstamos nuevos tenían que pasar por una aprobación directa de ella. Hiroshi no podía ponerle un dedo encima porque sería acusado de robar, aunque fuera "suyo"

Un mensajero entro por la puerta para llevarse el escrito de la reina. Los otros fueron entregados a Hiroshi y a Korra.

Días después y estando en la mansión a la duquesa Skywalker se le aviso la manera en cómo se llevaría toda la ceremonia. Corrió al mensajero y miro a una de sus hermanas tan impasible como siempre. Agarro la copa de vidrio más cercana y la tiro.

El chirrido se expandió por toda la estancia, se sostuvo la cabeza con hastío y se dejó caer en el sofá.

– ¿Por qué? Solo eso quiero saber… –más furiosa no podía estar la morena, aceptar que se iba a casar por obligación era una cosa pero quien escogió el estilo de la boda se había sobrepasado.

–Esto ya no te corresponde y por tu bien es mejor aceptarlo –la Omega trato de persuadirla–. Además aunque te quejes no lo cambiaras.

–Ali, odio esto lo sabes mejor que nadie –renegó aún más por la suerte que tuvo.

–Ya no hay más alternativa –la duquesa se acercó y tomo las manos de la Skywalker–. Sé que te acuerdas pero no es lo mismo y no debes martirizarte.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo pero no debes usar tus tácticas conmigo.

–No es necesario –le guiño el ojo.

La morena no podía estar más mortificada, parecía que todo lo que le rodeaba insistía en hacerla sufrir de la manera más dolorosa posible.

Para que la formalidad se diera como se estipulaba Cielo al igual que otros Alfas y Omegas se reunieron en el gran salón donde íntegramente se llevaría a cabo.

–Y, ¿Por qué yo? –Rukia se señaló así misma sin entender una palabra.

–Porque lo más seguro es que no sepa y alguien la tiene que instruir, además se lo debes a Korra así que tendrás que ser tu –Cielo iba del brazo de la otra Omega.

–Tengo mucha pena, yo no quiero hacer esto –rezongo.

–Compórtate como una adulta y como tú eres su Maestra será más fácil. Todos contamos contigo.

Rukia no podía ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba, todavía cruzando una puerta para llegar a su destino empezó a sudar como si ella fuera la novia a casarse. Para ella recitar las palabras adecuadas era fácil pero hacerlo frente a una persona que conocía poco le resultaba un tanto incómodo.

Se acomodó en el altar aguardando por lareconstructora, movía sus dedos y empezaba a tener un tic nervioso.

–Muy bien Asami, ocupara el puesto de tu padre, cuando se abran las puertas el llegara hasta a ti y te llevara al altar –Gene empezó a coordinar para evitar errores.

Las puertas se abrieron y el Alfa ofreció su brazo para llevarla hasta el monumento en donde ya la esperaba su prometida. Los invitados del Alfa estarían a la derecha y los de la Omega a la izquierda, de pie esperando que subieran por la escalinata.

–Korra ya te estará esperando –su voz resonó por toda la estancia–. Cuando estés dando tu último paso ambas verán al sacerdote.

Mirándose fijamente, Asami y Rukia se giraron para encontrarse frente a frente con Soulwolf.

–Ya puedes ponerle la capa a la novia y tomarla bajo tu protección –menciono la Alfa.

La ojiverde hizo lo que le indicaron y se giró para que la Omega le acomodara el manto en los hombros luego prosiguieron para amarrar sus manos. Durante horas Gene le explicaba que diría y fue un poco frustrante que Asami no supiera el ritual más antiguo de casamiento entre las especies predominantes.

Ahora solo faltaba que no se equivocara en decir las palabras y que no fuera demasiado rápido o muy lento. Debía ser perfecto y sincronizado entre ambas mujeres.

A un día de la boda y refinando los preparativos, Senna decidió visitar a su hija, que se había negado rotundamente a hablar con ambos después de lo sucedido.

La ojiazul se encontraba retocando el traje que ocuparía, opto por el militar así que tuvieron que hacerlo desde cero al igual que la vestimenta de Asami. Gene y Kuvira se encargaron del proceso, tomando medidas y ajustándolos, también lograron hacer que ambos combinaran aunque resultaba difícil, el asunto de escoger los colores fue un reto cuando ambas querían cosas distintas. Más de una vez uno de los Alfas mayores tuvo que intervenir para evitar que se alargara más de lo debido.

Korra estaba junto a Gene hablando de como llevaría el cabello y la morena todavía no se decidía. En eso un golpe les llamo la atención y pasando por la puerta, entro la matriarca de los Skywalker.

–Korra… tu padre y yo nos preguntábamos porque todavía no le has entregado el collar a tu prometida.

La duquesa escucho el llamado y la diviso por el espejo que tenía de frente.

–Lo perdí –respondió sin ánimos de seguir la conversación.

–Es la reliquia más antigua de la familia Skywalker que ha pasado de generación en generación no me puedes decir que la perdiste –le señalo indignada.

–Pues entiéndelo así fue, ahora te pido que me dejes sola.

–No hasta que me expliques como es que la perdiste –la morena se plantó en su lugar y con los brazos cruzados exigía unajustificación.

Esa mirada vacía de color azulino se movió de un lado a otro y cuando sus parpados se cerraron, rememoro acontecimientos pasados que inquietaban en su conciencia.

 _–_ _¿Para mí? –respondió una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos._

 _–_ _Si claro –le sonrió con entusiasmo–. Es una reliquia así que espero que lo cuides._

 _–_ _Es demasiado hermoso para aceptarlo –trato de negociar._

 _–_ _Pues tendrás que aceptarlo._

 _–_ _Pero, ¿Cómo es que sabias?_

 _–_ _Mi padre dijo que todos mis antepasados habían sido Alfas así que por ende yo también lo seria y debía obsequiarlo._

 _La alegría era traspasada por ambas, la menor se lo coloco en el cuello y juntas vieron por el pequeño espejo el reflejo de ambas con la sonrisa plasmada. Luego se miraron entre sí, dándose a entender que enfrentarían todo lo que conllevaba cada una ser._

 _–_ _Te queda perfecto –comento._

 _Los ópalos negros se abrazaban a su delicado cuello haciendo resaltar aún más sus ojos._

Respiro profundo y dejo salir en aire, para cuando abrió los ojos el color era de un bermejón intenso, miro su reflejo en el espejo y noto que no cambio su apariencia en absoluto.

–Ya no lo tengo –vocifero con un gruñido al final–. Ahora retírate, necesito estar lista para mañana.

Senna decidió no atizar más el fuego y se retiró de la habitación dejando solas otra vez a las hermanas.

–Córtalo –demando la ojiazul.

– ¿Estás segura?

– ¡Sí! –Afirmo aun viéndose en el espejo–. Lo quiero corto.

–De acuerdo.

El día de la boda había llegado un 23 de octubre de 1850 la mansión de los Satos fue arreglada especialmente para el evento, las matriarcas y las Omegas daban indicaciones finales a los sirvientes en cualquier momento vendrían todos los invitados. Gene y Kuvira estaban dándoles los toques finales a las novias.

Momentos después la ceremonia comenzó con todos los Alfas y Omegas invitados así como la reina y su familia que estaban en primera fila.

Asami hizo lo ensayado caminando del brazo de su padre, dejando atónitos a los invitados por la belleza indiscutible de la Omega.

Hombros redondeados que resaltaban el hermoso cuello descubierto y de porcelana de la reparadora con mangas que apenas cubren sus bíceps y un escote voluminoso, además de una falda muy larga y abultada con la cintura descendiendo un poco más y el talle más estrecho de color verde pálido su cabello fue arreglado con una moña.

Bajaron los escalones, con los nervios a flor de piel por parte de la Omega. Miraba a los presentes, algunos conocidos y otros de seguro mantenían conexiones con su padre todos vestidos para la ocasión tan importante. Echo un vistazo al lado de la familia de la morena a su derecha, casi no conocía a nadie a excepción de los que estuvieron con ella durante el proceso.

Miro a su prometida que había cambiado su apariencia por completo, su traje militar verde musgo que se ceñía a su cuerpo dándole la grandeza que la caracterizaba, pantalón y botas negras muy relucientes, mostrando sus músculos del brazo que tenía flexionado y con el pecho inflado donde descansan las medallas al igual que las otras que se encontraban en sus hombros. Mirada índigo y el cabello pardo corto.

No podía dudarlo aun sintiendo el rencor no le quitaba lo atractivo a Korra, cerro sus ojos recriminándose por verla más de lo debido pero ya no sabía que más hacer. Aunque la castaña rechazaba su presencia no dejaba de mirarla directo a sus ojos y en eso fue donde se apoyó la duquesa, el verde y el azul se encontraron y dejaron a un lado la estancia llena de personas influyentes.

Se concentró en verla, sin dudas su prometida era la mujer más atractiva en todo el salón. Su piel resaltaba tanto como sus ojos y esos labios rellenos de color carmín daban una clara invitación a verlos para deleitarse. Claro que Korra se mantenía contrariada con los sentimientos hacia la mujer que ahora sería su esposa. Nadie podía dudar que esa dama era bellísima y con un carácter bien asentado. Su mirada marina no dejaba de observarla embelesada por las características de la Omega.

Cuando subió las otras escaleras, la ceremonia empezó. Korra y Asami hicieron lo indicado.

En el salón se acomodaron todos para la foto, dos indico Korra nada más. Una con los padres de ambas y la segunda con sus hermanos.

Minutos más tardes estaban en el banquete celebrando la unión entre un Alfa y Omega como debía ser. Antes de que recibieran las felicitaciones de los demás asistentes, Korra y Asami tuvieron que hablar un momento con la reina.

La reina podía estar ciega pero sus otros sentidos funcionaban de maravilla. Escucho muy bien cuando se acercaron e hicieron el protocolo de genuflexión.

–Deja de hacer tantas reverencias y acércate –demando Thop.

Un chasquido de sus dedos indico que le acercaran las manzanas y uvas. Sin contratiempo el sirviente le ofreció. La morena empezaba a irritarse por verla comer uvas, una tras otra.

Korra castañeo los dientes mortificada y la soberana solo sonrió aún más.

–Es una Sato –indico.

–Y tú una Skywalker niña y no eres tan santa –le respondió aun comienzo manzana.

–Pero, ¿Por qué?

– ¡¿Porque te obligue?! –afirmo–. Es sencillo, estoy cansada de los reportes que me dan sobre ti. Estas machando la reputación de los duques con tu comportamiento.

–Yo no pedí esto.

–Te estoy haciendo un bien chiquilla traviesa –sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura–. Ahora vete quiero hablar con tu esposa.

La morena gruño y se fue a sentar donde las habían acomodado todavía enojada, tomo una jarra y vertió el vino.

La renovadora se acercó nerviosa hacia la emperatriz era la primera vez en su vida que estaba cerca de ella y todos los rumores que se decían en susurro era cierto.

Como era de esperarse la gran mayoría no podía creer que ella fue escogida para dirigir. Antes de ser seleccionada era conocida como la bandida ciega en su juventud, siempre vigorosa y con los deseos de hacer su voluntad pero fuerte y decidida a la hora de ayudar.

–Acércate –demando.

–Es un honor conocerla –menciono la restauradora.

–Sí, si todos dicen eso.

–Ugh…

 _Si todo lo que dicen acerca de su carácter es cierto_ pensó para sí misma.

–Puedo preguntar, ¿porque?

–Ibas a cometer un error Asami

–Ya se cometió el error su alteza.

–No es ningún error, todo es tan claro como el agua. Mi hija no se confunde –la soberana sonrió mientras le vertían más vino para su deleite.

–Y, ¿Qué tiene que ver su hija en esto? –pregunto desconcertada.

–Tal vez no sé lo que pasa en todo el mundo, pero te aseguro que sé muy bien lo que hacen cada uno de ustedes.

Esa afirmación dejo impactada a la reconstructora que tomaba su lugar al lado de su esposa, si era cierto lo que decía la gobernante, ella sabría de su romance con un Beta y tal vez por eso le dijo que cometería un error. De cierto modo y sin pedirlo, su majestad la estaba cuidando.

Cada uno de los espectadores fue a manifestar su felicidad por la pareja y por último y no menos importante se acercaron a ambas dos Balefire.

–Felicidades –manifestó Azula con una sonrisa fingida.

–Muchas gracias –Asami le correspondió de la misma manera.

–Si no te importa, iré a bailar con tu esposa.

La duquesa jalo del brazo a Korra y se la llevo lejos de su lugar. Los músicos recibieron la indicación y cada una empezó a danzar con forme pasaban los minutos.

Asami estaba como una fiera viendo como la Omega manoseaba demás a su ahora esposa. Apretaba sus puños por debajo de la mesa viendo cada movimiento ajustado que hacían para acercarse más.

Conocía las danzas y para algunos era una invitación a aparearse. Porque como ella estaba al corriente, un Alfa no solo convenía ser bueno para cazar y matar con habilidad sino que también debía danzar con clase y gracia para consagrarse.

Si, Lady Balefire ambicionaba llevarse a la cama a Korra y esta parecía no incomodarle en absoluto los movimientos seductores de la Omega, es más podría decirse que estaba hechizada por la incitación. Le susurraba cosas al oído y reía de manera tentadora para ella.

Bebió de un sorbo su copa de vino, no le importaba que Korra se siguiera acostando con toda mujer que le pretendiera, pero algo en su interior le decía que ahora ya no era un Alfa libre y debía respetarla aunque ninguna quisiera algo más que solo ser conocidas y obligadas a congeniar juntas.

Al contrario, no era eso lo que le molestaba sino lo ofrecida que era esa mujer y que ahora eran rivales sin estar al tanto, por el amor de una hembra que no era correspondido para ninguna de las dos.

 _Su amor… yo no lo quiero._

–Mi Lady…

Escucho la ojiverde que rápido se fijó en la persona que la interrumpía. Tenía fruncido el ceño y sus labios hacían una perfecta línea.

– ¿Uhm? –fue el único sonido que logro gesticular.

El chico por poco escucho un pequeño gruñido por parte de la mujer, se aclaró la garganta y decidió hablar otra vez con más ímpetu para no ser ignorado.

– ¿Me preguntaba si usted quiere bailar conmigo?

–Gracias Iroh II eres muy amable.

Tomo esa mano extendida y ambos se dirigieron a la pista. La siguiente canción fue tocada y las únicas parejas que estaban eran ellos 4. Se Juzgaba como una lucha de superioridad cada vez que pasaban rosándose muy cerca. Iroh II casi perdió el equilibrio, porque parecía que su acompañante iba a tomar el control de la situación.

Todavía sobria, Korra noto las intenciones del chico que ahora acompañaba a su esposa, cada vez que se fijaba aún más en su escote y en la forma como le tomaba la delicada cintura.

Saliendo de la ensoñación, la morena se detuvo para contemplar a su acompañante con una sonrisa juguetona que surcaba sus labios de color rojo, recobro el conocimiento y se separó para salir de estupor en la que estaba por culpa de la Omega, de no llevar guantes le hubiera hecho el trabajo más fácil.

Despegándose de ella se acercó a los otros dos.

–Quiero a mi esposa de vuelta –dijo con tono autoritario la Alfa.

El chico de cabello negro la soltó y ambos se vieron fijamente. Iroh II y Korra se observaron al mismo nivel, la mirada de esta señorita lo ponía a temblar. Todavía le faltaba por convertirse el también en Alfa así que la heredera aprovechaba esto para demostrarle que ante ella, era un pequeño niño indefenso contra la poderío descomunal de un ser capaz de desgarrarlo por la mitad.

Dio un paso más frente a él, mostrando su porte elegante y confiado, tomo del brazo a Asami y la atrajo contra si para poder bailar con ella. Los músicos continuaron sin dejar de ver la impresionante justificación de destreza por parte de la Alfa, al igual que el público que resulto sorprendido por toda la escena.

– ¿Qué hacías con él? –le demando una respuesta la Alfa.

–Bailábamos –se excusó.

–Eso no es bailar –volvió a reclamar sujetando con más firmeza la cintura de su acompañante.

–Es lo mismo que estabas haciendo tú, con esa –le sujeto con más solidez el hombro donde descansaba su mano.

De pronto dejaron de bailar y se miraban de forma desafiante, Korra aclaraba que ella era la Alfa y que Asami debía demostrar sumisión, inconscientemente la morena gruño amenazando con que la Omega le diera el respeto que se merecía.

Ante la mirada que destilaba fuego, la Omega inclinaba poco a poco su verde mirar mientras que la Alfa se erguía. Perdieron el contacto de sus ojos, la de tez blanquecina en sentido dócil agachaba más su cabeza sintiéndose más manejable ante la ojiazul.

– ¿Qué haces? –Kitsune tomo de los hombros a Korra separándola de la tez blanca.

–Nada –hablo entre diente y de actitud tosca.

–Debes calmarte –ordeno agarrándola más cerca de ella.

Las dos empezaron a danzar con sus ojos encontrándose directamente. Ambas Alfas, la mayor debía controlar el estado de ánimo de la menor. Por otra parte, otra Alfa también se acercó a comprobar que la Omega estuviera bien.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –le hablo Zhyo más de cerca.

–Sí, es decir… –Asami se creía fuera de si–. ¿Qué fue eso?

La ojicafé suspiro, si bien conocía el comportamiento entre un Alfa y Omega, parecía que Asami estaba carente de esa cercanía.

Claro que como la especie dominante podía hacer que otros fueran más obedientes ante ellos, los Betas no comprendían ese comportamiento y tendían a morir por invadir espacios de Alfas, para los 3 grupos era esencial saber cuál era su lugar.

Siendo los segundos en la cadena podrían entender y caer fácilmente en esa demostración de supremacía aunque los Omegas no se quedaban atrás, así como podían obedecer también ellos tienen la capacidad de hacer que los Alfas se pongan manejables ante ellos, solo debían aprender a utilizar su dominio.

–Uhm… bueno ella solo quería que supieras que en la relación ella manda –la de cabello negro trato de poner todo bien planteado, aunque se recrimino por esas palabras tan duras.

–Eso fue extraño.

Continuaron bailando, hasta que hubo el cambio de parejas y cada uno de los hermanos bailo con las recién casadas. Para cuando se volvieron a sentar, Korra estaba más que hastiada por los regaños que obtuvo. Ni ella misma entendía de donde había salido ese lado tan sobreprotector y con deseos de aclarar que ella era la que estaba a cargo.

Durante varios minutos ninguna se dirigió la mirada, limitándose simplemente a beber o comer algo de lo servido en la mesa. La muchedumbre se divertía, hablando y gozando la compañía.

–Hola… solo quería felicitarlas.

Ambas miraron a la nueva figura que se les acerco. Asami estaba con un signo de interrogación pero al mirar a su esposa esta estaba feliz. Intercalo mirada con las dos, parecían que se conocían y no solo eso. Cuando sus ojos verde olivo la miraron parecía y eso lo sintió en sus entrañas, no le agradaba a la chica.

–Viniste… –Korra se levantó a abrazar a la mujer.

 _¿Porque esto me hace sentir un extraño malestar?_ Se preguntó Asami mientras miraba la interacción de esas dos. Sin decir nada más que esas cuatro palabras, se alejaron de la mesa a bailar. Cada vez que las volteaba a ver, aun recriminándose porque lo hacía, siempre se encontró esa familiaridad.

La aristócrata sonreía como si de alguien importante se tratarse y eso era lo que más le molestaba a la duquesa, que se removió en su lugar entre hastiada y encrespada.

 _¿Quién es esa chiquilla y por qué me incomoda tanto?_

–No puedo creer que hayas venido…

–Bueno quería verte y, ¿qué te digo? –Suspiro–. Estoy feliz supongo.

–Mientes –se lo revelo.

–Siempre me encanto tu sinceridad –trato de sacar una sonrisa sincera.

–Yo tampoco estoy feliz Opal, pero me gustaría saber porque tu no lo estas…

–No es obvio…

No supo en ese entonces a que se refería, mientras le daba un giro en el aire siguiendo los sonidos que viajaban en el aire así como ese tipo de danza, empezó a rememorar todas las veces que se vieron.

–Imposible, ¿cierto? –sonrió con dudas que se reflejaban en su cara.

– ¿Tan imposible seria que me haya enamorado de una increíble mujer?

Dejo de bailar, con su mano aun sosteniendo las caderas de la morena, sorprendida por la revelación y sus ojos lo demostraron, hasta ese entonces no supo que decir.

–Sé que no me mirarías como la mujer que soy…

–Opal, yo no…

–No, por favor déjame terminar –la detuvo y respiro hondo tratando de aguantar las lágrimas–. Siempre me miraste como si fuera otra de tus hermanos y lo entiendo, no soy una Omega todavía.

–Tú tienes razón, siempre te aprecie como una hermanita y sabes, ¡ja! –rio irónica–. No me hubiera importado si eras una Omega o no, eres una princesa todavía.

–Jajajaja –se carcajeo por la ocurrencia de su acompañante –. Siempre fuiste tan simpática –se aventuró a sostenerla de la cara.

Lo presintió o solo era que así sucedía, el mundo siguió su curso alrededor de las dos mujeres. Los otros danzaban y ellas se habían perdido en el bailoteo, exentos de lo que sucedía en el mundo que las aristócratas compartían.

Opal hizo un movimiento más peligroso, sin importarle su título o el escándalo que se haría si se supiera los pensamientos que mantenía en esos momentos por la cercanía de Korra. La junto más a ella y le propino un casto beso en los labios.

Jamás en toda su vida imagino que sería correspondido apenas con un roce furtivo que atrapo su labio inferior, lo siguió temerosa de que se alejara demasiado. Pero el ruido a su alrededor la hizo despertar, esa mujer ya no le podría pertenecer por mucho que lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

La empujo con sus manos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, derramándose como cascada en sus mejillas. La duquesa se apresuró a secarlas, odiándose por provocar sentimientos negativos en un corazón tan puro.

Verde y azul colisionaron y Opal supo la verdad.

– Sabes –sonrió amargamente–. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, sé que no sientes lo mismo, no me mirarías de otra forma además ya no hay mucho que hacer.

– Lo siento tanto…

– No lo hagas, pude haber tenido mi oportunidad pero la perdí –le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Adiós.

Se movió tratando de proteger a su corazón, no podía quedarse a ver como la persona que amaba estaba casada con otra persona ya no le correspondía.

Korra vio como desapareció entre la multitud, obligándose a no ir tras ella para que la situación no quedara así. No iba a reparar nada con decirle que la disculpara por no fijarse antes, no cambiaría el hecho de que seguía viéndola como una hermana no como la mujer que algún día ella se convertiría.

Se relamió los labios tratando de borrar esa sensación de culpa por corresponderle aunque sabía que no funcionaria.

Volvió para sentarse al lado de su esposa, su ceño se frunció tratando de que la tormenta de ideas no la sofocara, estiro su mano para coger el vino.

Asami le echó un vistazo. _Hace un momento estabas feliz y ahora estas enojada, ¿Qué te paso?_

Entre tantas personas, un invitado se acercó y a Korra casi se le cae la copa. Claro que asistiría, si Opal había venido estaba claro que ella también y ahora la culpa le pego como un puñetazo directo a la quijada. Korra sudo frio, tal vez las habían visto y venía a reclamarle. Ciertamente ambas no se habían visto desde que la de ojos añil se embarcó en su misión.

–Felicidades.

Su voz dictadora envió una señal de peligro a Korra que no salía de su estupefacción además de que no le estaba hablando directamente a ella, sino que a su esposa.

–Gracias –menciono la Omega.

–De haber tenido conocimiento de esto, lo hubiera impedido –sus ojos destellantes y desaprobatorios viajaron hasta la Alfa.

–¿Se conocen? –trato de que su timbre sonara igual de retador.

–Fue mi instructora –intervino–.¿De dónde se conocen?

–Era mi Maestra, el entrenamiento militar fue muy duro.

–Y te empeñabas en desobedecerme, no sé cómo no te expulse antes –dijo la mujer con la cicatriz en la mejilla–. De haber sabido lo que harías, no hubiera dudado.

–Maestra Lin, eso fue hace mucho –sus facciones se denotaban relajadas al igual que el palpitar de su corazón–. ¿Ella está aquí?

Resonó en sus oídos haciendo que su propio latido se elevarantan solo la mención de su esposa.

–Mi esposa no te ha perdonado.

–Fue hace mucho.

Un segundo después, Korra sintió como un agudo dolor se extendía por el puente de su nariz y la sangre se escurrió. Arrugo la cara, su nariz estaba totalmente rota, un gritillo lastimero salió desde su garganta. Se agacho sosteniéndose la cara y pudo sentir ese líquido con sabor metálico adentrándose en su boca.

Todos los presentes quedaron en un sepulcral silencio, incluso Asami se sorprendió de ver a la persona con la que convivio tanto, expresando su lado violento y tan fuera de lugar.

Respirando con dificultad, con la mirada baja de un cachorro, el orgullo agrietado al igual que su nariz y el deshonor sintiéndolo tan cerca, merodeándola como un fantasma. Abrigándose de esta manera cerro los ojos evitando prestar atención esa mirada verde de su antigua Maestra.

Lin le tomo la mandíbula aprisionándola con dominio en su mano y la obligo a observar sus ojos color carmín, la vena de su frente resaltaba y al igual que la yugular. Decir que estaba furiosa por el comportamiento tan degradante de su alumna, era poco. La había decepcionado y aprovechado de su buena voluntad al mismo tiempo.

–Maestra, le ruego que no lo haga. Este no es el lugar, ni el momento.

comando al grupo de Alfas y Omegas, para detener cualquier acción de la Alfa.

–Te enseñe bien chico –dijo Lin, soltó a Korra no sin antes darle una advertencia–. Hablaremos luego.

Los invitados vieron como Lin Beifong desaparecía del salón con zancadas firmes haciendo eco por el lugar.

–Muéstrame –le dijo Cryp–. Ugh… mantén la cabeza hacia atrás.

Estaba completamente inflamada, Korra tuvo que escupir la sangre que se negaba a parar. La doctora hizo lo necesario para limpiarla, en minutos sanaría y solo quedaría el recuerdo del dolor.

Para Korra, no sería fácilmente olvidar lo vivido. Tiempo atrás peleo con sus Maestras y no había manera de que lograra reparar la situación, no podía y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Le sorprendió que cuando llego a confesar su acción, no la hayan expulsado de inmediato y todo gracias a la reina que velo por ella y eso genero aún más el odio.

Asami se recrimino el hecho de no conocer el asunto, estar fuera durante años hizo que se perdiera de mucho, claro que conocía a Lin era una especie de guardaespaldas que viajaba con ella a todos lados y aunque hablaban amenamente decidió no tentar a Vaatu con adentrarse más a su vida.

Pero lo ocurrido hizo que su razonamiento trabajara arduamente. Conoció a la esposa de Lin, Kya una mujer excepcional y con el corazón puro, todo un ejemplo de Omega. Si era de ella de quien estaban hablando y antes de que se casasen y portar orgullosa el apellido Beifong, su apellido era…

Y en ese momento la idea llego tan violenta como dos rocas chocando entre si y destruirse con la fuerza del impacto. Ella era Kya Wind.

Miro a su esposa pasmada, que terminaba de asearse, ella asesino a sangre fría tanto a su hermano como a sus sobrinos. Esa era la única lógica de que la Beifong odiara a muerte a la Skywalker.

De todos los invitados ninguno portaba el apellido Wind y pocos eran los Beifong. Se reclino en la silla, no podía creer porque justamente ella se tuvo que casar con la persona que según decían era la más odiaba de todos.

Porque debía ser ella y no otra persona. Hasta que la muerte las separara era mucho tiempo. Suspiro resignada, gracias a su padre, tendría que soportar a esa infame mujer.

Con los ánimos un poco más calmados, todos volvieron a seguir con lo suyo. La mayoría bailando y otros disfrutando de entretenimiento y el festín digno de la realeza.

El apetito de la Sato se esfumo por completo y ahora hacia todo lo posible por no ver a la persona que le arruinaría la vida por completo y que estaba a su lado.

Skywalker se enfocó en emborracharse con vino y con otro tipo de bebidas etílicas. Uno de los meseros se acercó y ella le ordeno algo que el chico salió a la carrera del gran recinto.

El murmullo y el bullicio se hicieron más alto conforme avanzaban las horas, todos parecían estarse divirtiendo a excepción de la pareja.

–Si me disculpas… –dijo la heredera.

Se levantó de su lugar para hablar con Kuvira y otras amigas invitadas. Cada una le elogiaba la fortuna de tenía de haberse casado con una mujer de alta alcurnia y con un título. Lastimosamente para la Omega, la felicidad de la cual ellas rebosaban no podía contagiarse.

Aunque supieran de los actos cometidos por la Skywalker, todos se harían de la vista gorda. Ella pertenecía a los descendientes y por lo tanto valía más que cualquier escándaloque pasó hace años.

– ¿Creen que deberíamos hablar con ella? –Rukia miraba desde su mesa como Korra se emborrachaba.

–No creo que haya mucho de qué hablar –dijo Ali–. Ya le hemos recriminado demasiado así que no creo que cambie su actitud.

–Alguien tiene que hacerlo –secundo Soulwolf.

–Está bien, ya que tú lo mencionaste. Ve –indico .

– ¿Por qué yo?

–Porque nadie más lo va a hacer –Kitsune no estaba en ánimos de querer intervenir más.

Todos trataron de convencerla que era bueno para ella pero esa idea no se le había consolidado a Korra. Estaban cansados de tratar de hacerla cambiar de parecer.

–Tienes razón, además todos la queremos y no vamos a seguir intentando cambiarla –manifestó Gene–. Ella se dará cuenta tarde o temprano.

 _–_ _Porque estas tan convencida de que así será_ –Khal hablo por fin.

Volcaron su atención en la Omega, miro otra vez a la pareja y sonrió, ella lo sabía podía sentirlo muy en lo profundo de su ser.

–Solo lo sé –afirmo–. ¿Tú lo no sientes?

– ¿Qué? ¡No! –Zhyo negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

–Vamos dime que no sientes algo, es decir tu eres puro instinto y jamás te ha fallado –Cielo le dio un pellizco en la mano a la ojicafé.

–¡Ya dije que no! –la de cabellera obscura miro hacia otro lado abochornada.

–Uuh… pobre ya la avergonzaron –Cryp le dio un apretón en el hombro.

–Déjame en paz o te golpeare –la Alfa le dio un manotazo.

Se rieron de la ocurrencia, Ali que miraba de vez en cuando a la pareja tuvo una idea sublime. Se levantó de su lugar llamando la atención de los demás en la mesa. Claro que alguien debía de hablar y decirle a la Alfa que se comportara de una manera más decente y aunque Baatar Jr. Ya se había acercado varias veces, ella lo seguía rechazando.

Nolos escucharía, pues los Alfas no eran tan finos entre sí. Más bien querían exhibir su dominio y de esta forma demandar. Los Omegas eran distintos, su autocracia provenía en la capacidad de persuasión.

Se detuvo en seco notando que era lo que bebía como si se tratase de agua. Ese licor, de un tono rojo intenso era otro tipo de néctar etílico que solo una persona en el planeta fue capaz de realizarlo y hasta ahora la presencia de alcohol era más del 100%. Pocos tragos podrían intoxicar a un Beta.

Le tomo la mitad del recipiente para que Korra estuviera completamente borracha. Miro hacia la mesa a una sorprendida Gene que se tapaba la boca con ambas manos.

– ¿De dónde saco esa botella? –pregunto alarmado Baatar Jr.

–Es imposible –susurro–. Es una reserva privada que tengo en Venezuela.

– ¿Tu-u no trajiste eso a la boda o sí?

–No, por supuesto que no.

–Iré a averiguar… –el Alfa mayor se movió de su silla.

Buscando entre la multitud que a veces lo detenían para hablarle, encontró por fin al sirviente que atendía a Korra. Le indico que se moviera hasta él.

– ¿De dónde sacaste esa botella?

– ¿Que botella milord?

–No te hagas el desentendido conmigo.

Lo llevo a la cocina y lo sujeto del cuello elevándolo en el aire. estaba sin morales de escuchar evasivas.

–Si no me dices lo que quiero te matare.

El sujeto palideció ante la demostración de destrezas del Alfa que ni siquiera había manifestado toda su fuerza.

Ali se acercó por fin a la mesa y le quito el siguiente trago a la morena.

–Oye…

–Es suficiente –la Omega le quito de la otra mano el frasco que agarraba conrigidez.

–Cielo, no lo será hasta que yo –eructó–. Yo lo diga.

–Basta –hablo más cerca de su oído–. No es necesario que hagas esto.

–Dámelo –se hizo a un lado para evitar tanta cercanía y extendió su mano–. Entrégamelo.

La Omega tiro la botella que se rompió vertiendo todo el líquido en el suelo.

–Mmm… lo siento.

Korra chaqueo la lengua, hizo hacia atrás la silla y se levantó tambaleante tratando de agarrarse de algún lado. A su parecer todo se movía a cada paso que daba.

–Espera… –le sujeto el brazo–. ¿A dónde vas?

–Tengo que mear –se soltó del agarre y siguió.

Aun mareada subió las escaleras y se dirigió por el largo pasillo tratando de distinguir en donde se encontraba lo que buscaba. Abrió un par de puertas hasta dar con la indicada, o eso fue lo que creyó.

Minutos después se acomodó el atuendo, sus sentidos adormilados le indicaron que debía ir a donde hubiera más algarabía. A paso lento pero seguro se movió hasta que un brazo la atrajo a otro lugar a uno alejado de los curiosos y sin tanto griterío.

–Por fin te encuentro –le susurro muy lento destilando seducción con cada palabra.

– ¿Sí? Aquí me tienes –Korra arrastraba cada palabra debido al estado de embriagues–. Pa-para que soy buena.

Sonrió atontada, apenas distinguiendo quien la escoltaba aunque a su parecer era muy pero muy atractiva.

La Omega le sujeto una de sus manos enguantadas y la llevo hasta su trasero. Rodeo con su mano izquierda el cuello de la chica invitándola a acercarse aún más.

–Muchas han dicho que tienes unas manos prodigiosas.

Acariciándole el cabello corto con su mano, estiro la otra para quitarle el guante de la mano izquierda de la Alfa.

Ahora tuvo el camino libre para utilizar sus poderes y hacerla caer en sus encantos. Un par de carisias bastaron para que la duquesa empezara a literalmente babear por la Omega.

Enredo sus dedos con las falanges de la Skywalker. Sus ojos cambiaron de un color ámbar a dorado. Ella debía guiarla y tendría a Korra solo para ella.

Sujeto con seguridad el cuello de la Alfa y la allego lentamente a ella. El beso fue tan abrazador como siempre se lo imagino, esos labios delgados succionaban los suyos con una sed indescriptible, dejando paso a la lujuria que se escondía. Extrañamente ambas se desean tanto que la piel les empezaba a arder.

No estando tan consiente de sus actos iba a hacer lo que la extraña pero libidinosa mujer querría hacer con ella.

La duquesaentrelazo sus manos en la nuca de la morena y ella la rodeaba con sus brazos. Con los ojos cerrados ambas se demostraron la excitación que guardaban en su interior.

–Azula…

Una pequeña interrupción hizo que se separaron por aire y vieron a la persona que las obstaculizó. El labial lo tenía todo esparcido y la otra parte estaba en la boca de la castaña. Lesujeto el brazo para que le rodeara la cintura y entrelazo sus dedos con los de su acompañante que se recargaba perezosamente en ella.

–Siempre metiéndote donde no te han llamado.

–Lo mismo digo.

–Porque no vas y gozas de la fiesta –le dictamino mordaz–. Creo que Korra prefiere quedarse conmigo, ¿no?

Distanciándose solo un poco, las Omegas quedaron viendo a la Alfa que las miraba contrariada, echándole un vistazo a las dos. En su aletargo, no sabía cuál de las dos azabache hacerle caso.

–Ven… –le indico estirando su mano.

Solo esa palabra basto para salir de su hipnotismo, reacciono a la dulce voz que emanaba de esa azabache y fue consciente de la persona que estaba de pie invitándola. Con la manga de su brazo se limpió la boca y obedeciendo como si su amo fue la que le hacia el llamado, la de tez morena se acercó tambaleante a la ojiverde. Tomo sus tiernos dedos y los beso. A continuación rodeo con su brazo a Asami y se apretó contra ella.

–¡Aquí estas! Te estuve –enterró su nariz en el cabello de la chica olfateando algo–. Buscando.

–Está claro que Korra prefiere estar conmigo –le indico con el ceño arrugado–. Ahora vete.

–Me iré, pero no creas que esto ha acabado –amenazo Azula.

Marchándose por otro pasillo, dejo por fin a la pareja pero con la promesa de que se volverían a ver una y otra vez.

– ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? –le pregunto Asami aún más brava.

Empujo a Korra contra la pared haciendo que se agrietara.

–Yo so-solo habla –se incorporó como pudo, hablando lento–. Hablaba.

Miro el ceño fruncido de la mujer y de pronto se sintió tan culpable de sus actos.

–Si claro que lo hacías –se tomó el puente de la nariz, pudo sentir un volcán en su interior haciendo erupción–. Olvídalo, estas muy borracha.

–Espera –le dijo la duquesa sosteniéndola del brazo–. No es nada, lo prometo.

–Suéltame o…

Asami fue puesta en shock cuando Korra la abrazo. Pudo apreciar que el aliento de la castaña muy cerca de su oído para que después también sentir que su nariz le olisqueaba el cuello. Esto le provocaba cosquillas y al mismo tiempo creyóque su cara estaba a punto de arder.

Su corazón era un tambor que sonaba al son de la duquesa, sus piernas empezaron a flaquear y ella se erizo completamente.

–No te vayas… –le platico lentamente en su oído como si fuera un secreto–. Todavía no…

Korra le beso el hombro, alargando su lengua para probar el gustillo de su piel. Esto le envió calambres a la restauradora que termino abrazándola, pegándose más entre sí. Prosiguió hacia su cuello lamiéndolo, saboreando lo salado de su epidermis y plantando unos besos apasionados para después succionar esa parte, dejando un reguero de saliva donde pasaba, la duquesa sentía como fuego y luego le dio una mordida.

–Hahh… –se le escapo un gemido a Asami–. Ahhh…

La castaña continúo su recorrido hasta llegar a la clavícula, haciendo el mismo proceso de lamer, absorber y besar. Los sentidos de Korra estaban tan alterados por los olores que desprendía el cuerpo pálido de su acompañante que no le importaba nada en absoluto. En su entendimiento, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder saborearla aún más.

Mordisqueo el mentón de la chica y estando tan cerca. Ambas se miraron directamente.

–Me encantan tus ojos –le dijo exponiendo su blanca sonrisa–. Pensé que eran de otro color –hablo pausado lo más que se podía con su estado de ebriedad.

–De que hablas siempre han sido…

Asami no termino la frase cuando los labios estrechos de Korra atraparon los suyos. Fue un beso tan sosiego, tanteándose entre sí. Aprendiendo la una de la otra. Aun asombrada, se dejó hacer cerrando los ojos y sintiendo su cuerpo arder adelantándose a acciones mucho más placenteras.

Atrapo el labio inferior de la duquesa, tirándolo hacia atrás logrando sacar un gemido apagado como recompensa. Continúo saboreando esos labios rellenos con sabor a fresa.

Lento e inequívoco, Korra introdujo su lengua en la boca de Asami que se sorprendió por corresponderle en todo momento cuando se acariciaron y estrujaron, todo a su alrededor desapareció para seguir con la danza de sus lenguas, respirando entrecortadamente y con el corazón latiendo a toda revolución. Se apretaron más para compartir el calor que generaban con cada beso.

Oleada tras oleada fueron envueltas por la pasión, arremetiendo con más furia queriéndose comer con cada contacto de sus labios. La duquesa de Escocia la empujo contra la pared más cercana y la aristócrata muy obediente que ni ella misma se lo creía, estaba hechizada por la Alfa que la sujetaba de la cintura con estabilidad y a la mismavez con una delicadeza que jamás había sentido.

Pronto ella misma enredo sus falanges en la cabellera de su acompañante, atrayéndola más hacia sí para seguir compartiendo ese beso tan apasionado y cortés que coincidían amistosamente.

Se separaron con la necesidad del bendito aire. La cara pálida de Asami estaba completamente colorada, su corazón estaba como loco retumbándole en los oídos y sus pensamientos no sabían a dónde dirigirse.

Miro directamente esos ojos azulinos que destellaban una felicidad indescriptible, con la misma cara escarlata, que no supo si era por el beso o el licor, su sonrisa de lado que no manifestó en todo el día y con un tono rojo que le manchaba la boca otra vez.

Sin pedir permiso se aproximó otra vez para robarle un corto beso y lo hizo por segunda vez. Cuando volvieron a verse fijamente, Korra le acaricio la mejilla con ternura y termino por abrazarla otra vez.

Asami juzgó que todo el peso de la castaña estaba encima de ella y además podía escuchar leves ronquidos, la ojiverde la sostuvo como pudo.

–Aquí están –se escuchó una voz.

Prontamente la azabache fue separada del cuerpo de Korra y le dio la libertad de volver a respirar con normalidad.

– ¿Estas bien? –le pregunto la Alfa que sujetaba a la morena enredando un brazo en su nuca y el otro en sus caderas. La diferencia de tamaños era evidenciable.

–Sí, sí. Solo pesa un poco –mintió tratando de respirar con normalidad limpiándose la boca que acreditaba todo lo que habían hecho.

–Gene, que bueno que viniste –Korra le palmoteo el hombro de donde se sujetaba.

–Soy Cryp idiota, ahora camina bien –le regaño muy molesta.

–Bien, bien, pero no le digas a nadie que bebí.

–Lo hare.

Se escucharon otra vez ruidos de ensoñación. Ahora sí, Korra estaba completamente noqueada. La Alfa hacia todo lo posible por mantener el equilibrio, no quería cargarla como si fuera un animal muerto y en esta posición se le estaba dificultando.

–Maldita sea, porque siempre me toca cargarte –refunfuñó.

Caminando detrás de las dos Alfas, sus pensamientos se hicieron más confusos, para Asami, el beso la tomo desprevenida aun así respondió como si siempre lo había esperado. Ahora se recriminaba mentalmente por haber caído en la insinuación de la Alfa.

Sollozo resignada, sin embargo algo le decía que fue diferente a todo lo visto y vivido. Cuando descubrió a Azula con Korra compartiendo un "ardiente" beso, se enfureció por la falta de respeto que le profesaba.

Pero no fue comparado con el que recibió ella. Era más sincero, como si de verdad sentía algo por ella y se lo demostró de la única manera que podía. De esa manera lo sintió, era puro y de verdad.

Y lo peor de todo es que si le había gustado, la manera como la beso de forma tan frágil para después pasar a una acalorada manifestación de apetito venéreo y juegos pervertidos cuando sus lenguas se entraron rozándose entre sí. Ahora estaba más apenada que nunca.

 _Te encanto la manera como Korra se enfrasco en compartir su deseo contigo._

Con esos pensamientos el trio llego a la sala común.

–Bien, bien. Ya era ahora que aparecieran las dos –celebro Hiroshi–. Creo que es hora de proseguir.

–No lo hará –susurro Ali.

–Lo hará, ese bastardo –manifestó con odio Baatar Jr.

El patriarca Sato camino hasta el centro del salón y aplaudió llamando la atención de las personas reunidas.

–Es hora de la fiesta de encamamiento –hablo fuerte para que todos lo escucharan.

Prontamente las mujeres y hombres estaban de pie, esperando la señal. Ansiosos por la promesa de una antigua tradición que venía con la ceremonia.

Los duques Alfas estaban que gruñían de disgusto. Ni siquiera en la boda de Baatar Jr. Se había hecho esa arcaica costumbre pero claro era de esperarse por parte de Hiroshi Sato. El hombre haría que las dos compartieran lazos de inmediato para evitar alguna sospecha.

No le importaba para nada que su hija fuera lanzada a los lobos con tal de ganar lo que estaba en juego. Cosa que molestaba a todos los descendientes jóvenes.

Mujeres y hombres murmuraban aún más acerca de lo que pasaría para que ambas se articularan permanentemente, el bullicio se hizo más alto.

–Soulwolf, Zhyo, Kitsune –hablo el Alfa mayor–. A los carruajes.

Las 3 Alfas asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron para preparar elconjunto que los llevaría hasta la hacienda. Ninguno de los duques era partidario del rito. Jamás harían que Asami hiciera algo que no quisiera.

Y estaba claro que ella no quería acostarse con Korra y tampoco ser obligada. Aunque estuviera la reina harían caso omiso. Aunque ellos sabían muy bien que Thop tampoco lo permitiría.

–Rukia, Cryp, Baatar con Asami.

Los 3 rodearon a la restauradora. Que confundida se dejó hacer, para ella el bullicio no era una buena señal. Su padre se veía extrañamente feliz.

–Gene, Cielo, Ali con Korra –miro a la morena que tenía el cuerpo inerte de la castaña–. Khal ya sabes que hacer.

Las asediaron cuidándolas. Ni una sola persona se arriesgaría a enfrentarse a ellos. Pero parecía que Hiroshi y Tonraq estaban convenidos de hacerlo.

Con la mirada llena de malicia y esa sonrisa torcida que denominaba que ellos harían su voluntad por encima de todos.

Una de las duquesas Alfas le dio la señal desde la entrada, todo estaba listo para movilizarse a la hacienda, sin contratiempos y armados por si las dudas. Al primero que se acercara demasiado lo abatirán a tiros.

Siendo el mayor su prioridad era proteger a su manada y lo haría pasando por aparte de quien sea. Se acercó a ambos patriarcas que lo miraban desconcertado.

–No se harán –afirmo convencido–. Ellas se van conmigo.

–No lo puedes hacer, esto no te corresponde –vocifero alterado el Sato.

–Él tiene razón, deben consumar su matrimonio –secundo el Skywalker.

–No esta noche, mientras yo esté aquí –hablo alto y claro–. Decidiré que es bueno para ella.

–No es tu hija Steel –clamo harto, el moreno arremetió contra él sosteniéndolo del nuca.

Con su mano izquierda le agarro el brazo del hombre y lo retorció fracturándolo al instante, con su mano derecha lo sujeto del cuello. El mayor de los Skywalker sintió las afiladas garras del Alfa apretándole la garganta amenazando con descuartizarlo y ponerle fin a su vida.

–Tienes una deuda pendiente conmigo Tonraq – hablo muy cerca, con la voz llena de furia–. No hagas que me la cobre de inmediato, no en frente de todos.

Respirando estrepitosamente y con el dolor punzándole el brazo, asintió con la cabeza pidiendo misericordia que no demostraba en sus facciones el Alfa, levanto la vista para encontrarse con las matriarcas de las recién casadas y después su visión viajar hasta la reina.

Ciega pero no sorda, la emperatriz estaba al tanto de todo. Levanto la mano y le negó con el dedo índice.

Haciendo acopio de toda su tranquilidad, logro librarlo de sus garras. El hombre se levantó adolorido de su lugar para irse de inmediato.

Les dio la indicación a los demás para que se movilizaran junto a él. Nada ni nadie impediría que salieran por esa puerta y así fue.

Todos callaron y dejaron que se fueran. La fiesta acabo pero el escandalo no se haría esperar. Lo ocurrido de la ceremonia no sería olvidado.

Prontamente estaban en los carruajes dirigiéndose a la hacienda. Comandados por los Alfas, cualquier indicio de que quisieran atacar, ellos respondería de la misma manera.

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de los animales y el viento soplando, apenas algo visible. El relincho de los caballos y los carruajes pasando por el camino de tierra. A parte de eso absolutamente nada.

Continuaron con los sentidos alertas, observando los alrededores y tratando de escuchar algo más en esa espesa noche de octubre de 1850.

Fielmente los sirvientes esperaron el regreso de cada uno de ellos. Atendiéndolos y librando el paso.

El Khal cargaba a Korra como si se tratase de un costal de arroz por encima de su hombro cada paso hacia que los brazos de la morena se movieran de un lado a otro, estaba tan dormida que posiblemente mañana no recordaría nada. Entro por una puerta para depositarla y ayudarle a quitarse lo más estorboso de sus prendas.

Los demás fueron entrando a sus propias recamaras, cansados de tantas situaciones vividas.

Sujetada del brazo, Cryp iba junto a Asami para su habitación. Era la primera noche que se quedaría a dormir en la hacienda King salvaguardada por los duques, no le agradaba mucho la idea estar fuera de casa en un lugar que visito pero poco conocía.

–No se preocupe por nada –le comentó castaña.

–Ustedes leen la mente o algo así –afirmo divertida la cabello negro.

–No para nada, pero puedo sentir su nerviosismo –le sonrió de la misma manera que ella lo hacía.

Asami sintió una extraña tranquilidad por la tez nívea, parecía que todos ellos transmitían ese mismo sentimiento y cada vez lograba sentir aún más esa paz.

A pesar de todo lo que había escuchado de ellos, parecía todo lo contrario cuando dialogaba con cada uno.

–Esta es su habitación.

La Alfa abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar. La decoración era exquisita y los colores muy parecidos a los de la casa Sato. Le dio la impresión de que sabía todo lo que ella tenía en su domicilio. Ordenado como le gustaba.

–Su acompañante ya le está preparando un baño caliente –le regalo una sonrisa sincera–. Si me disculpa, pase buenas noches.

–Espera…

La duquesa espero para cerrar la puerta viendo a una nerviosa mujer. Hasta ese entonces se dio el lujo de distinguir algo, se concentró aún más y noto una marca en su cuello.

 _¿Korra que has hecho?_ Pensó Cryp, ya que sería la única persona que se atrevería a hacerle algo a Asami, sabía que cualquier otra persona que osara tocar a la ahora señora Skywalker, Korra lo descuartizaría sin piedad.

 _Por Raava bendito… Gene tiene razón_ fue lo segundo que pensó.

–Quería preguntarte si la fiesta de encamamiento es la misma que… –dejo la idea al aire.

– ¡Uhm…! –Exclamo y de pronto un rubor se esparció por su cara–. Sí, es eso. Debían compartir –tocio falsamente–. Compartir intimidad para hacerlo oficial.

–Ya veo… –hasta ahora comprendió todo aquello–. Gracias.

– ¿Por qué? –sus semblantes mostraron confusión.

–Por no obligarme… –susurro apenas audible, sintiéndose apenada.

–Siempre la cuidaremos –la de piel marfil afirmo muy segura–. Si alguien entra a su habitación sin permiso, grite, que nosotros lo mataremos –por fin cerró la puerta.

–Cla-claro… buenas noches.

Estaba muy agradecida con ellos, todos eran magnífico y jamás noto malicia o que quisieran tratarla de manera distinta al contrario se veían siempre atentos en escucharla y responderle con respeto. De cierta forma se sintió aliviada.

Que hubiera sido si los hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, se sentaría al lado de ellos para compartir una taza de té y compartir situaciones o acontecimientos en el transcurso de su vida y la de ellos.

Su fiel sirviente, la desvistió y le ayudo a darse un baño. Estando en esa posición tan descubierta la chica de cabello negro noto algo en la garganta blanquecina de la chica.

– ¿Es lo que creo que es? –pregunto tocando la marca.

–No sé –dijo nerviosa–. ¿Qué es?

Rápidamente estiro su mano para agarrar un pequeño espejo y se lo acerco a su ama.

Con su cara carmesí, sintió la vergüenza de ser descubierta por una persona que la conocía bien y eso que no tenía la habilidad de escuchar sus latidos porque de ser así notaria que le mentiría y negaría cualquier cosa que le preguntara.

Sostuvo entre sus manos el pequeño objeto y se acomodó para verse ese espacio entre su garganta y hombros. Ahí visible en su lado derecho una marca morada de una mordida, se ruborizo aún más si podía.

Se reclino y cerró los ojos reviviendo el momento tan apasionado que paso con su esposa, sintiendo que su cuerpo convulsionaba involuntariamente por esos firmes labios que la besaron con amor.

 _No, ella no siente amor hacia a mi o yo hacia ella._

– ¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunto la chica alarmada.

–Sí, solo quiero dormir han sido muchas emociones por hoy.

Termino de asearla y llevarla hasta su cama para después irse a su habitación. Según las indicaciones de los patrones ahora, tanto ella como Lady Asami vivirían en la hacienda King hasta que Lady Korra decidiera.

Solo tendría que hacer lo que la duquesa quisiera, los quehaceres de la casa estarían puestos con el personal que ya vivía ahí.

Probablemente Analay, trajo todas sus pertenencias a la residencia, bajo de su cama y busco donde debería estar su diario.

No tenía sueño, eran demasiadas emociones combinadas que la mantenían con la mente despierta. Decidió escribir, eso la tranquilizaría y tal vez podría beber un poco de leche para relajarse ya que no ceno nada.

Escribió cada cosa que los duques le prometieron cuando bailaron con ella, la última parte estaba el nombre de Gene Eagle pidiéndole una oportunidad de conocer a Korra.

Parecía muy convencida de que las dos serian felices juntas. Cerró el diario, estrechándolo contra su pecho. Desde que había empezado a escribir, cada uno de los duques a su manera le dijeron lo mismo. Que se brindara la ocasión de convivir y entenderla. Porque así era para Asami, Korra era un total misterio y ahora que compartieron un beso se acercaron poco a poco tratando de borrar esa línea imaginaria que las dividía a las dos.

Sacudió su cabeza, eso no pasaría la morena no estaba tan contenta de que compartieran tan siquiera el mismo aire. Eso estaba dicho desde hace mucho y ahora no podía cambiar de opinión.

Aunque nadie sabía lo que deparaba el futuro, tal vez solo tal vez cuando ambas se fueran a la casa que por derecho era de Korra, se conocieran un poco más o algo así.

Se levantó de su lugar arreglándose su bata y salió, camino hasta la cocina que le habían indicado varias veces en sus visitas, escucho murmullos provenientes de ese lugar. Parecía que algunos todavía no desean descansar.

En ese pequeño comedor estaban dos hombres hablando amenamente apenas audible para no despertar a nadie.

Uno de ellos se le quedo viendo embelesado parando totalmente de hablar mirando sin recato el cuerpo perfecto de la chica, llamando la atención del otro que se giró para ver lo que sucedía.

Se levantó rápidamente acercándose a ella y haciendo una larga reverencia, interponiéndose en el campo visual de ambos.

–Discúlpenos Lady Skywalker si la despertamos –menciono el hombre todavía en la misma posición.

–Descuide, por favor –le indico.

El hombre se irguió aun con la mirada baja, sabia como Beta cuál era su lugar en la mansión, en cualquier lugar y frente a cualquier persona.

– ¿Desea algo?

–Yo… me preguntaba si… –decía nerviosa y jugando con sus manos.

–Si apetece cenar algo, les indicare a los cocineros que preparen para usted lo que desee.

–Sí, gracias –le mostro su sonrisa amistosa–. Por cierto no escuche su nombre.

–Disculpe mis modales, soy Shaw el sirviente de Lady Skywalker cualquier cosa que usted necesite no dude en decírmelo.

–Lo tendré en mente muchas gracias y sobre lo otro… –Asami se sentía confusa de lo que verdaderamente quería.

–Es un poco noche para comer carne así que le llevaremos algo ligero y si quiere otra cosa no dude en pedirla.

–Otra vez gracias –Asami se extrañó de que supiera todo ese asunto y sin más se retiró.

Cuando la duquesa dejo la cocina el hombre se acercó al otro.

– ¿Eres suicida o qué? –le regaño con la mirada furiosa–. Si la patrona se da cuenta de cómo miras a su mujer te quemara vivo.

–Yo no estaba…

–Idiota –le dio un golpe en la cabeza–. Levanta a los cocineros les indicare que le prepararan a Lady Skywalker.

Un golpe en la puerta, llamo su interés e indico que pasaran. La puerta se abrió pero nadie paso el umbral de la puerta.

–Traje su cena Mlady –el mismo hombre trasladaba consigo una bandeja.

–Por favor pase adelante –indico la restauradora.

–No puedo –afirmo.

– ¿Disculpe? – ¿ _que se supone que significa eso?_

–Si Lady Skywalker se da cuenta de que alguien entro a su habitación nos matara.

–¡Uhm!

Se apresuró a tomar la bandeja, le dio unas buenas noches y cerró la puerta. Jugo, café, leche, pan calientito, queso, mermelada y un poco de vino acompañado con un tazón de frutas frescas.

Degusto todos, tenía mucha hambre y en ese entonces se dio el momento de pensar lo que había escuchado.

 _¿Será cierto? ¿Si alguien me ve de manera libidinosa lo mataras? ¿Hasta dónde llegaras con tal de que nadie se llegase a fijar en mí?_

Sonrió, Asami no sabía si sentirse mal o alagada por la demostración de supremacía por parte de su esposa.

.

.

Hola chicos soy yo otra vez, gracias por su paciencia sé que es difícil para mí también lo es, así que otra vez gracias a todos por regalarme minutos de su preciado tiempo para leer todo lo que escribo.

Hey! Adivinen, lo que tanto espere o esperamos por fin sucedió ese tan apreciado beso entre Korra y Asami fue tan hermoso que llore. Lo juro. Estaba eufórica así que gracias a Ruha por los fic traducidos al español SON GENIALES, por los adelantos de guerras territoriales mi corazón se llenó de felicidad, apenas le di un vistazo y, salte y grite como loca.

Reitero gracias a todos los lectores que dejan sus review, que me siguen, que les gusta, a los lectores fantasmas y a las personas que siguen la historia desde distintas partes del mundo. Para mi hacen que valga la pena vivir por ese pedacito de felicidad que me brinda.

himari: me alegro que te guste y gracias por leer.

pauvillar22: por fin verdad?! actualizare en cuanto pueda ñ.ñ muy pendiente.

Cryp: jajaja a mi también me encanta tu personaje, es genial!

atercio: hola! si es que son 12 en total pero pronto ire hablando mas despejado para que cada personaje tenga su momento.

Maria: me encanta que te encante. solo te podre decir que entre menos personas sean los descendientes mas oportunidad tienes de ascender.

Cuídense mucho y espero saber de ustedes pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Asami estaba sentada en el patio de su nueva casa, desayunando como todos los días lo hacía a esa hora, todo giraba para caer en lo mismo. Aunque no todo, de vez en cuando iba a visitar a su madre.

La había asaltado con cientos de preguntas de como era su nueva vida de casada y normalmente no sabía que decir. Vivir en la finca King era exactamente igual a vivir en su casa, salvo las caras. Los sirvientes siempre estaban a su disposición para cualquier asunto que se presentaba.

Su siempre leal sirvienta estaba al pendiente de ella también y ahora se agregaba un cuidador. El Teniente como era conocido por todos, varias veces lo vio junto al patriarca Skywalker pero el asunto dio un giro tan repentino para todos que le costaba creerlo.

Los días continuos de la boda, cuando estuvo en su casa siendo interrogada por su padre para saber si había consumado su matrimonio. Cansada de esa insistencia decidió irse y fue ahí donde escucho unos murmullos provenientes de la salida.

–Adiós –les dijo ella.

–Cuídate hija mía –musito el moreno.

Korra iba a tomar su caballo para retirarse pero antes lo miro directamente a los ojos y sonrió al ver cuando los sirvientes subían las cosas del matrimonio a los carruajes.

–Por cierto, no me has dado tu regalo de bodas.

Ante la mirada desconcertada de su padre, ella se acercó a él y le señalo con el dedo. Fijo su vista y volvió a verla a ella.

–Él.

–¡No! –La fulmino con la mirada–. Tendrás tu regalo en el castillo.

–No lo creo, lo quiero a él. Teniente. –grito.

El aludido se dio la vuelta para encarar a su patrón y a la hija de él. Sosteniendo aun las maletas en la mano, dejándola a un lado y limpiándose las manos en su pantalón se acercó con la cabeza gacha.

–Gracias Tonraq –le dijo al patriarca–. ¡Vamos! –ordeno.

–Korra, ¡no lo hagas! –mascullo enardecido por la muestra desconsiderada de irrespeto que le tenía.

El hombre no sabía a quién hacerle caso, pero aunque le tuviera miedo a su patrón después de tanto abuso que tenía de él. Dejo a un lado ese sentimiento y siguió a su nueva patrona.

La conocía desde hace años y prefería servirle a ella que a su padre. Así que con la cabeza abajo siguió las botas de la morena que se montó en su caballo. Escucho más ruido a su alrededor pero no le dio importancia, continuo con su camino.

Desde ese día, el Teniente la seguía donde sea que ella quisiera ir. La orden había sido directa, él seria la sombra de Asami por mandatos de Korra.

Se dio el tiempo de hablar con él y comprendió lo que había vivido con el padre de la duquesa. En poco tiempo se hicieron amigos pero él insistía que no quería incomodar a sus nuevas amas. Cuando estuviera la patrona no se hablarían tan cordiales para evitar la furia de la Alfa.

Miro la carta que estaba en la mesa contigua que había llegado el 28 de diciembre. Era la tercera que recibía en los últimos 2 meses. Korra había esperado que sus hermanos se fueran para después irse sin decir nada.

Realmente no le importaba si volvía o no, su calvario inicio en el momento que ellas dos se casaron. Así que para su suerte esperaba no verla tan pronto.

Lo que ignoraba Asami, era que: casi semanalmente le enviaban una carta a Korra para que supiera todos los movimientos de la Omega. Ahora que estaba casada con la duquesa se tenía mucha protección para ella.

Sorbió de su tasa, esperaba la visita de una amiga que todavía vivía Suiza. Quedaron de verse muy pronto así que estaba ansiosa por saber que ha hecho con su vida y tal vez olvidar que todo lo que le rodeaba era una celda.

Korra por su parte tenía asuntos pendientes, si quería reparar el daño de Hiroshi a sus activos. Necesitaba hablar y llegar a un acuerdo con los mayores agentes, así que su viaje empezó para pagarle a quienes les debía la mayor suma de dinero.

Estaba al tanto de que tendría que despojarse de propiedades o deudas de su familia para solventar compromisos. Pero eso era lo menos que le preocupaba podría perdonar gravámenes y dar propiedades de los Satos, todo con el fin de darle una estabilidad a su bolcillo.

–Mi señora, ¿desea que le sirvamos algo?

–No tengo hambre así que estaré en mi recamara.

–¿Segura? –pregunto sorprendida la Beta.

–Sí, ¿Por qué? –si de algo se había dado cuenta Asami era de que ninguno le renegaría sus peticiones.

Era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía, extrañándose completamente de que eso pasara y no porque se sintiera petulante de que alguno de ellos lo hiciera sino que parecía que deslumbraba algo más.

La señora de servicio le pareció extraño que la esposa de la patrona no supiera que ella ya se encontraba en la hacienda. Todos estaban al tanto que arribaría ese día un 25 de enero de 1851.

Arreglaron la casa para que estuviera impecable. Lo primero que había dictaminado era que le sirviera comida a ella y a su acompañante, que asearan a los caballos, llevaran sus maletas y por ultimo pregunto por su esposa.

Lady Asami había pasado todo el día fuera en casa de sus padres, eso le fue dicho, también le expresaron con quien andaba.

–¿No le gustaría reconsiderarlo? –insistió, todavía sin poder creer que no supiera que su conyugue había llegado.

–Bien.

Abrió la puerta del comedor, se miraba vacío como los últimos tres meses. Cerró la puerta y se encamino hasta la silla en la que tomaría su lugar, pero sintió la fragancia de alguien más.

Sus sentidos le alertaron de la presencia desconocida y se detuvo para comprobar a la persona que estaba posicionada en una de las sillas.

Escucho el arrastre conocido y desde había se movió la figura, todo parecía que viajaba a una lentitud demasiado exagerada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con ese azul parecido al mar.

–Buenas tardes.

Su cuerpo vibro y lo sintió como si debía corresponderle, aunque en todo caso no quería que fuera así. Sus facciones se arrugaron y sus labios formaron una línea.

–Buenas tardes –le dijo mordaz.

Se contemplaron durante los segundos más largos para Asami, ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho sobre su presencia?

Estaba más que claro que como ella era la Alfa, todo pasaría por su ojo crítico para después los demás se enterara.

Continúo su camino hasta una de las butacas en el comedor y espero hasta que su comida fuera servida. Ambas tomaron asiento y trataban de no verse directamente, tal vez este no era uno de sus mejores momentos pero ante todos tenían que aparentar que su matrimonio era tan real como cualquiera.

Los días continuaron, esa vez había sido la primera y última vez que ambas compartieron una misma mesa. El periodo siguiente se evitaron estar completamente cerca, pero para ambas era irremediable el desenlace. Permanecerían juntas y eso solo lo decidiría Korra.

–¿Qué piensas?

–¿La verdad? –suspiro sabía que su respuesta haría que su patrona se enfureciera–. Ella no sobrevivirá si se va sola.

–No puedo llevarla conmigo, es riesgoso para ella.

–Con todo el respeto mi señora, ahora que se sabe que usted está casada. Nadie dudara en lastimarla.

–Y, ¿si la mando contigo?

–En cuanto sepan que solo ella y yo vamos sin su protección no dudaran en matarnos a ambos.

Korra se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a unas de las ventanas del segundo piso. Contemplo a su mujer mirando las flores del jardín. Sopesaba todas las opciones viables, todavía no volvería a casa hasta lograr corregir los errores. Se desplazaría mucho este año y tenía dos opciones con respecto a Asami: 1. Que se fuera sola hasta el castillo. 2. Llevarla con ella en el viaje.

Ni una sola era una buena idea, ambos eran peligrosos y sin un Alfa que la salvaguardara estaría muy descubierta. Sus enemigos tomarían ventaja desde el instante en que ella pusiera un pie fuera de Suiza.

Aunque odiaba el solo pensamiento de que estarían viajando juntas no cabía duda para retractarse. Negó y negó lo evidente. Asami tendría ir con ella.

–Prepara todo para el viaje nos iremos de inmediato –sentencio–. Entre más pronto nos vayamos más rápido regresaremos a casa.

–Al fin veré a mis hijos –sonrió ilusionado.

Se contagió de la alegría que rebosaba su compañero, deseando raudamente volver y esta vez quedarse para siempre o lo que durara su vida.

–Comparto tu idea –le dijo–. Por cierto equipaje ligero.

–Como desee, les avisare a todos.

El hombre se hecho a la carrera aun con la emoción vibrante en su cuerpo. Desde que acompaño a su ama, no había visto a sus hijos y esposa, llevaba años y sintió la nostalgia golpear su pecho. Ya estarían grandecitos, 6 y 7 años, eso le daba la más grande ansiedad de su vida después del nacimiento de ambos y su casamiento.

–¿Qué desea? –dijo la ojiverde aun agachada mientras regaba las flores.

–Tenemos que irnos.

Ella temió, el día llego, en el que tuviera que convivir en la casa de su conyugue. Estuvo practicando 3 meses incesantes en el que se acostumbró al silencio ahora estaría en los dominios de la persona más despreciable del planeta.

–¿Cuándo?

–Ya –dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Una orden directa como siempre, también tendría que acostumbrarse a eso, que la obligaran a hacer esto y aquello solo para complacer a su consorte. Miro las flores o a ningún lado, no deseaba esto.

–Ya está todo listo –dijo su más fiel compañera.

–Este día llego –soltó sin sentir alguna emoción.

–No se preocupe Sami, ella es una buena persona muchos lo han comentado y solo se preocupa por usted. Ahora le toca tomar su papel como esposa.

–¿Sigues con eso? –se levantó hastiada–. ¿Hasta cuando estarás de mi lado?

–Siempre estoy de su lado, pero debe verle el lado bueno a las cosas.

–No le veo lo bueno a casarme sin amor –camino por el patio hasta su habitación.

La sirvienta la siguió como eternamente lo hacía, todavía sin creer la postura que tomaba cuando se hablaba acerca de su matrimonio. Durante toda su estancia se concentró en buscar información acerca de la esposa de su niña Sami y vaya que había cientos de historias sobre ella. Unas buenas otras malas pero al fin y al cabo se caía en la misma conclusión. Ninguno tenía una fábula real de cómo era la Skywalker con una mujer, ya que no le conocieron alguna pareja anteriormente. Solo mujeres que iban y venían a su lecho.

–Es cierto pero mírele el lado bueno, ella nunca ha intentado irrespetarla. –Trato de hacerle cambiar de opinión–. He escuchado de matrimonios en donde el Alfa obliga a la Omega a tener…

–¡Ni lo digas! –grito la primogénita exasperada.

Analay tendió la bandera blanca, ya no sabía cómo dialogar con su pequeña niña. Ella no escucharía razones así que desde hace meses ponía la misma cara de pocos amigos para no hablar temas que tuvieran que ver con la patrona. Se cerró en su mundo y no volvería a salir de ahí.

Antes de que partieran a su primer destino, Asami insistió en despedirse de su madre, ya que por ende sería la última vez que se verían. Korra le dio la indicación al único carruaje jalado por 3 caballos que fueran a la casa de los Satos.

Le dio un abrazo prolongado a su madre, la extrañaría aún más. Después de estar tanto tiempo ausente y ahora estaba casada. No estaba al tanto de cuando volverían a verse pero desde ya la añoraba. Hablar con ellas por las tardes o quedarse en casa conversando sobre cosas de mujeres.

–Me gustaría hablar con mi hija sino te importa cariño –alegro el patriarca.

–Si ve, princesa –le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Yo me despediré de tu esposa.

Vio a su madre alejarse y tomar del brazo a su compañera. Esa sonrisa falsa no le quitaban merito a que los manipulaba muy bien.

–¿Qué necesitas? –pregunto agresiva–. Le puedo decir a Korra que te deje algún dinero para que te lo puedas gastar.

Sus ojos mostraban violencia pero Asami no se inmuto. Su perfil era igual de malévolo que el de su padre. Era cuestión de tiempo para que la duquesa se diera cuenta del sucio trabajo de su antecesor y solo le tomo el último mes de ausencia de su esposa. No tenían ni una moneda de alguna denominación, hasta ese entonces comprendió que Korra no solo había pagado toda la boda sino que también el viaje que hizo iba a desembolsar dinero para solventar las deudas de la familia Sato.

Su esposa no se lo dijo, era demasiado honorable para contarle lo que su antecesor hizo y ese fue apenas uno de los chismes que le relataron o que los criados se decían entre sí. También Analay se lo oculto para protegerla pero eventualmente se enteró.

En poco tiempo estaba en boca de todos los que moraban a los alrededores. Señalada como la hija de un apostador tramposo que desposo a una millonaria y eso solo se hizo porque alguien divulgo la información para hacerle daño. Aunque ella sabía muy buen que no habían sido los criados de la finca, sino que alguien del exterior.

–Eres una…

–¿Soy qué? –irguiéndose más y tratando de enfrentarlo.

–Si tienes razón podrías decirle que quiero apostar –afirmo con una sonrisa retorcida.

–¡Eres un maldito! –Le rugido muy cerca de su cara–. ¡No sabes cuánto te odio! ¡Por arruinarme la vida, la mía y de mi madre! ¡Si fuera ella ya te hubiera dejado!

Asami perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo sintiendo arder su mejilla. Si, su padre le había pegado. Eso solo aumento su rabia hacia él, se le quedo viendo con ojos que destilaban su furia y tratando de no doblegarse ante su presencia.

–Escúchame bien –emitió un chillido muy cerca de su oído mientras le sostenía la barbilla con su mano–. Serviste muy bien para nuestro beneficio. Ahora se una buena mujer y deja que haga contigo lo que quiera.

Le tiro un zarpazo dispuesta a todo pero fue detenida por ese hombre. Ahora su percepción ante él era que se encontraba con el mismísimo Vaatu en persona. Honor era lo que no poseía y ahora más que nunca lo aborrecía por todo lo causado tiempo atrás, por haberla alejado de su madre y por venderla como un costal de arroz.

La ojos dorado, concibió un dolor donde era sostenida su muñeca y el sonido de un quejido salió de su boca. Le estaba haciendo daño mucho daño pero el dolor físico no se comparaba al sufrimiento en que se alojaba en su pecho.

Se mantuvieron viendo con la cólera contenida por ambos, uno por no tener a un heredero digno del apellido Sato y la otra por toda la amargura que paso.

Asami percibió una ráfaga pasar a toda velocidad y unos segundos después se dio cuenta que alguien estaba de pie y delante de ella. Su cerebro no registraba lo acontecido así que trato de enfocarse.

Con su mano izquierda sujetaba su brazo el cual retorció incluso más, escuchando como los huesos de su muñeca eran triturados y la derecha agarrada peligrosamente a su cuello presionándolo de forma significativa haciendo que el aire se quedara estancado, su cara se tornó de forma azulada. En un intento desesperado, su brazo descubierto trataba de zafar las garras en su garganta.

–Escúchame bien –expreso Korra con sus ojos escarlatas–. Si le vuelves a poner un dedo encima a mi esposa, clavare tu cabeza en una estaca.

Movió su cabeza de manera errática tratando de alertarle que entendió todo lo que decía, unos segundos después fue lanzado hacia el pequeño sillón que se encontraba en la habitación. Gimoteo de dolor por su brazo y con sus ojos carmín miraba a la protagonista. Para el patriarca Sato ella era la mayor benefactora pero desde ahí nada más. A pesar del dolor estaba feliz porque su hija había servido para algo.

Korra se movió hasta Asami y le ayudo a incorporarse. Azul y verde se encontraron, la pelinegra encontró resguardo en sus ojos, pero no pudo contenerse de sentirse miserable. La morena con su brazo la rodeó protectora y celosamente auxiliándola a ir hasta la salida, ella solo atino a sostener su muñeca herida y cuando levanto la manga noto el tono rojo de unos dedos repintados en su piel marfil.

Lloro de manera silenciosa cuando agito su mano para despedirse de su madre pero ese llanto también significaba que dejaba su ira salir de ella. Sus pensamientos eran una laguna revuelta.

Sintiendo que había hecho malo cuando no era así, ella no ambición nacer y hacer a su padre que la odiara de esta manera, no, ella tampoco quiso eso. Solo deseaba que llegara el día que él le diera un abrazo en donde demostrara su amor y haría cualquier cosa por conservarlo y ahora ya no anhelaba algo que tuviera que ver con su progenitor.

Analay miro la extraña actitud de sus amas en lo que restaba del viaje, así que se concentró en leer uno de los tantos libros de la niña que siempre llevaba consigo. El sonido de la nada era sofocante para la heredera resentida llevaban horas viajando sin que ella supiera la coordenada correcta, dejo que sus pensamientos en el silencio de ese espacio, formulando una y otra vez que fue lo que hizo mal.

Al caer la noche, Korra decidió que debían pasar la noche en un pequeño hotel y mañana a primera hora volverían a su ruta habitual. Estaba acostumbrada a desplazarse de noche para avanzar más rápido pero ahora no solo estaba ella, sus acompañantes eran neófitos así que no debía ceder a sus impulsos. La seguridad de Asami era su prioridad.

Después de la cena el quinteto se tuvo que acomodar en las 3 habitaciones destinadas. Durante todo ese tiempo, la Skywalker no dejaba de pensar en la mirada llena de angustia de la heredera, noto cada gesto que hacia dentro del carruaje y no parecía querer cambiar de actitud. En la comida la observo cuando no se llevó ningún bocado. A este ritmo le haría mal todo el viaje. Se sintió obligada hacer algo al respecto por la seguridad de todos los viajantes.

Asami y Analay escucharon un golpe en la puerta, la Beta fue rápida al encuentro de la persona que llamaba llevándose una gran sorpresa. Bajo su cabeza y dejo que pasara adelante. Sin esperar que diera alguna orden salió y cerró la puerta.

Korra estaba de pie y Asami estaba a la orilla de la cama, en ningún momento se dignó a mirarle fijamente. Se derrumbaría en los brazos de la persona equivocada.

–¿Seguirás así? –su voz daba un falsa seguridad en las palabras.

No sabía cómo lidiar con esto.

–¿Cómo?

–Tienes que comer, el viaje será muy largo y debemos mantenernos en buenas condiciones.

No obtuvo una respuesta así que se acercó hasta ella, agachándose hasta su altura tratando de encontrar su verde mirar y vio esa sombra de culpabilidad. Sintiendo sus impulsos alargo su mano para arrullarla pero un manotazo se lo impidió y solo observo como se alejaba de ella dándole la espalda.

–¡No! –le ordeno.

Asami no volvería a caer en los encantos de la Alfa como paso la última vez.

–¿No? ¿Por qué no? –pregunto crispada.

–No vuelvas a intervenir Korra y tampoco vuelvas a tocarme –le indico abrazándose a sí misma, sintiéndose culpable y enojada al mismo tiempo. Pero sobre todo deseaba que no utilizara esos métodos para convencerla y obligarla a hacer su voluntad.

–¡No! –Se aproximó otra vez a ella dando grandes zancadas.

La tomo de los hombros e hizo que se girar para que se vieran de manera persisten. Sus ojos azules denotaban seguridad, la ojiverde mostraba su desdicha a flor de piel.

–Lo hare y no dejare que nadie te ponga un dedo encima.

–No soy de tu propiedad –grito y empujándola en el acto. No la quería demasiado cerca–. Aunque me hayas comprado no te corresponderé.

–Tsk…

Salió de la habitación como alma que se la llevaba Vaatu y cerro de un portazo, asustando más a la heredera. Analay entro enseguida para comprobar que la chiquilla estuviera bien y la encontró perfecta a excepción de las amargas lágrimas que derramaba.

–No debes de preocuparte sabes… –le coloco una mano en su hombro–. Ella aparenta ser así, sin embargo no te haría nada malo.

–¿Quieres decir que no me golpeara? –Asami enarco una ceja no muy convencida de sus palabras.

–Mmm… le gusta dar órdenes eso ya lo notaste pero no incurrirá a la violencia a menos de que sea necesario.

–Gracias cañada me hace sentir mucho mejor.

Se carcajeó del sarcasmo de su nueva hermana ese comportamiento excéntrico y fuera de cuadro de la nobleza le daban mucha gracia, eso la hacía ver que sería la mejor esposa que un Alfa podría pedir. La abrazo, sin dudas le agradaba.

–Si ella se sobrepasa dímelo a mí o a alguno de nosotros y le daremos una paliza y recuerda, sabemos cuándo nos mientes.

–Gracias Soulwolf.

–De nada.

Recordó frescamente las palabras de la Alfa mucho tiempo atrás, Asami estaba segura que Korra no incurriría a tocarle un solo cabello por muy enojada que estuviese y lo comprobó poco tiempo después.

Durante los días siguientes ninguna se volvió a dirigir la palabra o tan siquiera a verse. El viaje continuo y Analay tuvo que hacer todo lo humanamente posible para reconfortar a la primogénita, le insistió tanto que a Asami no le quedo de otra que hacerle caso, evitar los caprichos y hacer lo debido según su ayudante, no podía seguir comportándose así todo el viaje.

En el tsunami de ideas, Korra dio un golpazo llamando la atención de los ocupantes. El carruaje se detuvo y salió de ahí. Unas palabras después iba montando uno de sus potrancos al lado de sus acompañantes de viaje.

Asami miro desde la ventanilla, ese porte tal libertino de Korra montando a caballo, su rostro sereno y apacible. Volvió su vista al espacio vacío, ahora se sintió culpable por lo que dijo varias noches atrás, la duquesa en aquel momento solo quiso ayudarla y fue alejada.

Desde ese entonces ella y su esposa apenas cruzaron palabras estrictamente necesaria. Lo demás Shaw o el Teniente se lo decían. Estaba bien, se merecía esa indiferencia, no esperaba menos de ella pero por alguna razón le dolía.

Tomo una libreta y por el pequeño espacio que había entre la ventanilla y la cortina. La vio así que se dedicó a dibujarla. De vez en cuando levantaba su rostro para memorizar y trazar la figura de su compañera de vida. No supo de donde vino el impulso pero ella solo quería retratarla.

–Debes hacerlo.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –rezongo la morena.

–Korra, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si fuéramos alguna de nosotras?

–¡Si responde! –Secundo la otra mujer–. ¿Nos tratarías así?

–No, claro que no. Las respeto y nunca los obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieran.

–Es lo mismo con ella, debes respetarla como si fuera una de nosotras.

–Así es, ahora es tu esposa y debes cuidar de ella.

–No es lo mismo. –Negó con la cabeza para darle empuje a sus palabras–. No la conozco ni siquiera me agrada.

–En algún momento tendrán que convivir porque es tu mujer.

–Estoy segura que no quieres perder otra vez.

–Así que promételo. La protegerás con tu vida.

–Prometo protegerla con mi vida –secundo la Alfa.

A ninguna de sus cuatro hermanas Omegas le negaría algo. Su dignidad estaba implicada ahora, así que les haría caso. No solo la hicieron prometer que la cuidaría sino que también la trataría mejor.

–Está bien… piensa como si fuera una de ellas –murmuro para sí misma.

Ese era su mantra, ella sabía muy bien que nunca lastimaría a sus hermanos así que también implicaría a la heredera en su círculo. De esta manera podría dejar a un lado su carácter tan avasallador y retador que le golpeaba la cara cada vez que hablaban.

–Ser el acompañante de Lady Skywalker no solo es jalarle las riendas a los caballos –menciono Shaw.

–Llevo semanas siendo el niñero de Lady Asami y cuando fui el acompañante del patriarca Skywalker, lo único que hacía era mover maletas.

–Aquí el trabajo es diferente, tienes que recordar rutas y senderos, no puedes permitirte perderte. Debes reconocer el terreno y saber cuándo hay que descansar o avanzar.

–¿Han enfrentados ladrones? –pregunto curioso el Teniente.

–Si muchas veces. Pero recuerda ella siempre nos protegerá y a los caballos los ama –le dijo riendo.

Con la cruzada que se propusieron a pasar, Shaw y el Teniente se hicieron buenos amigos. Claro que para el moreno todavía faltaba mucho por enseñarle a los novatos. Había muchas cosas por memorizar.

Los días continuaron como siempre con un buen tiempo a su favor, pero ese día era diferente llegaban a una locación conocida por Korra así que esta vez se detendrían por un tiempo prolongado.

Llegaron a una pequeña locación en España, una biblioteca llamada el Loto Rojo, pero sobre todo era buscadores de información. Espías para algunos y comerciantes para otros. Fieles a su causa, servían a algunas casas vendiendo al mejor postor indagaciones significativas.

El hombre miro a través de la ventana, a unas personas conocidas visitando su local, sin esperar mucho abrió la puerta para recibirlas con una sonrisa en su rostro. La llegada de esa duquesa solo traería prosperidad a su bolcillo.

–Lady Skywalker un gusto volverla a ver –hizo una reverencia y las invito a pasar a su pequeño establecimiento.

–Lo mismo digo, por lo que veo tienes ejemplares nuevos –Korra miraba los estantes llenos de libros.

–Así es, después de todo usted compro la mitad de la biblioteca la última vez que la vi.

–Que te que puedo decir… me encanta la lectura.

–El conocimiento es poder –afirmo con su sonrisa–. Oh! Esta vez vino acompañada por su adorable esposa. Es un gusto tenerla aquí Lady Skywalker. –el hombre hizo una cortesía para la heredera.

Sorprendió por completo a la Suiza, mantenía el conocimiento de que desde ahora en adelante seria reconocida por cualquier extranjero y esto la hacía sentir vulnerable. Siempre se mantuvo en el anonimato y ahora estaba consciente de estar demasiado expuesta. Pero por la interacción que hacia ese individuo con su esposa, imagino que debía sentirse segura.

–Muchas gracias señor…

–Zaheer –intervino–. Mi nombre es Zaheer mi señora.

La heredera se le quedo viendo un poco más, era calvo con una de sus cejas partidas. Registraba su comportamiento, su cara era muy pacífica y la mirada llena de calma.

–Porque no buscas un libro que te guste, tal vez puedas encontrar alguno que te llamen la atención –le ofreció con una sonrisa Korra.

–Claro… –Asami noto el extraño comportamiento, demasiado amable.

Desapareció por uno de los estantes dándole la soledad a las dos personas.

–¿Ya lo has encontrado?

–He hablado con muchas personas mi Lady, siguiéndole la pista al libro que busca y he escuchado un rumor así que envié a Ghazan. Efectivamente lo tiene.

–Tendré que ir personalmente a verlo –asevero la morena.

–Ese hombre no piensa venderlo, he tratado de utilizar todos mis métodos para convencerlo pero mis intentos han sido inútiles –se acercó más a ella para susurrarle el siguiente dato–. Por lo que dicen le gusta apostar y considero que es la mejor manera de dialogar.

–Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta –respondió–. Ahora dime donde tienes los nuevos libros.

El pequeño favor dado por Zaheer no sería olvidado. Si algo sabían los que servían a la descendiente Skywalker: es que siempre cumplía su palabra, si le debían un favor serian recompensados con otro. Parecía poco, pero para algunos era que les aseguraría su protección.

–Toda la estantería a mano derecha –le comento.

Fue a investigar, distintos tomos, tamaños y grosor, los movió para comprobar las reseñas. Algunos le llamaban la atención y otros ya los poseía. Saco un papel para evidenciar cuales le faltaban y cuales ya los tenía. Empezó a moverlos encontrando algunos que le servían para su propósito. Shaw se acercó a ella para sostener los distintos libros apilándolos unos con otros.

Asami por su parte encontró 5 en los idiomas que conocía muy bien, al girar para comprobar otros se encontró con Korra cotejando una lista con los anaqueles. La veía muy concentrada y esmerada en probar cada uno.

–¿Todo en orden?

–Si-si –la ojiverde no se había percatado que llevaba un buen rato mirando inconscientemente a la morena, embelesada por algo sin saber que era realmente.

–¿Solo esos? –señalo.

–¡Sí! –le dijo y por la mirada llena de desconcierto de su esposa le pregunto: ¿Por qué?

–Son muy pocos, ¿estas segura que no quieres otros?

–Así estoy bien.

Los libros fueron contados, una cantidad de 30 en total. Asami no comprendía para que Korra deseaba tantos libros, papel limpio, tinta y pluma.

¿Para que ansiaba tantos? ¿Era una Maestra? O tal vez solo era muy buena catedrática con sed de conocimiento. Volvieron al carruaje cargadas de materiales.

Fijo su vista en la postura de la morena observando los movimientos que hacia al leer. Absorta en ella otra vez la estaba viendo demás, pero la tenía hipnotizada. Sus labios finos mascullaban palabras inentendibles, a veces sonreía y otras arrugaba el entrecejo.

Se veía tan interesante cada gesto que hacía que hasta ella se vio tentada a preguntarle qué era lo que examinaba con tanto ahínco incluso deseo estar con ella ahí.

Korra amplio su sonrisa, si sus cálculos estaban correctos Asami mejoro su humor y para jugarle una broma levanto su vista en el momento exacto. La ojiverde se apartó de inmediato, su corazón palpitándole como loco y sus mejillas se tornaron en un carmín intenso. Mantuvo su postura volviendo a leer su libro, deseosa de reírse o aún mejor deleitarse de la cara de ángel que puso Asami cuando fue descubierta.

Llegaron a otro hostal temprano en esa tarde calurosa. Tomaron la desviación para ir a buscar el libro, el Teniente recibió las indicaciones de que si ninguno de los dos volvía, tendrían que irse a Suiza. No se sabía que tan peligroso podría resultar la misión pero no había manera de poner en peligro a la Skywalker.

–¿Qué desea Mlady?

–Busco al vizconde de esta casa.

Minutos más tarde un hombre flaco y pálido salió a recibirla. Tenía una mirada que le daba una falsa seguridad y un sequito de mujeres lo esperaban adentro. Korra no lo conocía, pero le parecía demasiado engreído.

–Mi nombre es Tahno mi Lady –sonrió petulante–. ¿Qué desea?

–Me llamo Korra y usted posee un libro que me gustaría comprar.

La sonrisa del hombre se ensancho aún más y eso trajo un mal presentimiento para la duquesa.

–Ya les he dicho a los demás viajeros como usted que el libro no está a la venta, es una edición limitada.

–Sí, me doy cuenta de eso. Solo existen dos y usted tiene el más accesible –presionado levemente queriendo llegas hasta que él soltara lo que verdaderamente quería–. ¿Podemos resolverlo de alguna manera?

Se miró pensativo por las palabras, y sonrió sabiendo con antelación la respuesta. Sus planes eran sencillos pero efectivos, podría sacar algo bueno de uno de Los Descendientes De La Rosa.

–Venga a las 8 de hoy… podremos llegar a algún acuerdo.

–De acuerdo.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos, presionándola más fuerte y viéndose directo a los ojos. El pacto estaba hecho solo quedaba volver.

Para Korra era la mejor oportunidad de conseguir el libro, la cuestión era no excederse con lo que podía apostar. La manera más sencilla de poner el texto en juego era ofrecer algo igual de valioso. Durante el trascurso de regreso a la posada, pensó detenidamente que podría dar y que no.

Después de la cena se arregló para la ocasión. Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Con pasos seguro fue a golpear la puerta de su esposa. Como siempre acompañada por su sirvienta. La mujer salió a toda prisa dejando a las casadas para hablar.

–¿Qué? –asalto sin rodeos.

Ya se acostumbró a esa actitud tan altanera que mostraban cada vez que hablaban. Sonrió fascinada por la demostración orgullosa de la Omega.

–Saldré, así que te quedaras y si algo pasa regresaras a Suiza. Arregle todo para que así sea.

–¿Disculpa?

–Lo que escuchaste.

La ojiverde observo desconfiada su postura. Hasta ese entonces nunca había dicho ese tipo de cosas. Las otras solo salió y dejo muy en claro que el que tocara una sola hebra de su cabello mataría a todos los que habitaban el lugar.

–Quiero ir contigo

–¿Qué? –pregunto la Skywalker desconcertada.

–Lo que escuchaste… –Asami estaba decidida a acompañarla, queriendo saber lo que haría–. Me gustaría acompañarte.

–Podría ser peligroso para ti y no quiero que te pase nada.

–¿Quién mejor que tú para cuidarme? Prometo estar muy inmóvil. No notaras mi presencia.

Korra no se quedaría quieta sabiendo que Asami se apartaría de ella durante unas horas, alguien podría hacerle algo tomando como primacía su salida. El vizconde podría ir por ella después.

–Bien. –sentencio aun sabiendo que podría arrepentirse por lo que haría–. Tienes 5 minutos para arreglarte.

–¿Está segura de querer hacer esto? –pregunto su fiel sirviente por los cambios de planes.

–No lo estoy, pero no quiero dejarla.

–Arregle todo para que saliéramos esta misma noche.

El nuevo propósito era irse una vez que se terminara el juego. Para evitar represalias por parte del noble. Eso significaba que se trasladarían de noche.

–Tú y el Teniente se quedaran aquí, Asami, Shaw y yo iremos a la mansión –indico la morena.

Ambas asintieron, una temerosa y la otra ansiosa por saber el desenlace.

–Toma –le dijo la duquesa entregándole un arma de Fuego–. Las balas no son comunes, estas pueden matar tanto a Alfas como Omegas. De ser necesario la ocuparemos. Ahora fija el blanco, apóyate firme en el suelo, acciona el martillo. Sostenla con ambas manos y jala el gatillo.

Asami prestaba atención a todas las indicaciones de la morena ayudándole a sostener el arma de la mejor manera. Era un manojo de nervios, angustia y ansiedad por partes iguales. Nunca antes había necesitado un arma y ahora entraría a una cueva llena de bicharracos dispuestos a matarlos a todos.

–No bebas nada de lo que te ofrezcan a menos que yo lo indique. No hables con nadie, buscaran mi debilidad en ti, debes prestar mucha atención. Levanta tu vestido.

–¡¿Qué?! –dijo sonrojándose fuertemente.

Analay suspiro de forma ruidosa ante la petición de su patrona.

–Juro que no es lo que crees –dijo levantando ambas manos–. No hare nada indebido.

Asintió con su cabeza, haciendo lo que le pidieron. Se agacho para ver la pierna descubierta de la chica, debía controlarse esto no era nada más que aceptable para acomodar la arma. Ajusto muy bien la colt en su extremidad nívea.

Asami por alguna razón estaba muy receptiva temblando por las gentiles caricias recibidas. Nada era de manera sexual pero aun así su corazón batía como loco.

–Tienes muchas bolas para traer a tu esposa –dijo el anfitrión.

–Las tengo –afirmo a la expresión vulgar del sujeto.

–Por favor adelante, los demás están aquí –expreso con la mirada lasciva para la Omega.

Korra gruño para advertirle, apretando aún más el brazo de la mujer que la acompañaba. Si no fuera porque se encontraba ahí para otros asuntos le metería una bala en medio de los ojos por estar observando a su esposa.

¿Murciélago? Se preguntó Asami al ver la ostentosa estatua en el patio de esa residencia. Existían cientos de familias así que no se sorprendía que tuvieran ese tipo de emblema.

Los jugadores se acomodaron en la mesa para la partida de póker por dinero. El que ganara se llevaría tanto dinero como propiedades. Eliminación directa 5 jugadores. La ciega grande era de 500 y como era una partida de dinero no cambiaría sin importar cuantas manos se jugaran.

Como todo duque con afición al póker, había aprendido de mala manera que el juego se trataba de paciencia, estrategia, blofeo y sobre todo controlar tu ritmo cardiaco. Los latidos alterados alertaban al contrincante de tener una mano buena y que era mejor retirarse que apostar.

Cuando estaba joven, Korra había jugado con sus hermanos y perdido mucho dinero incluso su dignidad. Como cuando la obligaron a bañarse desnuda en el lago a las 1 de la mañana. Se rieron por semanas de ella y para ese entonces la morena había inventado algo: todos los Alfas vivían en paz hasta que la nación de las Omegas atacaron. Ciertamente nunca estuvieron muy interesadas en participar pero una vez que lograron entender el juego los habían literalmente destrozados. Sabían cuando mentían y cuando estaban jugando para que cayeran en sus redes, ciertamente unas más habilidosas que otras.

Unas horas después Korra supo que algo andaba mal. En todo el juego solo gano muy pocas veces, con las peores cartas y combinaciones en el mazo. Los espectadores estaban muy ansiosos por hablar con Asami distrayéndola a ella. 15 manos después Korra estaba contra Tahno, continuo sospechando durante todo el juego y resultaba que contra el perdió todos sus encuentros.

Skywalker mantuvo su posición, conservando todas sus 10 casas sin jugar y todavía con unas cuantas fichas para estar bien durante 4 rondas más. Le dio la indicación a sus acompañantes de que estuvieran atentos. En los siguientes minutos gano 3 manos consecutivas, si algo cambiaba lo notaria de inmediato y en poco tiempo así fue.

–Tramposo –grito mientras se levantaba desenfundando sus armas apuntando al que repartía cartas y al otro sujeto.

–No sé de qué hablas –dijo apuntando también.

–Será mejor que juegues limpio o te hare otro agujero para respirar –le amenazo con sus ojos purpúreos.

–¿Tú y quien más? –dijo riendo–. Solo mírala le tiembla la mano. Él es un Beta así que será sencillo.

–Lo dudo, podrá destrozarte sin el arma –le dijo con un gesto confiado–. Además, pensaste que no vendría preparada. Las balas tienen acónito, una y te mueres.

Hasta ese entonces sintió un sudor frio recorrerle la espalda, ellos aunque era más en número y tenían armas. No podrían contra la Omega y la Alfa.

–Juguemos –dijo guardando las armas en las fundas–. Aun quiero tus casas.

–De acuerdo… pero esta vez lo haremos más interesante –sus labios se curvaron de forma sombría–. Shaw.

El aludido le quito las armas al repartidor. Lanzándolas muy lejos, luego boto las balas de su colt dejando en el tambor solo una, la hizo girar y volvió a poner todo en su lugar.

–Las reglas son simples –menciono la Alfa–. Si intentas estafarme, Shaw jalara del gatillo.

El tradicional clic sonó. Advirtiendo que había hecho lo indicado. El hombre palideció y sudo frio estaba acorradalo.

–No tientes a tu suerte, la próxima puede contener la bala –espeto la morena.

Continuaron jugando, la balanza se inclinó hacia Korra. Lo engaño varias veces haciendo que apostara demás cuando sus cartas apenas tenían solo una alta. En una de las rondas aposto dos de sus casas complementando la apuesta original. Tahno se vio tentado a obtener las propiedades y aposto, Korra gano con una escalera de color al par de hombre.

Otro clic rechinó en la estancia, advirtiendo que el individuo quería ayudar a su patrón. Asami estaba muy pendiente con la colt todavía en su mano, temblaba por la adrenalina deseando que el juego terminara de una vez por todas.

En la siguiente mano Korra mantuvo la ciega alta apostando 500, tenía un par de 2, diamante y trébol. Las cartas cayeron evidenciando la suerte. Dos jotas, picas y corazón, la siguiente carta era un 2 de corazón. Tahno sonrió sin quererlo, tenía una jota de trébol así que hacia un trio y un 5 de corazón. Desafío sin dudarlo. La Alfa por su parte el resultado era un trio de 2 y un par de jotas un full. Subió su juego con dos casas valoradas en 850 y 800.

El éxito estaba asistiendo a Tahno así que rivalizo aumentando. Korra miro directamente las cartas pensando en las probabilidades en contra y a favor. Analizo la postura vanidosa de su contrincante. Decidió continuar el juego. Pagando la postura. El Turn fue el siguiente, la carta numero 4 hizo acto de presencia. Un 5 de picas. Al español le funcionaba, tenía ganada la partida con un full de 3 jotas y 5. Le toco a la escocesa hacer el siguiente movimiento. Subió la apuesta, 3 casas más.

Hasta este entonces la partida la ganaba Tahno con las cartas y combinación más alta. Creyendo plenamente que estaba tratando de engañarlo aposto el libro y dinero, todo el que tenía en la mesa. Esta era la oportunidad para Korra, el texto fue jugado. Pero debía hacer un movimiento divino para poder ganar. Intuyo que ya tenía un full así como ella y uno más alto.

Los presentes contuvieron el aliento, mucho dinero fue apostado y las casas lo aumentaban. La siguiente carta decidiría quien sería el ganador del dinero, las casas y el libro. Korra aposto todo lo que tenían en el tablero.

River fue empleado como la 5ta y última carta del juego. Expectantes el sujeto saco la carta del mazo y la coloco en la mesa. Se miraron directamente a los ojos, el vizconde sabía que ganaba así que mostro sus cartas evidenciando el full. Las cartas se acomodaron mostrando las 3 jotas y los dos 5.

–Fue un placer hacer negocios Tahno –expreso la morena.

Mostro sus cartas. El hombre acomodo las dos cartas de la morena junto con las otras enseñando el póker realizado. 2 de diamante, trébol, corazón y picas. La última carta que se presentó salió 2 de picas. El póker es más alto que el full.

–¡NO! –grito golpeando la mesa.

Korra recolecto todo lo que por derecho era suyo y salieron de la estancia. Minutos después el carruaje iba recorriendo las calles a las 1 y 45 de la mañana.

–¿Quieres comer algo? –le pregunto la duquesa.

–¿Cómo puedes pensar en comer después de lo que paso allá? –respondió en susurro alterada Asami.

–Me da apetito después de desechar tanta adrenalina –le espeto.

Mientras viajaban comieron algo ligero. Analay ya iba dormida mientras el carruaje se mecía por las calles. Arreglaron ese espacio para poder dormir ahí, el siguiente destino estaba a unas 9 horas así que no se detendrían hasta llegar.

–Gracias… –murmullo la ojiverde.

–¿Por qué? Casi hubo una balacera y pudieron herirte.

–Por la aventura…

–Sí que estás loca –le dijo con una sonrisa plasmada en ella–. Ya duerme.

Ambos asientos eran ocupados por las dos mujeres, el terciopelo y los cojines formaron una cama improvisada para que pudieran acomodarse durante el transcurso del viaje. Incomodo pero útil. Korra se sentó en el suelo del carruaje con las piernas cruzadas como si iba a meditar. Llevaban por lo menos dos horas rodando pero todavía no lograba conciliar el sueño, estaba demasiado alerta cuando en otras ocasiones dormiría como si nada pasaba.

Bajo la luz de la luna y el aire frio, la morena miro estremecerse a la chica pálida. Tomo la manta y la subió por su cuerpo hasta cubrirla hasta la altura del cuello. Su cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya y puso sentir el aire que salía cuando respiraba. La luna que apenas cruzaba el umbral de la pequeña ventana alumbraba de vez en cuando el rostro de Asami. Se miraba adorable con las expresiones relajadas, nada comparada con la postura que tomaba cuando estaba despierta, siempre fuerte, orgullosa y hecha una fiera. Con sus ojos verdes que demostraban astucia.

Froto sus dedos en los pómulos blanquecinos, sintiendo la piel tan suave como la ceda más fina. Ya no deseaba odiarla, durante meses comprendió que no tenía caso hacerlo. En cambio ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas no hacerla tan desdichada por el resto de su vida. Tal vez con el tiempo se convertirían en amigas, aunque tuvieran un mundo de diferencias. Así lograrían una tregua por lo que les restaba de vida.

Una mano sujeto la suya. Sus falanges estaba helados, Korra podía sentirla inconscientemente la apretó tratando de que el calor se trasmitiera a su mano. Se obligó a soltarla y tomo su colcha para colocarla encima de ella.

–Uuh… –salió de ella tratando de acercarse aún más al sentimiento reconfortante.

Volvió a acomodarse para tratar de meditar, cruzo las piernas y choco los puños, dio un par de respiros profundos.

Parpadeo un par de veces para lograr enfocarse mejor. Pego un brinco cuando se percató quien estaba a su lado. El carruaje ya no se movía, y los sonidos mañaneros llegaron hasta sus oídos. Restregó con el dorso de su mano sus ojos para poder adaptarse a la luz del sol.

No sabía qué hora era y tampoco cuanto durmió. Miro otra vez a la persona sentada ahí.

–Korra… –dijo en un balbuceo.

Miro su postura, sus facciones relajadas. ¿Cómo es que dormiste en esa posición? Se preguntó, ya había visto esa colocación antes, la mayoría eran monjes utilizándolo para meditar. Relajaban su cuerpo y respiración para entrar en ese mundo donde reinaba la tranquilidad. Por los gestos de Korra supo que estaba serena.

Alargo su mano tocando su cara sintiendo la tersa piel, acariciando apenas su mejilla apreciando el calor emanar de ella con el roce. No logro obtener algún movimiento de ella. Su reflexión era profunda.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Analay y segundos después el carruaje se sacudió por el peso de los dos hombres. Avanzaron otra vez.

–¿Se encuentra bien?

–Si… ¿Qué hora es?

–8:15 nos detuvimos para que los caballos tomaran agua –miraba su cara con una expresión perdida en ella–. ¿Segura que está bien?

–Sí, yo… me asusto verla ahí.

–También yo –dijo viéndola otra vez–. Le pregunte a ellos y Shaw dijo que estaba meditando pero también menciono que era la primera vez que la veía tan relajada.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto curiosa, sabiendo que Korra no la escucharía en ese estado.

–Es que aludo que normalmente lo dejaba, algo le impedía profundizar con tranquilidad.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron con la interrogación. Que era lo que a Korra no la dejaba realizar esa práctica con más frecuencia. Todavía ninguna conocía el arte en total así que no habría manera de saberlo por ahí, la otra opción era que la duquesa les explicara cosa que nunca pasaría.

Dos horas después, por observación de Shaw estaban cerca de llegar a su destino. Asami se asomó por la ventanilla y diviso un puerto. La idea le revoloteaba en el estómago, tal vez viajarían en un barco. ¿Pero hacia dónde? Había tantas locaciones que se le pudieran ocurrir y eso la emocionaba. En todos los años que paso fuera de casa no visito un lugar que no fuese de Italia. Ahora viajaría a otro continente.

El carruaje se sacudió un poco, llamando la atención de sus ocupantes. Se escuchó también un sollozo proveniente de alguna parte.

Asami se fijó otra vez en Korra y ahora mantenía su entrecejo fruncido, sus labios formaron un trazo perfecto y sus puños chocaban con más vivacidad. La restauradora golpeo el techo haciendo que se detuvieran. Se hinco cerca de la morena y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos.

Balbuceaba cosas inentendibles y ahora sus dientes se habían agrandado, sobresaliéndole los colmillos. En poco tiempo la duquesa vio como la morena se convertía en un licántropo.

–Sal de aquí –ordeno a su sirvienta.

Los 3 pajes se quedaron expectantes afuera y un tanto lejos de las dos criaturas sobrenaturales. Preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

–Korra… Korra escúchame. Tienes que despertar –le decía tratando que reaccionara pero le era inútil.

Sea lo que sea que atormentaba la mente de la duquesa, estaba haciéndole perder el control de su ímpetu. Presintió su aura cambiante, de paz a destrucción.

–Por favor despierta –la agito desesperada.

–Rrgh… –gruño de forma lastimera como si la estuvieran lastimando–. Hahh.

–Korra…

En un rápido movimiento sintió como era agarrada de los hombros envuelta en un abrazo guardián acercándose más al cuerpo de la morena, cayendo casi encima de ella, estando muy cerca de su cara pudo escuchar de primera mano el agitado respirar y palpitar de su corazón.

Su juicio estaba nublado por el deseo de resguardo hacia la persona más cercana a ella. Juzgó que debía matar a la persona que estaba enfrente así que sin poder detenerse disparo su colt dragoon.

Hasta después se escuchó un grito de terror que la despertó de su ensoñación. Korra se dio cuenta que casi mata a Analay de un disparo. A la mujer le temblaron las rodillas y cayó al suelo con la cara pálida, los otros dos hombres la socorrieron para comprobar que todavía estaba sin un rasguño solo con el susto de muerte.

Giro su vista para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que la miraban atenta entre asustada y conmovida. Se sostuvieron la vista por un tiempo que parecía una eternidad, ninguna se había movido de su lugar. El arma cayo de su mano haciendo un ruido que las despertó a ambas.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto muy cerca de su cara, sintiendo todavía la inhalación agitada de la reparadora, aflojo su brazo dejando en libertar a la duquesa.

–Si-si… –le tartamudeo todavía impresionada–. ¿Tú?

–Si –afirmo.

Descanso su cabeza en el hombro de la Omega, queriendo recobrar la compostura. Estando cerca de ella se sintió más relajada e instintivamente la abrazo poniendo su cara en el pecho de ella tratando de estabilizar su jadeo y su alma temblorosa. Asami se vio envuelta en un deseo de su mente de sentirse protegida ante la Alfa, así que la rodeo con sus brazos.

Residiendo así de apretadas quisieron transmitirse tranquilidad para poder reivindicar la decencia. Por esos pocos instantes necesitaron ese equilibrio más de lo que podrían admitir. Minutos después ambas se separaron rojas por la vergüenza de la situación.

–Siento haberte asustado –expreso sinceramente Korra.

Fue la primera en apartarse y salir del carruaje con las piernas tambaleantes y la cara como tomate. El relincho de los caballos había llamado su atención y fue a calmarlos.

–Argento… –le acaricio el pescuezo al caballo negro árabe–. Tranquilo. También tu Scarto –le hablo al andaluz. Y por último al pura sangre. –quietos, estaremos bien.

Los potros reaccionaron a ella, sintiendo su toque especial. Los 3 machos habían sido criados por la duquesa y llevados consigo en sus aventuras. Percibían el espíritu preocupado de su ama así que trataron de reconfortarse entre sí.

Korra se disculpó con Analay y decidió que el resto del viaje iría con el potranco andaluz. Sintiéndose segura en su fuerte lomo. Queriendo memorizar el momento y tratando de olvidar otros.

Al fin llegaron al puerto, miro el gran barco de vapor que se alzaba con su nombre estampado: Queen Zenobia. Ese era su favorito. Se alivió de llegar justo a tiempo, aunque es suyo no dejaba su compromiso a un lado. Todavía tenía que exportar sus productos sin demoras.

No habían puesto un pie en la embarcación cuando dos mujeres interceptaron a la morena. Entre besos y sonrisas se saludaron cordialmente.

–Bienvenida mi ama –le dijo la mujer de cabello liso.

–Hola… un gusto volver a verlas –expreso sonriente.

Llevaba a las dos agarradas de la cintura mientras se adentraban a la embarcación, las mujeres muy cariñosas se deleitaban con el cabello corto de la duquesa y le acariciaban los brazos accedidos a ellas.

–Mi ama nos ha olvidado –espeto la de piel canela.

–Escuchamos que se casó, es una lástima –comento–. Pero no importa incluso así, ¿podemos tenerla? Necesitamos mucha compañía –dijo alargando las palabras.

Asami y Analay iban detrás de las mujeres viendo la actitud lujuriosa de cada una con su cónyuge. No debía sentirse enojada, pero lo estaba. Supo que también este momento llegaría, su esposa era la Alfa más vigorosa que el mundo conocía, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las mujeres sin escrúpulos la pidieran para compartir su cama.

Repaso una y otra vez ese instante pensando en que diría o que sentiría, si la dejaría hacer su voluntad como siempre tratando de salirse con la suya. Los celos obstruían su garganta impidiendo que cosas buenas salieran de ahí. ¿Qué haría? No lo sabía, no tenía alguna idea.

–Bueno ya que insiste –respondió Korra.

La respuesta prendió las llamas del interior de Asami, quiso comportarse como lo hacían con ella: posesiva, impidiendo que alguna de esas dos siguieran viéndola y tocándola de esa manera. Una tos falsa se apodero de la heredera lo suficientemente alta para que la morena la escuchara.

Miro por encima de su hombro borrándose la sonrisa que llevaba consigo, comprendió que ya no veía sola así que era mejor controlarse. Aunque por dentro deseaba que las dos mujeres gritaran muy fuerte su nombre.

–Aunque deberíamos dejarlo para otra ocasión, por ahora solo quiero asearme. –Soltó a las dos–. Así que preparen todo para mí y mi esposa y por supuesto para mis acompañantes y sean buenos con ellos.

Shaw que venía con las maletas sonreía de manera picara ante la promesa de algo muy muy reconfortante mientras que el Teniente y Analay no sabían que cara poner.

–Luego envíala necesito decirle unas cosas.

–Si patrona.

Los 3 al servicio de la Skywalker tomaron otro rumbo. Por ahora se separarían de los patrones buscando un descanso.

–Recuerden todo lo que les he dicho –continuo por los pasillos–. Estar al servicio de Lady Skywalker tiene sus ventajas. Mientras seamos obedientes seremos tratados bien por la servidumbre a su mando.

Debía encontrar a una persona en particular que conoció en el barco.

–Si sobrevivimos para llegar al castillo, su alma le pertenecerán.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? –pregunto temerosa Analay.

–Si hacen una falta –aclaro–. Los perdonara.

–¿Si hacemos dos?

–Los quemara vivos. Le gusta, es un deporte para ella. Pero como ya les dije siempre nos dará beneficios si mostramos nuestra lealtad absoluta.

Los novatos se observaron consternados por la palabra del hombre al servicio de la patrona. Se detuvieron esperando la siguiente indicación. Viendo al moreno hablar amistosamente con una mujer, para luego darle las indicaciones a los dos.

Asami iba detrás de Korra. Durante ese tiempo no cruzaron palabras, es decir, ¿que se dirían? Si estaba muy claro lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo un ciego no se percataría de eso.

Se detuvieron repentinamente de una de las puertas. Asami observo otra vez a las dos mujeres sonriendo seductoramente causando un efecto en la morena.

Otra vez se sintió fastidiada por lo ofrecida que eran las mujeres con ella. ¿Qué no tenían un poco de dignidad? O solo eran unas sucias golfas.

Las 4 entraron a ese cuarto espacioso. Unos óvalos para abarcar a 3 personas juntas estaban en el centro, todo se miraba limpio y con aroma a lavanda rondando en el aire.

La duquesa estaba estática sin saber qué hacer en ese instante. Pero la otra estaba gozando, cada una le ayudo a quitarse la ropa tortuosamente lenta, se giró para no ver. Se sentía muy incómoda y la presencia de esas dos la hacían sentir exasperada.

Entre risas y jugueteos despojaron de toda sus prendas a la duquesa y salieron del cuarto. Dejando a las dos mujeres terminar de hacer lo suyo.

–¿Está bien?

–Si –le respondió afilada.

–Y bien, ¿Qué esperas?

–¿Para? –no supo para que servía ese jueguito que estaba realizando.

–¿No piensas bañarte?

Su piel blanca se erizo, en el momento que sintió el aliento de la Alfa muy cerca de su oído. Nunca se percató en que instante se había movido hasta ella y ahora estaba en su espalda, muy adyacente.

–O prefieres que te ayude a desvestirte…

Se giró para darle una cachetada por el atrevimiento y fue detenida por la morena que sonreía de manera entretenida. Se ruborizo, estaban demasiado juntas cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Esa expresión que denotaba lujuria hizo que su cuerpo temblara. ¿Ella no lo haría o sí?

–Supongo que es un no –dijo ante el silencio reinante. Le soltó la mano y le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la tina que le correspondía hundiéndose en ella.

Miro como desaparecía, con la respiración agitada. Ella continuaba haciendo esas insinuaciones como aquella vez, pero ninguna la concretaba. Eso la frustraba de una manera que no podía describir.

Decidió no tomar un baño hasta que ella saliera.

Cuando Analay estuvo lista fue rápidamente al encuentro con la patrona, ambas se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba el capitán. La puerta se abrió dejándolas pasar.

–Jet –expreso.

–Pero si es nuestra queridísima Lady Skywalker –comento el hombre acercándose para darle la mano.

–¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?

–Mejor que nunca, aunque tuvimos un problema con uno de los operarios.

–¿Qué hiciste con él?

–Solo lo reemplace, hasta que pueda mejorarse. Ahí está el nuevo –señalo.

–¿Es de fiar? –pregunto desconfiada.

–Eso veremos Mlady.

El hombre la observo con el ceño fruncido quitando su atención de los controles. Mirándola directamente a los ojos, retándola.

–Le hace falta modales al perro –expreso para después mirar a su sirviente.

–Yo me encargo –afirmo Jet.

–Quiero una de las habitaciones especiales. Ella es la única que podrá entrar a la habitación de mi esposa, si percibo un olor que no conozca ya sabes lo que pasara.

–Estará lista en cuanto antes y como a usted le gusta.

–Muéstrale a ella lo que tiene que hacer.

–Si Mlady.

Salió del recinto dejando a todos sorprendidos por lo ocurrido. Normalmente siempre vieron la actitud controlada de la mujer a la que le servían, sabiendo cuál era su lugar.

–Por Vaatu, ¿eres idiota o qué? No vuelvas a faltarle el respeto así –le dijo furioso el capitán.

–¿Por qué? Ella no es mi dueña –le dijo el hombre larguirucho.

–Es su barco y si quiere puede lanzarte por la borda así que muestra más respeto.

–Me interesa una mierda el respeto a ella.

–Ten cuidado de cómo te expresa de Lady Skywalker. Ella siempre nos ha tratado bien y le debemos nuestra lealtad –expreso otro de los operarios.

–Así es, nos ha brindado más apoyo que cualquier otro a quien le hemos servido –intervino otro.

En poco tiempo todos los hombres y mujeres lo quedaron viendo de mala manera. En ese instante Analay se dio cuenta de la fidelidad que le profesaban a Lady Skywalker.

Sus indicaciones eran donde iban a dormir, cenar e incluso bañarse. Las 3 comidas que le serian servida a la esposa de la patrona y en caso de que lo requiriera llevar a la habitación especial reforzada especialmente para la Omega.

El tiempo pasaba lento mientras seguían su curso, las noches eran frescas los días soleados. Después de la habitación de baño no volvieron a verse las caras. Asami se decido a recorrer cada parte del barco. Memorizando y trazando un diseño que le serviría como mapa y como una referencia a como se veía.

También dibujo otro, desde el momento en que lo vio deseo saber que significaba pero por alguna razón comprendía que estaba incompleto. Cuando su esposa le dio la espalda lo vio estampado, un tipo de tatuaje de color negro parecían cuernos de un toro. En ese tiempo se sintió curiosa por saber que significaba pero de alguna forma u otra lo averiguaría.

Por el día Korra practicaba los distintos estilos de pelea en la cubierta que proclamo como suya alejada de los curiosos por las noches se zambullía al mar para refrescarse. Después se veía envuelta en fiestas nocturnas llenas de alcohol y mujeres dispuestas a darle placer, entretenimiento para adultos.

Un golpe en la puerta llamo la atención de Asami, a esa hora se suponía que nadie se acercaría por el pasillo. Abrió a sabiendas de quien era, cuando lo observo estaba preocupado. Brevemente el hombre le explico que pasaba así que minutos después los dos iban caminando por los pasadizos hasta llegar al casino después a la sala principal disponible solo para jugadores de alto rango.

En otra situación Shaw no intervendría en los amoríos de la patrona pero resultaba que ahora estaba casada y debía respetar el sagrado vínculo pero parecía que las jóvenes no aceptaban ese hecho así que buscaban la manera de seducirla. El hombre fue expulsado de la sala por interponerse así que no le quedó otro remedio de llamar a alguien con la misma autoridad que su Lady.

Ninguno de los presentes le pondría un solo dedo encima a Lady Asami, estaban muy al tanto que la patrona los desgarraría sin piedad si alguien osara incumplir sus mandatos. Así que la dejaron pasar siendo sumisos ante su mirada. Les convendría tenerla de su lado que en contra.

–Aléjense de ella –El fulgor de sus ojos amarillos denotaba subordinación.

Las jovencitas se quitaron del sillón que compartían con la Alfa. Ahuyentadas como moscas, ninguna intento oponerse a los ordenanzas de la esposa de Lady Skywalker.

Shaw le ayudo a ponerse de pie y salieron del recinto ocupando una puerta alterna. Durante el camino Korra decía cosas inentendibles estaba suficientemente borracha para que al día siguiente no recordara nada. Entraron a su habitación y el hombre las dejo a solas.

–Raava, dame paciencia –se lamentó al ver el aspecto de su esposa ahí acostada.

Lo dejo por completo durante el transcurso de su travesía. Pero como ahora estaban en una zona segura no dudo en repetirlo. Estaba encrespada, consigo misma. Que le importaba a ella con quien se acostase pero aunque ese pensamiento se brindaba una y otra vez, su lógica decía otra cosa. Le importaba y mucho.

Se irguió pesadamente hasta quedar sentada. No reconocía el lugar pero si a la persona que estaba ahí de pie.

–No… –se acercó a ella–. Recuéstate.

Le obligo a acomodarse otra vez entre las cobijas y las almohadas. Asami se quedó sentada ahí viéndola desde su posición y se vio tentada a quitarle sus ropajes pero no quiso, era impropio. Se alejó pero una mano la sujeto para que volviera a su lugar.

–¿Qué?

–¿A do-dónde vas?

Sintió su aliento mesclado con alcohol muy cerca de su rostro y se creyó extraña, la miraba de manera diferente una con más cariño. Dudo si responderle e irse, pero esos ojos suplicantes le impedían que perdiera el contacto visual.

–A mi habitación –respondió sin creerlo todavía. Su mente solo reacciono de esa manera y no había manera de cambiarlo.

–¡No! –exclamo levantándose a medias y abrazando a su esposa por la cintura.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? no era la Korra que conocía y mostraba poco o nulo interés desde que anunciaron que se casarían, ahora esta Korra era la versión más amorosa de ella. Pero como hacer para que se retirara.

–Hnnh… –clamó Asami.

La aristócrata le había besado parte del cuello descubierto y se apretaba más contra ella. La restauradora le alejo de si para verse otra vez. Ambas con la cara roja, sus ojos azules se fijaron sin recato en los labios escarlatas tan apetecibles de su compañera.

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos mirándola directamente a sus ojos verdes, acaricio sus mejillas tan suaves como un algodón transmitiendo su calor.

Debía detener a Korra, no caer en la tentación de su mirada, de sus labios, de sus manos que la trataban con gentileza. Pero su mente no reaccionaba, de pronto percibió su boca seca y su corazón alocado al igual que su pulso. Una gota de sudor resbalo por su sien advirtiendo el nervio de su cuerpo queriendo descubrir el desenlace. De pronto estaba hiperventilando con los labios apenas abiertos.

Se fijó que los ojos añiles bajaron la vista e instintivamente ella también lo hizo. Sus labios tan finos como una hoja se acercaron a un ritmo endemoniadamente lento. Anticipando lo que vendría cerro los parpados esperándola, invitándola a que hiciera su jugada.

Capturo su labio inferior chupándolo lentamente y jalándolo.

–Mnh… –suspiró la Suiza.

Sintiendo un cumulo de sensaciones se dejó llevar por ella cuando clamo por su boca otra vez, entrando en ritmo los labios de Korra eran demandantes queriendo explorar su acceso profundizando el roce. Gimieron, Asami se sintió a desfallecer por el intercambio de pasión y más cuando esa lengua traviesa pedía permiso para entrar en ella. Con inseguridad abrió sus labios y dejo que ambas lenguas danzaran libremente. La escocesa le abrazo más fuerte exigiendo sus labios y su cuerpo aún más.

Se las arregló para sentarla en su regazo continuando con el intercambio de efusión, ahora era Asami que la sostenía de su cara para evitar que se fuera lejos, de vez en cuanto se separaban por falta de aire, jadeando pesadamente pero con el mismo deseo de reencontrarse otra vez.

Una mano inquieta se coló debajo de su vestido acariciando su muslo haciendo resoplar con más esfuerzo a Asami, que separo bruscamente sus labios de la morena.

–¡No! –le dijo fatigada.

Aparto su mano de ella y se levantó para irse de la habitación de la duquesa. Sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido se encerró en su cuarto. Estaba excitada podía sentirlo pero no lo quería, no de esa manera. Todavía mantenía en mente que iba a estar con su esposa por la mera curiosidad de descubrir la pasión que compartían cuando estaba borracha. No ella no era de ese tipo de personas, no era una de sus prostitutas con las cuales se podía acostar cuando quisiera. Le debía respeto por encima de todo.

Viento en popa, el viaje no dio más percances para la morena lo único que pasaba era que las veces que se vio con Asami, parecía una gata furiosa. Discutían sin sentido y prácticamente terminaban gritándose y causando un estrago en donde estuviera.

A veces le lanzaba cosas que prácticamente ocupaba toda su habilidad para apartarse. No sabía que era lo que tenía tan malhumorada a su esposa pero tampoco se quedaría para averiguarlo. La última vez la llamo loca para luego sentir un dolor agudo en la cabeza y después caer inconsciente.

Por suerte la herida sano como si nada había pasado y cuando le pidió explicaciones, obtuvo un portazo directo en la cara. Cansada de su actitud, la dejo tranquila evitando frecuentarse.

Los días después de lo ocurrido, en una noche tranquila con la brisa oceánica golpeando su cara Korra estaba en cubierta todavía faltaba para llegar al primer destino la ventaja era que le gustaba el mar y esperaba que a Asami se le bajara la rabia que tenía contra ella. Después de que prácticamente nunca hablaron ahora parecía peor.

"¿Ahora nos importa lo que ella piense?" "No claro que no, ella no nos importa, ¿cierto?" "Si sigue de esa manera podremos lanzarla por la borda, ¿verdad?"

Exhálalo todo el aire de sus pulmones, todavía sopesando si fue buena idea traerla consigo. "Puedes mandarla de regreso en un bote le dijo su voz interna. ¿Y después qué? La dejaras a su suerte" "Ella no vivirá un solo día sin ti, muchas personas saben que ella es tu esposa"

Un sonido a su espalda detuvo su monologo interno. Lo reconoció de inmediato mientras se acercaba a ella.

–Disculpe Mlady. La cena está servida.

Mientras el chico se iba, Korra volvió con sus notas mentales, ya no había manera de retractarse, lo mejor sería no seguir pensando en eso.

La mesa estaba repleta de comida disponible solo para ella, se acomodó en el único asiento disponible para disfrutar de los manjares del mar. Tomo una copa de vino dispuesta a degustar una de sus reservas cuando se percató de que algo estaba mal. Casi imperceptible pero latente, se levantó de su lugar y camino a paso apresurado.

Entro haciendo ruido con la puerta, asusto a Asami en el acto. Registro el lugar buscando la fuente de ese olor en particular.

–Por los espíritus… –suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse–. ¿Estás loca? –reclamo –¿puedes explicarme que estás haciendo aquí?

–Vengo a ver a mi esposa, ¿tienes un problema con eso?

Reviso los cajones tratando de encontrar tinta y papel.

–Pero ¿Qué? –pregunto confusa.

Korra se giró para verla y se llevó un dedo a sus labios advirtiendo que se quedara en silencio. Asami sin comprender asintió, sus ojos no mentían algo pasaba.

–¿Te han atendido bien? –preguntaba mientras escribía algo en el papel y se lo entrego.

–Sí, todos han sido hospitalarios –leyó rápidamente el pliego que decía:

Actúa con naturalidad, tu comida tiene un poderoso somnífero, cierra la puerta con seguro y no abras hasta que yo venga.

Ella tomo la pluma y escribió: ¿Qué hago sino vuelves? Y se lo entrego a su esposa.

–Así es como debe ser, ya me tengo que ir.

Escribió el último mensaje que decía: escalera real de corazones, la jugada más alta. Dáselo a Shaw y él sabrá que hacer.

No le dio tiempo de escribir algo más cuando Korra salió por la puerta y de inmediato paso el seguro. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar que era lo que más odiaba, sus nervios se alteraron se encontraba en un lugar desconocido y su esposa no estaba para que se sintiera segura.

Por muy loco que parecía ella estaba preocupada y muy consternada por lo que le podría pasar a Korra. Aun con ese carácter abrazador, tosco, inmaduro la protegió siempre lo hizo y ciertamente le agradaba.

"Es mejor tener a Vaatu de tu lado que en contra" se dijo queriendo justificar su apego a la morena. Ciertamente tenía un mal presentimiento o solo era un dolor agudo en el estómago, no lo sabía pero ahí estaba.

"Tienes miedo de perderla" le hablo una voz en lo más profundo de su ser y quería darse una cachetada bien potente, ella no podía tener esos pensamientos o sentimientos hacia su esposa.

Tal vez era una mala idea pero era la única que tenía, si quería sacar a las ratas debía poner un cebo y lastimosamente la carnada era ella. Volvió a la mesa a degustar el platillo, mantuvo la calma y bebió del vino, pronto se sintió adormilada no le quedaba mucho para sucumbir y esto le dio el tiempo de comprender que ser el señuelo apestaba.

–¿No tienes miedo?

–¡No! No soy de esas chicas que se asustan fácilmente.

–Puede ser peligroso para ti –explico queriendo que visualizara su punto.

–Quizás –afirmo despreocupada.

–Es totalmente peligroso –alego.

–De cualquier manera no me importaría –tomo su rostro entre sus manos–. ¿Estamos juntas? –susurro de manera dulce viendo sus ojos.

–Me gusta tu impulsividad –se acercó y planto un beso en sus labios rojos–. Sí, estamos juntas.

La comezón en su nariz y los murmullos muy cerca de su oído hicieron que lentamente abriera sus parpados acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar. Cerró sus ojos con dureza y rasco su nariz con el antebrazo. Saciada esa necesidad sintió demasiado aire a su alrededor. Los murmullos volvieron pero no les prestó atención. Sentía fuego ardiente en su costado lo olfateo y comprobó que era acónito. La iban a debilitar de una manera sencilla.

Conociendo la debilidad que tenía se dio el tiempo de concentrarse en su entorno. Una recamara con una ventana parcialmente abierta, mesa con varios objetos apestosos a sangre humana. 3 Betas dentro y uno fuera. El rechinó leve y el movimiento de sus dedos del pie denotaba que estaba suspendida por una cadena.

Moviéndose un poco comprobó que estaba en un tubo pegado al techo, fácilmente podría liberarse utilizando todo el peso de su cuerpo. Las muñecas le quemaban, no supo cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí pero no representaba un problema mayor.

Concentrándose otra vez quiso encontrar el olor familiar de Asami queriendo saber si estaba bien. Y dejo de preocupación comprobó que la rodeaba. Pensó en su familia y hermanos, tal vez se precipito pero era la única manera luego podría disculparse por su imprudencia.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando todo su oxigeno salió por su boca. Tocio un par de veces y sintió arder su estómago pero mantuvo la calma eso no la perturbaría.

–Ahora que tengo tu atención, debes saber que no hay posibilidad de que salgas con vida.

Se mofo descontroladamente casi saliéndosele las lágrimas y después otro golpe fue acertado en su espalda.

–¿Si? –volvió a mantener su postura burlona–. Entonces eso mismo va para ti.

–No tienes posibilidad contra nosotros –replico enfadado.

–Qué curioso estaba pensando lo mismo –le dijo con sus ojos reflejando diversión–. Ahhhh!

El sonido producido por el látigo cortando el aire e impactándose contra su espalda la estaba molestando y le quemaba dolorosamente sintiendo como su carne era desprendida.

–Por lo espíritus ya cállate –expreso el hombre que estaba detrás de ella comprobando los instrumentos.

Un charco empezaba a formarse, las estrellas del látigo hacían bien su trabajo. Aunque todavía Korra no sucumbía al pánico, su cuerpo ya encontraba el infierno en la tierra.

–Dale otra…

Certeramente fue golpeada en la pierna derecha y otro en la cabeza haciéndole una herida profunda.

–Ugh… –refuto arrugando la cara y tratando de tensar más su mandíbula. Ahora el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable.

La puerta se abrió y cerró con violencia, dejando ver al hombre con los nervios a flor de piel.

–Terminemos con todo –discuto–. Terminemos el trabajo.

–Todavía no. Quiero disfrutarlo.

–Es una Alfa no podremos contra ella. Así que mátenla y cobremos.

–Utilicemos el veneno –intervino.

–¡No! –contradijo más enojado–. Eso es para alfeñique, hagámosla pedacitos.

–No importa cuál sea el método solo háganlo rápido –expreso temeroso.

Con el aturdimiento y el dolor, Korra trataba de escucharlos tratando de encajar las piezas. Eran unos casa recompensas infiltrados en el barco por ayuda de alguien y que venían a matarla. Ahora solo faltaba hacer las preguntas exactas para sacar más información.

–Mi-mi esposa… –expreso agonizante.

–Mírenla chicos, está llorando por su esposa –el líder se carcajeo.

–¿Qué harán con ella? –pregunto más martirizada casi llorando.

–Primero me la cogeré duro y la hare rogar como puta en celo cuando la viole una y otra vez –le respondió el otro sujeto.

–Déjense de diálogos y mátenla ya –ordeno para luego salir con pasos temblorosos al pasillo otra vez debía patrullar para evitar que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que hacían.

El tercero dentro de la habitación tomo dos cuchillos restregando el filo entre sí, eran cazadores desde hace años y conocían el arte de destazar a los enemigos, para que el Alfa muriera era mejor cortar su garganta y no era la primera vez que lo hacían.

Korra cerró los ojos sintiendo la rabia crecer en su interior como un malestar en la boca del estómago, nadie saldría vivo del barco si alguien se tomaba ese atrevimiento con Asami. Al mismo tiempo varios panoramas aparecieron dentro de su cabeza eso le enfermo, inhalo y exhalo lentamente concentrando su poder.

El barco se sacudió con el peso excesivo, el armazón crujió varias veces. En uno de los camarotes se escucharon gritos desgarradores que para suerte de ellos nadie podría ir en su ayuda.

Sus ojos observaban con horror a la criatura dando crédito a una leyenda antigua que solo lo podrían consolidar Alfas y Omegas de elite.

–Debieron matarme cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

Sin darles tiempo para que se repusieran de la impresión inicial se precipito a ellos.

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas y sentir ese extraño movimiento del barco. Volvió al pasillo y estaba muy tranquilo como lo había dejado 5 minutos atrás. Esperando que sus compañeros terminaran el trabajo abrió la puerta y sus ojos casi salían de sus cuencas, quiso gritar pero una mano lo atrajo adentro y la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

–Muy bien señorita este es el infierno y preferirías ir con Vaatu que estar conmigo –expreso la morena con una sonrisa sádica y sin un vestigio de compasión en sus ojos–. Ahora yo pregunto y ustedes responden, ¿sí?

Los dos únicos sobrevivientes estaban con mucho espanto en sus miradas, uno gimoteaba de dolor y el otro estaba en shock.

–Dije, yo pregunto y ustedes responden.

Agarro la mano del sujeto de la izquierda y le cerceno un dedo con sus garras, la brisa de sangre no se hizo esperar y los gritos tampoco.

–Si-si… –respondió con un hilo de voz y llorando de dolor.

El otro asintió con la cabeza.

–Eso está mejor. Ahora, ¿Quién los envió?

Ninguno respondió. Korra se acercó al de la derecha y le dio un pisotón que fracturo la rodilla. El sujeto chillo sosteniéndosela y lloriqueando descontroladamente.

–Por lo que se, las partes más dolorosas para recibir un golpe son la rodilla y el estómago así que el siguiente golpe bueno ustedes dedúzcanlo. Entonces, ¿Quién?

Por mucho que estaban alterados ninguno quería hablar así que Korra perdió la paciencia, levanto en el aire con su brazo al de la izquierda y le apretó la garganta. Sonoramente se escuchó como cada hueso de su cuello era fragmentado. Estaba agonizando el aire no era suficiente y su vida se estaba esfumando rápidamente.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como su cuerpo era estrellado en el suelo y a continuación una pisada por parte de la Alfa enfurecida le partió el cráneo.

–No lo sé –grito el único sobreviviente–. Nos contrató un hombre que a su vez lo contrato una mujer.

–¿Qué más?

–Querían su cabeza y a la mujer.

La Alfa supo que era una red más amplia y que ese apenas era un peón, ahora solo faltaba saber que harían con su esposa.

–¿Donde la llevarían?

–No lo sé, solo se la entregaríamos a alguien… –lloro–. Por favor no me mate –rogo al borde de la locura. Nunca podrían con la Alfa él lo sabía pero no le hicieron caso.

Ante el ruego no se inmuto, se inclinó hacia él y sacando sus garras le dio un zarpazo en la garganta haciendo que salpicara más sangre en la habitación pintada de carmín. Se acercó a la mesa y tomo el reloj que llevaba siempre consigo, abrió la puerta y se encamino por el pasillo.

Ni un alma vagaba por ahí, se encamino para encontrar un camarote en específico y dejando un rastro de sangre con sus pies descalzos miro la puerta.

–Asami soy yo –apaleo una y otra vez.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y lo siguiente que pensó Korra es que no sabía que pensar. La pelinegra se abalanzo contra ella, rodeándola con sus brazos y apretándola con rudeza.

"¿Estaba agitada y sollozando?" Tenía todo un debate mental pensando si corresponder al abrazo o no. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo Asami se separó de ella bruscamente y le dio la espalda de inmediato.

–Lo-lo siento yo-yo estaba preocupada.

–Descuida –le respondió pasando su mano por el cabello.

Un silencio incomodo se propago por el cuarto, la castaña se adentró y cerró la puerta para que tuvieran más privacidad.

Asami no se atrevía a verle directamente a la cara, se sentía enojada consigo misma por actuar así. "se supone que debemos odiarla no encariñarnos" quería darse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y olvidarlo, regresar a sus cabales y tratarla como siempre lo hizo.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz a su espalda la trajo de regreso a la tierra, seco sus lágrimas. "¿Emoción o desolación?" Se preguntó.

–Estoy bien –le respondió con un dejo de aflicción en su voz.

–Asami… –la llamo acercándose a ella.

Miro sus manos llenas de sangre y deseo haberse aseado antes de ir con su esposa, pero estaba demasiado preocupada para notarlo.

–Asami –llamo de nuevo, pero esta vez se acercó más y la tomo por los hombros–. ¿Alguien te hizo algo? Dímelo y yo lo matare.

Se giró para encararla, verde y azul se conectaron otra vez. Quiso decir algo pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta bajo la vista estaba demasiado vulnerable y con sentimientos encontrados quería volver a enojarse y abofetearla por preocuparla tanto.

Un sentimiento parecido a la culpabilidad choco en la cara de Korra, verla de esa manera le dio un dolor agudo en el corazón. Podría verla durante mil años y seguiría odiando esos ojos verdes llenos de tristeza.

–Oye… –con sus dedos levanto su mentón–. Dime… –le rogo viéndola directamente –si alguien se atrevió a tocarte hundiré el barco.

–¡No! –Se apresuró a decir sosteniendo las manos de la morena–. Alguien vino pero no entro.

–¿Cómo era? –pregunto mientras inconscientemente apretaba más fuerte los falanges blanquecinos de la mujer.

–No lo sé… solo escuche su voz y percibí un olor extraño. Como a sangre de puerco y sal.

–De acuerdo –Korra no iba a medir más palabras, buscaría al bastardo por todo el barco de ser necesario.

–Espera… –dijo.

Las mejillas de Asami se colorearon de un carmín intenso, no se había percatado antes pero Korra estaba completamente desnuda y con sangre. No supo que la consternaba más si su desnudes o la cantidad de líquido rojo que la bañaba.

–¿Qué? –pregunto desconcertada.

Busco en la habitación una sábana a mano y se apresuró a resguardar cada fibra de la piel morena de su esposa.

–¿Qué? –Korra la miraba divertida.

–¿No-no tienes pena? –titubeo sosteniendo el único seguro que la envolvía–. Además, ¿Por qué tienes tanta sangre?

–¿Pena? Pues no y sobre lo otro no debes de preocuparte más.

–De acuerdo… llévatela –le rogo.

–¿Para qué? –cuestiono aun sonriente. Esa actitud de Asami le gustaba más.

–Sé que-que… tu no-no… te importa pero aun así hazlo.

–Bien –decidió no cuestionarla.

Volvió a su habitación necesitaba quitarse ese asqueroso olor a Beta y después buscaría a los idiotas que osaron en revelarse.

Asami hasta ese entonces noto que estaba manchado su vestido de sangre. Se cambiaría rápidamente y esperaría que Korra volviera a tocar su puerta.

Más tarde esa noche Shaw, Asami y Korra iban directo a la cocina. Cuando abrieron las puertas la morena registró uno a uno, debía ser alguien nuevo y lo detecto de inmediato.

–Tu… –lo señalo.

–¿Yo? –el varón se señaló así mismo sin entender lo que pasaba y con actitud nerviosa.

–Es él –expreso Asami.

El hombre tiro varias ollas y se dio a la fuga para salvarse paso por una puerta entrando a un pasillo cuando miro hacia atrás la Alfa venia tras de él junto con varios tripulantes dispuesto a atraparlo para ayudar a la patrona.

Tropezó con varias personas y en un último intento por escapar, Korra lo agarro con sus garras deteniéndolo. Se soltó e intento desesperadamente por zafarse enviando un puñetazo que le acertó en la cara a la morena que apenas sintió.

–Ahh… –grito el hombre por la mano fracturada cayendo al piso.

Para su mala fortuna ella sonrió ante la boca abierta de los navegantes. Le agarro la mano rota y la retorció aún más escuchando como cada hueso de su brazo era destrozado sin esfuerzo alguno.

–Llévatela de aquí –ordeno.

–Mlady por favor sígame –espeto el sirviente.

–No… yo quiero quedarme con ella.

–No, ella no quiere que vea esto –le advirtió.

Sintiéndose con el corazón en la mano hizo lo que decido Korra aún no muy a gusto.

Arrodillado miro con terror infundido en sus ojos a la mujer de la cual todo el barco hablaba, tan imponente como lo describían hasta ese entonces se arrepintió de lo que hizo.

–¿Quién te envió? –pregunto curvando más su brazo.

Lloriqueo con cada fibra de su ser suplicando por alguna anestesia que le aliviara el sufrimiento, todavía negándose a hablar aunque ya poco importaba.

Al no recibir respuesta decidió ocupar otro método.

Soltó su brazo y lo sostuvo del cuello estampándolo en una de las paredes y acertando un puñetazo en el estómago. Escupió sangre de inmediato sintiendo como sus costillas eran fracturadas.

–¿Quién? –sonsaco colérica.

–El-el… el nuevo –dijo con la voz entrecortada.

–Por mi esposa… –le susurró al oído.

Emergieron sus garras y descuartizo su garganta. El hombre cayo inerte en el suelo.

Varios de los marineros que estaban expectantes se fueron corriendo de inmediato. Minutos después Jet vio como varios hombres se amontonaban en la puerta sin adivinar lo que sucedía.

–Sujétenlo –grito uno de ellos.

Se abalanzaron contra el pobre hombre que no pudo poner un poco de resistencia cuando 4 varones lo sujetaron sacándolo de su puesto y llevándolo a proa.

–Idiota –el capitán sabía que solo algo provocaría eso–. Que Raava se apiade de tu alma.

Korra se limpió la sangre con un pañuelo dispuesta a ir a la cubierta del barco.

–La patrona –se escuchó.

Enseguida se separaron del individuo que estaba amarrado de pies y manos, arrodillado y también amordazado.

Los fieles seguidores de la Skywalker estaba a la expectativa de lo que pasaría a continuación, queriendo curiosas si los rumores que se decían de ella eran ciertos. El silencio los inundo haciendo que solo las olas del mar se lograran escuchar al igual que el soplo náutico.

–El perro no aprendió que el que manda aquí soy yo.

Korra se agacho para quitarle la mordaza y pudiera espetar palabras sabias para contentarla. Y volvió a caminar perdida en sus pensamientos.

–Yo no recibo ordenes de ti –bramo a todo pulmón escupiendo.

–Una vez que trabajas para mí, tu alma me pertenece. ¿No es así?

–Si señora –chillaron al unísono.

–Debiste aceptar lo que te di.

–Jamás –sus ojos denotaban una furia ciega.

–En ese caso te mostrare lo que le pasa a las personas que me traicionan –agito sus manos para que cada una de sus garras salieran–. ¿Quién te envió?

Al no obtener respuesta, en un solo movimiento cerceno su brazo, el hombre se quejó y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par por el impacto de la brutalidad de la mujer. Cuando pregunto otra vez tampoco recibió alguna respuesta así que araño en su muslo destruyéndole cada musculo y ligamento causándole un sangrado masivo volvió a gruñir alterado.

Sudando estrepitosamente con la mente nublada y causando una pérdida de sangre muy cuantiosa, cerraba los ojos tratando de soportar las dolencias, acostado en su propio charco de sangre y orina. Al fin balbuceo un nombre que solo la morena pudo escuchar.

Ya no le servía de nada, así que paso sus garras por el pecho del sujeto separándolo de inmediato causando que más sangre saltara a distintas direcciones suspiro con el último aliento de vida por último tomo el cuerpo y lo lanzo al mar.

–Ya está descansando –le dijo su fiel sirviente.

–Bien, encárgate del tipo de la cocina y de los que están en los camarotes donde se guardan los suministros.

Todo el mundo volvió a lo suyo dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, la sangre en su traje y la corriente marítima.

"Peligroso muy peligroso" se lo advirtió su mente "la próxima vez quizás falles y se llevaran a Asami" Agito su cabeza, no podía permitirse tener esos pensamientos "destriparemos a quien se le acerque"

Iba a mantenerla a salvo a como diera lugar aunque incurriera en medidas extremas. No dejaría que algo malo le pasara.

Estaba acostada en su cama, ya había hablado con su sirviente y escuchado todo el chismorreo de los empleados, todo el barco supo lo que paso o al menos una parte. Algunos alegaban que la patrona había enloquecido y otros se mostraron a favor de lo que hizo.

No le importaba solo Korra, su diario y ella sabían lo que paso en realidad, de esa forma concluyo por qué a su esposa la llamaban Wolf. Por el relato era una de las pocas criaturas sobrenaturales que supo de su poder sanguinario. Dejo de pensar mucho en eso y sucumbió ante el sueño.

.

.

hola amigos! saben algo, volvió a morirse mi computadora y ahora estoy mas que nunca en la desesperación, solo tengo unos pocos capítulos y ciertamente no se si podre publicar mas. la verdad es que no quiero dejarlo pero las circunstancias me tienen al borde de la locura. así que espero que sean pacientes y entiendan que de este solo tengo uno mas y de Bodas De Odio por llego hasta el 6 así que solo eso podre publicar por ahora.

volveré pronto y espero traerles mejores noticias.

Luu7: lo siento se que son varios pero poco a poco irán hablando uno a uno.

atercio: apenas esta empezando así que ya veremos.!

Maria: no todas las incógnitas puedo responder pero si algunas: el mensaje significa que en el castillo todo esta protegido por las tropas que enviaron los hermanos de korra para haya. lo demás iras descubriendolo poco a poco. fue un engaño claro pero no pueden dejarlo porque asami le quitaran todo y la buscaran para matarla así como a asami. asami ya sabe que es un arreglo.

Dertod: me alegro que lo ames. bueno ya sabes como son las omegas.

NathalyHL: que no te de nada para que lo sigas leyendo ñ.ñ

TenaciousElixir: si es muy confuso pero pronto va a pasar para que todos sean conocidos en diferentes ambientes.

pauvillar22: bueno la espera resultara tortuosa pero valdra la pena. sigue sintonizando ñ.ñ

Zhyo Jarjayez: mueren si le cortas la cabeza o con acónito. beber y comer, no se que mas se hace ademas de ocultarse para hacer relaciones ilicitas pero nada mas. no, opal no. maddisong steel el alfa líder. ya veremos que pasa con esas actualizaciones.

cuídense mucho y espero volver a verlos.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Miro la entrada y el boscaje que le daba la bienvenida con el aire era más tempestuoso enviando una brisa pura hasta su cara. El coche pasó la verja de acceso y continúo su camino hasta la puerta de la mansión.

Llevaba un rato observando el paisaje verde, era catalogado como una selva con distintos tipo de plantas y el lago de la parte trasera de la casa le daba un toque especial. Korra esperaba que su llegada fuera recibida por la dueña de los terrenos y se sorprendió que no fuera así.

El personal a cargo llevo consigo las maletas. Korra y Asami se adentraron a la sala y continuaron su camino para encontrarla.

Asami estaba segura de donde estaban el Halcón le dio una pista: hablo muchas veces con ella y era la décima Omega de la camada; una persona generosa y bondadosa, fiel y cariñosa con sus hermanos. Es creativa y entusiasta y comprensiva con los demás.

Siempre se mostró abierta a querer ayudarla y lo agradecía de todo corazón, además a su pensar era la más carismática de los 12.

Aspiro a conciencia, tratando de encontrarla y se fijó que estaba cerca del patio sin esperar se encamino hasta ahí para que le diera explicaciones. La encontró hablando con un hombre al cual no conocía y que ya no le agradaba. Paso a paso se acercaba a ambos contemplando la laguna a unos metros de ellos.

–Iré dentro de unos días –dijo ella.

–Mi señora la necesitamos –el hombre con la cabeza baja le rogaba por su presencia.

–Lo entiendo, pero tengo invitados cuando me aseguren que estén bien marcharé de inmediato.

–Gracias mi señora.

El desconocido hizo una reverencia y se fue de inmediato pasando al lado de las dos mujeres que saludo respetuosamente inclinándose.

–¿A dónde vas? –pregunto de pronto la morena.

–Hola Korra, hola Asami, ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje? –pregunto amablemente.

–¿A dónde vas? –interrumpió ignorando la interrogación.

–Bueno tengo unos trabajos que hacer pero no te preocupes por nada –le respondió con una sonrisa.

–Qué casualidad y apenas voy llegando –se quejó con los brazos cruzados y mostrando su la labio inferior.

–Estarás bien cariño –se acercó y le acaricio la mejilla–. Solo serán unos días.

–Puedo acompañarte –se ofreció impaciente.

–No Korra, debes quedarte con tu esposa –le menciono mientras la abrazaba.

–Cielo no te dejare ir sola –respondió al abrazo.

–Basta, esto no se discutirá más –reprendió apartándose un poco para verle la cara–. Ahora estas en mi casa y harás lo que yo diga.

–¿Desde cuándo ha pasado eso? –sus ojos reflejaban incredulidad.

–Desde que soy Omega y puedo convencerte de hacer lo que yo quiera –le sonrió pícaramente

–¿Si? –se acercó más susurrándole–. ¿Lo que sea?

–Lo que sea –reafirmo.

Asami se quedó como un jarrón más de la casa sin ser vista o sin esperar a que hiciera algo, la interacción de las dos no le pasó desapercibida por lo que sentía unos celos infantiles salían a flote, desgarradores e incontrolables.

–Bien –la Alfa sonrió con malicia.

Cielo lo capto de inmediato y trato de huir cuando unos fuertes brazos la atraparon y levantaron del suelo como si se tratase de una pluma. Chillo por la sorpresa y sabía que se trajo entre manos así que trataba desesperadamente de zafarse de las garras de Korra que caminaba con pasos seguros por el puente de tablas.

Su sonrisa era ancha y la Omega sabía que haría una travesura sin importarle nada como cuando eran pequeñas.

–Korra... –grito.

Pero era tarde las dos se habían zambullido en el lago, salpicando a su alrededor y sumergiéndose hasta el fondo. La primera en salir fue la Omega para tomar una bocanada de aire y camino hasta la orilla, la ropa le pesaba aún más y sus zapatos estaban cubiertos de tierra y algunas hojas secas.

–Te odio –le dijo mientras retorcía su vestido tratando de quitar el agua.

–Sé que me amas –despeino más su cabello aunque ya no había mucho que hacer desde que lo tuvo corto era mejor que nunca.

La jalo del brazo y otra vez la cargo pasando su mano por las piernas y la otra fue a descansar a su espalda y lo hizo por lo que restaba a llevar a la sala. Volvió a ser sorprendida pero estaba vez iba enojada.

–Cielo, Cielo, Cielo, Cielito –le dijo juguetona mientras entraba a la sala.

Un rastro de lodo se fue formando con cada paso y una de las sirvientas se fue en busca de un trapeador para arreglar el desastre.

–Korrita, Korrita, Korrita.

–Oye no me digas así –frunció el ceño.

–Solo llévame a mi habitación necesito cambiarme y estar presentable para tu esposa –le riñó.

Asami se sentó en uno de los sofás y de frente estaba su conyugue y hermana. Se presentía tonta por que le enojaba tanto la interacción de las dos y las sonrisas que se daban. Durante esa tarde las dos hablaron de temas diversos. La Alfa procuraba contar con detalles los conocimientos de la Omega en distintas disciplinas idolatrándola: mejor dicho idolatrándose ambas mientras comían galletas hasta llenarse aunque parecía que la morena tenía un hueco imposible de rellenar.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

Asami miro ausente a los dos y no supo que durante todo el trascurso de la conversación no estaba prestando atención.

–¡Sí! –afirmo.

De inmediato la duquesa noto que mentía, tal vez era por su presencia o por las conversaciones alegres que tenía con Korra que la estaban molestando pero no podía evitarlo ella era así y siempre lo seria, su expresión cambio a una más prudente sin dejar que la morena se diera cuenta.

Verde y café chocaron con intensidad queriendo descubrir algo más en su mirada.

"Los ojos son las ventanas del alma y la tuya esta descubierta" una Omega entrenada podía ser tan letal como un Alfa.

–Si me disculpan –expreso Korra levantándose de su lugar y dirigirse al baño.

Cuando la peruana se cercioro que la Alfa estaba largo, volvió a estudiar a su contrincante. Miro detenidamente como se llevaba a los labios la tasa notando de inmediato el nerviosismo así como el de su corazón golpeando con rudeza su pecho.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–Si –afirmo secamente.

–Mientes –le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad–. Debe ser porque estoy con ella, ¿o me equivoco?

–Te equivocas.

–Es tu esposa no la mía –lanzo el anzuelo, tratando de que sus movimientos la delataran.

–Si es cierto –afirmo con la mirada echando chispas–. Es mi esposa.

Cielo amplio más sus labios casi haciendo una media luna, este juego le gustaba tanto como el ajedrez, el póker o manipular a sus hermanas Alfas. Hizo enojar a Asami y lo que más le dio satisfacción fue que estaba celosa.

Al día siguiente las 3 gozaron de un almuerzo típico de Perú especialmente hecho para el matrimonio y tal vez como disculpa por lo de ayer. Aunque la duquesa se conmovió por las sentimientos de la Suiza hacia su hermana no quería hacerla sentir mal, sin duda fue una revelación un tanto inesperada pero no descabellada desde el comienzo se intentó juntarlas y esta era la prueba palpable ahora solo faltaba una.

El pollo a la brasa horneado por el calor de las brasas y hecho girar sobre su propio eje fue especialmente hecho por Cielo y el ceviche hecho de pescado crudo aderezado en limón (peruano) cebolla, sal, ají limo y pimienta sabia como le encantaba a Korra debido a la preparación especial que ella misma invento: la morena le decía que era uno de los platillos afrodisiacos que más le gustaban.

Asami decidió dar una vuelta por los terrenos, le ensillaron un caballo y comenzó su recorrido sola. Le gustaba ese paisaje verduzco que se alzaba imponente, cada árbol daba algún fruto y hojas distintas. Estaba fascinada tanto que se detuvo para pintar la escena.

Por esos momentos se sintió libre y quería salir como una forajida pero eso no era propio de una dama tampoco montaba como lo hacían los hombres, no eso no podía hacerlo aunque estuviera sola. El potranco continuo su andar, los arboles daba un refugio de sombra y aire frescos.

Aunque su sombrero la protegía, presintió que sus mejillas ya deberían estar coloradas por el sol. Se detuvo al pie del lago mirando en el horizonte la imponente casa en donde estaban.

Las siluetas en el lago le llamo la atención y un momento después dos formas surgieron. Su quijada casi cae al suelo aunque mantuvo la compostura, no debía manifestarlo.

–Entonces, ¿Cómo vas con ella?

–No sé a qué te refieres –mintió descaradamente.

Alzo su perfecta ceja escéptica, de sus palabras.

–No te creo –expreso.

–Bien han pasado un par de cosas pero nada fuera de lo normal.

–Mientes –asevero enojada–. Deja de mentirme.

–Bien.

Negó con la cabeza una sola palabra y tendría un monologo que duraría días sobre cuidarse el trasero. Continuo moviendo sus pies por debajo del agua, estaba en su estado de confort así que debía ser fácil poder decirlo. Aunque no era de dar explicaciones de sus acciones siempre lo hizo con ellos. Ciertamente no le gustaba hacer amistades y la mayoría de las personas con las que hablaba le servían de una forma u otra pero para ellos la armadura caía al piso podía ser espontánea y ser ella misma.

Brevemente le comento lo que paso en el barco, pero sintió que cada palabra calaban duro en su pequeña hermana que guardo silencio, no quería que Korra lo notara pero le perturbaba su relato.

Movió sus brazos y piernas para llegar a la orilla y salió de inmediato.

–Cielo… –grito con angustia viendo cómo se iba–. ¡Cielo! –volvió a llamar sin obtener respuesta.

Choco su mano en la frente apesadumbrada, sus mensajes hacían mal, salió del agua y se sentó en el puente mirando el agua que a veces danzaba con un pez en ella. Perdida en sus pensamientos y conmociones encontradas.

En la noche la cena fue un total silencio incomodo donde las hermanas no quisieron comer ni entablar una conversación como la noche anterior.

Asami inmiscuía mirada con una y otra sin lograr comprender que era lo que tenían. Ayer estaban alegres y ahora no se volteaban a ver. Noto como Korra estiraba su mano para tomar la de Cielo y esta la rechazo para luego levantarse y despedirse rápidamente. La Alfa opto por la misma acción y se fue a la parte trasera de la casa.

Dejándola sola, le molestaba que ahora se comportara de esa manera y lo atribuyo a lo que vio en la tarde, una fuerte discusión tuvieron solo eso podría ser el causante de que ahora la mirada de la Omega se haya opacado.

Se levantó de su asiento y se fue a la habitación disponible para ella contigua a la de su esposa. Se aseo para dormir recibiendo las visitas de siempre pero esta vez no deseaba pernoctar así que se levantó y abrió la ventana para obtener un poco de la corriente que daba en ese lugar. En el transcurso de unos segundos su cuerpo se erizo por las ráfagas, aumento su sentido de escucha percatándose de los sonidos de animales.

Grillos, zapos y ranas… "y el lago" abrió los ojos de golpe pero con la oscuridad no podía notar algo que le dijera si lo que escucho en realidad estaba ahí. Agudizo la vista lo más que pudo y noto unos ojos brillantes por la luna nueva.

–Korra… –susurro.

A esta hora ella estaría castañeando de frio pero parece que eso no le perturbaba a su esposa que nadaba de un lado al otro como si algo la siguiera aunque sabía que no era así.

"No es como si hubieran tiburones en ese lago" pensó y volvió a concentrarse en lo que podía oír: Cada bocanada que daba la escuchaba como si estuviera muy cerca de su oído, brazadas que desplazaban el agua.

"Sus poderosos brazos impulsándola y su corazón latiendo"

Prontamente se vio envuelta en un deseo de estar cerca y verle hacer cada movimiento empleado con maestría, con su cara de concentración y el sudor como una capa en su cuerpo o en este caso el agua, los trabajados músculos moviéndose a voluntad y su cabello castaño revuelto.

Esto le recordaba aquella vez que la vio en la cubierta fue por pura curiosidad para cuando estuvo muy cerca escuchaba murmullos.

Trago saliva viendo ese maravilloso cuerpo ejercitándose con un pantalón, el busto cubierto por unas vendas y descalza. Cada movimiento de Korra era ignotisante. Sus músculos tensos cuando lanzaba el puño en el aire, sus piernas alargándose lo más que podía para lanzar una patada.

Miraba su pecho subir y bajar con cada respiración con las gotas de sudor bajando por su cuerpo y perdiéndose en algún lugar. Después la miro disparando su arma y otras que estaban cerca de ella con una puntería letal.

Volvió a ver por la ventana, después de esa vista esplendida en el barco no dudaba de lo peligrosa que era Korra y ciertamente la atemorizaba y gustaba en partes iguales.

Al día siguiente Korra estaba más molesta de lo normal, Cielo se había ido sin decirle nada y ahora estaba preocupada la pelea que tuvieron le hacía sentir mal y quería disculparse pero ella ya se había ido.

El desayuno y el almuerzo pasaron con relativa calma y el silencio reinante, ambas todavía hacían ese ritual cuando estaban juntas y esta vez no era la excepción.

En la tarde Asami decidió recorrer la casa primero adentro. Encontró una sala repleta de múltiples objetos de distintas formas y colores guardados en vitrinas. Leyó nombre tras nombre con una pequeña descripción de lo que se trataba para suerte de ella estaban en inglés.

Pronto se encontró con tantas habitaciones que le tomaría años saber la función de cada una, lo que no pasaba desapercibido era los distintos tonos y decoraciones, tenía buen gusto sobre todo a la hora de combinar distintas fachadas de países.

Luego continuo afuera explorando otros metros de la inmensa casa Stella y volvió a ver la fuente donde estaba la inmensa estatua alzándose imponente y atemorizante. Rápidamente acomodó el soporte para poder retratarla, era un Halcón Peregrino por lo que le habían dicho, se encontraba con las alas extendidas y tenía la expresión determinada de querer cazar. Termino de afinar los detalles complementando con el nombre de la familia.

Cansada de toda su aventura decidió que era tiempo de volver.

"Porque sentía esta opresión en mi pecho de ver esa mirada tan perdida."

Desde que volvió a su habitación observaba por la ventana una y otra vez. Se vio tentada a ir donde estaba ella.

–¿Sucede algo? Mi niña… niña… ¡hola! –decía por segunda vez Analay.

–No –respondió sin saber que más decir.

Salió de su ensimismo para prestar atención a la mujer que estaba hablando con ella.

–Ha mirado mucho a la patrona.

–¡¿Qué?! –pregunto mientras se giraba para encararla.

–Desde que entro a su habitación a estado viendo por la ventana donde todos sabemos que esta la patrona.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, tan obvia ha sido que hasta ella lo descubrió.

–No sé de qué hablas –menciono dirigiéndose a la mesa para tomar un libro.

–Mi niña, es mala mintiendo. Yo creo que le preocupa.

–Ni lo menciones –alego enojada.

–No tiene nada de mala preocuparse es su esposa después de todo… –su voz se fue apagando poco a poco como si temiera decirlo en voz alta.

Levanto la vista de su libro y con una mirada enterró la conversación de una vez. Quiso concentrarse en las palabras escritas pero no podía. "me preocupa" era imposible, no podía tener un sentimiento así. Pero algo le carcomía el alma, ese azul ensombrecido la enfurecía.

Cerro el libro de golpe sorprendiendo a la criada y salió de la habitación con pasos seguros dignos de un noble. Parecía ilógico pero quería hacerlo aunque sus pensamientos no se decidían exactamente a qué hacer.

Miro a todos lados, tal vez la perdió en el momento que se caminó hasta el lugar. Registró con la mirada pero no la encontraba hace unos momentos estaba sentada en el puente.

–Hola…

Una voz a su espalda la asusto y se giró para encontrarse con ella. No sabía que decir solo estaba tan decidida a encontrarla.

–¿Qué–que que es eso? –señalo con el dedo.

–Es una hamaca –respondió con una mirada escéptica–. Bueno son otras costumbres.

–Si… –afirmo.

–¿Quieres? –dejo la pregunta sin continuar. La Omega debía decidirlo.

–Claro.

Eso sorprendió a Korra haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara, era de esas raras ocasiones donde Asami no la rechazaba rotundamente.

Sus pasos eran tambaleantes tan nerviosa la ponía su esposa que no lograba concebir como es que acepto su petición o incluso moverse.

Se acomodó al lado de ella, estaban muy cerca cuando la morena puso su brazo alrededor de ella.

–Sujétate –y no le dio tiempo de más cuando se balanceo hacia atrás y luego adelante.

La ojiverde pego un grito temiendo caer y se sujetó de lo primero que encontró cayéndole encima a Korra, su brazo derecho estaba en la pierna de ella para cuando levanto la vista estaban más adyacente viéndose directamente a los ojos.

–Lo siento –su sonrisa reflejaba diversión.

–Mjum… –soltó sin saber exactamente que exponer y volvió a tomar su posición original.

–Sostente de aquí –Korra guio su mano y la puso cerca del borde–. Ahora recoge un poco los pies yo nos impulsare a ambas.

Hizo lo indicado y luego se columpiaron mirando el firmamento, se mecieron de un lado a otro calmando el latido de ambas por la incertidumbre de estar cerca.

–¿Estás bien? –se aventuró a preguntar Asami.

–Solo estoy frustrada.

La respuesta fue tan sencilla y sincera que la restauradora se preguntó cuándo había cambiado su faceta tan petulante.

–Pelear con un hermano debe ser difícil.

–Lo es, creo que mi actitud impulsiva la enojo.

–Ella lo sabe –medito–. Supongo que a mí tampoco me gusto.

–Quería salvarnos a ambas –manifiesto girándose para verla.

"Eres terca" pensó Asami viendo los ojos determinados de Korra. Cuando es que hablaban con tanta familiaridad, antes apenas si se dirigían unas cuantas miradas y ahora charlaban como conocidas.

–¿Quieres acostarte? –rompió el silencio la castaña.

–¿Qué? –soltó como reflejo y sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín.

–Yo me refería aquí –enmendó el error–. Juro que no voy a hacer nada indebido.

–Bien… –su tono apenas salió en un susurro.

Minutos después ambas estaban viendo las nubes que danzaban en la altura. Se estiraron cuan largas eran en la hamaca y descansaban su cabeza muy cerca de la otra.

–Fue imprudente –le afirmo la tez blanca retomando la conversación–. ¿Qué hubiera hecho sin ti?

Hasta después recapacito en sus palabras se sintió nerviosa, ni ella misma supo de donde salió y ciertamente su raciocinio quería saber la respuesta.

Giraron un poco su cabeza para verse. Verde y azul chocaron estudiándose sintiendo el magnetismo que giraba en su entorno.

La morena estiro su mano y le acaricio la mejilla para después dejar un beso en la frente de su compañera.

–Serias libre –le menciono y volvió a su punto de vista.

Era cierto, estaría fuera del matrimonio pero ahora dos sentimientos armonizaban en su interior de Asami uno era el enojo: no quería que fuera de esa manera aunque a veces lo deseo y; el segundo era la tristeza, una sofocación en su pecho se situó de inmediato y una vocecilla en su interior le decía que ya no quería separase de ella.

Y todo esto lo sabía por aquella vez en el barco, cerró los ojos y volvió a recordarlo tan fresco como lo vivido.

Estar cerca de ti, sentir tu calor, tu presencia tan imponente, tus ojos mirándome como lo más valioso que tienes en la vida, me siento de esa manera en este momento como aquella vez que te vi en mi habitación.

Algo me inquieto y desperté con un sudor frio, los recuerdos vividos hace unas horas me atormentaban todavía, respire grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de tranquilizar a mi corazón.

Cuando logre abrir mis ojos una figura fantasmal estaba en mi cuarto, sus ojos brillantes lo delataban asustada me moví lo más rápido que pude para tomar la pistola que me diste.

–Soy yo…

Esas dos palabras y con el timbre de voz correcto supe que eras tú.

–Korra, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto conmovida y observe como te movías hasta llegar a mí y el cambio de peso en mi cama me dijo dónde estabas exactamente.

–No puedo dormir –me confesaste.

Aunque no te veía, te sentía inquieta, nerviosa, ¿Qué era lo que te tenía así?

–Y dejaste la puerta sin trancar.

Ambas nos reímos silenciosamente ahora lo entiendo estabas preocupada por mí y te escabulliste en mi habitación.

–¿Te quedaras? –pregunte con la esperanza que dijeras que si, tal vez no se lo he dicho a ti o a nadie pero mi diario y yo sabemos que me siento más segura contigo por más que me empeñe en negarlo.

–Si quieres y no me tiras algo a la cabeza –bromeaste.

Reí por tu ocurrencia, no solo cosas malas me contaban acerca de ti, eres encantadora en todo el sentido de la palabra. Cada Alfa, Omega o Beta se postraban a tus pies, eres una casanova empedernida haciendo su voluntad y hasta yo lo hice una vez, cuando te conocí.

–No lo hare –afirme.

Estaba enojada contigo por lo que paso, pero ¿Cómo culparte? Estabas ebria, no sabías que hacías o quien era, pero no lo puedo asegurar del todo.

Tus besos eran exigentes, me querías solo para ti de la manera que se desean los amantes no puedo condenarte porque yo también te desee así.

Nos estábamos viendo sin vernos, apreciando la compañía mutua en ese instante supe que yo también quería protegerte. Consiente o no mis dedos chocaron con los tuyos se reconocieron al instante y se enredaron.

Otra vez lo sentí, estabas más tranquila no supe si era porque soy Omega o porque supiste que ambas estábamos a salvo y juntas.

–Duerme –demandaste.

Me volvió a acomodar en mi cama aun sosteniendo tus falanges, eres cálida lo pensé una y otra vez hasta que el sueño llego a mí.

Recuerdo haberme levantado esa mañana fresca sintiendo aun tu calor y me pregunte en que momento trajiste un banquillo para estar más cerca, tu cabeza estaba apoyada en la cama, estabas durmiendo pero aun así tu mano seguía envolviendo la mía.

Pestaño somnolienta hace unas horas los rayos del sol tocaban el lago y ahora los tonos oscuros cubrían el infinito, se quedó dormida y por los ronquidos a su lado estuvo al corriente que Korra también.

Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas, furtivamente era la primera vez que dormían juntas muy juntas.

–No compartiere tu cama, no hasta que me lo pidas.

–Y, ¿Qué pasa si nunca se lo pido?

–Así empieza mi guardia.

La duquesa de Escocia le había aclarado que nunca compartirían el lecho de ella, esas habían sido sus palabras exactas y ahora estaban ahí las dos. Tembló pero no supo si era por la sensación del cuerpo de su esposa cerca o del viento frio de la noche.

–Regresemos…

Ambas se movieron, iban caminando de par en par. La Suiza frotaba sus brazos ahora si sentía gélido pero una capa cálida la cubrió. Miro a un lado para ver a su esposa solo en camisa la chaqueta la llevaba ella. No dijeron una palabra más, el silencio era mejor para cada una.

Korra bostezo y se estiro cual felino, tensando cada uno de sus tendones y crujiendo su cuello.

Asami estaba estupefacta la camisa se le ceñía bastante bien al cuerpo dibujando las líneas de sus músculos "una perfecta vista"

–La mire –señalo acusatoriamente.

–¿Qué cosa? –se hizo la desentendida dándole la espalda.

–No me venga con eso mi niña, estaba bien acaramelada con la señora –sonrió con alegría al fin las dos daban los pasos para llevarse bien en su matrimonio.

–¡Jamás! –grito para después morder su labio.

–¡Raava ha escuchado mis plegarias! –junto sus manos como si estuviera rezando para dar las gracias.

Levanto un par de veces la vista, movió sus labios pero no salían palabras. Durante la noche anterior estuvo sopesando todo lo que paso, le agradaba su compañía y pretendió saber más pero no se atrevía.

–¿Quieres ir a pescar? –pregunto sin rodeos.

–No sé cómo se hace –afirmo Asami con dejo de tristeza.

–No te preocupes por eso, puedo enseñarte –Korra la veía con una sonrisa.

Para Asami se le fue difícil decir no, asintiendo con la cabeza le dio el visto para que la morena lo supiera. Sonrió como su compañera, ahora era ella que estaba ansiosa por las lecciones.

La enóloga le ayudo a subir la canoa y alcanzo los remos para dirigirse en medio de la laguna.

–No sabía que había peces –rompió el silencio.

–Antes no, pero Rukia decidió "darle vida" es agua dulce y por suerte no le dio la loca idea de traer tiburones.

–Espera –pidió con la mirada llena de ingenuidad–. ¿Existen tiburones de agua dulce? ¿Los has visto?

–Claro, Nicaragua es el único lugar que los posee y si, los he visto.

Movió su cabeza interesada en el relato, su instinto más curioso salió a flote. Conocer lugares distintos y llenos de vida en diferentes entornos en los que estuvo resultaba fascinante.

–¿Quieres ver los peces?

–Si –asevero curiosa mirando hacia el agua.

De una tasa pequeña Korra saco lo que parecía corteza de árbol lo agito un par de veces y pequeños animales cayeron al agua. Segundos después las aguas se agitaron y los peces aparecieron.

–Son termitas, excelentes carnadas –explico la castaña.

–Me gusta.

Minutos después cada una tenía una pequeña caña de pescar con carnada de lombrices llevaban un buen rato en las aguas pero no parecía que algún pez quisiera comérselas.

–Podría estar todo el día aquí –le aseguro Korra.

La mirada llena de aburrimiento de Asami le confirmo que no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones.

–¿Lo dices enserio?

–Me gusta el mar Asami.

Se quedaron viendo por un largo tiempo, por suerte Asami llevaba una pequeña sombrilla el sol podría ser abrumador para ella.

–¿Quieres un poco de sombra? –pregunto apenada apartándose de la mirada intensa de su esposa.

–Sí, porque no.

Korra se movió con cuidado en la lancha para posicionarse cerca de Asami y compartir la protección del pequeño paraguas. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse escudriñándose el alma. La morena alargo su mano izquierda para alcanzar la mano de Asami que descansaba en el agarradero.

Un cosquilleo extraño advirtió el cuerpo de la tez blanquecina que se sacudió apenas visible, lo que no sabía ella era que a la morena le pasaba lo mismo.

–Lo sostendré por ti –le comentó en un murmullo.

Asintió con la cabeza pero para sorpresa de la restauradora no soltó la unión, en esos instantes se perdieron en el azul profundo y el verde boscaje.

Una leve sacudida saco del trance a ambas.

–Es tu caña –hablo emocionada la castaña.

Volvieron a acomodarse para que Asami lograra agarrarla, Korra le explico que debía cansar al pez para poder hacerlo emerger.

–No tan fuerte o se romperá –indico.

–Eso… eso intento… pero… es… fuerte –jaloneaba tanto como sus músculos se lo permitían.

–¡Debe ser gigante! –platico inquietada a la expectativa del desenlace.

Al final Korra la ayudaba a sostenerlo porque Asami hacia que cada vez más la canoa se meciera frenéticamente, a este paso ambas caerían al agua.

Volvió a tirar y la línea se rompió enviándolas de espalda y volcando la barca.

–Korra… –grito al no verla por ningún lado.

Pataleaba y daba brazadas tratando de ubicarla pero no daba resultado. Un minuto después la castaña emergió respirando tranquilamente.

–Por Raava, ¿estás bien? –interrogo alarmada acercándose a ella.

–Sí, eso solo que tu codo es poderoso –alego riendo.

–¿Qué-qué?

–Me diste un codazo y creo que el aire se fue –trataba de explicar con la sonrisa plasmada en su boca.

–Lo siento tanto –dijo avergonzada.

–Está bien, no fue nada que no pudiera resolver.

–Soy tan torpe –recrimino escondiéndose tras sus manos abochornada por el momento.

–Tranquila –quito suavemente sus manos de la cara–. Está bien.

Continúo el intercambio de miradas, que significaban algo pero no sabían exactamente qué.

–Vamos, debes secarte –soltó la calidez de los falanges pálidos y braceo para llegar a la orilla.

Asami la seguía de cerca perdida en las sensaciones que navegaban en todas direcciones. Su interior era como un volcán que se debatía en hacer erupción o no.

Cuando llego a la orilla el arreglado pesaba toneladas, arruino toda su vestimenta. Suspiro frustrada su inexperiencia la ruborizaba todavía.

–¡Ahhh! –grito cuando fue tomada por sorpresa.

–No te preocupes, si necesitas algo lo comprare para ti –Korra supo leer sus expresiones.

–¿Pero?

–Debe ser incomodo caminar, ¿no? –pregunto inocentemente.

Afirmo con la cabeza y enredo su brazo en el cuello de su esposa mientras esta la cargaba. Descanso su cabeza en el hombro. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ser tomada así con simpleza significaba mucho, tanto así que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho.

Sintió cada movimiento del cuerpo moreno que la tomaba con delicadeza comparado a la más fina porcelana, el calor era reconfortante y la cercanía tentadora.

Volvió a ruborizarse recordando los besos que se dieron y que ahora estaban en la lejanía y en el olvido de la castaña.

"No lo recuerda pero yo sí, la textura, el sabor, las mordidas y sus manos explorando mi cuerpo" instintivamente se apretó más contra su cuerpo enrollando sus brazos en ella.

Subieron los escalones y llegaron por fin a la pieza de Asami, Korra la bajo con delicadeza en la cama para cuando eso paso volvieron a observarse absortas de lo que sea que encontraron en las ventanas del alma.

La mano derecha de Korra descansaba en su cadera y la otra en una de las piernas blanquecinas, Asami había cerrado la unión de sus manos en la nuca de la piel canela y después su mano izquierda desvió su rumbo y acaricio el cabello castaño enterrándose profundamente causándole una satisfacción a la dueña que capto de inmediato, la otra mano subió a su cara y con su pulgar delineo sus labios finos.

Respiraron agitadamente sintiendo la atracción rondando cerca de ellas, invitándolas a que continuaran con la osadía que se plasmaron, acortando la distancia, sintiendo el aliento de la otra golpearles directamente. Abrieron los labios para juntarlos y cerraron sus ojos para gozar el momento.

–Patrona, la señorita Stella acaba de llegar.

Como si su tacto le quemara las manos se alejó del cuerpo de su esposa dándole la espalda y sin decir una palabra cruzo por el umbral de la puerta.

–Mi niña esta toda mojada –busco en el armario toallas secas y ropa limpia.

Para cuando Analay volteo, la Suiza estaba en la puerta. Se acercó a ella y la rodeo con una toalla tratando de confortarla.

Asami sintió como un hierro caliente atravesaba su pecho. Desde su posición en una de las habitaciones vio la entrada donde Korra abrazaba a Cielo efusivamente y pidiéndole perdón.

Su orgullo floreció de manera brusca y se giró para entrar a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe y no permitiendo que Analay entrara. Cuando la mujer golpeo escucho un grito en italiano que le hizo erizar la piel y así dejo la habitación.

–Mi señora acaba de llegar una carta para usted –el hombre extendió su mano entregándosela.

Korra reconoció el sello de su familia. Leyó atentamente cada palabra escrita en el documento su ceño se fue frunciendo gradualmente.

Las dos mujeres en el comedor la vieron rara, no parecía salir de su trance y ambas se preocuparon por lo que podía decir el mensaje.

–Korra… –llamo Cielo.

Levanto la vista y en su mirada se notaba lo molesta que se encontraba. Se levantó sin decir nada y se fue.

Asami le pregunto a todos en la hacienda pero parecía que a su esposa se la había tragado la tierra, por más que buscase no lograba encontrarla, no salió porque sus caballos todavía estaban ahí así que descarto esa idea y cuando la vio salir de una de las habitaciones donde también estaba su cuñada no logro volver a verla.

Quería saber si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo lo que sea y ella estaría ahí para apoyarla. Pero no había manera de decírselo ella no quería ver a nadie.

La hamaca resulto ser un buen objeto, se amoldó ahí como lo hizo antes e inicio el vaivén preguntándose donde podría estar su esposa. Miraba directamente ese espacio donde estuvieron hace unos días cuando intentaron pescar y no lograron mucho.

Sonrió de manera tan natural, se divirtió con su compañía un detalle lindo y afable por parte de ella.

"Una cita" aunque fuera así, era muy intuitivo tal vez no podría catalogarse de ese modo. Todo era nuevo para ella, con Korra las cosas podrían ser diversas.

–Hola…

Una voz a su espalda le saco de su dilema, ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para saber que era ella.

–Siempre apareces así… ¿quieres causarme un infarto? –le dijo juguetonamente.

Obtuvo una pequeña risa de respuesta.

–¿Puedo?

"Se supone que era yo la que buscaba tu compañía"

–Por supuesto…

Se armonizaron juntas otra vez pero estaban estáticas mirando a la misma dirección.

Tomo valor, era una duquesa lo traía en la sangre además de ser Omega. Tal vez no era tan valiente como Korra pero ella poseía su propio vigor.

Estiro su mano hasta alcanzar la de Korra y le dio un ligero apretón tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos, su calor, su bienestar y su propia fortaleza.

–Quiero que sepas que estoy contigo, si necesitas hablar o lo que sea… –hablo firme para darle fuerza a sus palabras estaba segura de que era lo que realmente quería.

Sus ojos azules tan expresivos la miraron con intensidad, ella sonrió tratando de no flaquear. Estaba para ella así como Korra siempre estuvo.

La sonrisa casi se va de ella cuando los falanges se retiraron de manera lenta, se mantuvo firme si ella se alejaba lo entendería ya que la rechazo muchas veces cuando la Alfa intentaba acercarse, esta podría ser la primera vez que ella lo hiciera. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la morena entrelazo sus manos.

La continuaba viendo, bebiendo cada gesto de la cara pálida y delicada de su esposa y le basto una sonrisa de lado.

Asami casi se queda sin aliento, le dio un pase seguro de que no se resistía ante ella.

Sobraron las palabras cuando se cortó ese momento de verse directamente. Volvieron a indagar si en el lago podría salir una ballena jorobada.

–La alianza… –expreso Cielo desde el balcón en el segundo piso.

La noche pasaba con relativa tranquilidad pero sus ideologías parecían no querer descansar. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda marcha queriendo rememorar ese único silencio tan ruidoso y reconfortante lleno de misterio y aceptación que compartió con su esposa.

Volvió a revolotear como una mariposa en una flor, las almohadas y las colchas no eran el problema sino que era ella. Suspiro frustrada y agotada.

–¿No puedes dormir?

"Oh! por Raava… estas aquí"

–No… la verdad no, ¿tu?

–No.

–Ven…

Korra se movió en la oscuridad y se sentó muy cerca de Asami que ya se acomodaba para sentarse también.

–Mi papá murió –soltó la Alfa.

Sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, tal vez era por eso que ella no quería ver a nadie estaba triste por su padre aunque en todo caso no podía creerlo de esa manera, ellos se odiaban.

–Debería estar feliz pero no es así, creo que es por mi madre –continúo–. No creo que ella este bien después de lo que paso.

–Y, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Korra se debatió mentalmente si decirle o no. Pero ya que había empezado debía continuar.

–Se suicidó con acónito.

Asami ahogo un grito de sorpresa, eso no lo esperaba. Tan mal estaba que recurrió a ese método. Siempre le pareció un hombre de carácter fuerte e inquebrantable.

–Es un cobarde –dijo enfurecida.

No conocía los motivos que lo llevaron a hacerlo pero no podía juzgarlo y tampoco podía hacer cambiar de parecer a su esposa lo único que quedaba a su favor era respetar su pensamiento y apoyarla.

Estiro su mano y le acaricio la mejilla, el gesto de aceptación la aventuro a hacer otras acciones.

–Duerme –demando.

La invitación fue aceptada cuando Korra se movió adecuándose al lado de ella mirándose fijamente cerrando espacios. Asami siguió arrullando su cara hasta que vio esos ojos brillantes cerrarse y caer en un sueño profundo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo que el aire le faltaba y el corazón le martillaba rápidamente en el pecho, seco el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano y suspiro sabiendo que su pesadilla no era real, ella estaba ahí, ¿cierto? Se movió quitando su brazo del dorso de la mujer y miro el techo tratando de tranquilizarse: después, se sostuvo de su codo mirando la espalda de la mujer con su cabello negro esparcido por la almohada, sonrió era la mejor vista que tenía en años.

Quiso volver a dormir ambas estaban a seguras y cercanas no había nada que temer. Alargo su mano para alcanzar su hombro quería verla de cerca, memorizar cada línea y gesto de su rostro.

Y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Otra vez ese vacío se instaló en su espíritu, la vida era demasiado cruel o el destino que escogieron para ella.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla y antes de pasar por la puerta le dio un último vistazo a Asami.

–Supongo que es una despedida –Cielo estrecho a ambas en un fuerte abrazo.

–Así tiene que ser –le dijo Korra.

–Cuídate mucho esta vez –tomo a la morena con ambas manos mientras le pellizcaba los cachetes.

–Sí, sí, lo hare y ya déjame mujer.

–Adiós Asami y por favor cuida mucho de Korra –le dio el abrazo para ya despedirse de ella.

La restauradora se sonrojo fuertemente y antes de que alguna la pudiera ver, agito su mano y subió al carruaje esperando a su esposa para continuar.

–¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto en un susurro la enóloga.

–Korrita… te vi escabulléndote de su habitación varias veces en la última semana.

La morena se quedó con la boca abierta y con sus mejillas color bermejas hasta el cuello. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue caminando tan rígida que parecía una vara.

Carcajeo varias veces hasta que el carruaje desapareció. Deseándole mucha suerte y que Raava la protegiera en lo que restaba su viaje hasta llegar a casa.

Su próximo destino los aguardaba, desde que dejo hace varias horas la hacienda Stella no paraba su nerviosismo, tan obvia había sido que hasta ella lo noto.

Y ahora su debate mental la estaba atormentando. Ella siempre fue reservada, estudiando cada palabra antes de decirle y fijar los gestos al mostrarlos pero ahora sus palabras habían movido el terreno donde pisaba. Sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron no podía cruzar esa línea que ella misma había dibujado.

Todavía ninguna mujer podría pasar más allá de ahí, esa barrera la protegería siempre. Lo último que hablo con Cielo era que se estaba poniendo muy obstinada en no querer aceptar lo que era obvio.

"No, ella no"

Analay miraba muy de cerca al matrimonio sin comprender muy bien que era lo que sucedía, muchas cosas habían cambiado del viaje su niña se miraba más perceptiva a las metamorfosis de su esposa aunque cada vez que se tocaba el tema parecía evadirlo pero se notaba cuando sus ojos verdes buscaban a la morena como lo hacía en ese momento.

Parecía que Asami estaba leyendo pero no pasaba de la misma página en cambio de veces en cuando levantaba la vista para mirar a la mujer que estaba sentada enfrente de ella y arrugaba en ceño percibiendo los cambios de su conyugue.

–Por Raava… te esperaba dentro de 5 días –expreso alarmada.

–Quería llegar antes Gene –dijo cansada.

–Y mira como traes a tu esposa, ¿que no tienes consciencia?

–Si la tengo pero ella insistió también –respondió farfullando otras cosas más en murmullos.

Hace horas que Asami se quedó dormida en el carruaje para cuando llegaron a las fincas de la familia Eagle era las 1 a.m. y Korra decidió que era mejor no despertarla así que iba cargando a su esposa para llegar a una de las habitaciones.

Sino fuera porque estaba dormida, la venezolana la regañaría hasta el cansancio, no era del todo necesario viajar de noche pero por alegaciones de la escocesa estaban tan cerca de llegar que no quisieron detenerse.

La mano nívea de Asami apretó más el cuello de Korra haciendo que se acercaran más si es que podían. Para la morena era un reflejo nada más pero para la persona que iba a su lado era otra cosa.

Sonrió levantando una de sus cejas y esos gestos despertó algo en la escocesa de pronto se sintió muy escudriñada por la mirada inquisidora de la Omega.

Trato de tranquilizarse pero su corazón la delataba estaba muy alborotado como para poder parar.

Por fin llegaron a la habitación y Korra la acomodo en la cama quitándole sus zapatos y arropándola, miraba su rostro inmaculado y sintió el deseo de quedarse junto a ella pero zanjó que este no era el momento alguien más la esperaba afuera.

–Cielo tenía razón… estoy tan feliz.

–¿De qué hablas mujer?

–Tú y ella, son tan obvias incluso cuando estaba dormida –desternilló de manera baja.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡¿Ella y yo, nunca?! –alego casi gritando con la cara llena de escepticismo.

–Korra es tu esposa es del todo normal –Gene alargo su mano y le dio un apretón–. Es hora, dale una oportunidad.

–No, solo somos amigas creo. Nos hemos llevado bien supongo.

–Estas llena de dudas eso lo entiendo, pero… –sus ojos daban un mensaje firme–. Debes continuar y quien mejor que ella para ayudarte.

–No quiero hablar de esto –retiro su mano como si les quemara y tampoco la vio a los ojos se sentiría muy indefensa–. No voy a hablar de esto ahora.

–De acuerdo, pero un día tendrá que hacerlo.

La enóloga asintió y volvieron a beber leche y comer galletas caseras. Ninguna podría dormir así que decidieron hablar de otros temas más importantes y por lo que llego.

–Mi niña es hora de levantarse…

La voz se escuchaba lejana, arrugo la cara quería dormir más, volvió a girarse para arroparse otra vez.

–Levántese ya…

Otra vez esa voz, era muy ruidosa, así que gruño para tratar de alejarla.

–Asami Skywalker debe levantarse ya –enuncio y le quito la colcha.

Se encogió en su lugar tanteando para buscar el cobertor y volverse a arropar. Pero alguien la sacudió por los hombros que decidió abrir los ojos.

Analay se detuvo por un momento, los ojos de la heredera cambiaron a un amarillo intenso advirtiendo que no quería obedecer asustándola.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya llegamos? –pregunto aun adormilada.

–¿De qué habla? Llegamos hace bastante y ahora está aquí dormida cuando debería estar desayunando con las patronas.

Asami se levantó como si se tratara de un elástico expandiéndose. No recordaba lo que paso pero según las palabras de Korra estaban por llegar y después cerró los ojos apoyada en el hombro de su amiga.

–¿Me quede dormida? –estaba angustiada y turbada en partes iguales.

–Si… aunque la patrona dijo que no había ningún problema aun así debería estar con su esposa.

Ambas se apresuraron para quedar impecable para su esposa, debía encontrarla y hacer…

"¿Hacer que?" pensó y pensó pero la verdad solo quería verla y saludar a Gene.

Ese viaje en particular se tomó la delicadeza de entablar una conversación para conocer su destino, estaban en Venezuela en la casa de Omega Gene Eagle la novena de la camada de 12.

Era una persona increíble, con ella y con todos a su alrededor es listas, dinámica, entusiasta y por lo que contaba Korra, le gustaba ganar.

Ella y las otras 3 Omegas eran estrategas innatas conociendo no solo el arte de la guerra sino también la delicadeza de las ciencias.

Tuvo que desayunar sola y las busco a ambas después, logrando que uno de los ayudantes le dijera que estaban en el despacho principal de la señora.

Un "adelante" le indico que podía entrar y se llevó una grata sorpresa.

–Es tu turno –anuncio al mismo tiempo que le indicaba que se sentara.

Korra tenía los brazos cruzados y una cara llena de determinación. Asami se tomó asiento en silencio observando a la Alfa que parecía que no se percataba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Con la mano movió a la torre para atacar al caballo.

Gene movió a la reina.

–Jaque…

Suspiro ya frustrada, necesitaba un movimiento inteligente para poder salir de este hoyo. Con sus falanges temblorosas movió otra vez a la torre para retomar su lugar.

Se quedó pensado, si atacaba a la torre podría atraer a la reina de Korra. Así que pensó en otra posibilidad con el alfil ataco.

Una mueca de disgusto surgió cuando tuvo que mover a su mejor pieza para que después contraatacaran para darle jaque mate.

–¿Cómo? –pregunto frustrada apoyándose pesadamente en el asiento.

–Eres Alfa es un instinto de atacar tan natural como respirar.

–Pero, pero… es que no, debe de haber otra razón.

–Está bien, eres de atacar más que defender. Te gusta y no puedes evitarlo.

–O eres una de las mejores estrategas que existen en la faz de la tierra.

–Aceptare tu cumplido –la miro divertida–. Además gane la apuesta.

–Está bien, ¿Qué deseas? –se apoyó en la mesa con las manos entrelazadas sosteniendo su barbilla mirándola intensamente esperando su castigo.

–Que mires a tu derecha –susurro.

Quedo extrañada de tal petición y cuando volteo a ver, sus gestos controlados se desordenaron y sus mejillas se encendieron y la pena podía reflejarse en sus ojos. Se levantó de inmediato y afronto su destino.

–Asami… no sabía que estabas aquí –de pronto estaba muy nerviosa y se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo–. ¿Está todo bien?

–Si…

Un carraspeo a su espalda trajo de nuevo a la realidad a las dos mujeres. La Omega miraba divertida la escena.

¿Asami juegas?

–¿Disculpa?

–Que si juegas ajedrez.

–Claro que sí –Asami se apropió de la silla enfrente de la mesa.

Acomodaron las piezas para empezar a jugar.

–Bien, señoritas las dejo tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer.

Korra se acercó a su hermana y le beso la mejilla.

–No le hagas nada… –le susurro en español para que Asami no pudiera entender.

La Omega soltó una risilla.

–No te prometo nada –respondió de la misma manera.

–Nos vemos… –se dirigió a la otra Omega.

Prontamente salió de la sala con zancadas largas, no se quedarían mucho tiempo y era mejor resolver de una vez por todas lo asuntos así como hizo la otra vez.

–¿Te gusta mi hermana?

Asami se sorprendió de la pregunta, estaba en tierras desconocidas y un movimiento en falso crearía arenas movedizas que se la tragarían sin piedad. Titubeo, ella, anteriormente no se lo preguntaba y tampoco sabía cómo responder. Movió una pieza sin meditar las consecuencias.

–No lo sé…

Sus ojos verdes reflejaban una incertidumbre tal como los de Korra. Podía ser que los sentimientos ahí estuvieran pero ninguna parecía notarlos del todo o querer pasar esa línea imaginaria que ambas habían creado para protegerse. Gene lo entendía.

–Entiendo… –desplazo otra pieza.

Así continuaron jugando, guerreras por hábitat decididas a ganar a base de tácticas. Cuando se volvieron a fijar en la hora ya era medio día.

Decidieron que era hora de almorzar los platillos fueron escogidos por la patrona Corocoro frito con Arepa de Maíz la especialidad de la casa con la bebida 3 en 1 (mezcla zumo de naranja con zanahoria y remolacha roja) y el dulce era buñuelos de yuca entre otros platillos.

La Suiza no entendía de donde salía tal combinación, la gastronomía no era comparada con la que ella estaba acostumbrada. Ciertamente en Perú también era muy variada con gustos y sabores armonizados de manera exacta.

Le dio otro vistazo al Corocoro se miraba delicioso aunque casi no era de comer pescado, si estuviera Korra de seguro se devoraría todo a su paso. Aquella vez le había dicho que sus hermanas eran unas cocineras natas y que cuando convivieron juntos siempre se turnaban para cocinar sorprendidas por la variedad de platillos que comían.

–¿Cuándo vendrá Korra? –Indago Asami no quería parecer desesperada pero lo estaba y se le hacía difícil ocultarlo.

En Perú Korra también había salido y volvió dentro de 4 días. Y Asami se veía constantemente pensando en ella, más de lo que podía aceptar, Cielo estuvo con ella en ese momento hablando de cientos de cosas, en esos momentos por fin, ella se había relajado con la presencia de la Omega y disfrutaron de compartir ideas y aventuras.

–En unos 3 días cuando mucho.

–Entiendo.

–¿Estas preocupada?

–No.

La heredera no mentía pero ahora no era como antes, la ausencia de su esposa la ponía nerviosa queriendo saber que era lo que estaría haciendo y otra vez esa sensación en la boca del estómago. Conocía muy bien a su esposa para saber si ella tal vez estaría con otra mujer.

No había forma de saberlo y preguntárselo a su hermana significaría que mentirían por ella o eso era lo que pensaba.

–Ella no faltara a su palabra por muy tentada que este –Gene supo interpretar esa mirada llena de dolor de su cuñada.

–Gracias –respondió sintiendo un alivio.

Dos días después, Asami y Gene fueron a la playa para divertirse un momento esperando ansiosas el regreso de la enóloga. Durante ese tiempo Asami escuchaba atentamente anécdotas de la Omega sobre sus viajes, era una mujer muy aventurera aunque siempre alguien tenía que ponerle un freno, una de las Alfas mayores.

En esos instantes la Skywalker se dio cuenta de que sabía muchas cosas acerca de los hermanos de Korra que de ella misma. Aunque a veces hablaban de esto y aquello ninguno se comparaba con las personas que conoció antes de su boda, ellos eran más abiertos y amigables siempre predispuestos a saciar su duda en cambio Korra no mencionaba mucho de su vida. No la conocía, no sabía nada de su esposa.

La primogénita se tomó el momento de hacer uno de sus dibujos era la segunda vez que veía esos símbolos en la parte baja de la espalda parecían dos costillas dirigidas hacia dentro el de la venezolana estaba en la derecha y el de la peruana en la izquierda. Las 3 partes formaban un dibujo que todavía no lograba identificar todavía, dedujo que los demás tendrían las otras partes que formaban una sola imagen la cuestión era averiguarlo y saciar su curiosidad.

Esa noche se preparaba la cena, según lo que decía la carta de la escocesa iba a llegar hoy y se preparó un banquete para su llegada. Asami se estaba arreglando y Gene la esperaría en la entrada.

–Korra… –grito animada la Omega recogiendo su vestido y corriendo abalanzándose contra ella.

–También te extrañe –respondió mientras la apretaba contra sí–. Espero que no hayas asustado a la visita –le susurro en el oído.

–Claro que no…. Solo le conté cosas vergonzosas de ti.

Se separó con una cara de espanto deduciendo lo que pasaba aun la sostenía de sus hombros temiendo lo que la mujer pudo haber dicho.

–No, no, no… ¿Por qué? –pregunto al borde de la histeria y gesticulando acciones con sus manos.

–Porque no teníamos mucho de qué hablar.

–Lo se… pero, pero ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? –lloriqueo con la cara roja.

–Porque no me dijiste lo que paso en el barco –se hizo la enojada–. Me lo dijo Cielo y ella.

–Bien, lo siento yo no quería ocultártelo es solo que no quiero preocuparte.

–Lo entiendo… ahora ve, ha estado desesperada sin ti.

–¿Qué? ¿Enserio? –curioseo asombrada.

–Averígualo –le sonrió con picardía–. Está en su habitación.

–Te estas divirtiendo mucho… –le recalco alejándose.

–No te imaginas cuanto hermanita.

Pero Korra ya no estaba para escucharlo, entro rápidamente y subió la escalera de dos en dos para llegar a su habitación. Estaba nerviosa pero no sabía porque, no era la primera vez que se separaban pero se lo atribuyo a que ahora se llevaban muy bien, eran camaradas por fin.

Toco la puerta ansiosa por ver sus ojos verdes tan destellantes como jades y expresivos como sus gestos al hablar. La puerta se abrió aunque quiso mantener su semblante serio no pudo.

El vestido que llevaba Asami era hermoso de un color más pálido que sus ojos y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y cuello albino, juntándolo con prendas de oro tan delicadas como ella y complementándolo con el cabello suelto como a ella le gustaba, Korra sintió que se le secaba la boca y que sus pupilas se dilataban, se miraba atractiva y ella bueno se miraba bien.

No reaccionaba y lo hizo hasta que unos brazos la envolvieron estrechamente. Podía sentir el calor de su piel atravesarla y el deseo de probar esos labios escarlatas la iba a enloquecer pero debía calmarse y no arruinarlo.

–Lo siento –al no obtener una respuesta de ella decidió separarse.

Creyendo que había malinterpretado lo ocurrido entre ambas. Tal vez no era como lo pensaba, tal vez Korra no la extrañaba.

–No –la agarro de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia ella–. También te extrañe Asami.

Se fundieron en un abrazo apretado de esos que Korra supo que tenían sentimientos chocados.

Eran esa clase de amantes que se extrañaban a morir aunque ninguna estuviera al tanto o quisiera aceptarlo pero sus cuerpos sabían la verdad.

Se separaron lentamente, Korra todavía sostenía sus caderas y Asami estaba ceñida a sus hombros. Se vieron claramente a los ojos queriendo saber qué es lo que pasaría después. Parecía una eternidad cuando se perdieron en sus ojos.

Los sentidos de la Alfa salieron a flote, haciendo que su cuerpo se calentaría excitado por el momento incluso Asami lo sintió. Un extraño fuego propagándose en sus entrañas pero ella podía soporta lo suficiente para entender que no quería realizar el ritual.

Una Omega había entrado en celo y se propagaba rápidamente, la heredera sabía que no era ella y solo podría ser.

Korra se soltó de su agarre y salió por la puerta tirándose desde el segundo piso y haciendo ruido que llamo la atención de los ocupantes. Aulló frenética advirtiéndoles a los demás que no debían acercarse y dio zancadas largas tratando de encontrar la fuente de ese olor que la invitaba a aparearse.

Gruño viendo por el interior de una pequeña rendija sus ojos azules eran tentadores para la Omega. Estaban deseosos por derramar el deseo que contenían.

–Korra, lo siento tanto no sabía que hoy pasaría esto –le dijo aun sabiendo que la Alfa no escucharía.

Obtuvo como respuesta un golpe a la puerta y un gruñido que le puso los pelos de punta, la Alfa deseaba entrar. En su frenesí no distinguía amigos y familia, solo una cosa estaba clara: su deseo.

–Nos veremos dentro de 3 días –le afirmo con seguridad.

Otra vez gruño como animal. Los instintos de la Omega gritaban por que la dejaran pasar sentir su fuerza, sentir su…

–Odio esto… –dijo con rabia cortando los pensamientos.

Solo había una manera para poder resistirse a esos pensamientos nada puros aunque estaba muy poco protegida sus fieles sirvientes la resguardarían. Adopto la posición de loto para meditar, cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente.

Asami la miraba ahí como un pequeño lobo echado cerca de la puerta esperando a que alguien le abriera. Estaba celosa y no podía ocultarlo pero no era como si pudiera decirle a su cuñada que no tuviera ese periodo tan incómodo como el hecho de ser mujer ambos era incontrolables uno se presentaba cada mes y el otro cada 3 meses.

Se fue decepcionada de lo que veía además de dolida y enojada, no tenía apetito y tampoco deseaba acercarse tanto para provocar a Korra incitándola a atacarla por invadir el territorio que proclamo como suyo. Era mejor dormir. Sus planes de estar cerca de su esposa se vieron truncados por algo inevitable.

Durante 3 largos días, Asami estuvo con un humor de los mil espíritus malignos. Odiaba ver así a Korra pero no podía hacer nada y la morena no parecía querer apartarse de su hermana. Estaba consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarse o entrar en razón.

Aunque se había calmado, los dos primeros días gruñía a cualquiera que se acercara incluso a ella a la lejanía la tomaba como una rival para aparearse.

–Huele a perro mojado –expreso mientras abría la puerta tapándose la nariz.

–¿Que esperabas? Olor a rosas –arrugo la cara molesta por el comentario.

–Lo siento tanto –le dijo atrapándola en un abrazo.

–Pensándolo bien, todavía hueles de maravilla –le dijo olisqueando su cuello.

–No hagas eso me haces cosquillas –se separó con una sonrisa en su rostro–. Lo siento – Gene verdaderamente estaba arrepentida, si pudiera evitarlo lo hubiera hecho.

–Ya deja de disculparte –regaño–. No es como si fuera la primera vez que estoy en uno de tus celos.

–Sí, la primera vez fue tan bochornoso.

–Díselo al "gran Khal" –hizo el gesto con sus dedos–. No hablo durante 5 días seguidos se puso en confinamiento ella misma.

–Les dio una paliza a los 6 y estaba muy afligida, debemos tener en cuenta que casualmente todos salieron Alfas a excepción de Rukia.

–Espero que no le hayas contado eso a Asami –dijo riendo por su propio comentario.

–¡Claro que no! es más deshonroso para mí que para ustedes –se sonrojo sintiendo abatida por el recuerdo.

–Lo bueno es que ya estas mejor –poniendo su brazo alrededor de Gene caminaron fuera de esas habitaciones–. Sería muy raro para mí hacer eso y los demás me matarían.

Bajo las escaleras con la esperanza estaba segura que en cualquier momento ella saldría de esa habitación bien y feliz, y tal vez Korra podría volver con ella.

"Volver contigo ¿para qué? No somos nada más que unas buenas cómplices eso fue lo que nos dimos a entender"

Cuando estaba al final las miro otra vez a las dos, porque cada vez que presenciaba eso le dolía como una estocada directa al corazón. Bajo la mirada, lastimada por la situación y volvió a subir para dejarlas en privado.

Durante la cena ninguna quiso hablar, aunque Gene insistía que Korra intentara acercarse a su esposa, gesto que entendió la morena pero no se atrevió tan siquiera a intentarlo.

No se sentía cómoda estando ahí, su habitación no tenía nada malo era solo que no podía dormir, estaba muy afligida.

–Asami…

"Llego la dueña de mi desesperación" se dijo así misma con sarcasmo.

–¿No puedes dormir? –reprocho con amargura temblándole la voz.

No la quería cerca pero tampoco largo de ella ambas encontraron la manera de reconfortarse juntas como personas apegadas nada más.

–No y tú tampoco por eso vine, quiero acompañarte.

–No… –respondió a su petición le dolía en corazón y no quería que estuviera ahí para que presenciara como se rompía.

Korra no aceptaría una negativa.

Asami escuchaba sus pisadas acercarse y sonrió acerbamente, la morena decía que prefería dormir desnuda porque la ropa le daba calor pero cuando estaba con ella dormía apenas con una camisa a la que le quitaba las mangas, en calzones y descalza.

Se metió debajo de las frazadas y se arrimó a su cuerpo envolviéndola con su brazo de forma protectora.

Sintió como su cintura fue estrujada y la acepto enlazando su mano con la de ella. La respiración de Korra en su nuca le hacía erizarse, sus pechos en su espalda la ponían nerviosa y su calor era el que más necesitaba y lo aceptaba cuando los pies calientes de la morena se frotaban con los suyos, trato de tranquilizarse pero su respiración era agitaba, la morena minutos después ya estaba dormida y ella todavía le aparecían ideas descabelladas que quería justificar.

"¿Eso hacen las compañeras no? Se protegen unas a otras" pero con ese pensamiento no se conformaba, Asami empezaba a cuestionar si eran aliadas o dos personas que estaban empezando a enamorarse. Korra parecía que iba a ceder en cualquier momento cuando se miraban o se abrazaban pero tan fácil llegaba esa posibilidad como cuando se iba. A su parecer captaba su atención pero no lo suficiente como para hacerla ceder.

Abrió los ojos en donde la mañana pedía a gritos que se levantara, el ruido de afuera llamo su atención quiso moverse pero todavía estaba ese brazo sujetándola giro sobre su espalda para encontrarse con que la morena todavía dormida.

"Sigues aquí" se dijo, las veces que dormían juntas despertaba sola por la mañana. Pero no, ahora estaba ahí con ella como una unión silenciosa, algo que se comprometía a seguir de esa manera y se alegró que fuera así pero su parte racional le recordó que posiblemente seria solo esa vez que compartirían cama hasta el amanecer que no se maltratara pensando en cosas que no pasarían.

Acaricio su rostro apacible, de ahora en adelante deseaba despertar de esa manera, sentirla cerca y protegida por esos fuertes brazos morenos.

–Me haces cosquillas… –dijo con los ojos cerrados y adormilada movió su mano desde su cintura hasta alcanzar la suya–. Duerme todavía es temprano –la acerco a sus labios y le beso la palma.

Asami se conmovió como nunca antes por un simple beso, su núcleo se agito violentamente y sus mejillas se encendieron como dos antorchas.

–Ven –indico y logro acomodar el cuerpo de la restauradora encima del suyo.

Podía escuchar el palpitar del corazón de Korra en su oído o era el suyo, no lo sabía pero cualquiera de los dos latía rápido. Se posiciono entre su hombro y cuello enredando su brazo con los otros dos que la rodeaban y la escocesa le dio un beso en la frente para después caer sin fuerzas por el sueño.

–Tenemos una fiesta…

–¡¿Qué?! No claro que no, no tenemos –la señalo–. Tú tienes.

–No me dejaras ir sola, ¿o sí? –se hizo la inocente.

–¡Sí!... ¡No!... Es decir, no quiero ir –arrugo la cara, las fiestas la aburrían de muerte no era como beber en tabernas.

–Por favor acompáñame –le jaloneo el brazo tratando de convencerla y bajando la mirada jugo su mejor carta–. Sé que debo ir pero siempre me asaltan hombres que quieren acercarse demasiado.

Mintió descaradamente, a veces pasaba pero por su posición social casi ningún Alfa se aventuraba a acercarse demasiado, inconvenientemente le llovía solicitudes de madres que le decían que bailara con sus hijos y esta vez quería evitarlo y decirle eso a Korra seria lanzar el anzuelo con la carnada perfecta.

–Bien iré y los pondré en su lugar –cito con enojo.

–Perfecto… ahora ve por Asami para que no busques a ninguna mujerzuela –ahora era el turno de ella de molestarse.

–¿Qué? Yo no busco…

–No te hagas la inocente así que solo ve de una vez por todas para que ya nos vayamos.

–De acuerdo…

–Y apúrate odio a la gente lenta.

Llegaron a la fiesta y fueron recibidas amistosamente por la anfitriona. La mayoría se detuvo para ver el andar de las 3 mujeres. La fama de la Wolf le precedía donde fuera, las mujeres la miraban con libidinosidad y los hombres con envidia.

Pero no era la única que era captada por los presentes, Gene era conocida por su generosidad, impulsividad y seguridad de sí misma, una gema difícil de alcanzar para algunos.

Y por último Asami, que hace poco era una desconocida para todos por su nula participación en actividades que tuvieran que ver con reunirse entre aristócratas. Era una esmeralda preciosa pero ya tenía quien la custodiaría y claro que nadie sería tan osado como para enfrentar la furia del Alfa.

Unos hombres se acercaron a Korra para poder hablar sobre negocios, ambas mujeres tuvieron que ir a acomodarse bebiendo un poco de vino. Gene no le quitaba de encima la vista a su hermana, en cuanto se sintiera sofocada se los diría pues poco le importaba si se molestaban o no.

La Alfa estaba resguardando a ambas, hablaba con ellos y participaba pero eso no cambiaba su atención hasta que alguien bloqueaba su visión.

–Disculpe Teniente pero no estoy interesada –le dijo lo más directa posible, ya empezaba a sentirse inquieta por su insistencia.

En ese momento Asami deseo tener la marca en su cuello, para mostrarla con orgullo ahuyentar a cualquiera que se le acercara, pero era algo muy adelantado por pensar. Claro que su vestido cubría su cuello y hombros, desde que se casó le fue sugerido pues ella y Korra no habían formalizado su relación.

–Solo es una pieza le aseguro que no se decepcionara además soy un buen hombre –alego con su sonrisa vanidosa.

–Y humilde por lo que veo –expreso la venezolana–. Creo que es hora de que se vaya.

–Por favor no se entrometa –expreso y volvió a ver a Asami con lujuria.

Ese comentario la ofendió, que fácil seria para ella levantarse y ponerlo en su lugar en cambio dejaría que su hermana que llegaría en 5 segundos se hiciera cargo.

Ni siquiera tenía que voltear para escuchar el respirar y las botas de Korra acercarse a ellas con pasos seguros llamando la atención de muchos.

El hombre que prácticamente estaba casi echado encima de la mesa invadiendo el espacio de Asami, no se percataba de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y tampoco de con quien estaba hablando.

–Solo será un momento –volvió a insistir–. Después veremos lo que pasa.

Asami se erizo de pies a cabeza cuando una mano usurpadora tocaba la parte baja de su espalda y le daba un apretón pero rápidamente como llego y la asusto así se calmó conocía ese olor donde fuera.

–Perdón por la tardanza –le hablo en susurro.

Extasiada por lo atrevida que se había convertido su esposa, decidió seguirle el juego. Se inclinó un poco para secretearle algo.

–No me dejes sola… –lo expreso muy cerca de su oído hablándole en italiano.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en el hombre que miraba la interacción de las dos sin entender del todo.

–Disculpe no lo vi –mintió insolentemente con una sonrisa igual de presumida que la de él.

–Descuide… solo estaba aquí…

Korra lo estaba viendo directo a los ojos pero ya no escuchaba nada más, en cambio su atención salto hacia la copa de vino blanco que tenía Asami en la mano izquierda. Sin esperar con su mano acaricio lentamente el brazo de la restauradora enviando corrientes por donde pasaba hasta posarse en su falange y quitarle de manera tortuosamente lenta la copa. La hizo ruborizar por su gesto.

Los 3 presentes casi se les cae la mandíbula al piso cuando Korra dio un sorbo de la bebida justamente donde estaba el labial de Asami y más cuando la morena se relamió los labios sintiendo el sabor dulce de esos labios carnosos.

Acciones rápidas que ninguno de los presentes le quito la mirada, el mensaje había sido claro pero parecía que el hombre no iba a ceder todavía.

–Disculpe mis modales no me he presentado formalmente ante usted –el tipo se inclinó levemente y extendió su mano–. Soy el Teniente Tarlok.

La morena puso la copa en la mesa y le estrecho la mano.

–Teniente coronel Korra Skywalker, un gusto –sonrió orgullosa en todo momento.

–Así que es la famosa Wolf, es la peor noble de la cual he oído.

–Ah! Pero ha oído de mí –estrujó con más vigor–. En cambio yo no he escuchado nada de usted.

Lo que empezó como un saludo respetuoso cambio a un intercambio de poder por parte de los dos Alfas, ninguno tenía intenciones de conferir y las dos mujeres terminaron como estatuas.

La duquesa se levantó de su lugar mirando los ojos rojos de los Alfas y sostuvo del brazo a Korra y su otra mano viajo hasta su nuca.

Un toque a la piel descubierta, una mirada directa a los ojos y un canto de sirena hecha con la voz correcta de una Omega, eran los 3 factores que combinados lograban hacer ceder a los Alfas.

Ninguno de la especie dominante entendía como era que lograban hacerlos ceder como si perdieran las fuerzas de sus actos.

Gene había practicado durante años este arte y como presa fácil sus hermanos y hermanas eran manipulados por un experto titiritero haciendo su voluntad.

Comprendió el mensaje y lo soltó de inmediato se inclinó sin decir alguna palabra. El también intuyó así que se retiró de una vez por todas.

–Vamos…

La orquesta volvió a tocar piezas con maestría, la gente bebía y bailaba a gusto, divirtiéndose de la compañía.

Las hermanas se posicionaron en medio de la multitud perdiéndose con los ritmos danzantes de la melodía, siguiendo a algunos en los movimientos.

–¿Algún día dejaras de hacer eso? Recuerdas que ya no tienes ese rango en el ejército.

–No y la verdad de las cosas es que odie la manera como te hablo y claro como vio a mi esposa. Y sobre el rango no me importa mucho fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

–Lo de la copa estaba demás –le sonrió con diversión en sus facciones.

–Tenía sed –fundamento.

–Claro y yo soy Alfa –se burló.

–Está bien ¿qué quieres que te diga? –giraron un par de veces y volvieron a verse directamente.

–¿Te gusta?

–Es atractiva –vacilo en su respuesta, claro que lo era pero tenía dudas.

–Ya sé que es atractiva lo que quiero es saber si a ti te gusta.

–Somos buenas amigas.

No mentía, constantemente decía eso para convencerlas a ambas pero la Omega la había visto salir de su alcoba varias veces como para decir que solo eran dos aliadas. Tal vez ninguna quería alegar en voz alta que algo entre ellas empezaba a surgir disfrazándolo con lo primero que se les ocurría.

Pero Gene había visto la mirada encubierta de las dos, una conexión difícil de encontrar que había visto en sus profesoras y también en la misma Korra mucho tiempo atrás. La Alfa estaba con esa barrera que no quería derrumbar temiendo las consecuencias.

Se tuvieron que separar para tomar un respiro y beber algo, las horas continuaron pasando de vez en cuando las dos eran interceptada por personas para hablar de cosas sin sentido, claro que no las rechazaron eran muy educadas para hacerlo así que aguardaron ahí.

Korra y Asami hablaban de algo cuando fueron interceptadas por 3 personas, la enóloga estaba tan al pendiente de lo que le decían que no noto cuando la ojos verdes se había ido miro a todos lados tratando de encontrarla. Se disculpó con las personas y se fue rastreando su olor.

La restauradora estaba ahí viéndose al espejo, preguntándose si era una buena esposa en todo caso no podía haber comparación jamás estuvo casada pero eran tantas preguntas que la asaltaron que no sabía muy bien que confesar. Era patético pensar en eso cuando no llevaba un matrimonio de esa magnitud, ella y Korra no eran lo tradicional cuando se formaba el vínculo.

Mucho tiempo atrás deseo casarse con su príncipe azul y vivir una vida llena de aventuras y pasión, pero todo se le había sido negado por un arreglo, Korra era algo parecido a ese príncipe que siempre espero el asunto era que no había manera con ella. Cariño mutuo era lo único que compartían no amor verdadero.

Se sostuvo del lavamanos derramando lágrimas sintiéndose impotente, no podía ver el rostro con el maquillaje corrido sobre todo la decepción que cargaba con las nuevas revelaciones ahora estaba deseando con todo su ser que su matrimonio funcionara porque en ese momento entendió que se estaba enamorando de su esposa.

Dos brazos la rodearon y cuando levanto la vista vio el reflejo de Korra en el espejo, ahora quería llorar aún más. Cada gesto amable de ella le así saltar el corazón pero al mismo tiempo se castigaba, Korra solo lo hacía cuando la veía indefensa cuando quería ayudarla.

"Quiere proteger a su aliada" –se dijo así misma–. "Quiere cuidarme"

Su llanto aumento sintiéndose frágil cual porcelana en sus firmes y fuertes brazos. Korra respiraba muy cerca de su hombro, se estremeció y se le puso la carne de gallina, entendía el mensaje podía llorar todo lo que quisiera la morena estaría ahí para ella como amiga no como amante.

La hizo girarse quedando de frente a ella, temió por como la iba a notar. El maquilla perfecto a se había ido de seguro sus ojos estarías rojos, mordió su labio ahora quería salir corriendo por la vergüenza.

–No –dijo Korra, a continuación levanto su barbilla para que se vieran. Rápidamente quito sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

Asami temblaba indefensa, su cuerpo no estaba conectado con su mente en ese preciso momento ya no tenía fuerza para nadar en los mares gobernados por Korra Skywalker.

El transcurso de regreso a la hacienda Eagle fue silencioso, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos con sus sentimientos en contra y a favor. Los ojos de la duquesa se concentraron en el matrimonio que venía ciertamente más apretadas y Korra parecía querer proteger a Asami incluso de ella.

–Prepara el cuarto de baño –ordeno la Alfa.

Analay no se atrevió a preguntar la mirada perdida de su niña decía mucho pero que la patrona estuviera ahí la preocupara o la alegraba no lo sabía cuál escoger.

El agua estaba a la temperatura correcta, las esencias y aceites estaban a un lado, las toallas al otro.

La patrona siempre había sido sencilla en sus palabras así que no era de esperarse que cuando todo estuviese listo, ella salió por la puerta dejando al par.

Prenda por prenda Korra fue despojando de sus ropajes a Asami queriendo ser amable con ella, sin ninguna intención de sobrepasarse, era importante para la morena demostrarle que era su amiga que podía confiar en ella sin esperar que tratara de tomar ventaja en la posición en que se encontraba, ciertamente Korra nunca lo pensó de esa manera además no era la primera vez que lo hacía. La llevo hasta la tina y la sumergió dejando a fuera su cabello.

Las esencias del mismo olor que Korra decía que tenía Asami impregnado en su cuerpo las vertió para después limpiar lentamente el cuerpo de esmalte de la mujer, continuo con su espalda a la cual le dio masajes tratando de quitarle la tensión en sus músculos, relajarla ante su presencia y por ultimo su cabello que aliso con poco esfuerzo.

Skywalker continuaba haciendo su labor de limpieza, la culpa golpeaba fuerte en su pecho y se sorprendió que Asami no se haya derrumbado antes, que no gritara e hiciera todo lo humanamente posible para despreciarla o decirle cosas mordaces. El silencio era mejor o eso era lo que pensaba ella.

Parecía que ese recipiente al fin se había agrietado dejando derramarse la infelicidad que se cargaba pesadamente en sus hombros, Asami siempre se mostraba imperturbable con las personas mostrando su mejor sonrisa y raras veces vio esa expresión llena de decepción, de agobio y pesadumbre.

Seco su cuerpo sin detenerse lo suficiente para pensar en otra cosa, Asami se dejó hacer sin decir una palabra parecía que solo quedaba un cascaron de lo que había sido la restauradora. La fuerte, independiente y siempre sagaz Asami Sato.

La agarro entre sus brazos para llevarla hasta la cama, sintiendo sus piernas desnudas en sus brazos respondiendo con esos respingos que le hacían dudar sobre la idea que tenía, pero se obligó a seguir siendo el apoyo de Asami y la deposito sutilmente, se movió para asir las prendas de ceda con que dormía su esposa y lentamente fue vistiéndola para la noche.

En la oscuridad de esa habitación Korra ya se había cambiado también y se metió debajo de las frazadas donde la esperaban, sujeto serenamente el cuerpo de Asami hasta arrimarla al suyo y la envolvió entre sus brazos eso logro reanudar el llanto, la morena sintió cada lagrima en su hombro y le acariciaba el cabello para tratar de calmar el dolor de su mujer. Cuando se aseguró que ya no había nada más que dar por parte de la ojiverde, la aristócrata por fin durmió con la esperanza de que mañana fuera diferente.

–Que tengan un buen viaje –Gene abrazaba a Korra–. Ten cuidado.

–Lo hare pequeña –le dijo con diversión.

–¿A quién le dices así? –se separó para darle un puñetazo en el brazo nada propio de una dama.

–Te adoro –le dijo volviendo a abrazarla–. Estaremos bien.

–Salúdala de mi parte, quien sabe que estará haciendo que no ha venido –se separó por fin.

–Cuídate mucho hermana –la venezolana abrazo a Asami.

–Gracias por todo Gene –respondió.

La duquesa veía como se alejaban rogándole a Raava que Asami estuviera bien, los días siguientes a la fiesta se había presentado a pedirle consejos, supuso que Korra se lo dijo, así que estuvieron hablando sobre muchas cosas. Entendió por qué ese día estaba abrumada con todos los sentimientos que florecieron en ella y difíciles de entender. Su punto de vista era sencillo, la boda aunque haya sido arreglada y en ese instante ambas se odiaron ahora era diferente la unión sagrada no se podía romper así que debían aceptar el destino que las tejió juntas y aprender a convivir en armonía.

Asami iba abandonada en sus reflexiones mirando por la ventanilla, giro su rostro para ver el lugar vacío de su compañera, no podía creer que había odiado con toda su alma a esa persona, era totalmente diferente a como la describían. Korra Wolf no era nada comparado a Korra Skywalker su esposa. Se quedaría con el consuelo que ella si podía ver a esa mujer que mostraba su verdadero ser.

5 días le tomaron para llegar a su siguiente destino. La restauradora vio como un Toro Mongon se erguía majestuoso con sus anchas cornamentas en la entrada de la mansión esa estatura era parecía al toro mitológico de Col. Le gustaba era la misma personalidad de la dueña.

Por lo que sabía era la tercera Alfa de la camada. Protección, estabilidad y seguridad era las 3 palabras que la definían, siempre alegre mostrándose servicial y queriendo ayudar, exponía un liderazgo singular y profesionalismo.

Asami la percibía siempre reservada y con un buen sentido del humor dirigido a sus hermanos, se vio raras veces con ella para hablar y vaya que la hacía reír, era una increíble persona.

–El zorro de fuego –grito Korra.

–Pero miren quien llego, la Wolf –respondió–. Esta vez te quemare yo…

La Suiza vio como ambas se rieron por la ocurrencia tan macabra a su parecer. Kitsune Aestus la venezolana se mostraba muy feliz de verlas. Después de saludarse y ponerse en posición de ataque como si iban a pelear la atención pasó a la Omega.

–Asami… –la abrazo tan cariñosamente que la levanto del suelo.

Emitió un gritillo de sorpresa que hizo reír a la Alfa.

–Mírate estas más alta –le dijo en tono de broma viéndola directamente a los ojos.

–Y tú tan… tú –respondió.

–Vamos debes estar cansada –paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Asami y la guio adentro–. Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo.

Iba apenada, la Omega no estaba acostumbrada todavía a esa familiaridad con la que se llevaba con ellos y la Alfa siempre se mostró afectuosa sin importar la situación en donde se encontraban.

Korra por su parte vio la interacción de ambas, algo le resultaba sumamente desagradable tanto que sintió como su estómago se contrajo y un extraño enojo se formó. Agito su cabeza, solo eran cosas sin sentido que estaba pensando.

Las siguió de cerca, notando con demasiada insistencia esa mano que envolvía a su esposa. Pasaron por unas doble hojas para llegar a la sala de estar.

–Por favor tomen asiento –les indico–. Vuelvo enseguida.

Korra se acomodó en el sillón de enfrente miraba de manera intensa a Asami y viceversa. Cuando la Alfa volvió se sorprendió que esas dos se acomodaran así, esta vez no se posiciono cerca de la castaña sino de la ojiverde.

Los sirvientes llegaron y pusieron en el centro de la mesa varias bandejas, divididas en tortas, dulces y bebidas el primero era el Majarete, delicia hecha a base de leche de coco, harina, canela en rama, papelón y azúcar, Torta Bejarana, a base de plátano, mezclado con mantequilla, canela en polvo, papelón, queso blanco, clavo de olor y almíbar. Los Negritos, cuya base es el chocolate semi–dulce, cortado en trocitos, y mezclado con harina, mantequilla, nueces, y huevos. La chicha, a base maíz. La Tizana bebida refrescante sin alcohol.

–Por favor pruebe lo que guste –ofreció siempre con su sonrisa reluciente–. Este es solo el aperitivo luego almorzaremos algo más fuerte.

Asami estaba indecisa de que comer, todo se miraba exquisito aunque el viaje era agotador Korra se aseguraba que comiese bien y probará cientos de platillos, dulces y bebidas por donde pasaban. Para ella era cordial probar algo casero.

Ante la negativa de querer escoger, Kitsune partió un poco de la torta bejarana y la sirvió en un plato para luego acercársela a Asami y ofrecerle un tenedor. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y de buena gana acepto, cuando probo el primer bocado sus ojos verdes se iluminaron tanto que parecía que irradiaban luz propia.

–Está delicioso –se cubrió la boca aun saboreando–. Gracias.

–De nada –alargo su mano y volvió a servir–. Pruebe este, le fascinara.

Asami probó los negritos, eran un manjar y masticaba a conciencia sintiendo los sabores desperdigados en su boca gimiendo feliz La Alfa sonreía aún más cuando la Omega le dio su aprobación.

La Alfa que estaba sentada cerca de ellas intercalaba miradas entre las dos. ¿Qué era lo que traía entre manos la Alfa? ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan disgustada? ¿Era su hermana no?

–¿Cuál de los dos prefiere tomar primero? –pregunto la venezolana.

–Usted tiene un buen gusto mi Lady así que escoja usted –sonrió con amabilidad.

–Primero este… se llama chicha, le aseguro que sabe mejor que como suena.

Ambas rieron por el comentario. Asami tomo entre sus manos el vaso de cristal y dio un largo trago, sintió el limón en la bebida. Estaba deliciosa. Nunca había probado algo así, siempre era de beber vinos finos o jugos pero nada la preparo para esa bebida. La siguiente también era muy buena pero sin dudas se quedaba con la primera.

La atención de Korra había dejado de ser los manjares ofrecidos por su pariente ahora estaba más concentrada en las expresiones de ambas. Alargo su mano tomando un poco de chicha sin despegarles el ojo de encima.

Kitsune quería reírse a carcajadas por la expresión que tenía Korra, sin duda la idea lúgubre no había sido de ella sino de las 4 Omegas que adoraban tanto. Sacarle celos a su hermana sería un inicio pero no quería llevarse un puñetazo de ella; aunque seguía dócil a querer participar, le consideraba divertido. Y hacer sonrojar a Asami le parecía adorable.

–¿Podemos hablar? –el tono que uso fue autoritario.

La enóloga cortó de inmediato la comunicación de ambas, para cuando voltearon a verla: la mirada fría de Korra le erizo los cabellos a Asami una aura amenazadora la rodeaba casi parecía que marchitaría las flores que tenía en la mesa cerca del espaldar del sofá, mucho tiempo atrás se mostraba con esa misma expresión una y otra vez, la atemorizaba no podía ocultarlo. Ella era una Alfa después de todo y muy peligrosa.

–Asami, porque no vas a ver el riachuelo que se encuentra en la parte trasera de la casa –se detuvo contemplándola con una sonrisa y continúo –: luego te alcanzo.

Vislumbro sus ojos por más tiempo que debería, le sonrió de vuelta y se levantó buscando rumbo a la parte trasera. Podía sentir la mirada de Korra en su espalda, tan tiránica, acida, demandante igual a la que le daba a cada uno de sus enemigos.

La Alfa se echó en el sillón examinando con la mirada dura a Korra, sabía lo que tenía sin siquiera preguntar. Algo la molestaba y no precisamente su interacción con su cuñada.

–¿Entonces?

–¿Qué crees que haya sido?

–No lo sé… –su expresión había cambiado a una más pensativa, sopesando los acontecimientos–. Todavía no puedo creer que este muerto de esta manera.

–No creo que se haya suicidado solo porque sí. Creo que hay algo más.

–Bueno Tonraq siempre fue muy calculador, manejaba todo muy bien.

–Debe haber algo más –insistió, Korra examino la mirada de su hermana notando algo–. Tu sabes algo –le incrimino señalándola.

–Así es, no fue accidental –explico–: Según lo que entiendo hablo con alguien antes del deceso.

–¿Y? –pregunto impaciente.

–No se sabe quién es, tampoco que hablaron. Sea quien sea, sabe esconder sus pistas o tiene aliados muy peligrosos.

–¿Cómo lo encontraremos?

–No lo sé, pero Korra… –miro directamente sus ojos azules, no muy convencida pero creyendo que haría lo correcto–. Deja de exponerte, estas poniendo en peligro a Asami y a ti, eso solo significa una cosa –suspiro profundamente –: nos pones en peligro a todos.

Korra la miro con desconcierto, ¿que se supone que significaba eso?

–¿Crees que no se lo del barco? –la miro afilada–. Lo que verdaderamente hiciste y que pudiste haber causado.

Se levantó furiosa, retándola con la mirada. Quien era ella para decirle lo que podía y no podía hacer.

Kitsune retomo su actitud apacible, exhalando ruidosamente. Ella entendía que Korra ya no era una niña que podía manejar su vida también como todos, pero todavía le faltaba aspectos que le gustaba dejar a un lado.

–Piénsalo y luego ven a verme para meditar –corto la conversación y salió de la sala.

La Alfa estaba con un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos que viajaban en distintas corrientes. Entendía cada palabra de su hermana mayor, siempre a pesar de ser la más reservada, Kitsune mostraba su lado más fuerte cuando era necesario.

Eran palabras duras pero ciertas, estaba arriesgando mucho y ahora se sentía responsable. Preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si fallaba, que le pasaría a su familia, a sus hermanos, a Asami.

Ella se había convertido en una de las personas que más quería proteger y ponerse en riesgo solo haría sufrir a su esposa. Bajo la vista avergonzada de sus acciones, oprimiendo los puños hasta ponerlos blancos y una vena estaba dibujada en su frente, temiendo que se repitiera, no soportaría otro golpe tan fuerte si perdía a Asami también.

–¿Qué le parece?

–Es hermoso y las flores de su jardín esplendidas –contesto cortésmente Asami.

–Gracias Asami –ofreció su brazo.

Se levantó de inmediato para aceptarla y avanzaron lentamente.

–Su casa es hermosa –alago por toda la belleza silvestre del lugar.

Apenas había visto el interior decorado con esas arañas enormes en el cielo raso, los cuadros y pinturas de artistas reconocidos, el tapizado de colores opacos y los muebles muy al estilo italianos.

–Es usted muy amable, aunque no puedo atribuirme todo esto.

Después de ver un poco los alrededores de la casa, recorrieron juntas el inmueble por dentro.

–Fue un regalo, ella lo decoro para mi dijo que se veía acorde a como me gusta ya sabe a mi personalidad –miraba de arriba abajo otra vez el decorado de la sala.

–¿Y tuvo razón? –indago sorprendida.

–Así es… tiene buen gusto. Además me quería más cerca para que la pudiera visitar –sonrió.

–Debe ser una dama especial para usted mi Lady –Asami pensaba que veía ese resplandor misterioso en su mirada como cuando se estaba enamorado.

–Lo es señorita Asami, después de todo es mi hermana Gene –advirtió esa mirada con antelación adivinando sus pensamientos.

Asami sonrió estupefacta, "claro solo serían ellas" con razón se le hacía tan familiar ciertas cosas de la casa, como estaban acomodados, incluso los colores eran apenas perceptibles. No es que Kitsune no fuera capaz de hacerlo a su manera pero como todo Alfa optaría por algo más vigoroso, más profundo con un poco menos de significado de esta forma ser reemplazable. Pero como cuidaba todo parecía que le importaba demasiado.

–Si fuera por nosotros viviríamos todos juntos como cuando éramos niños, en el castillo para ser exactos –sonrió melancólica recordando el pasado–. Pero tenemos responsabilidades.

Asami no pudo dejar de notar la nostalgia en su voz, todavía no podía entender de donde venía ese vínculo que los relacionaba, tan espontáneo.

–Me gustaría entenderla mi Lady, aunque yo nunca tuvo hermanos.

–Eso quedo en el pasado –asevero entusiasmada–. Ahora nos tiene a nosotros y le aseguro que la cuidaremos.

Ese gesto lo agradeció más de lo que podía expresarlo.

–Ahora cuénteme que te han dicho esas dos traviesas de nosotros.

–Ugh… bueno, Cielo me mostro su aserradero, dice que es cultivadora pero también emplea el oficio de ebanista y exporta madera.

–Así es, puede tallar muchas cosas con madera, tiene conocimientos amplios incluso de medicina.

Asombrada y confundida por esa afirmación, Asami decidió preguntar:

–¿Cómo es posible?

–Veras, cada árbol puede o no dar un fruto. Su corteza puede o no ser usada para usos medicinales. Cada árbol tiene su distinción, ella sabe cuál usar o cual puede ser peligroso. Existe una variedad infinita.

–¿Por eso su casa parece un bosque encantado?

Una sonora carcajada se propago por toda la habitación. Ambas se separaron para investigar más.

–Si algo así, para tu suerte está libre de minotauros, roedores que hablan, quimeras y esas cosas.

Ahora fue el turno de Asami de reírse. Ese verde paisaje albergaba distintas especies de animales que lo tomaron como refugio y la dueña impedía que les molestaran en su habitad natural.

–Gene me mostro la manufactura textil.

–Es asombrosa además le da trabajo a muchas personas.

–Dice que le tuvo que enseñar a algunas mujeres a realizar el oficio.

–Que te puedo decir… algunas personas son buenas para algunas cosas y malas para otra, ten por seguro que ha ayudado a algunas personas durante su vida.

–Kit… –la ojiverde corto de inmediato lo que iba a decir.

Miro a la Alfa concentrada mirando por la ventana, con su mano recargada al marco, reconociendo de inmediato sus garras aferrándose, queriendo romperla con solo agite de su mano.

–Siempre huyendo de tus responsabilidades… –balbuceo en español viendo como Korra se iba.

Kitsune tenía en entrecejo fruncido, mirando la estela de polvo desvaneciéndose a medida que los caballos se alejaban, pero el tacto de una mano la atrajo de nuevo a la tierra.

Se fijó en unos ojos verdes mirándola con intensidad, ella lo devolvió de la misma manera. Su esencia y naturaleza Omega pudo calmar sus emociones. Le dio un apretón a su mano dejándose envolver por ese efecto en ella.

–¿Te gustaría un poco de riesgo? –pregunto con una sonrisa vivaracha cambiando su gesto anterior.

–Estoy abierta a cualquier posibilidad.

Asami prontamente fue jalada fuera del domicilio para luego ir a caballo en la parte más alejada de la finca. Amarraron a los potros cuando estuvieron de frente a un enorme ceibón. El inmenso árbol estaba recubierto por pequeñas pelusas que nacían cada 4 años.

–Supongo que he visto esto un par de veces un árbol así –Asami estaba dudosa de exactamente qué hacer.

–Debe ser… –la confronto con esos ojos y sonrisa que significaba peligro.

Asami tembló ante su inmensidad, a su parecer Kitsune era comparada con un titán de la mitología griega, ruda con su aspecto, un tanto sombría un tanto tenaz.

–¿Confías en mí?

–Si –afirmo.

"¿No puede pasarme nada contigo cierto?"

Para cuando formulo esa pregunta en su mente ella ya iba sintiendo la fuerza del viento pegándole en la cara, cerró los ojos sintiendo miedo que no podía compararse con algún otro. Apretó los dientes tratando de no gritar como loca, aterrada de lo que podría pasar, hasta que sintió como minutos todo se detenía.

–Ya puedes abrir los ojos –susurro una voz a su lado.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus parpados observando en las alturas y pego un grito cuando vio la distancia del piso hasta donde se encontraba.

–Tranquila estarás bien –la sujeto con más fuerza temiendo que se balanceara tanto.

–Si-si no tuviera… tanto… tanto miedo yo –respiro agitada tratando de calmarse–. Estaría feliz.

–No temas, juro que no te soltare –alego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Temerosa agito su cabeza agradeciendo que no la soltara. Estaba aterrada riendo de forma histérica temiendo por su vida casi saliéndosele las lágrimas.

–Es un lugar hermoso que puedes ver desde las alturas y ya que compartiste algo conmigo yo quise hacer lo mismo.

Los brazos de Asami se enredaron en el cuello y brazo de la Alfa como salvavidas cuando una repentina ventisca azoto sus cuerpos. Estaba sacudiéndose como una hoja mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su hermana como si temiera caer.

–Tranquila es solo una brisa –le dijo muriéndose de risa.

Cuando Asami por fin dejo de sentir pánico miro el atardecer sucumbiendo, como esos tonos rojizos iban tomando fuerza para después desaparecer en el firmamento alertando que se aproximaban la luna y las estrellas.

Durante ese tiempo sintió el soplo y el árbol meciéndose, soltando esas pequeñas pelusas y algunas pegándose en su vestido. Asami hablo durante todo ese tiempo con Kitsune sobre muchas cosas como su trabajo de hacer licores, también le afirmo que tenía una de las destilerías más grandes de Venezuela, estaba muy feliz pero anhelando que, como ya le habían dicho antes, Korra volviera.

La mañana siguiente Asami estaba ansiosa por ver a Kitsune, le había dicho que le enseñaría a hacer un par de cosas que le ayudarían en el viaje. Ante la oferta terminaron el desayuno más rápido de lo esperado y se fueron corriendo como adolecentes en busca de los potrancos.

–Si vas a continuar el viaje tendrás que cabalgar como un Alfa.

–No entiendo.

–A donde te diriges será distinto a cualquier cosa que hayas conocido y estarás con un caballo que será tu transporte durante el tiempo que permanezcas ahí.

–No me dirás, ¿cierto?

–Claro que no, quiero que tengas una sorpresa.

Kitsune le explico cómo debería montar a caballo, como controlarlo a la perfección. Esa sería una parte más de ella y por lo tanto debían conectarse en uno solo.

Pero no todo era maravilla para el tercer día Asami pensó que iba a morir. La silla le provocaba llagas horrorosas que sangraban en las nalgas. Tenía los muslos en carne viva, las manos llenas de ampollas de las riendas, y los músculos de las piernas y la espalda le dolían tanto que apenas si aguantaba sentada. Cuando terminaban las lecciones Kitsune tenía que ayudarla a desmontar.

–¿Tiene que ser tan doloroso? –pregunto mientras se retorcía en los brazos de su cuñada.

–Para un Beta si, para una Omega solo es momentáneo. Sé que duele pero ya te dije cuando llegues a tu próximo destino tendrás que ir así para tus acompañantes será peor.

–¿Es por eso que insististe que Analay aprenda también?

–Claro, las dos tendrán que aprender y estoy al corriente que tu espíritu libre querrá salir como un forajido.

–Por supuesto –volvió a suspirar cansada.

Todo el dolor se iría en unos minutos, su capacidad para sanar era sorprendente además sentía que ya se le estaban fortaleciendo las piernas y los muslos con cada enseñanza y esperaba que Analay también lo viera.

Era duro así que comprendió que donde marcharían sería un lugar que no tendría piedad de los débiles, estaría preparada para cuando sucediera.

–¡Hay! –Asami se mordió el labio sintiendo dolor cuando sus piernas se rosaron por el movimiento.

Unas fuertes pisadas hicieron eco en el salón principal y la mirada venenosa de Korra aterro a la restauradora. Parecía que quería matarlas a ambas.

En ese tiempo la ojiverde pensó en como la Alfa iba a interpretar la escena, su esposa lastimada y en brazos de su hermana.

Miraba de hito en hito a Korra y trago saliva sonoramente temiendo una pelea entre las dos, ahora más que nunca tenía miedo de lo que podía hacer.

Sus ojos se pusieron llameantes y se acercaba a ellas con el halo siniestro envolviéndola.

Sin decir palabras agarro a Asami y se fue para llegar a su habitación. Coloco a su esposa lo más gentil posible en la cama, pero sus intentos fallaban cuando se quejaba de dolor.

–¿Qué sucedió? –se animó a decir con una expresión de ferocidad.

–No me sucedió nada, solo me enseñaba a cabalgar –le dijo dulcemente tratando de tranquilizarla.

–¿Ella te obligo? Dímelo y la hare pagar por esto.

–¡No! –respondió alarmada–. Ella no me obligo, ya te dije me estaba enseñando.

–No la de defiendas –grito levantándose y mirándola con enojo.

Asami se sobresaltó y la observo atónita, ese comentario había sido absurdo. Era Kitsune y en todo caso si hubiera sido cualquiera de los otros 10 no habría problemas, constantemente le decían que la querían como una hermana y que la protegerían de todo. En qué momento Korra los veía como una amenaza tentando contra su salud, era totalmente irracional.

Intento levantarse pero fue detenida por Korra rápidamente, ahora sus ojos mostraban arrepentimiento. Su brazo la sostenía del hombro mientras ella estaba sentada en la cama. Asami alargo sus manos y tomo los falanges morenos para acercarlos a su mejilla.

–Entiendo que puedes sentirlo –acaricio la palma con su pómulo –. Estoy bien.

Korra bajo la guardia como lo esperaba Asami y se sorprendió que le siguiera el juego, esa mano cálida la acariciaba y eso le quito el aliento, estaba demasiado amable que hizo que un incendio comenzara dentro de ella.

Luego se vio envuelta en un abrazo apretado, tanto que sintió los pechos de Korra presionándose con los suyos y eso la hizo desfallecer, estaba como masa para moldear en sus brazos que ella acepto gustosamente. Respiraba tan cerca de su cuello que la hizo erizar, cada vez más comprendía que ese era su punto frágil, de estar de pie sus piernas hubieran flaqueado con la respiración de Korra.

Un beso fue presionado en su nuca cerca de su vena que palpitaba y Asami se excito por el contacto. Todo su cuerpo le cosquillaba poniéndose cada vez más sensible a las manos fuertes de Korra que bajaban por su espalda y la arrullaba lentamente. Esperaba con todas sus ansias que también la enóloga lo sintiera. Que pudiera escuchar su palpitar agitado solo por ella y que la tomara para reclamarla como suya.

–Ya estas mejor –le dijo al oído.

Se separaron lentamente y Korra miro una sombra de decepción en los ojos verdes de Asami, sin comprender realmente porque estaba así.

–Gracias –le dijo cortante para levantarse y salir de la habitación de su esposa.

La Alfa se quedó con un signo de interrogación por la actitud de la Omega.

La cena transcurrió sin percances, Asami estaba sin apetito y Korra parecía ni siquiera notarlo, engullía la comida como si no había consumido nada durante semanas. Kitsune las miraba aburrida, tal vez las cosas no habían salido como se lo esperaba.

Toc.

Escucho Asami en su puerta, no tenía ánimos de ver a Korra, derramo lamentos afligidos esperando que nadie la escuchara y parecía que la Alfa si lo había percibido y eso la hizo enfurecer más.

Toc.

Otra vez pero igual de calmado. Suspiro frustrada tendría que ir a gritarle a la morena que no la quería ver jamás. Abrió la puerta dispuesta a reñirla y se petrificó en el acto.

–Y pensando que tiraría la puerta solo para entrar –le dijo mostrando la bandeja con comida.

Asami estallo de risa por su chiste. Se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar y la siguió, acomodándose junto a ella en la cama.

–¿No te gusto mi Chuleta de cerdo ahumada? La hice especialmente para ti –se quejó pareciendo dolida.

Volvió a reír por su comportamiento infantil nada acostumbrado con lo que era ella.

–Estaba deliciosa la cena, Kitsune –le dijo.

–Mientes, te observe durante la cena y no comiste nada, de seguro después deambularas como alma en pena y con las tripas chillando.

Se carcajeo avergonzada por la suposición tan cierta. La miro a los ojos sintiéndose aliviada de alguna forma.

–Juro que esta deliciosa –expreso dándole un gran mordisco–. Pruébala no miento.

Siguió su fechoría y ceno con la Alfa en su alcoba hasta altas horas de la noche.

Al día siguiente el humor de Asami había mejorado pero el de Korra empeoraba con las horas. Ahora estaba ahí viendo como su esposa y su hermana se divertían montando a caballo. Galopando como expertos y relinchando felices.

La Alfa estaba enojada pero no entendía cuál era el problema. "Debe ser porque ayer las vi juntas en la cama de mi esposa" no, no podía ser eso.

"Estas celosa" esa vocecilla que le servía de conciencia, le grito haciéndola estremecer. Era posible que ella, la gran Korra Skywalker estuviera celosa de Kitsune Aestus. "No, no, no, no"

–Es incoherente… –dijo apenas en un susurro–. Es mi hermana, no quiere quitarme a mi esposa.

Bufo encrespada, era muy irrazonable tan siquiera tener ese pensamiento, Kit solo la quería mucho tanto como ella, eran amigas. "Amigas muy cercanas"

La risa suave y delicada de Asami tan característica de ella, tan femenina y llena de vida, la saco de su monologo interno y se percató de que estaba cerca con su caballo.

–¿Qué-que? –balbuceo sintiéndose enojada por su comportamiento volteando la cara para no verla.

–Estás haciendo caras graciosas –le afirmo Asami volviéndose a reír.

–Si… yo… yo… –tartamudeo–. ¿Qué? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido recomponiéndose.

–Te pregunte si querías acompañarme, a mí y a Atalanta.

–¡No!… ¿Qué? –sintiéndose incoherente volvió a recapacitar las palabras de la tez blanca–. ¿Quién es Atalanta?

–Mi yegua –dijo acariciándole el pescuezo al animal que se revoloteo feliz.

–Oh! Ahora tienes yegua –su mirada se afilo igual que la daga que llevaba en la bota–. ¿Ella te la regalo?

–Si… es un Paint Horse nada comparado con Atenas pero será igual de fiel –Kitsune veía a Korra de manera bravucona. Conocía esa expresión.

–¿Quién es Atenas? –farfullo aún más enojada si es que podía.

–El caballo andaluz que me regalo una de tus hermanas para mi boda –Asami se sintió triste por la actitud de su esposa.

–Entiendo –Korra comprendió que ya no había razón para seguir ahí así que se fue.

La Alfa que veía su andar soberbio, negó con la cabeza, Korra a veces podía ser muy infantil.

–¿Quieres arreglarlo? –grito Kitsune.

La morena se detuvo de inmediato y volviéndose lentamente le sonrió confiada. Se quitó el chaleco y la corbata botándola en el piso junto con sus botas suprimiendo dos botones de su camisa, acercándose lo suficiente en el cercado para saltarlo sin esfuerzo, sintiendo la tierra entre sus pies, inhalo hasta que se le llenaron los pulmones.

Korra se colocó en medio, estirando su cuerpo y tronando su nuca.

–¿Kitsune? –Pregunto temerosa Asami–. No lo haga por favor.

–Señorita Asami, solo le daré una lección para que no se le olvide.

La restauradora miro como esa mujer bajaba del caballo imitando las acciones de su esposa, formándosele un nudo en la garganta. Solo podría significar una cosa: ambas harían una manifestación de su fuerza mortal.

Kitsune enrollo su pantalón blanco hasta las rodillas al igual que su camisa llegando al codo y se extiendo un poco tratando de precisar su movilidad.

La potra de Asami se meneaba inquieta, como si le aterrara algo. Asami no sabía si era ella la que temblaba o la yegua, pero parecía que ambas compartían ese mismo destino.

–¿Lista? –pregunto la Alfa mayor preparada.

–Sí –alego con sus labios formando una línea.

Asami observo cada intento de Korra para golpear a su hermana y como fallaba de forma garrafal siempre cayendo al piso como si peleara contra un niño.

La sonrisa confiada de la Alfa venezolana irritaba más a la escocesa, haciendo que perdiera el control de su fuerza y equilibrio. Kitsune se limitó a esquivar cada tentativa de golpes y patadas de la morena que cada vez se miraba más perdida y fatigada.

Korra respiraba estrepitosamente, sintiendo la impotencia por no conectar tan siquiera un golpe. Se concentró y sintiendo el fuego irradiar en su interior, se lanzó hacia delante lanzando puñetazos violentos.

Deslizándose en el aire y como si de una danza se tratase, Kitsune, movía sus pies al igual que sus manos realizando movimientos rotatorios para esquivarla, utilizando más su poder defensivo y cuando logro apartarse de su camino le lanzo un puñetazo tan fuertes como una roca que logro impactar la espalda de Korra mandándola de cara directo al piso.

–Levántate –demando la Alfa de pie observándola impasible–. Esto no ha acabado.

Tratando de recuperarse, Korra se apoyó con sus manos y mirándola con rabia escupió la sangre que ya se asomaba en su boca.

–¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? –le grito la ojiazul.

Korra se incorporó y volvió a atacar como un animal rabioso y cegado por la ira.

Asami miro agitada a las dos Alfas con el corazón en la mano, y otra vez le asalto el pensamiento de que las Alfas y las Omegas hermanas de Korra, era nada más y nada menos que: titanes. Cada uno con su propia fuerza, fortaleza y debilidades. Cada grito, la estremecía como si viviera una batalla real, ya se dio cuenta del peligro al que se enfrentaban con el viaje y temía con todo su ser que Korra fuese derrotada como pasaba en ese momento. Ella no quería perderla, la Alfa se había convertido en un ser importante para ella y de ser necesario daría su vida por Korra, estaba decidida a todo con ella y llevarlo a cualquier limite.

Combinando su poderío y conocimientos, Kitsune se expulsó al ataque para igualar la energía de su hermana. Con ambas manos detuvo los puños llenos de odio y plantándose bien en el suelo, la sujeto con autoridad y empujo utilizando sus antebrazos, canalizando todo su fervor en un solo movimiento.

Korra poco a poco sentía la fuerza que la obligaba a arrodillarse en la tierra, con la poca resistencia que le quedaba no podía competir con la Alfa que se engrandecía implacable delante de ella, mostrándose como era: un coloso.

–No he ocupado la mitad –le respondió siempre fresca, serena y con su sonrisa que demostraba su linaje.

La Alfa escocesa miro a su esposa con una expresión preocupada junto a su caballo, ahí de pie, indefensa, temblando la fragilidad con la que se mostraba le agrego culpa, una maldita culpa que cargaba consigo siempre.

–No la mires a ella que no te ayudara… –le dijo con rigidez–. Hiciste un juramente, que la protegerías y si disipas el control, te perderás a ti misma y la perderás a ella.

Bajo la mirada, consiente de las consecuencias, reflexiva de lo que pasaría si su autodominio la cegaba en batalla, ella moriría, su familia caería y Asami se le seria arrebatada. Apretó con extremada severidad sus dientes sintiendo como se quebraban, como la sangre se le escurría. Quería llorar por lo incompetente que se sentía, no era justo para Asami, hacerla pasar por todo esto para que sufriera. No era culpa de esa Omega que la acompañaba sino de ella.

Ahora se odiaba por causarle dolor a su esposa, no lo quería así, pero parecía que todo lo que hacía le causaba eso.

Kitsune noto como Korra cedía así que le soltó los brazos y se agacho a su altura, sintiéndose aliviada de que el mensaje le llegara fuerte y claro. Acerco su mano y lentamente levanto la barbilla de la Alfa y vio esos ojos azules cristalizados.

Le sonrió como siempre lo hacía. Se acomodó en el suelo en posición de loto, traspasándola con su mirada.

–Debes ser: sólida como la tierra, poderosa como el fuego, libre como el aire y cambiante como el agua –le recito–. Tienes que mantener el equilibrio.

–Lo sé, lo sé –le expreso con fastidio tomando la misma posición recuperándose en su totalidad.

Un grito de enojo salió de Korra cuando Kit le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

–¿Si lo sabes tanto porque te cuesta tanto meditar? –arqueo su ceja escéptica de las palabras que profesaba.

–Yo… no lo sé… no puedo –se presintió más frustrada que antes.

Durante años, Korra trato meditar pero simplemente no pasaba, no lograba concentrarse para alcanzar ese nivel de calma que otros se les hacían tan fácil.

–Si puedes.

Ambas le prestaron atención a la tercera voz. Asami seguía ahí, estando pasiva en la conversación que tenían las hermanas pero ante la nueva información decidió intervenir.

–Te vi meditar antes de que llegáramos al barco.

–No es posible –alego desconfiada.

–Puedes lograrlo Korra, solo tienes que dejarlo ir –Kitsune entendía porque no lo lograba pero aun así quería ayudarla, sabía muy bien que podía lograr pasar ese obstáculo que traía consigo–. Fluye como el agua.

Se puso de pie como si le atemorizaba que la tierra debajo de ella la tragara. Sus ojos azules mostraban dolor que comprendía muy bien y conocía la respuesta pero Korra la negaría, siempre lo haría y esta no sería la excepción. Negó con la cabeza, para ella todavía no era hora de aceptar la realidad.

La duquesa se levantó pesadamente del suelo, sin comprender porque no lograba dejar el pasado donde debía quedarse, perjudicaba su presente y también su futuro.

–Como dice Zhyo –la miro y, continúo–: que la verdad te libere.

Ya no había más que discutir, la Alfa se fue dejando al matrimonio solo para que enfrentaran a sus propios demonios. Existía un límite y ella no podía hacer mucho si Korra no ponía empeño en querer traspasarlo.

–¿Estás bien? –hablo Asami acercándose más a ella.

Y obtuvo un rechazo evidente de Korra cuando le dio la espalda, eso le rompió el corazón.

¡No lo estoy! Grito enfadada en su interior, odiaba esa pregunta. Todo el tiempo sus hermanos se la preguntaban colmándole la paciencia y ahora también Asami. Quería creer que ella la quería ayudar pero no podía, entendía que era ella la que estaba mal en todo no Asami.

Un pedazo de ella había sido removido brutalmente sin darle el tiempo de comprender lo que pasaba y no existía nadie que viniera a mantener junto cada pedazo de ella.

Echo un vistazo por encima de su hombro y noto esa mirada que tenía Asami.

"No, no, no, ¿tú también? Diablos no Asami, no me mires así. Como si estuviera frágil, rota, desahuciada"

No quería culpar a nadie y tampoco quería ver esa mirada llena desilusión. No quería que la vieran más rota como lo estaba, como se sentía, como la apreciaban. No quería que la vieran como cuando…

"Cuando estaba paralitica"

Se alejó más de Asami. Su sola presencia le dolía en el alma.

–¡Espera! –Pidió Asami sintiendo el dolor de la Alfa–. Korra no te vayas.

–Yo no pudo estar cerca de ti –gruño severamente no podría soportarlo también de esa mujer así que no dudo en poner más distancia entre ellas.

–Korra –la llamo otra vez–. No te alejes de mí, por favor. Déjame ayudarte.

–No puedes.

Korra estaba más frustrada por todo cuando las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos y los recuerdos que le rememoraban una y otra vez que había fallado, la figura de Asami la estaba ahogando y se alejó, sin detenerse o voltear a verla, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la mansión.

Cuando volvió sus lágrimas no se detuvieron, el rechazo de la Alfa había sido duro. Por esos instantes se sintió impotente por no poder ayudar a Korra cuando más lo necesitaba. ¿Qué se supone que haría? ¿Cómo la ayudaría? ¿Qué debía hacer en los momentos más frustrantes para Korra?

Porque de pronto sentía que la culpabilidad la golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho. ¿Quién era ella? Nadie para Korra, solo era la mujer con la que se casó y que no sabe nada acerca de ella. En cambio Korra había demostrado interés y cuando se sintió rota por todo lo que ocurría, sin dudarlo la morena se había ofrecido para ayudarla sin preguntar o cuestionarla. Comprendía cuando darle espacio. ¿Pero qué sabía ella? Nada, absolutamente nada.

–No debes tomarlo de esa manera, incluso yo no puedo guiarla –aconsejo Kitsune que la veía apesadumbrada.

Asami seguía jugando con su comida, en el comedor solo estaba ella y la Alfa. Korra todavía no aparecía y tenía la esperanza que volviera, junto a ella.

–Quisiera entenderla –hablo apenas en un susurro.

–No podrás si ella no se abre a ti. Como te dije antes ella debe ser guiada pero yo no podría ayudarla.

–¿Qué hago? Porque no la entiendo y tampoco sé cómo hacerla sentir mejor –levanto la voz sintiéndose aún peor.

La duquesa dejo la comida a un lado y se acercó hasta la Suiza, movió la silla para que quedara de frente a ella e hincada la observo. Acerco su mano para borrar esas lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas pálidas de Asami.

–Mantente cerca, cuando se escapaba se subía a un árbol desapareciendo de la vista de todos –le dijo riendo por el recuerdo–. Necesita ayuda y una vez que la acepte será más fácil para ella.

–Entonces, ¿tengo que ser paciente?

–Benevolente diría yo, se benevolente con ella te lo pedimos todos nosotros.

La ojiverde se fijó en la expresión de la duquesa y entendió que hablaba por todos sus hermanos y hermanas. Tal vez era una carga pesada para ella pero la tomaría con gusto, no se rendiría, no fácilmente y sin dar pelea.

Una idea surco su mente y dedujo lo que paso anteriormente.

–¿Me prestas un caballo? –le expreso con una mirada determinada.

–Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías –le respondió con una expresión de felicidad.

Asami cabalgo a toda velocidad como Kitsune se lo había enseñado y llego al gran árbol de ceibón que estaba alejado de la propiedad.

Era luna nueva y podía verse con toda claridad y así logro observar la figura que estaba sentada en una de las ramas que estaban a lo alto. Pávida pero decidida, subió una a una las ramas, sintiendo la fuerza de sus piernas y brazos aferrándose para no caer.

–¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí?

–Un pequeño lobo me lo conto –respondió con diversión.

–¿Qué haces aquí Asami? –pregunto dudosa de querer saber la respuesta.

–Yo… yo quiero estar contigo –confesó de manera sincera.

–No soy buena para ti Asami, incluso si estamos casadas… yo… –sintió que las palabras no podían atravesar ese nudo en la garganta pero se obligó a ser fuerte–. Yo no… no puedo.

–Lo entiendo –le dijo desilusionada–. Pero quiero que sepas que, no me rendiré –expreso decidida con sus ojos verdes articulando la verdad.

Azul y verde se encontraron, en la penumbra apenas alumbrado por la luna con el firmamento despejado incluyendo los ruidos de los animales nocturnos.

Pero estaba vez había algo distinto, el brillo de sus ojos o la determinación en ellos. Asami era inteligente, muy culta y de habilidades extraordinarias capaces de adaptarse al entorno, Korra lo entendía, su mente despierta le llamaba la atención. Entonces comprendió sus palabras. Ella no se doblegaría tan fácilmente y eso sin duda le gustaba.

No supieron en que momento sus manos se movieron por si solas para atinarse juntas, aferrándose para evitar que se desvanecieran. Sus falanges derecho se acercó a las mejillas de Asami, acariciando esa parte tierna con vehemencia, con su pulgar apenas rosaba esos labios rojos y carnosos que invitaban a embriagarse en ellos.

Una lluvia de sensaciones embargaban a Asami con cada movimiento de Korra. Su piel se encrespaba y le gustaba demasiado como para negarlo y no pudo evitarlo. También agasajo la cara de Korra coqueteándole con la parte externa de sus dedos que apenas si la rozaban. La yema de su dedo le resbalo la frente, después el puente de su nariz para continuar con sus labios y detenerse en la barbilla.

Aproximo sus labios rojos como el fuego a esos finos labios y sintiéndose atrevida los beso, lentamente y con sentimientos presionándolos con suavidad vertiendo todo su amor en una sola acción. Pero se dio cuenta de que no pasaba nada, Asami presintió que Korra no reaccionaba a ella. "Tal vez lo estoy haciendo mal" pensó, dispuesta a no echarse hacia atrás, volvió a intentarlo, una y otra, y otra vez. Pero Korra todavía no respondía, suspiro pesadamente. "Tal vez si tengas razón y no eres buena para mi"

Intento alejarse pero la mano asediada a su hombro lo impidió.

–Esto es nuevo para mí –espeto Korra–. Pero yo… yo quiero intentarlo.

Allegándose a ella, observo sus ojos verdosos y después sus labios, sintiendo la sensatez con la que Asami la esperaba le propino un beso, apropiándose de su labio inferior masajeándolo y jalándolo lentamente. Obteniendo un resultado muy concreto, ambas querían lo mismo y así inicio la danza del amor entre Korra y Asami.

.

.

Luu7: entre mas siga el viaje mas intenso se pondrá. no es fácil en esa época en particular y deberán trabajar juntas si quieren sobrevivir. y se pondrá mejor. gracias por el reviews.!

pauvillar22: gracias, gracias.! si fuera por mi ya la tendría pero vamos a resolverlo y continuar con el fic.!

Dertod: gracias por estar pendiente enserio, se que es difícil esperar, lo entiendo por completo. para mi es un fastidio no poder escribir nada cuando tengo las ideas. me alegro que te gusten.! hey a mi también me gusta star wars, y por eso he implementado el apellido creo que es genial. espero que puedas tener un poco mas de paciencia, porque reitero no es porque no quiera es por la computadora.

Alfa8: se acabo la espera.! al menos en este.

Liz: aquí esta.!

Maria: lo se, lo se, pero no seria divertido si lo pongo todo de una vez :) aquí esta y espero que te guste.!

cuídense y espero saber de ustedes pronto!

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

 ** _[Para los que quieran participar en los siguientes fic, por favor leer hasta el final.]_**

Durante todo el día, Korra se mostraba muy nerviosa incluso ella lo noto. Todavía debían viajar y apenas estaban en Panamá iban rápido, Asami lo sabía, pero era una emergencia quedarse esta vez. El ciclo Omega empezaría en estos días y la Alfa se cercioro que durante esta semana debían refugiarse para evitar que algo sucediera.

Asami estaba de cierta forma aliviada, pero algo le inquietaba, Korra parecía desesperadamente esquiva en que sucediera algo entre ellas. Se mostraba distante, parecía que no quería ceder ante su calor.

"Tal vez las cosas si son nuevas para ella" pensó Asami, pero creyó que no era para tanto tomárselo así.

En la noche del segundo día sintió los efectos del calor en su interior, corrió para refugiarse en la habitación contigua sintiéndose más segura. Pero sus pensamientos no eran congruentes. En lo más profundo de su ser Omega deseaba que Korra la ayudase a calmar el ardor que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo.

"No, no, no. No lo arruines, no lo arruines."

Pero sentía ese dolor en la boca del estómago, yendo directo a su ingle. Estaba excitada y la piel se le erizaba cada vez que pensaba en sus ojos índigo, observándola cuando estaba descuidada o esa mano tentativa que acariciaba la suya. Su voz irguiendo su piel cuando le hablaba al oído.

Acostada y albergada en esa habitación lo suficiente fuerte para detener a un Alfa, residía ahí, pero su mente no y tampoco su cuerpo. Su feminidad le palpitaba, con cada recuerdo de Korra. Sus músculos moviéndose al compás de su fuerza, la sonrisa agitada por la batalla, el sudor resbalándole por su cuerpo cincelado por los mismos dioses.

Mordió su labio reprimiendo un gemido necesitado.

Se estremeció al escuchar los gruñidos que provenían de afuera. Sus piernas le ordenaron levantarse y prontamente observo lo que deseaba moviéndose en el pasillo.

Korra gruño con sus ojos rojos los miraba, sus enemigos estaban ahí, así que no dudo en enseñar sus dientes afilados y sobresalientes para darles la advertencia.

Un Alfa se abalanzo sobre ella y cayeron al suelo forcejeando. Protesto enojada, él trataba de asfixiarla haciendo presión en su cuello. Korra elevo sus piernas y cruzándolas en su pecho lo empujo al suelo liberándose de su agarre. El otro sujeto corrió hacia ellos, la morena se liberó rápidamente y levantándose esquivo esas garras que pasaron veloz cercar de su garganta. Tomo como ventaja el movimiento y propino un golpe con su rodilla a las costillas del Alfa fragmentando todo a su paso.

Lo sujeto con las garras y lo mando a volar largo de ahí. El otro hombre trato de descargar su fuerza en ella pero le resulto demasiado rápida. Korra impido un zarpazo y respondió con uno más agresivo que dejo marca en la mitad de la cara del sujeto.

Cayo de bruces al suelo, con la sangre saliéndole a borbotones. La Alfa escocesa lo levanto en el aire y lo envió contra el otro. Todavía en su forma licántropo se acercó otra vez a esa puerta mirando apenas por el rabillo noto a la Omega sonriéndole.

Más lamentos se escucharon, sus ojos bermellón estaban con la lujuria en su máximo apogeo. Gemía tratando de que la Omega le hiciera caso.

"La necesito" eso pensaba Asami pero no lo quería, iba a devastar todo si tan solo dejaba entrar a la Alfa. Le dio la espalda para evitar observar esos matices rojizos llamándola. Pero sus sollozos exigidos, le daban calambres en el organismo. La deseaba a muerte, no quería esperar a sentirla dentro de ella, que la hiciera sentir toda la lujuria que ambas estaban conteniendo, deseaba sostenerse de su fuerte espalda, rasguñarla por el producto de su libido y anhelaba gritar su nombre cuando la liberación llegara.

Escucho otro forcejeo en la puerta pero la Suiza estaba segura de que no podía entrar, estaba muy reforzada solo si ella le abría conseguiría pasar por la puerta.

El estruendo seguía llamando la atención de todos, aunque nadie se atrevía tan siquiera a acercarse.

Korra se pegó a la puerta y se dejó caer. La Omega se había introducido en otra puerta así que no había manera de que pudiera llamar su atención sino estaba presente aun así estaba atenta a escuchar cualquier cosa.

Cuando entro a esa sala parecía una casa pequeña había varias cosas que podría usar para asearse más al fondo existía una pequeña puerta cuadrada para que era, no lo sabía, pero si estaba ahí significaba algo.

Calentó agua y se introdujo a la tina, el agua estaba deliciosa. Con el pelo hecho una moña se apoyó para poder pensar. Esto le había calmado la calentura pero no era suficiente debía ser saciada para que se fuera definitivamente.

Asami desechaba estar con ella porque aceptaba que Korra llegara por su cuenta para reclamarla como suya y ella también reclamarla pero no así con uno de sus celo.

Cerró los ojos un momento, necesitaba pensar con más claridad e ignorar sus instintos de Omega.

xxxxxxxxx

Sus besos eran embriagadores, se deleitaba como calzaba su boca con la suya después sintió como esa lengua se abría paso para encontrarse con la de ella y se acariciaron lentamente, gimió y podría avergonzarle pero no fue así. En cambio su cuerpo le advirtió que deseaba ese tacto en su piel de porcelana.

Se aferró a sus hombros cuando los besos que estaban experimentando fueron cambiando a unos más libidinosos con más entusiasmo que antes, parecía que Korra quería comerse su boca y esperaba que así fuera.

Aunque estuvieran en medio de la finca, con la oscuridad tapándolas. No importaba consentía que ella se hiciera cargo, Korra era su Alfa y debía saber mucho acerca de cómo satisfacer a una Omega o a una mujer cualquiera de las dos.

Asami se apretó contra Korra, que mantenía sus manos asediadas a su cintura. Sus cuerpos se estremecieron y la Omega advertía una palpitación adelantándose a la Alfa.

Se obligó a separarse. La enóloga respiraba agitadamente pero razonaba de maravilla. Ella no determinaba que fuera así, tan rápido. Apenas unos minutos atrás dijo que quería intentarlo pero cuando bajaron del árbol, la Suiza no le permitió hacer más acciones. Se acercó a ella y la proclamo como suya.

Respondió a sus exigencias pero después lo pensó mejor.

–Quiero ir lento –le dijo apenas en un susurro tratando de recomponerse.

Observo la confusión en sus ojos brillantes.

–No entiendo Korra –hablo con sinceridad tratando de recuperar el aliento.

La Alfa le tomo las manos y las apretó. Estaba meditando mucho como se lo diría, era doloroso, tal vez, pero era la verdad.

–Quiero cortejarte –expreso con osadía.

–Pero, estamos casadas –aclaro riendo apenas escuchando la ironía de sus palabras.

–Lo se Asami, pero no lo quiero de esta manera.

Más desconcierto en sus ojos, su esposa no lograba entender verdaderamente lo que intentaba decir y no podía culparla era ilógico además de patético, se suponía que desde hace meses debió haber formado el vínculo pero nunca se hizo y las circunstancias tampoco dieron para eso.

–Yo quiero hacer lo que es debido, salir para conocernos, obsequiarte cosas, para que me aceptes como tu pareja.

–¿Lo dices enserio?

–Hablo muy enserio.

xxxxxxxxx

Korra abrió los ojos, soñaba con lo que le dijo a Asami tiempo atrás. Lo estaba haciendo bien, salía con ella, le daba detalles que, por lo que decía la Omega, eran tiernos. Era un poco tarde para hacer todo eso, lo sabía, pero aun así pretendía que poco a poco ambas se enamoraran de la forma antigua. Cuando llegara el momento, harían lo honrado por Alfas y Omegas, le dejaría una marca en su piel y cerrarían el lazo.

La puerta se abrió y se vieron directamente a los ojos. Cuando Korra le sonrió Asami se avergonzó.

–Te miras espectacular –platico con sinceridad la Alfa.

–Y tú… –la registro de pies a cabeza–. Necesitas un baño.

Risa de ángeles, escucho Asami, que la hizo sonrojarse aún más.

–Bien, te veré luego.

Estiro su mano tomando las falanges de Asami y la beso. Con una sonrisa vanidosa se fue dejando viendo visiones a la restauradora.

xxxxxxxxx

–Es hermoso –menciono viendo el camino por donde pasaban.

–Si tú lo dices –explicó aburrida.

Llevaban un buen rato cabalgando, saliéndose de la rutina de ir en el carruaje.

–Siempre dices lo mismo pareciera que no te impresionada nada –Asami dirigió a su caballo hacia un lado apartándose tratándose de no irritarse por sus palabras.

–Me dijiste que fuera sincera, que te dijera lo que pensaba –alego la ojiazul.

–Lo sé –dijo suavemente–. Es solo que… parece que no te dedicas a ver algo más.

–De hecho si lo hago –arrimo su potro más cerca–. Te veo a ti y no hay nada más hermoso.

Se encontró en una encrucijada, Korra había sido demasiado sincera cuando se trataba de ella, sus halagos eran lindos y a veces le coqueteaba. Y por esos momentos se sentía nerviosa, la abrumaba no entendiendo bien porque, si ella misma le había dicho que actuara un poco más abierta.

Al principio Korra parecía confundida y alegaba que no estaba al tanto de cómo hacerlo, pero al poco tiempo se vio tan cómoda con sus comentarios y acciones que a Asami le parecía que lo había hecho toda su vida.

"Quizá es por eso que siento dudas"

Nunca considero preguntarle si alguna vez lo hizo, creyó que era mejor mantener la ilusión que solo con ella lo hace y lo haría durante su vida.

–Eso no cambia el hecho de que todo te parezca aburrido –se recompuso, quería saber la verdadera razón.

–Está bien –se rindió–. Recuerdo haber pasado por aquí una vez así que no me emocionada en absoluto.

–¿Si?

–Si…

–¿Con quién? –entrecerró los ojos, quería seguir eso juego.

Korra sonrió presuntuosamente.

–Con una mujer.

Asami arqueo su ceja, ahora estaba enojada parpadeando condenadamente lento.

–Hmph…

Espoleo a la potranca que se alzó sosteniéndose con las patas traseras e hizo un relincho para luego salir como alma que se llevaba Vaatu.

Korra la miro divertida mientras se alejaba por la senda.

Los 3 sirvientes vieron como la duquesa salía cabalgando, nadie dijo nada, aunque sus expresiones eran bastantes impactadas.

Se escuchó otro relincho y vieron como la patrona se iba tras su esposa. Ellos continuaron su viaje, dejando de perturbarse por esas acciones.

–Vamos Argento… –animo Korra a su potrillo.

El árabe galopo con gracia agilizando sus movimientos, Korra iba guiándolo con las riendas. Estaba entusiasmada, jamás se esperó esa reacción y le parecía muy tierna.

Paint Horse era rápido, a su parecer, cuando Asami practicaba le gustaba sentir el viento golpear su cara, se sentía libre casi como si podía volar y en ese instante le entro la curiosidad de mirar hacia atrás pero su hermana le había dicho que eso podía distraerla lo suficiente para hacerla caer así que prefirió no hacerlo, pero si oyó como el corcel de Korra se acercaba.

–Rápido Atalanta –alentó y fue escuchada.

Avanzaron más rápido tratando de dejar atrás a su esposa, pretendía verla intentar recomponer lo que dijo, deseaba que pusiera un poco más de empeño que se esforzara más por ella, porque normalmente en esos casos se quedaba callada sin saber cómo acercarse y ella empezaba a odiarlo. Pero cuando ella decía algo muy a lo Asami, parecía que no afectaba en nada a Korra.

Podía tener actitudes soberbias como cuando la morena quería salir y ella no lo miraba de esa manera, le contesto mordaz la última vez, fastidiada por lo que podría hacer y le cerró la puerta directo en la cara, cuando escucho golpes le dijo un par de cosas más. Al día siguiente Korra parecía que no recordaba lo que había hecho y eso la molestaba aún más.

–¿Vas a detenerte?

Cuando logro ver a su lado iba la morena, le hizo un gesto gélido. La volvió a divisar pero ya se había adelantado.

Distinguió ese gran caballo negro deteniéndose delante de ella obligándola a parar, se engrandeció para su deleite, Korra sabia manejarlo e hizo que relinchara para llamar su atención. Cuando las cuatro patas estuvieron en el suelo se acercaron a ella, trotando a su alrededor, haciendo pasos elegantes.

Si era un cortejo o no, Asami no se dio cuenta pero sus intentos por llamar su curiosidad sirvieron. Luego estaba viendo cada movimiento de ambos. Korra le quito las riendas y los llevo a un lugar con sombra.

–¿Sigues enojada?

–¿Quien dice que lo estoy? –sus ojos verdes amenazaron que lo siguiente que diría debía ser inteligente.

–Está bien, no estabas enojada –medito lo siguiente con una sonrisa jactanciosa–. Estabas celosa.

–¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Yo?! –se hizo la ofendida.

–Asami celosa Sato –utilizo su tono burlón cualquiera que fuera la consecuencia Korra la aceptaría.

No supo en que momento pero le lanzo un manotazo dispuesta a defender el honor que le quedaba pero Korra fue lo suficiente rápida para detenerla.

–Hago este viaje sola a excepción de esta vez, claro –delibero satisfecha por la respuesta de su esposa.

Jalo sus falanges hacia sí y los sostuvo de manera cortés. Beso sus dedos y luego su dorso, la miro como siempre lo concebía y Asami contuvo un jadeo. Cuando la soltó y tiro su caballo a otro lado.

Asami se sintió confundida por sus acciones, parecía que la Alfa adoraba colocarla en una línea que se tambaleaba constantemente a veces mostrando su lado más afable y otras evitando entregarse del todo.

La sorpresa fue mayor cuando Korra se allegó a su otro costado y en un ágil meneo le robo un beso que dejo sin respiración a la duquesa de Suiza.

Cuando el carruaje por fin las alcanzo, Asami iba trotando lentamente detrás de Korra todavía asimilando lo ocurrido. Le gusto lo que hizo.

El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo ya habían cruzado el río San Juan de Nicaragua y se adentraron a las tierras nicas desde hace varias semanas. Se detuvieron a descansar, debían llegar rápido a Managua y buscar a los hermanos de Korra.

Por alguna razón, que Asami no supo explicar, la Alfa se miraba más alerta a cualquier cambio. Manteniendo constante su éxodo, reposar en esos instantes era un lujo que no se deban a menudo.

–Estamos cerca así que…

–Lo entiendo –se apresuró a terminar a Asami.

Algo tenía inquieta a Korra así que no le pondría otra carga. Si ella decía, "vámonos" eso se haría.

–Hagámoslo…

La Omega miraba como la Alfa revisaba una y otra vez ese pedazo de papel en sus manos parecía que descubrirían un gran secreto así que hasta ella estaba fastidia ya que ahora más que nunca podía ocultar su impulsos.

Aventurada a descubrir la razón de su presión, se movió hasta quedar al lado de la castaña y parecía que el tiempo se detuvo intuyendo lo que pasaba a continuación. Asami poso su mano en su hombro haciéndola sobresaltarse.

Esos ojos verdes demostraban preocupación que fue percibida rápidamente por ella. El mundo desapareció para que ellas dos vivieran el momento. Korra pasó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Asami y la acerco más. La restauradora se vio sosteniéndose de ese sentimiento reconfortante.

"Estamos juntas" se repitió una y mil veces atrás. Asami sabía que si algo pasaba, estaría la una con la otra apoyándose.

–¿Escuchas eso? –le pregunto Korra.

–No escucho nada –respondió sin entender muy bien a que se refería.

–¡Exacto!

3 golpes bastaron para que el carruaje aumentara la velocidad.

Eso estremeció más a Asami. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Algo malo?

Separándose bruscamente, Korra movía sus manos de un lado a otro buscando algo y se sorprendió de lo que veía.

La morena saco varias armas comprobando una a una que estuvieran cargadas, sintiendo la furia acumularse y los ojos ardiéndole por las ganas de llorar. Para Korra no era posible que en realidad estuviese pasando otra vez.

–Korra…

Los ojos confusos y llenos de preocupación de Asami le calaron hondo. Iba a protegerla con su vida de ser necesario.

Acerco su mano quería acariciarla, decirle que todo estaba bien y que ella nunca debía preocuparse. Pero esos signos de debilidad no los iba a mostrar, bajo la mano hecha un puño. Iba a guardarse esa palabrería y se pondría a trabajar.

–No tu… –susurro para sí misma alejándose de ella, de su mirada, calor y tacto.

Asami se quedó más preocupada que antes, esa actitud por mucho, le preocupaba en demasía. Quería acercarse, no pedirle una explicación, sino darle su apoyo.

–Recuerda lo que te he dicho –expreso en un tono carente de felicidad, afilado y demandante una orden como un General se la da a su pelotón.

Cerró los puños, arremangando la tela de su vestido. "no lo he olvidado" pensó pero nunca se lo diría. Estaba consiente de todo, de lo arriesgado que era el viaje y del peligro que ambas estaban expuestas.

Abrió la puerta y de un movimiento fluido subió al techo haciendo un extraño ruido y agitando un poco el carruaje. Se puso en forma de loto, tupió los ojos para concentrarse, en su respiración, en los alrededores, podía escuchar cada meneo de los árboles y los sonidos naturales, el relincho de los caballos agitados por la carrera.

Otra inhalación y luego exhalación, su olfato y audición buscaban algo distinto. Un murmullo inusual, un hedor fuera de lugar.

"¿¡Nada!?" algo andaba extrañamente desacostumbrado. Un movimiento repentino la alerto, más adelante a unos metros parecía un animal arrastrándose. "No tienes olor bicharraco" pensó y fue demasiado tarde.

Los caballos hicieron un salto repentino que logro sacudirlos a todos, Korra fue enviada a unos matorrales con extremada dureza pero el carruaje se compuso lo suficiente para no volcarse. Se levantó rápidamente adolorida de la espalda, comprobó que sus armas seguían con ella y se echó a la carrera de alcanzarlos.

Reviso en cada una de las ventanillas pero no había nada, Korra no estaba ahí y ahora estaba más preocupada. Saco la cabeza por la puerta todavía en marcha y la vio corriendo hacia ellos. Un silbido pasó cerca de su cabello llevándose algunas hebras y rompiendo la ventana. Se quedó pálida y cayó sentada, era una bala.

–Asami… –escucho desde lejos y otro pitido como el anterior.

Ambas mujeres se agacharon y las balas salieron de la nada. Otra vez se sacudió su medio de transporte y el fuego fue la respuesta. Korra y el Teniente respondía, cualquiera que estuviera en su campo visual seria acribillado y lo que más temía la morena se hizo realidad.

Escucho el centenar de cascos cabalgando a una velocidad implacable dirigiéndose a ellos.

–Llévalas a un lugar seguro –demando solemnemente.

Salto y se hizo de Argento, corto las amarras y lo espoleo con fuerza, se giró para regresarse al lugar. Si esos eran todos los que la seguían podría detenerlos antes de que llegaran a todos ellos.

Le pedía a Raava que esas balas no llevaran acónito sino su vida acabaría antes de poder pedir ayuda.

–Quédate aquí… yo no podría perderte –le hablo al semental que estaba chillando inquieto cuando su ama se bajó.

Era un movimiento osado pero no tenía otro que emplear, se enfrentaría a todos ellos. Argento seria su escape una vez que terminara. Corrió en su dirección, empleando toda su fuerza para acortar la distancia. Ocupando las dos armas que llevaba en las manos hizo disparos certeros haciendo que los caballos perdieran el equilibrio y en cadena cayeran los jinetes y los que iban detrás de ellos.

Disparo una y otra vez, hasta que cada bala y cartucho de escopeta se acabaran. Aunque las balas llovían logro ingeniárselas para sortearlas, recibiendo raspaduras y otras que se incrustaban en su piel pero rápidamente las removía.

xxxxxxxxx

Un explorador iba galopando al lado de la horda como alma que se la llevaba Vaatu. Los cascos llamaron la atención de cada hombre y mujer que montaban sus caballos, pero no se detendrían hasta que su líder diera la orden, sin embargo los Ko salieron de las filas para acompañarlo.

Cabalgo hasta quedar a la par de su gran semental, la mujer lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. Bajo la mirada para dirigirse a ella.

–Un grupo de soldados entro y buscan a alguien –le expreso en su idioma natal.

–¿Quién? –pregunto ella de la misma manera.

–Una mujer, la llaman Korra de la casa Skywalker.

–¿Que desea hacer? Sangre de mi sangre…–expreso un Ko.

–Nymeria y Lady acampen, que las mujeres se preparen, los demás Ko van conmigo.

Los 5 hombres asintieron y con sus caballos galoparon de regreso con sus pequeños grupos.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la duquesa de Colombia.

–Una emboscada tiene atrapada a Korra y a su grupo, vamos para allá –le dijo en inglés.

–Voy a ir –sentencio moviendo su caballo junto a su hermana.

–¡No! Te quedas y esperas a que volvamos para ayudar a los heridos.

–Khal yo iré… también es mi hermana.

Ante la negativa de querer quedarse, no le quedo de otra que aceptar. Una gran parte de la horda de hombres, cabalgaron al mando de su gran líder. Les tomaría una hora, quizás menos en encontrarlos así que no perderían el tiempo. Desbocaron con rapidez.

–Necesito que hagas algo –expreso en inglés–. Sangre de mi sangre.

–Hare lo que ordene, sangre de mi sangre.

–Si la misión falla y yo muero, asegúrate de llevar a mis hermanas a la frontera.

–Mi gran Khal, sabe cuál es el juramento. Yo voy a vengar su muerte –musito decidido, su honor valía mucho.

–¡No! –expreso viéndolo–. Red… salva a mis hermanas sin importa que. Es mi último deseo y sé que esto no te corresponde pero es lo que quiero.

El hombre, no comprendía muy bien. Mientras el grupo avanzaba a todo lo que daban los caballos, medito las palabras, él como buen jinete de sangre le correspondía vengar su muerte y después acompañarla en la otra vida. Pero esta Khal en particular era todo lo diferente que jamás conoció. Había pasado con ella casi toda su vida y ahora esta petición tan extraña estaba confundiendo su juicio.

–Cryp… llévatelos, no consideres en ninguna circunstancia quedarte, nosotros lo resolveremos.

–Yo…

–No, esta vez me obedecerás –hablo con fuerza haciéndose escuchar con todo el ruido–. Debes mantenerte con vida, sino regreso es tu deber cuidar a Korra.

–Pero tu… –hubo una vacilación en su voz que no podía permitirse–. Tu… yo me quedare para ayudarte.

–No hermana mía… tú las cuidaras.

Ella era fuerte siempre lo demostró pero existía cualquier posibilidad de que esta vez no salieran tan ilesa, así que debía asegurarse de que los demás estarían a salvo y cumpliría su palabra de cuidarlas con su vida.

Los 3 caballos iban a todo lo que daban. El Teniente ya había matado por lo menos a 20 personas pero el fruto de su trabajo fue un sentimiento incomodo con esa bala en el muslo izquierdo y el torniquete no se lo ponía tan fácil. Con el agitado balanceo perdía cada vez más rápido la serenidad de sus pensamientos. Incluso la Suiza había disparado un par de veces pero todo era nuevo.

El siguiente tramo parecía de lo más fácil posible hasta que un par de balazos hizo que los caballos cayeran y con ellos los ocupantes. Ambos hombres salieron disparados a distintas locaciones y el carruaje dio unas vueltas con sus ocupantes.

Se movió, después de la conmoción inicial, un mareo le advertía que posiblemente vomitaría y se contuvo a esa asquerosa acción. Enfoco lo mejor que pudo, pero todo parecía moverse con cada parpadeo.

–¡Ahhh…! –observo su pierna, estaba rota–. ¡Raava…! –respiro de manera pausada y después la coloco en su lugar.

Un ruido parecido a la de una rama partiéndose lleno ese espacio en donde quedaban solo escombros luego continuo con su hombro pronto pasaría todo el dolor así que solo le quedaba esperar a pesar de que la sangre de su frente la incomodaba. Alargo su mano y golpeo la puerta, salió arrastrándose de lo que quedaba del carruaje. Volvió por Analay y su pistola, la necesitaba tanto como vivir.

No era un médico consagrado pero sabía un par de cosas, desgarro tiras de su vestido y la amarro en la cabeza de la mujer, volvió a hacer el proceso y vendo los dedos de la mano y acomodo un tobillo.

–¡Shaw! ¡Teniente! –grito con todas sus fuerzas pero no había señales de ninguno.

Levantarse era toda una osadía, pero lo logro y los buscaba desesperadamente rezando para que estuvieran vivos todavía. Encontró al Teniente tendido en unos matorrales con el brazo en una extraña posición. Lo jalo hasta donde estaba su compañera y se dedicó a revisarlo tratando de salvarlo a toda costa. Su pierna estaba sangrando con más abundancia y estaba pálido, perdía demasiada sangre así que se dedicó a hacerle un torniquete para evitar que el flujo siguiera pero tal vez tendría que revisarlo un médico para descartar posibles hemorragias internas.

En otro estaba peor parecía que iba a renquear por el resto de su vida. También lo tiro con toda la delicadeza posible para estar cerca del grupo, si alguien venia en su ayuda estarían todos a la mano. Solo le preocupaba su esposa.

–Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí –hablo un hombre montado en su caballo.

–Aunque es demasiado bella para entregarla podría servirnos de algo –alego mientras la miraba de forma carnal, las piernas descubiertas de Asami llamaba mucho su atención–. El pago será el mismo aunque la llevemos en dos piezas.

–Concuerdo… sabes podríamos sacar algo

–¡Aléjense! Yo… –encontró su voz, estaba asustada de ellos pero era más fuerte que esos dos–. Déjennos en paz y les perdonare la vida.

–Ya la escuchaste –dijo y después lanzo una carcajada–. Nos perdonara la vida –burlándose rio otra vez.

–Es tan linda… –bajo de la montura y se agacho.

Se acercó para tocarla y en ese segundo de descuido Asami se apresuró, apunto su arma y disparo. El cuerpo inerte cayó haciendo un ruido sordo. La vida de sus ojos se había extinguido tan rápido que a su compañero le costó recuperar la cordura en ese entonces, sin medir las consecuencias saco su arma y la bala se alojó en el hombro derecho de Asami haciéndola derrumbarse de espaldas pegando un grito desgarrador.

–Él era mi hermano –le apunto directo a la cabeza.

El sol estaba bajando más rápido de lo que quería, unos minutos después ya no habría más luz y estarían más descubiertas. Los gritos, relinchos y silbidos de las armas llenaban esa senda. Pero no importaba que ruido hicieran nadie los podría ayudar.

Para ese entonces, una le perforo el pulmón y empezaba a sentirse fatigada y las cortaduras apenas lograban sanar si seguía agitándose podría abrirlas aún más, se sobrepuso, logro saltar y descuartizar uno a uno, con sus filosas garras, a los hombres que se le acercaba lo suficiente y aunque cada vez le dolía más respirar sabía que podía sanar y lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Entonces cadenas fueron lanzadas en su dirección enrollándosele en los brazos, varios hombres forcejearon con ella, otros le enviaron grilletes para los tobillos y haciendo fuerza junto con los caballos jalaron. Korra cayó en la tierra, sintiendo la presión de sus ligaduras cada vez que tiraban, una se enrollo en su cuello. La atadura gruesa trataba de estrangularla. Chillo por el dolor cuando sentía que le eran desprendidas las extremidades. La carne tierna de su piel se iba desprendiendo poco a poco, le ardía como el infierno.

Utilizo su única vía de escape, ocupando las últimas fuerzas logro que una corriente de sangre manchara ese suelo quebradizo. Pero cuando más ocupaba cada gota de energía, le hacía frente a su subconsciente. Debía parar antes de caer desmayada por la pérdida abundante de sangre y esfuerzo. Para su propio alivio, destrozo a todos los hombres que la seguían y emprendió la retirada contando con que Asami llegara segura hasta el campamento. Se había librado por poco y para su seguridad había acabado con todos, solo le quedaba ir al campamento.

Un pitido escucho cerca de su oído y después el dolor intenso en su espalda. Se desmoronó de rodillas, su cabeza daba vueltas y respiraba más forzadamente, otra vez se sacudió con ese silbido muy contiguo y estaba vez la obligo a colocar una mano en esa tierra que combinaba sudor, sangre y estiércol.

Su mente y consciencia estaban en otro mundo y pestañaba tratando de que la vista no se le nublara de forma definitiva. Vomito algo negro que la exijo poner ambas manos en la grava tratando de mantener el peso de todo su cuerpo. Convertirse en lobo le estaba pasando una gran deuda.

Parpadeo y miro algo que se acercaba, pero existía algo extraño, no lograba escucharlo. "Negro" pensó, si era una especie de nube negra. Paso a su lado, con esa velocidad pudo atropellarla pero no sucedió.

Un murmullo.

Korra jamás se daría cuenta que su más leal compañero, el caballo árabe, paso por encima del individuo acribillándolo con sus fuertes patas y después para culminar le dio una patada justamente en la cara al hombre que le había disparado matándolo en el acto.

"¿Qué?" algo estaba cerca pero Korra no comprendía muy bien que era, hasta que sintió algo en su cara, era duro como… "como… como…"

Una cosa mojada se restregaba en su cara, viscosa y mal oliente, un soplo caliente lo acompaño. Levanto la vista por fin y algo parecido a un chillido logro escuchar. Hasta ese entonces se volvió consiente de que exactamente era.

–Argento –grito.

Las piernas le temblaron cuando se separaron del suelo, hizo todo lo posible para tomar las riendas y utilizar sus brazos para incorporarse. Cada movimiento le provocaba dolor y peleo contra ese malestar para lograr montar a su potro. "Por Raava… cuando te volviste tan alto" lo medito pero parecía irracional. Lo malo de todo esto, es que la Alfa no podía estar erguida y se echó contra él mientras avanzaban.

Avanzo con más rapidez sintiendo que la vida de su ama se perdía, pero no conto con que alguien le impidiera el paso. El caballo se desplomo en el suelo dando un par de vueltas y cuando logro detenerse Korra estaba debajo de toda la musculatura del árabe. Relinchaba dolido.

–¡No! Argento ¡No! –Lucho para salir de ahí empujando con sus manos y cada esfuerzo le hacía perder la sensatez–. ¡Tú no! ¡No puedes morir! –grito con las lágrimas derramándose.

Sintió el líquido caliente recorrerle la cintura, olfateo esa cosa y resultaba ser la sangre de su mejor caballo. Estaba desesperada, quería levantarse y atenderlo, protegerlo, que ambos volvieran al castillo pero ese pensamiento se desvanecía más.

–Nooo… –apretó los dientes impotente sintiendo lo salado de sus lágrimas en los labios y esa cosa viscosa parecida al alquitrán saliéndosele de la boca–. Hemos estado en peores situaciones –se dijo con un hilo de voz y tuvo que escupir varias veces–. Mejoraras lo prometo –con las palabras trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que podría salvarlo.

Tiro con fuerza sus patas y se apartó lo suficiente para que de su ama pudiera salir, la hemorragia en su dorso se acrecentó y se desmorono sin fuerzas, haciendo chillidos de dolor. Korra se arrastró como pudo, el dolor en la espalda la estaba matando y le hizo caso omiso, nada se comparaba con perder a su mejor amigo, termino abrazándolo de la cabeza y arrullándolo queriendo compartir ese momento de desdicha y logró escucharlo, cada latido bajando su intensidad y eso acrecentó su furia, el dolor en su pecho era insoportable y la garganta le quemaba.

Toco su corazón y respiro un par de veces absorbiendo su sufrimiento, sintiéndolo en la carne como si ella misma recibió el disparo, concibiendo la dolencia de la caída y la forma como agonizaba. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos, las venas se le resaltaron y abrió la boca lo mejor que pudo tratando de volver a tomar un suspiro tan valioso. Minutos después ambos se desmoronaron.

–Sé que no vas a morir pero te hare sentir el mismo dolor que siento –se arrodillo frente a ella con los ojos llenos de desprecio y le apretó la mandíbula trayéndola hacia si–. ¿Escuchas eso? –pero no la dejo responder–. Son mis amigos que están impacientes por verte –con la lengua le lamio la cara –sabes tan, tan bien… –se carcajeo maniáticamente y la estampo contra el suelo para volver a apuntarle.

Asami le miro sosteniéndose el hombro, sintiendo la sangre escurrirse en sus manos y tratando de normalizar su respiración y arritmia. Ahí tirada pensó en que no quería terminar así, separándose de Korra, de ellos.

Escucharon un aullido lastimero. Asami y el sujeto miraron a un gigante lobo de color castaño, aullar de manera descontrolada y afligida. Embelesados observaron al animal olfatear a uno de los caballos muertos que estaba cerca, con su hocico intentaba levantarlo, que reaccionara, pero este ya no se movía.

Volvió a bramar, pero esta vez sonaba enojado, cuando los enfoco, Asami sintió una ligera corriente que le hizo erizar la piel, tenía miedo y el hombre también le apuntaba y le temblaba la mano.

Su respiración era tan exageradamente ruidosa que hacía que el can lo revisara. Gruñía enseñando los dientes, acercando y asechando a su presa.

–¡No…! –se movió inquieto e histérico, con el tiritó que no paraba.

Con sus patas rasgo la tierra del suelo, en esa penumbra que iba incrementando el negro del paisaje y el ruido de los animales no se hicieron esperar. El lobo escucho una rama quebrarse y se echó a la carrera.

El sujeto corrió hasta su caballo que estaba escandalizado, temeroso del otro animal. Logro montarse y se viro para disparar su arma que alcanzo el lomo del canino pero no lo hizo detenerse. En su desesperación su pistola trastabillo así que se agarró con ambas manos las riendas y espoleaba para que fueran más aprisa pero no le basto cuando sintió que algo lo empujaba y se hundió en el lodo.

Trato de levantarse, observar algo en esa penumbra y cuando enfoco un poco de luz, unos ojos brillaban a través de esa nimbo espeso.

Asami escucho un grito desgarrador procedente del mismo lugar donde vio por última vez a ese lobo. En esa oscuridad, sangrando y con sus amigos muriendo lentamente. Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a darle algunas lágrimas, no había manera de que sobrevivieran, sin sus caballos la posibilidad era nula.

Un hocico se acercó a ella y esta vez no sintió miedo. Acarició el pelo de esa bestia.

–Siempre logras encontrarme –se abrazó a ella.

No existía un tiempo o lugar donde no conociera esos ojos azules. Llego a observarlo tanto tiempo que no podían perderse. Era Korra.

Se echó con la cabeza entre las piernas de la albina mientras era calmada por esa mujer. No se movió y eso le preocupo mucho.

–Korra… despierta, debes mantenerte despierta –le hablaba.

Ni un solo movimiento, ese gran peso en sus piernas se redujo y un cuerpo desnudo y helado estaba inerte.

–Korra… –volvió a internar sacudiéndola–. ¡Vamos! –La voz estaba más entrecortada y lloraba tanto que mojaba el cabello de la castaña–. No me dejes sola por favor, te necesito –la abrazo con fuerza casi pintando sus manos en la espalda de color canela.

Sintió el fin de todos ellos, escuchaba cascos de caballos acercarse ahora más claramente y seguro eran hombres que querían atraparlos. Odiaba no ser más fuerte y valiente como Korra, lo detestaba porque si fuera diferente ella la hubiera salvado. Buscarían la ayuda de sus hermanos y podrían vivir un poco más lo suficiente para decirle…

"Lo suficiente para decirte que te amo"

Miro fuego acercándose a ella y se preparó para lo peor. Un hombre de piel oscura montaba a un potrillo y llevaba trapos raros, la miraba muy interesado y la risa de él le dio tanto pánico que empezaría a gritar en cualquier segundo y el terror se apodero de ella cuando él se bajó.

–¡Recompensa!

Asami no le entendió, el idioma español para ella todavía era totalmente nuevo. El fuego fue lanzado y el carruaje se incendió muy rápido. Miraba cada movimiento que hacía, la escudriñaba muy bien, demasiado para su gusto.

Empuño un arma que jamás vio y apuntaba a ella, sus ojos sádicos hacia que le temblara más el cuerpo. Iban a morir, les había llegado la hora. La bandeo con decisión y elevándola iba a acertar un golpe directo. La duquesa cerro los ojos esperando que fuera rápido y acompañar a Korra de una buena vez.

"La vida no tiene sentido sino estas"

Lo espero pero no llegaba, no sentía nada, no sucedía nada. Cuando lo observo el hombre estaba a un costado con flechas en su pecho, muerto en el acto.

Percibo como un caballo negro montado por una mujer de piel cobre y cabellera negra como la noche se acercaba a ella y no solo distingo eso sino que también advirtió el arco que llevaba consigo. Grito algo que no logro comprender y otro grupo se adelantó a ella.

Se fue dejándola sola, quiso gritarle que le ayudara pero su voz no la encontraba estaba demasiado impactada por el momento. Alaridos lastimeros se escuchaban, árboles se chamuscaban y figuras que salían de a saber dónde se movían en la poca luz.

La espera era todo lo que más le dolía, nadie venía a auxiliarla y Korra ahí posiblemente muerta, no existía manera de que alguien las pudiera salvar. Lo horroroso de todo el acontecimiento es que estaba pensando seriamente en no vivir, no sin Korra.

El cuerpo de la morena le era removido.

–¡No! ¡Ella no! ¡No te la lleves…! –rugió ardiendo un poco la llama de su interior y estirando sus manos lo más que pudo para evitar que se la arrebataran.

–Asami soy yo… –escucho una voz.

En su aletargo no sabía si era cierto que dijeron su nombre o solo lo estaba especulando de manera descarada para no sentirse mal y derrotada.

–Asami…

Si, ese era su nombre. Alguien la levanto y ella forcejeo con rudeza.

–Tranquila estas a salvo… soy Cryp ¿recuerdas? Te vamos a ayudar.

Se apaciguó un poco con esas manos ásperas que la agarraban pero se obligó a recomponerse y olvidar la fatiga en su hombro.

–Yo… yo… mis…

–Está bien, los ayudaremos a todos.

Ella la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a detenerse.

–Yo llevare a mi esposa –rogo molesta, ni siquiera su hermana la separaría de ella–. Yo la llevare.

Estaba decidida incluso con el dolor punzante en su hombro, nadie ni nada apartarían a Korra de su lado, si era exactamente como su esposa la describía, sabía que vivirían un poco más. Ella los salvaría.

Cryp iba encabezando la retirada de los heridos. Para su mayor sorpresa Asami cabalgaba con elegancia y soltura, protectora de Korra que la llevaba en los brazos. Su cabello azabache se meneaba y le seguía el paso junto con los otros del regimiento que los escoltaban pero a su parecer ella sufría de algunas dolencias y se oponía a demostrarlas.

En esa espesa cortina de ramas y oscuridad absoluta volaban como el viento queriendo pasar desapercibidos para la batalla que se libraba metros atrás, tratando de que nadie los siguiera. Solo se escuchaba su trote repentino de regreso al campamento.

Un silbido logro escuchar Cryp y después un bramido de dolor. Alguien se había caído de su caballo y el potro continuo dejando a su jinete muy atrás. Se adelantó y tomo las riendas para regresar.

–¡Sube! –grito en Dothraki.

Como pudo volvió a montar y cabalgo para alcanzar al grupo. Otro silbido, ahora ya estaba enojada. Algún idiota los estaba siguiendo, tratando de llevárselas. No los dejaría, pondría a salvo a su hermana sin importar que.

Para su desagradable sorpresa eran muchos, tal vez un grupo que se dio cuenta y se separó del principal. Ahora los estaban cazando y ella no llevaba algún arma útil. Sus balas se acabaron mucho tiempo atrás.

Crac.

El sonido del látigo fue muy parecido a la de un trueno. Cryp se sintió ahogar cuando se enrollo en su garganta trato de quitárselo pero se abatió del caballo todavía en movimiento cayendo y siendo jalada sin el menor esfuerzo. Sorprendida por la conmoción inicial apenas sintió el golpe y se restregó en la hierba tratando de levantarse otro jalón la hizo arrodillarse frente a sus captores.

–Voy a matar a esta bruja por fin –dijo el hombre.

Le bastó un segundo para reconocer la voz del sujeto, desde que llego parecía que la odiaba y como el gran Khal le daba preferencia algunos de sus seguidores estaba ofendido por escoger a una mestiza y burlar a toda su Tribu.

Otro tirón, intentando marcar su cuello con más profundidad. La Alfa gruño pero ellos no le temerían hacía falta mucho más para atemorizar a un Dothraki. Se rieron y burlaron en su idioma natal creyendo que esta sería una presa muy fácil de matar. Pronto los 3 jinetes gritaron horrorizados, cuando unas fauces los desgarro completamente.

Asami los iba siguiendo de cerca, cuando volteo Cryp no se veía por ningún lado así que decidió arriesgarse y no regresar. Ella se lo había indicado cuando se fue y esperaba no haberse equivocado.

Cuando diviso algo más que el tupido boscaje noto que eran varias tiendas con hombres, mujeres y niños que llevaban vestimentas raras, habían fogatas y más allá un pequeño riachuelo.

Se detuvieron y uno de ellos hablaba, en ese idioma, expresando algo. Los guio a una tienda más grande, entre los hombres le ayudaron a bajar con Korra y los tendieron en lechos hechos de pieles.

Era lo más cómodo en lo que habían estado durante días, quiso cerrar los ojos y dormir, que su cuerpo se recuperara y al día siguiente reírse de todo lo ocurrido como si fuese un mal sueño. Su curiosidad pudo más con ella y salió de la tienda donde dos hombres custodiaban, la miraron y dijeron algo, que Asami no entendió, y volvieron a seguir haciendo guardia.

Agudizo la vista y noto otra cosa sorprendente como todo en ese tiempo de estar ahí. Un lobo gigante que apenas salía del monte y se convirtió en persona. Entro no queriendo seguir viendo todo aquello esperando a que alguien le atendiera las heridas a su esposa y compañeros.

Murmullos y muy escandalosos se escucharon después alguien ingreso. Aparto la vista con la cara roja, cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver más allá de su piel blanca y se acostó lo mejor que pudo en ese lecho.

–¿Te duele algo? –pregunto.

Ella asintió efusivamente todavía negándose a verle.

–¿Donde?

Le indico con el índice el lugar donde todavía seguía la bala. Sintió como la registraban y se mordió el labio para no gritar cuando se la removían, después le echaron un líquido que la hizo gritar. Luego se apreció más aliviada.

–No se mueva, necesitamos que las hierbas hagan su efecto.

Gimoteo aliviada, pronto sanaría de forma rápida y sin alguna cicatriz. Solo eso le faltaba por que la pierna sano tiempo atrás. Se incorporó y miro a la doctora trabajar, utilizando instrumentos, cerrando heridas, cicatrizando las de la espalda, vendando y reparando huesos rotos.

Korra se miraba fatal, si fuera tan solo un ser humano no lograría sobrevivir como lo hizo. Su cuerpo estaba muy maltratado y podía sentir levemente su pulso. Se aferraba a la vida con las uñas. Doctora y séquitos trabajaron con la más lastimada y el otro parecía su asistente trabajaba junto a dos mujeres para ayudar a los demás.

Llevaban al menos media hora cuando se quedó ahí, viendo ese techo esperando noticias. Otra vez sintió ese abatimiento en el pecho y algo en la garganta que le impedía respirar. Quería estar segura de que Korra podría levantarse y sonreírle. Que la observara con esos ojos azules que le desnudaban el alma. Solo deseaba que estuviera bien sin importar el precio.

Escucho pasos y levanto la cabeza para divisar que alguien más entraba y apestaba a sangre humana, combinada con tierra y boscaje. Otra vez esa mujer.

Intercambio palabras con Cryp y salió tan rápido como entro. Luego de unos minutos venían con ella dos hombres que claramente se miraban confundidos. Los hizo sentarse y les grito un par de cosas. La doctora se miraba algo afligida y les puso algo en los brazos para hacer una transfusión "solo eso podría ser" pensó.

Se percató unos ojos oscuros mirarla y le atemorizo en exceso aún más cuando uno de ellos se le acercó y le indico que la siguiera, eso lo intuyó a la perfección. Iba caminando con miles de ojos observándola, haciéndola sentir más pequeña entre ese basta multitud. Ahora más que nunca quería gritar y escapar de todos. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Asami se quedó quieta tal vez así nadie la observaría y olvidarían que estaba ahí.

Un dedo le indico que fuera, estaba como una estatua no podía moverse, múltiples cosas pasaban por su cabeza, entre el pánico y la incertidumbre. ¿Qué le harían? Las manos le sudaban, su corazón palpitaba como loco y empezaba a hiperventilar.

Sintió un empujo que la trajo otra vez al mundo y dio pasos tambaleantes mientras se acercaba a esa mujer que se sentaba en el centro de ese espacio abierto. Los otros estaban alrededor de ella. Hombres y mujeres murmuraban cosas que no eran de su intelecto. Con cada movimiento que daba los nervios estaban presentes y esperaba que no le hicieran una mala jugada.

La avisto más de cerca, era de piel cobriza con el pelo negro trenzado llevaba pequeñas campanillas y ojos almendrados, estaba enderezada soberbiamente en su silla con una arma que traía consigo incrustes de oro, le daba pavor no podía negarlo, tenía el rostro severo y cruel. Si alguna vez le tuvo miedo a la muerte nada se comparaba con esa mujer que la observaba.

Trago saliva cuando estuvo de frente a ella, su cuerpo temblaba. Las pocas veces que la vio no se comparaban con esta, parecía estar enfadada y de seguro se las desquitaría con todo aquel que estuviera cerca.

–¿Qué te dijo? –pregunto firme en inglés.

Balbuceo un par de cosas y la guerrera levanto una ceja sin comprender. "estas haciendo el ridículo, ¡compórtate!" se obligó a calmarse y hablar más pausadamente.

–¿Qui–quién?

–El hombre que le lance la fecha, ¿Qué te dijo?

–Yo–yo… él… –se relamió los labios tratando de recordar y poder pronunciarlo bien–. Reco… –expreso en español tratando de decir esa palabra que menciono–. Re… recon.

Se quedó callada, esperando no haberla ofendido. Por Raava más que nunca deseaba que Korra estuviese aquí protegiéndola. Ella si sabía tratar con todos.

–Recompensa –delibero–. ¿Eso dijo? –volvió a preguntar en inglés.

Asintió.

De pronto se concibió más minúscula, la mujer se irguió con arrogancia, levanto la vista para poder enfocarle la cara. Abrió la boca para decirle algo pero paso a su lado sin decir una palabra. Callada permaneció ahí, sin atreverse a moverse o respirar.

Observo a su alrededor y dio la indicación de que los trajeran. Los hombres se movieron inquietos y arrastraron a diversas personas que se encontraban "bien" los tiraron como costales al centro, unos tras otros los sujetos se apilaron. Asami los contemplo y a su parecer al menos estaban 50 personas en ese tumulto. Gritaban y decían cosas y las entendía de maravilla.

Los odiaba, los detestaba. Porque precisamente cada hombre en ese espacio reducido venían por Korra y por ella. Habían lastimado a su esposa que luchaba por su vida, a ella y sus amigos que se aferraban a la vida.

Sus ojos verdes se transformaron en un gesto gélido. Ella misma los destrozaría uno a uno por venganza, una revancha para la persona que más amaba. Nunca comprendería de donde vendrían esos sentimientos y tampoco le importaba. Ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos la reconocerían. Estaba dispuesta a preguntar cuanto valdría para desaparecerlos de la faz de la tierra y así, solo así, dejarían en paz a ella y a su esposa.

–Te los ofrezco para que hagas tu voluntad –le dijo la mujer con la trenza.

La ojiverde los observo y ellos pedían clemencia, suplicaban que les perdonaran la vida. Precisamente no se sentía bondadosa, no esta noche, que vio la muerte en los ojos de hombres como ellos, que reconoció como su yegua moría, como sus amigos agonizaban y como su esposa casi muere en sus brazos. Esta noche era otra cosa, tal vez la bestia que sabía que llevaba dentro. Un salvaje lobo sanguinario capaz de desmembrar los huesos frágiles de Betas que creían que poseían un poder el cual no existía.

La luna nueva tan blanca que realzaba en esa obscuridad se tiñería de rojo, su color favorito.

–Quiero venganza –manifiesto al fin.

Con los ojos oscuros y álgidos, la Alfa le sonrió.

–Soy un señor Dothraki de los caballos… –hablo en su idioma nativo.

Asami observo como esa mujer se movía haciendo gestos y gritando cosas por donde pasaban hombres y mujeres la alentaban y vitoreaban, otros se quedaban en silencio, parecía que no la acompañaban con sus ideas. Con cada paso sentía una fuerza diferente emerger de ella, parecía que se preparaba para la batalla.

–Lo preguntare una sola vez… –se dirigió en español a los hombres que temblaban indefensos–. ¿Quién los envió?

Nadie le decía lo que buscaba, murmuraban insultos y otros lamentos presos del terror. Uno de ellos se levantó. Los del grupo de guerreros dothraki le lanzo un arma que cayó a sus pies una espada larga. La empuño con fervor se enfrentaría a ella con su vida. Los Ko se adelantaron pero la mano del Alfa los detuvo. Ella misma se encargaría de la escoria.

–No recibiré órdenes de una puta.

Expreso y algunos se levantaron, pensaron que si la atacaban en grupo podrían derrotarla. Pero todo era a fuerza de sus puños y habilidad con las almaradas un tipo de cuchillas largas y finas.

El Khal les sonrió petulante, se quitó los Kukris que llevaba al costado, dejándolos en el suelo y levanto sus puños pero tan fácil los deshizo. Abiertamente los provocaba, extendió las manos dándole el consentimiento para que atacaran. No ocuparía una sola arma para derrotarlos. Solo sus habilidades. Las personas estaban con la quijada hasta el suelo, un movimiento muy osado de su líder.

Empuño el bracamante con ambas manos y se desplazó hacia delante para cortarla por la mitad.

Asami escucho suspiros incluso a ella se le fue el aliento y su corazón bombeo de forma máxima la sangre, decir que estaba sorprendida era quedarse muy corto. Los miles de ojos que estaban pendientes de todo escucharon un sonido parecido a un aplauso cuando el Khal detuvo la espada con ambas manos, entrelazo los dedos y de un tirón se la arrebato de las manos.

Lanzo el arma como si se tratase de una rama. Volvió a su posición original y los invito a que continuaran, el hombre avergonzado se repuso de la impresión y corrió hacia ella para matarla con su fuerza, los otros se adelantaron con armas en mano.

En un ágil movimiento lo esquivo. Se movió de forma ligera alrededor de ellos sorteando cada agite de las armas. Escurriéndose de la fuerza de esos hombres que desesperado trataban de alcanzarla, con maniobras evasivas lograba que sus ponentes se abrumaran inquietos y perturbados, de esta forma evitaba la confrontación directa. Parecía…

"Parecía danzar…" eso fue lo que pensó Asami, lo había visto una vez pero esta vez era diferente se asemejaba más a…

"La clave es ser la hoja que básicamente es la flexibilidad, descubrir y seguir la senda de menor resistencia… si logras alcanzarlos encontraras tu camino, bailaras como el viento y serás la hoja"

¡Sí! Exactamente eso le había explicado Kitsune. Esa mujer de aspecto severo y cruel como la había descrito antes era totalmente diferente a la que se asemejaba ahora.

Prontamente los había desarmado a todos sin ejercer tan siquiera un golpe y utilizando sus mismas armas los mato. Su habilidad de cambiar de dirección de forma rápida y eficaz los había dejado boquiabiertos. Nadie podía creer que un golpe no recibió ni tampoco dio. La mayoría de los jinetes Dothrakis se burlaban de ellos de los que quedaban.

–Todavía no he terminado así que su muerte será rápida si me dicen quien los envió.

Continuaron hoscos, no querían decirle nada y ahora que habían sido humillados como niños no permitirían que viviera lo suficiente para seguirse regodeando. Solo estaba calentando, jugando con ellos los quería llevar a su límite, que supieran que no tenía forma de que alguno de los que estaban presente vivirían. Los invito a que se acercaran, quería seguir jugando.

Uno se levantó empuñando un arma y disparo. Trato de esquivarlo pero le dio en el hombro y se desplomo en el suelo. Los dothraki no utilizaban armas de fuego pero sabían que eran más letales que cualquier otra cosa en ese tiempo. Miraron al gran Khal abatido y el hombre riendo.

Los Ko se pusieron impacientes y gritaron cosas que enardeció a la multitud. Estaban enfurecidos los desgarrarían a todos y a la persona que había traicionado al Khal. Un gruñido llamo la atención y vieron a la piel cobriza levantarse, con sus garras rompió la carne y saco la bala, tirándola a los pies del sujeto. Pidió algo y rápidamente un látigo estaba empuñado en su mano.

El látigo de cuero rompió el aire alrededor y se enredó en su mano, de un tirón lo atrajo hasta sí. Sus ojos almendrados estaban oscuros como la noche, carentes de emociones. El sujeto temblara tirado en la hierba. Con sus manos lo levanto del suelo y lo tiro con violencia directo a su rodilla partiéndole la espina dorsal.

Gritaron sorprendidos, incluso Asami cerró los ojos impactada por la fuerza descomunal de aquella mujer.

–¿Quién…? –grito furiosa, si no obtenía lo que deseaba los descuartizaría, desesperada por obtener respuestas camino de un lado a otro colérica y se cansó de que subestimaran su fuerza, decidió que era hora de exponer el lobo que dormía en su interior. Lanzo un potente aullido que fue escuchado por todo el Khalasar.

El cuerpo de Asami palpitó sintiendo una energía diferente proveniente de ella temiendo lo peor, parecía que nada la calmaría y ahora más que nunca temía por su vida.

–Ahhhh… –grito cayendo de rodillas.

Con sus manos rompió el chaleco de su pecho descubriendo parte de su torso, en la epidermis se le veían venas resaltadas, los músculos palpitándoles como si tuvieran vida propia. Gritaba y gritaba, y ante el silencio de la noche. Sus ojos rojos los observaron y luego su transformación apareció. Sus huesos crujieron ejerciendo una presión distinta en su cuerpo rompiéndolo como tela para poder agrandarse, su espina dorsal se marcó en la delgada piel cobriza casi mostrándola por completo. Su quijada se agrando y sus dientes sobresalieron, el cuerpo se llenó de pelo.

Gritos histéricos de las mujeres y sorpresa para los hombres. Un lobo huargo inmenso, más grandes que algunos caballos de pelaje negro caminaba elegante alrededor de todos. Mostrándose tal cual era. Una criatura mística y sorprendente. Enseñaba sus dientes y gruñía para que pudieran escucharlo.

Observo como esa gigante bestia pasaba a su lado con los ojos almendrados que la caracterizaban. Si no lo hubiera visto jamás lo creería. Se transformó y para su deleite porque jamás había presenciado algo parecido.

Aulló más fuerte y avanzó al ataque, arremetiendo a los hombres, mordiéndoles la yugular cuando los atrapaba, arrancándole esa parte del cuerpo salpicándose con su sangre. Algunos intentaron escapar pero los hombres de cabellera larga se los impedía para que el lobo los desgarrara uno a uno. No quedaba escapatoria. Jalados de los pies exclamaban desesperados viendo con horror como sería su final, golpeaba con sus patas triturando los huesos frágiles de Betas indefensos, empujaba con su cuerpo robusto y prensaba con sus gruesos dientes partes del cuerpo agitándose para desprenderlo. Uno de ellos grito un nombre y después su vida se esfumo.

Poco tiempo después cuando la carnicería concluyo, volvió a convertirse en humana, manchada con la sangre de sus enemigos y sin un solo rasguño, con el cabello oscuro como el ónice cayéndole en cascada tan largo que las puntas pasaban sus nalgas, tomo su arma que descansaba plácidamente y dio la última orden de ese día:

–Quien les ponga un solo dedo a mis hermanas morirá –aulló con violencia gritándolo como si la luna la pudiera escuchar.

Los apuntaba con su arakh, a todo el khalasar, advirtiéndoles sobre su destino si alguien osaba con no cumplir con sus mandatos como buenos jinetes, debían obedecer a su líder, al semental.

Dos de los jinetes se acercaron a Asami y le tocaban el cabello, olfateándoselo y acariciándole el brazo. Se sintió indefensa junto a las armas que empuñaban ambos hombres, sabía que si se movían podían cortarle la garganta de un solo movimiento y sobretodo sintió asco no le gustaba como la trataban ella estaba casada y como noble no podía permitirse algo de esos Betas.

–Es mi recompensa –expreso el guerrero–. Por mi valor de hoy.

–La voy a montar –alego el otro.

–¡No! Ella, ni ninguno de mis invitados serán tocados por sus manos –el Khal estaba de pie viendo todo, sabiendo que todavía existían personas que desafiaban sus palabras.

–Eres una forastera no me das órdenes –bramó con rabia.

–Soy el gran Khal si te doy órdenes.

Sus sequito de jinetes se colocaron detrás de ella. Los 7 Kos que siempre la protegían, ellos no permitirían que esos dos salieran con vida, su lealtad era con ella sin importar que era mujer, ya había demostrado su fuerza y porqué se convirtió en el Khal de los Dothrakis.

–No escuchare más –deliberado cansada–. Si se quedan ambos pondrán su verga en otro lugar.

Ambos escupieron y levantaron sus armas dispuestos a enfrentarse a ella. El Khal lo tomo como una ofensa, furiosa por su insolencia.

–El Khal que toma órdenes de una golfa extranjera no es un Khal.

Ahora la duquesa entendió de donde venía todo la bravura, cuando Cryp salvo a una pequeña niña de ser montada por los mismos hombres, como el jinete al mando debía decirle que podrían hacer lo que quisieran con ella pero le dio la preferencia a su hermana, ambos se fueron encrespados gritando cosas y lo dejo pasar, esta vez no los dejaría con vida.

Los 7 se pusieron alrededor de ellos y quitaron a la ojiverde del camino. Exhibiendo sus arakhs amenazándolos, dispuestos a defenderla.

–Déjenlo, a estos los matare yo –agarro su cabello y le dio un par de vueltas para luego amarrarlo alrededor de su cintura. Iba a pelear mejor sino le estorbaba.

El círculo se abrió para darle espacio. Las Ko mujeres agarraron a la ojiverde y la pusieron en un lugar a salvo. El Khalasar los miraba callados, ahora más que nunca ninguno desafiaría las palabras de la Alfa.

–No dejare que incineren tu cuerpo, no te daré ese honor –su arma se la dio a uno de los Ko.

Se acercó amenazante a él. Con su arma la aplasto contra su seno derecho haciéndole una herida que rápidamente soltó filos hilos de sangre.

–Los escarabajos se comerán tus ojos –se acercó a él enterrándose más el filo–. Los gusanos te llenaran las entrañas.

El bárbaro agito el arma mitad espada y mitad cimitarra por encima de su cabeza, el Khal lo esquivo rápidamente. Haciendo movimientos de abajo hacia arriba intentaba cortar pedazos de ella pero fácilmente eran evadidos.

–La lluvia caerá sobre tu putrefacta piel –trono su cuello mientras le daba la espalda.

El otro también intento darle con la suya pero también era eludido, moviéndose como si bailara, utilizando los mismos movimientos que antes.

–Hasta que no queden más que huesos –volvió a aproximarse.

Intento cortar, frustrado por que no podía darle, agitado como si corriera durante kilómetros, paso girando en espiral eludiendo a los dos.

–Primero tendrás que matarme –respondió altanero.

En esos instantes logro sujetar el arma del segundo y a pura fuerza logro enviarla directo a su garganta, degollándolo.

–Ya lo hice.

Lo sujeto del hombro y con su mano derecha metió sus dedos dentro de la herida, desgarrando todo lo que encontrara y trayéndose consigo la lengua del hombre. Humedeciéndose más de sangre. La tiro como si no fuera nada.

El silencio era sepulcral, no se podía escuchar nada más que el soplo de la noche, el fuego quemando las ramas y los ruidos del boscaje, tanto de animales como las hojas.

Abatido trato de atacarla pero la Alfa fue más rápida y lo estrujo del cuello, asfixiándolo hasta ponerlo morado. Lo levanto en el aire y estrello contra el suelo para propinarle un pisotón que destruyó su cráneo.

Asami no sabía si sentirse aliviada por alguien como ella que la estuviera cuidando o temerosa si decía algo indebido y provocarla.

Después de que terminara la aniquilación camino en silencio sintiendo con cada paso que daba la multitud bajaba la cabeza obedientemente apenas rosando sus manos en su cuerpo llevándose un poco de la sangre que la bañaba. Asami la contemplaba, si alguien podía poner a todo al margen sin duda era ella así que marcho sumisa hasta llegar a una tienda, la más grande y entro detrás del Khal.

"No es demasiado tarde para correr" pensó pero la idea era absurda, Korra seguía ahí y enfoco alguien de espalda, camino lentamente hasta llegar al lecho y sus lágrimas cayeron.

–No esta sanando, ella simplemente… simplemente no lo hace –anuncio afligida.

Korra estaba vendada por todas partes y algunas parecían que tenían sangre, otras porciones de su cuerpo tenían manchas oscuras y rasguños, raspones rojos. Se miraba horrible ahí inmóvil con su pecho apenas subiendo.

Tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar furiosa por lo que le había pasado. Frenética por las personas que los atacaron y ahora más que nunca deseaba ser fuerte para protegerla. Presenciar el espectáculo de destrucción no le sentó bien, pero no podía negar que se lo merecían.

–¿Los demás? –Pregunto la ojiverde–. Pensé que estarían aquí.

–De hecho ugh… solo nosotras podemos estar en esta tienda –inquirió con un rojo en sus mejillas.

–¿Porque?

La castaña le indico con la cabeza que viera un poco más allá de todo ese espacio. Asami se avergonzó cuando vio a la guerrera humedecerse en una bañera de cobre. Ahora lo entendía, estaban sus aposentos.

"No me des más razones para salir corriendo" pensó y tuvo que enfocarse en otra cosa, no podía ver a Korra así, le atemorizaba que no fuera a despertar otra vez.

Luego de sentir la incomodidad de tener que bañarse, con aquellas dos en el mismo lugar todo lo que era Korra y lo que representaba eran una caja llena de sorpresas, eso lo pensaba varias veces. Tantas impresiones que era como una montaña bien empinada y luego lo lanzaban al vacío cuando creía que lo había dominado.

–Deja de mirarla –le dijo en español–. Es la esposa de tu hermana.

–Pues tiene buen gusto, esa potranca si esta linda y tiene agallas.

–Tantos años de aprendizaje y todavía la llamas así –rio–. ¿Cómo hiciste para que Suyin no te dijera nada?

–Es uno de mis tantos secretos.

Cryp le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y con la vista en otro lugar camino hasta donde Asami y le entrego ropa limpia.

–Sé que no está acostumbrada pero es de esta manera en cómo se debe vestir –se las entrego y le dio la espalda para no verle.

–Gracias –menciono ausente.

–Es solo ropa.

–No, me refiero a lo otro, nos salvó y… –le sujeto la mano apretándosela–. Gracias por salvarnos.

–Bueno –dijo de espaldas–. No fui solo yo.

La dejo para que se lograra vestir y volvió al lecho donde Korra descansaba. Ambas la observaron sin saber exactamente porque no lograba curarse, el dolor la podría matar.

–¿Qué dices? –pregunto la azabache.

–¿Estas segura de lo que quieres hacer? Te pondrá débil.

–Los Kos pueden encargarse de todo.

Estaba tratando de dormir, daba vueltas pero dudaba en quedarse dormida y soñar con todo esto. Su estómago se contrajo, no había probado ningún bocado y ciertamente no le gustaba la comida de ellos. Ahora las escuchaba atentas como si lograría encontrar algo, el idioma todavía no lo sabía pero sus voces la tranquilizaban, estaba muy bien custodiada por ambas.

–Has gastado toda tu energía en transformarse.

–Tú también Cryp y Korra, ¿crees que no la escuche?

–Fue en su desesperación, el acónito, logre removerlo pero su transformación daño órganos vitales.

–Se salvara es fuerte, ella siempre lo demostró –la de piel tostada estaba segura que lograría reponerse.

–¿Escuchaste quien fue?

–Es un militar su nombre es Tarlok, iban por Asami aunque no estoy muy segura de que él le pagara a tanta gente solo para llevársela.

–¿Crees que esté trabajando con alguien más?

–No lo creo, estoy segura –la miro a los ojos–. Lo encontrare y lo hare pagar.

–¿Dejaras al Khalasar? –pregunto sorprendida por su afirmación, ella no podía hacer eso.

–No, pero enviare a alguien para que lo rastree –pensaba en su compromiso y que si no fuera por eso, ella misma lo iría a buscar–. No te preocupes por nada, solo has tu brujería para salvarla.

–No soy una bruja –le dio otro puñetazo molesta por esa afirmación–. Soy médico.

–¿Entonces qué piensas, Bruja blanca? –le dijo en broma viendo su expresión llena de fastidio.

–Si quieres podemos hacerlo –asevero no muy convencida.

–Hagámoslo.

Con cuidado las dos Alfas sujetaron a Korra de las manos estaban a los costados esperando que si todo resultaba no le cayeran encima. Respiraron profundamente concentrándose para hacer el siguiente movimiento y un segundo después ambas estaban absorbiendo la vitalidad de la Skywalker, todo el dolor que presentía traspasándoselo a ellas.

Jalaban aire con desesperación, las venas se resaltaban de un color negruzco pasando por sus brazos y haciendo ramificaciones en sus cuellos y en la cara, pusieron los ojos en blanco sintiéndose como su sí vida poco a poco se iba, el sufrimiento en sus entrañas era horrible y se agitaron espasmódicamente. Apretaron con fuerzas sus manos casi fracturándoselas, tratando de arrastrar todo eso dañino que la estaba desgarrando y le impedía aliviarse de forma definitiva. La colombiana y la nica, lograron soltarla y se desplomaron como costales.

Asami apenas se levantó para mirar todo eso, escucho el sonido sordo que provoco que saltara de su catre y se acercara a ellas comprobando si todavía estaban vivas. Puso dos dedos en su yugular tratando de encontrar su pulso, era débil pero ahí estaba. Se preguntaba una y otra vez que debía hacer y solo se le ocurrió pedir ayuda.

–Auxilio –grito con todas sus fuerzas–. Por favor ayúdenme.

Uno segundos después escucho pisadas y un hombre alto y blanco entro blandiendo su arma. Sorprendido por ver el cuerpo de la Khal ahí tirada, se acercó a ella amenazándola, dispuesto a matarla por lo que hizo.

–Ayuda… –dijo Asami otra vez con la voz temblorosa, viéndose indefensa y tratando de no retroceder con sus manos aseguradas en ambos cuerpos.

–¿Ayuda? –expresó él.

Se acercó a ella y puso la mano en su corazón.

–¿Hablas inglés? –manifestó sorprendida.

–Sí.

La levanto del suelo y la llevo hasta su lecho, acomodándola. Luego agarro a su hermana y la puso en el otro. Asami miro atenta, como el hombre lo hacía con esmero. Avivo un poco más el fuego y cuando ella se fue a dormir todo quedo con el sonido de la fogata.

Tuvo una pesadilla, se movía inquietamente en su lecho, balbuceando ciento de cosas sin ningún sentido. Asami la escuchaba y se vio tentada a levantarse pero que le diría. No la conocía del todo pero se quitó ese pensamiento.

Con pasos sigilosos se levantó y se acercó a ella. Debía ayudarla, como ella lo hizo antes consigo y con Korra, de cierta forma se lo debía.

–Yu… no… Yue…

–Despierta… –susurro, agitándola un poco–. Escúchame… debes despertar es solo una pesadilla.

–Yu… no… no te vayas… –susurraba afligida.

Asami acaricio su cara, dibujando sus facciones en esa nebulosidad ciertamente le pareció atractiva, más bien todos los hermanos de Korra y ella misma eran atractivos. Cada uno con su propio encanto y ferocidad que se combinaban muy bien.

"¿Porque estoy pensando eso?" se dijo distraída y su mano fue a caer a la cabellera de la mujer, un segundo después se sintió jalada del brazo y algo filoso en su cuello.

–No por favor… –gimoteo dócilmente.

–Asami…

–Tranquila estas bien, estamos contigo.

Un brazo quito a la restauradora de las garras de la guerrera.

–Gracias Asami… –espeto Cryp–. Ve a dormir mañana será un día largo.

–De acuerdo…

Escucho el murmullo y luego nada.

Tenía razón, al alba el campamento estaba recogiendo las tiendas y ahora iban a avanzar. La restauradora seguía incomoda con la nueva vestimenta y ante los ojos de un millar de personas tuvo que contenerse. Monto a una nueva yegua, ahora entendía lo que le había dicho Kitsune, esto era un mundo distinto a todo lo antes visto, ciertamente en la historia no había mucho que hablaran sobre ese pueblo tan extraño y carente de elegancia.

Iba al lado de gran Khal como todos lo llamaban, moviéndose en conjunto a sus jinetes de sangre y a su lado iba Cryp. Iba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que recordó por 3ra vez ese día en donde estaba Korra y los demás.

–Disculpa… Cryp donde están…

–Ah! te refieres a Korra y los otros –le sonrió amistosamente–. Vienen en un "carro" y no creo que le vaya a gustar cuando despierte –hizo mucho énfasis en la palabra –además no es como si pudiera cabalgar ahora así que estará bien.

–Cuéntame… sobre ellos, me he dado cuenta que no se mucho de nada sobre ustedes.

–Bueno como has notado es una ciudad andante, Vaes Dothrak donde es su residencia, ahora vamos para allá.

Durante las primeras horas de viaje, Cryp le hablo acerca de ellos, sus costumbres y sobre todo su líder. Como era vivir con ellos y como es que había llegado hasta ahí. Cuando le menciono sobre como la llamaban el Khal y los Kos rieron a más no poder.

–¿Así que creen que eres una bruja?

–Sí, ellos no se confían de los curanderos y me odian, pero cuando no estamos viajando, les enseño a las mujeres y creo que tú también deberías aprender. Kit me dijo que te enseñara a pelear así que tus clases empezaran cuando hayan descansos.

Durante la primera tanda, Asami se rehuía a probar bocados, no había nada que quisiera pero la insistencia de la colombiana pudo más con ella. Le explico cómo eran las cosas aquí, el Khal y ella trataban de hacerlo más cómodo pero hasta ella noto el número de personas que viajaban y todo el alimento que necesitaban así que estuvo ahí sentada junto a la Alfa que esperaba pacientemente que comiera algo.

–¿Porque médico? –pregunto Asami de repente.

–¿Porque no? –respondió Cryp y ante la confusión continuo –: pude haber hecho licores como mi familia en el sur o fabricar armas como mi familia en el norte o criar animales como mi familia en el centro, pero quería hacer algo más, luchar y ayudar así que decidí ser médico a mis padres no les gusto pero terminaron aceptando mi Maestra decía que era contrastante a mi personalidad.

–¿Qué hiciste?

–Una vez alguien se me acerco y me aconsejo que siguiera mis ideales en lo que yo creía, me dio la valentía suficiente para cambiar el rumbo y ahora soy médico.

La miro sonreír con nostalgia, ciertamente eso la reconfortaba, personas capaces de seguir su propio camino sin importarles que.

Continuaron hablando y durante el trayecto, Cryp pacientemente le enseñaba plantas, nombres y funciones. Asami debía comprender sobre todo las que podían afectar diferentes funciones del cuerpo de un licántropo y otras como curarlo. Algunas paralizaban, envenenaban otras daban sueño. En el trayecto debía aprender a diferenciar y combinar plantas.

Comprendió que viajarían pero no sabía cuánto y en uno de los recesos se vio fuera de su montura.

–Kit me dijo que debía entrenarte.

–¿Cómo es que?

–Dice que te vio –le corto rápidamente–. Peleas como Lin Beifong y estás rígida en todo momento, ella creyó que tal vez debas pelear de otra forma. Así que vamos atácame.

–Yo no… no lo hare –"es una locura"

–Vamos debes aprender, podrías pelar codo a codo con Korra.

Esa idea si le gusto a Asami, así que prontamente se vio encarada contra Cryp. Pero parecía que lo único que hacía era cansarse y divertir a la Alfa en todo momento. La doctora, explicaba cómo debía mover su cuerpo y con esas ropas tenía un poco más de soltura. Le explicó de donde venía su fuerza, su fuego, como se movía su flujo de chi y como podía usarlo en batalla lo demás debía aprenderlo por ella misma.

Asami había comprendido que Cryp y Khal, eran básicamente, 4to y 5to en el orden de volverse Alfas. Lo que todavía no intuía era cuál de los dos hizo el cambio primero, y cuando tocaron el tema. Ambas habían discutido durante toda una tarde alegando que habían sido los principales.

Mientras cabalgaba noto muchos comportamientos por ejemplo: Cryp constantemente recibía a mujeres que preguntaban sobre alguna medicina, en pequeños lapsos de tiempo se retiraba para atender a los heridos, cuando estaban juntas usualmente contaba relatos de sus viajes por todo el mundo a veces se establecía para enseñarles a las mujeres y hombres su oficio.

La restauradora notaba que su energía daba abasto a todo el ejército, siempre intensa y con imperiosa voluntad de ayudar, muy optimista y positiva, tanto que podría enfrentar al mundo con su fuerza.

Así que ella no entendía como una persona así era amable. Esperaba a una guerrera descomunal sin embargo podía ser ambos. Según lo que contaba sus fuerzas estaban más dirigidas a ayudar que a destruir.

Le había asegurado que sus ímpetus se parecían mucho por ende fue más fácil aprender su arte de pelear. Sin duda una estratega excepcional, un colosal semidiós.

La colombiana era una increíble persona y Asami se sentía a gusto, porque podía confiar en sus palabras de ánimo incluso en los peores momentos y lo noto cuando, Korra seguía sin despertar, Cryp le aseguraba que estaría bien y por las noches las vio más de alguna vez absorber el dolor de las heridas.

En comparación con su otra hermana, Khal era básicamente la otra cara de la luna. Asami advertía que era una persona fría, callada y constantemente lanzaba miradas de desprecio. Le atemorizaba a pesar de que la duquesa le afirmaba tenazmente que no se preocupara que ella era así.

Korra llevaba dos semanas inconsciente, durante ese tiempo el grupo continuo cabalgando. Asami por su parte había aprendido medicina, atendía de vez en cuando a Korra y a los otros que no podía caminar por su propia cuenta. Cada vez era más ágil, a caballo y utilizando el arco y flecha. Las dagas eran muy sencillas y las armas tenía una buena puntería incluso montando a un potro.

Constantemente hablaba con sus 3 doncellas. Los días siguiente al avance del ejército el Khal se le había acercado con 3 mujeres, "se suponía" que una de ellas le enseñaría a montar a caballo pero como ese arte estaba más que aprendido lo había dejado a un lado, la segunda le enseñaría a hablar español para que pudiera comunicarse mejor y la tercera le instruirá en las artes femeninas del amor.

Ese día la Skywalker estaba colorada y miro regocijarse a su cuñada cuando se lo dijo, de esas pocas veces la vio sonreír.

Ahora las 3 mujeres la seguían, contándole más historias sobre ese pueblo, explicando en que consistían cada uno de los guerreros y cuál era su papel.

Una noche y como todas las anteriores, estaban en la tienda más grande, Asami estaba leyendo y Cryp estaba jugando con el fuego. A esa hora no era permitido que ninguna de las dos saliera de la tienda y eso le había dado mucha curiosidad a la restauradora.

Cerro de un golpe el libro, estaba oficialmente aburrida, miro a Cryp que tenía la misma expresión que ella e intuyo que a nivel, que solo podría decirse cósmico, ambas pensaban lo mismo.

Con extrema cautela, ambas se escabulleron de la tienda y en medio de la noche, encontraron un lugar donde esconderse y poder visualizar mejor al Khal que se pasaba las noches bebiendo con sus guerreros y jinetes de sangre, organizando carreras con los mejores caballos, y viendo a las mujeres danzar y a los hombres morir.

–¿Ella nunca ha tenido a alguien? He notado que a veces pelean por montar a una mujer pero nunca la he visto con ninguna –Asami estaba más que curiosa a saber la razón.

–Bueno no… es decir… –la duda se reflejaba en sus ojos y esperaba que la astucia de la restauradora no lo notara–. Fue hace mucho…

–¿Qué Cryp?

–Pues ya sabes… –dijo evasiva.

–No, no lo sé… –Asami empezaba a impacientarse quería estar al tanto y le lanzo una de sus miradas–. Eres mala mintiéndome, solo dilo –la insto a continuar.

–Hace mucho tiempo atrás en un pueblo lejano…

Expreso con una sonrisa pero el sonido de algo pasando a través de ambas corto de inmediato el relato, observaron desde el arbusto como una flecha se había clavado en el árbol y cuando fijaron su vista en el pequeño agujero que habían dejado. Miraron con horror como la piel cobriza divisaba a su dirección.

Asami se tapó la boca para no dejar salir un gritillo de sorpresa, en eso Cryp la levanto y ambas se echaron a correr a toda velocidad para entrar a la tienda.

Cuando entraron a toda prisa botando algunas cosas, sus manos fueron a caer a sus rodillas tratando de respirar con normalidad, las ideas volaban como locas. Entonces se miraron, Cryp rio de forma baja y Asami le siguió el juego, momentos después reían con más vigor. Habían sido atrapadas en su travesura y salieron corriendo como dos niñatas, esperando a que su madre no se diera cuenta.

Se limpiaron las lágrimas y se sentaron juntas tratando de tranquilizarse.

–Gracias por esto –espeto la Suiza.

–Bah.! No es nada –le palmoteo la espalda–. Me alegro de haberte dado unos minutos sin preocupación.

–No sabes cuan agradecida estoy por lo que has hecho por nosotras.

Miro como la colombiana iba a decir algo y le corto rápidamente.

–Sé que dirás que lo harías por cualquier persona, tu eres así –reflexiono un poco–. Pero me alegro que nos hayas salvado la vida –dijo con la voz entrecortada.

–Asami…

La había abrazado, comprendía muy bien todo por lo que su cuñada estaba pasando, durante las noches cuando creía que nadie la escuchaba, lloraba durante horas hasta quedarse dormida. Cryp se vio muchas veces tratando de consolarla pero era imposible, no cuando Korra todavía no despertaba y cuando sus heridas seguían latentes. La observo lo suficiente para descifrar sus estados de ánimo y temía que le afectara más de lo visible.

No comía con naturalidad, incluso se miraba más pálida y su rostro un poco demacrado por la falta de sueño. Llegaron algunas ocasiones que tuvo que obligarla a comer.

–Estará bien, todos ustedes… –le dijo al oído mientras pasaba su mano de arriba abajo en su espalda–. Korra es fuerte, despertara en cualquier momento y se pondrá feliz que tú estés bien.

–Tu…

Iba a decirle algo cuando abruptamente, una persona entro en esa tienda, ambas se le quedaron viendo, entre sorprendidas y aterradas. Asami se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y Cryp se levantó rápidamente como si de pronto estuviera en llamas el lugar.

–Vamos… –invito y más que sugerencia, era una orden.

Tembló, había sido atrapada y ahora pagaría por sus actos. Trago saliva sonoramente y vacilante se acercó, con la mirada clavada en sus ojos almendrados. Le daba mala espina esa sonrisa en sus labios. Trato de sonreírle pero jamás llego a sus ojos. Paso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la encamino a la salida.

Asami casi… casi podría sentir pena por ella pero como había sido su sugerencia, ella estaba libre de culpa.

Volvió a secarse las lágrimas. "te estas volviendo una magdalena" pero no podía evitarlo, pensar en todo lo que le estaba pasando y esto solo ocurría porque se había casado con Korra y ahora sentía un poco de pena por ella, hacer el viaje contenía sus riesgos y estaba segura que su esposa se las había apañado bien pero consigo le hacía más difícil el trabajo. Antes era una carga y esperaba no serlo cuando despertara.

Sonrió, sin dudas le contaría toda las cosas que había hecho durante el tiempo que permaneció dormida.

La observo otra vez y se levantó, para después acomodarse a su lado.

A veces pensaba que no respiraba en absoluto y temía lo peor, así que siempre constataba su respiración o pulso. Le acaricio el cabello estaba recortado en distintas secciones y lo sabía a pesar de que su cabeza estaba vendada, le tomo un mechón no era ni comparado con la primera vez que lo vio, lleno de sangre y lodo.

Bajo su mano y paso sus yemas por la mejilla, ya no estaban inflamadas ni tampoco tenían ese color negruzco, la quijada ya no estaba tan enardecida, su cuello todavía mantenía marcas de una soga.

"Trataron de asfixiarte… y no lo consiguieron"

Remuevo la manta, las múltiples heridas seguían ahí a pesar de que no las veía, Cryp le había contado, los vendajes le protegían el pecho de cualquier infección. En su estado todo era probable, limpiaban las heridas en ciertos periodos pero la doctora se había asegurado que no las viera.

Agasajo el brazo bueno, a pesar de que no existía herida abierta todavía le surcaban marcas de cadenas, eso era en el derecho en el izquierdo tenía ligamentos desgarrados y falanges rotas, pulmones e hígado perforados, hemorragias internas.

La doctora se había sorprendido cuando ella le dijo que se había transformado. Porque con todas las heridas, Korra de ser Beta, jamás podría volver a caminar.

Se acomodó cerca de su hombro tratando de no poder presión alguna en el cuerpo inerte de la morena y en posición fetal volvió a llorar, tal vez podría transmitirle su vitalidad. Nunca en su vida pensó en ver a alguien así, aferrándose con las uñas a la vida. Temía que no volviera a abrir los ojos y más ahora que sabía que amaba a esa mujer con toda su alma.

Sin previo aviso, había entrado en su vida como un tsunami destruyendo todo a su paso, arrasando con su cordura y paciencia, adentrándose a su ser sin pedir permiso, introduciéndose en sus sueños y apretando su corazón hasta la dolencia.

Verla así le rompía en corazón y Asami se preguntó que habían hecho para merecerse esto. ¿Tan malo había sido su matrimonio? ¿Tanto era el odio que le tenían a ambas que no las dejarían en paz?

Y más ahora, que su amor era tan nuevo y repentino, como una flor que apenas empieza a emerger y se veía que iba a morir de la misma forma en como apareció, tan súbito.

Apretó su brazo lleno de marcas que no se desvanecían, cerró los ojos un momento e irguiéndose lo suficiente acerco sus labios atrapando los de Korra. Con apenas un roce volvió a abrirlos tan grandes que ese pequeño anillo bruno se expandió lo más que pudo sin poder creerlo absorbía el tormento de la Alfa con apenas un contacto sus lágrimas se desbordaron y unas líneas negras surcaron la cara de Asami, su cuerpo tembló con violencia, su mente se puso en blanco y luego el negro llego como una avalancha.

–Te he dicho que no salgas –le expreso irritada.

–Solo queríamos ver, estamos aburridas ahí encerradas –se defendió con una mueca en su cara.

–Recuerda que no perteneces a este mundo y ellos lo saben y…

Cryp percibió como se detuvo el regaño, paso su mano en los ojos que estaban perdidos en algún lado. No entendía porque había parado de hablar, segundos después fue jalada por el brazo.

–¿Qué? –grito mientras corría a su lado.

–Es Asami…

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, entraron tirando todo a su paso, y de lo único que se percataron es que Asami estaba al borde de la muerte.

Hola! Adivinen quien volvió, exacto, yo no.! Es momentáneo no quiero hacerle falsas esperanzas y decirles que volveré más seguido. Al menos quiero que sepan que me voy a esforzar para terminar lo que deje inconcluso.

 **Datos informativos**

Bien ahora, a lo que nos conviene. No se me confundan, yo ya había dicho que haría más fic OMEGAVERSE. 7 para ser exactos, todos vendrán a su tiempo. También yo quiero saber si ustedes quieren participar en los siguientes fic como personajes totalmente originales.

Solo tienen que darme los siguientes datos:

1] Nombre: Wolf.

2] hombre o mujer: mujer.

3] Alfa u Omega: Alfa.

4] signo zodiacal: Libra.

5] elemento que maneja en el universo LOK: Aire.

6] país de origen: Nicaragua.

7] color de ojos, piel y cabello.

8] personalidad.

Solo eso necesito para agregarlos y que sus personajes se parezcan lo más allegado a ustedes.

 **Review.**

Bueno voy a ocupar este espacio para responder los msj de Bodas de odio.

 **Luu7** : me alegro que te gustara, creo que te confundiste un poco. Ya tengo planeada 7 historias omegaverse así que espéralas, los números era para quienes quieran participar en los siguientes fic. Una historia así, pues no sé, creo que es la primera vez que lo pienso así que tal vez un día me anime no sé. Jajajaja puedes contarme lo que sea, igual te seguiré leyendo. Volveré con actualizaciones y después con otras historias.

 **Natzuru** : lo sé, es algo inesperado así me paso a mí. No vi venir ese final. Espérala pronto vendré con más omegaverse. Eso quiere decir que quieres participar en la propuesta de agregar a personajes originales a los siguientes fic? Si es así, por favor dame tus datos.

 **AvatarAle** : Ohhh gracias por ser mi fan, enserio me haces muy feliz que te gusten mis historias. Seguiré escribiendo a como dé lugar. Ahh con que así te enteraste del género bueno espero no decepcionarte y continuare con los fic como había dicho antes. Ya vendré con más capítulos de ese fic.

 **Maria Sato** :hola! Pues sí, me tarde un poco pero lo valió le di final gracias a dios, porque odio que las historias se queden incompleta y no quiero ser de esos ficker. Próximamente vendrán las actualizaciones así que ojala sigas apoyando la historia. Nos veremos!

 **TenaciousElixir** : lo sé, lo sé, también soy lectora y odio que una historia no pueda terminarse y no quiero ser así, quiero poder terminar todo lo que empecé y gracias a dios por lo menos una logre terminar. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Veca** : me alegro que te haya encantado.

 **Kanu–Unchou** : buenas noches.! Saludos y muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me alegro que te gustara el final, los giros son inesperados eso lo hace más emocionante. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos espero que continúe con las demás historias que planeo actualizar y publicar. Tarde o temprano yo vengo por estos lados.

 **Caaljois** : lo que pasa es que Korra era por lo menos 10 años mayor que Asami así que, supongo que por eso la historia dio ese giro. Me alegro que te encante estas temáticas por que vendrán más.

 **Deilys león** : me alegro mucho que te gustara y si, no te preocupes por nada que yo continuare con las actualizaciones y las temáticas Alfa y Omega.

 **Deartod** : de nada, todo por continuar con esta hermosa historia. ¿Qué tu nombre aparezca? ¿Eso quiere decir que quieres participar? Si es así por favor envíame los datos de arriba y yo con mucho gusto te voy a incluir en la siguiente historia.

 **Review** Del Odio Al Amor Solo Hay Un Paso.

Bueno tal vez ya todos se olvidaron que fue lo que dijeron pero en fin igual quiero contestarles.

 **Soulwolf Dark** : caramba pues yo pensé que si querías ser un Alfa o solo me confundí, enserio lo siento. Espero que te hayas puesto al corriente porque se está poniendo interesante.

 **AvatarAle** : ¿los 9 en un día? Bueno eso es impresionante. Gracias por el review.

 **Atercio** : hola! Bueno no puedo publicarlos de una vez xD aunque si me gustaría. Entiendo tus inquietudes y estaré más atenta cuando estén lo saltos temporales para que puedas leer con tranquilidad y soltura. Ya vendrán las actualizaciones así que pendiente.

 **Nightmare9320** : jajaja tú crees? Espera a leer los que vienen. ¿Qué? Oye como que adivinaste eso, pero no solo ella quiere ver caer a la pareja Skywalker.

 **Luu7** : jajaja lento muy lento y lamento que después tengas que leer lo que viene. Saludos.!

 **Pauvillar22** : gracias por decir que soy genial! Me alegro que sea tu favorito, poco a poco ahí van esas dos, pronto vendré con actualizaciones.

 **Cryp** : si el anterior te gusto este te fascinará. Después de todo eres uno de los personajes geniales, enserio espero que te guste mucho lo que hice y le haga justicia a tu persona.

 **Dertod** : jajaj verdad? Estaba muy buena esa parte. Bueno ya pronto sabrás quien es, en este y el siguiente hablare de esa persona. Jajaja los celos son armas de doble filo. Pronto vendrán más actualizaciones.

 **Liz** : Jajajaja vamo a calmarnos. Creo que es muy pronto pero ya vendrán, primero unas pruebas de fuego a ver si las resisten.

 **Maria** : si vamos a ver si les dura ese acercamiento, todavía les falta que recorrer juntas eso pronto será revelado que paso con Tonraq. Nos veremos.

 **Hinatita94** : upss me hago responsable de eso, me gusta ver ese constante choque entre mundos. Vamos a ver si dices lo mismo cuando leas los que vienen. Me alegro causar esa sensación así se mantiene la esencia del fic. Pronto vendrán actualizaciones así que pendiente. Nos veremos.

 **Ninixxx** : ya pronto vendrá más así que pendiente de las actualizaciones, he tenido problemas pero vendré otra vez tenlo por seguro. Me alegro que te guste y por el apoyo.!

 **Yue** : me alegro que te encante y lo sigas que volveré con actualizaciones cuando menos te lo esperes así que chécalo ñ.ñ nos veremos pronto.

Cuídense mucho y espero saber pronto de ustedes.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe…**


End file.
